Rosario to Phantom
by Code Beelzebub
Summary: Phantom Planet never happened and so on behalf of Mr. Lancer, Danny Fenton attends Yokai Academy. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The events of Phantom Planet never occurred, instead of on behalf of Mr. Lancer, Daniel "Danny" Fenton also known as Danny Phantom was sent to Japan as part of a Foreign Exchange student Program. This is inspired by Academy Phantom written by Ghost Fang.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor do I own Rosario + Vampire if I did Danny Phantom would still be continued to this day and the anime version of Rosario + Vampire would follow the manga closely when it came to the second season.

Please note that I will not be using the anime as a reference for Rosario + Vampire, but instead, I shall be using the Manga both parts I and II with some alterations here and there.

* * *

 **Rosario to Phantom**

Chapter 1: Welcome to your new home.

* * *

' _My name is Danny Fenton. It has been three years since my life has changed. Back when I was fourteen, my parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, built a portal to the Ghost World, a parallel world of our own. At the time, my parents did not know that they forgot to press the "On" button in the portal's interior when they tried to activate it. Being curious and, I will admit this only once, idiot young teen, I put on one of the Fenton Jumpsuits and walked in. Because it was so dark inside, I placed my hand on the wall to find a light switch or something not realizing that my hand was on the same old "On" button my parents forgot to press. Thanks to that I was given ghost powers and like one of my comic books said, "With great powers comes great responsibility." With that in mind, I set out to protect my beloved hometown called Amity Park from whatever evil is thrown at it.'_

* * *

" Daniel, may I speak to you in private?" A voice said the voice belonged to none other than Danny's teacher Mr. Lancer. The man was well into his forties with the balding hair and wrinkles adoring his forehead. He was wearing a robin egg blue shirt with a coal black tie; his eyes were a shade of green that always made Danny question if Mr. Lancer was a ghost.

"Um, sure Mister Lancer. Sam, Tucker, you two don't mi-" Danny spoke only to be interrupted by Sam giving Danny an understanding smile while Tucker just smirked and patted his best friend's back.

"We understand Danny; it's Mister Lancer. We'll be outside eating lunch. After all its meatloaf day!" Tucker said smiling as he rubbed his stomach in anticipation of eating the oh so delicious divine food of the gods of Amity Park, meat.

"Just don't take long Danny," Sam said, smiling at her friend. It is known to Tucker that Sam has been planning to tell Danny about how she felt regarding the ghost boy. A small smirk crossed Tucker's face as he adjusted his red cap and glasses.

"Thanks, guys," Danny said smiling at his best friends, turning to face Mr. Lancer once more he saw something that he rarely saw. A smile on his face, one that did not hide or hold any ill feelings towards Danny.

It took a few minutes for Mr. Lancer to lead Danny to his office in the faculty room. Opening the door and walking behind his desk he looked at Danny. "Danny please take a seat. You're not in any trouble, but your parents will be coming here, even your sister Jazz."

Danny was confused, according to Mr. Lancer he was not in any trouble, but he was calling his entire family. Just then the door opened as Jack, and Maddie Fenton walked in, and for once they were not wearing their usual jumpsuits. Jack was wearing a pair of slacks and an orange button-down shirt while Maddie was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue button-down dress shirt.

"Ah, Mister and Misses Fenton, welcome. I see you have dressed appropriately for this matter. Even if you did not and chose to wear your signature jumpsuits, I would not hold it against you." Mr. Lancer spoke, a smile crossing his face as he reached under his desk to pull out a draw.

"Well Mister Lancer, Maddie insisted we dress accordingly. Something about this being a once in a lifetime opportunity for Danny." Jack said scratching his head in a confused matter.

"Oh, hush Jack. We don't want to ruin the surprise!" Maddie said crossing her arms while smiling lovingly at her husband. Just then the door swung open as Jazz rushed in. "Am I late? Did I miss it?" She questioned worryingly before sitting down.

"On the contrary Jazz, you are just in time. Danny, when I look at you, I see so much untapped potential just sitting underneath the very first layer of your body. I know you want to be an astronaut when you get older, which is why I signed you up for a foreign exchange student program. Of course, I had to get permission from your parents after all you are only sixteen years old." Mr. Lancer said smiling as he pulled out three trifolds from his desk, each of which had the names of three different schools in three different countries.

"All three of these academies have agreed to take you in for the next three to two years of your life. You will be coming back to Amity Park for the last two months of each school year though." Mr. Lancer continued as he handed Danny the trifolds. "Well that is only true for two of these, the third insisted that you stay for the entire school year. They have only recently started accepting students from outside their own country, and as such, they are running a trial period. Of course, that does mean extra homework regarding learning the language."

"Wow, geese Mister Lancer. I-I don't know what to say. This is all so sudden and kind of you." Danny responded reading the pamphlets. "My choice of going either to Italy, Australia, or Japan. When do I have to make my choice?" Danny asked looking up.

"By the end of the day sadly. It took a long time to hear back from one of the schools and the deadline is today." Mr. Lancer responded taking on a sad look. He wanted Danny to take the time to think this over for as long as possible, but he needed to give Danny a third possibility of where to go. "I do recommend going to Japan; it would be great to study in a country that is ranked highest concerning technological innovation and exportation." Mr. Lancer said.

"Mister Lancer, I'm not sure sending Danny off to Japan is such a good idea. What if an Earthquake happens or a Tsunami?" Maddie spoke up a look of concern on her face, no doubt in her mind she still saw Danny has her little boy.

"Cheer up Maddie! I'm sure Danny will do just fine in Japan! I'm pretty sure that if he goes there, he can learn a lot about Japanese ghost and will bring back new ways of hunting and catching ghosts! Especially that darn Ghost Boy Danny Phantom!" Jack said voice full of confidence.

Unnoticed by the adults in the room, both Jazz and Danny shared a look of not only concern but amusement. "Mom, Dad. This is up for Danny to decide. Maybe, he wants to go to Italy? How often does anyone get the chance to go to Italy?" Jazz spoke up trying to swing the conversation away from ghosts.

"Japan," Danny spoke up as he stared at one of the pamphlets. "It would be great to check out their space-age technology, and maybe it will help me get a job in the future. Japan and America do have strong ties with each other after World War II." Danny continued as his eyes memorized the name of the school he will be attending. "And who knows, maybe I'll be one of the lucky few to live on the International Space Station."

"Then it is settled. As of a week from now, you will be attending Yokai Academy." Mr. Lancer spoke up. "That is if you are willing to attend the spring term, Japan's schooling system is different than ours. As it is the second term or rather the third term for us here in the United States as April is around the corner, it is the first term for them. Granted they haven't started class yet." Mr. Lancer said, smiling at his student.

"I'm willing to attend in the Spring, it may be a good idea to go over the basics again and who knows, they may focus on other subjects more than what we focus on here in the US," Danny said as he finally looked up, smiling at his teacher. "Thank you, Mister Lancer."

"You're welcome, Danny. I do expect you to be an outstanding student there." Mr. Lancer said as he extended his hand to Danny whom extended his own and shook hands.

* * *

"So, you're going to Japan?" Tucker questioned, having hardly touched his food after hearing the news from Danny. "Like, Japan? The world's leading country of technological advancements and a nerd's fantasy paradise land?" Tucker asked putting his fork down.

"Yeah, I leave in a week. It's been rather peaceful lately…Vlad hasn't tried anything lately, and the ghosts have all been quite here in Amity Park…maybe it is time for me to take a full-on break and focus on school once more." Danny said as he grabbed an apple off from Sam's lunch tray and biting into it.

"Hey, my apple!" Sam cried out. She glared at Danny just as he smiled and tossed her his apple. "Fine…but because of that…I want you to bring me back a lot of Japanese Anime Danny." She pouted. "And why do you always take my apple?"

"You're an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, right?" He asked which got a nod out of her. "Well, I found out that you get the better apples from the cafeteria." He responded with a smile of his own as he continued biting down on the apple he swiped from Sam.

"Oh, screw you, Danny," Sam said as she bit down angrily on the apple Danny tossed her.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Sam," Tucker said as he chuckled before looking back at Danny. "But seriously, why Japan?" Tucker asked as he finally decided to partake in his lunch.

"Well, something about that academy made me feel as if I'll have a better chance of achieving my dream of being an astronaut when I get older. And I know that if I still stay in Amity Park, there is always that risk of my dark future coming true." Danny spoke, shocking his two best friends. It's been a long time since Danny ever talked about what all three of them saw and witnessed that day ten years into the future. ' _He's still out there, and because he exists outside of time….it makes him even more dangerous._ ' Danny thought to himself. "I'm gonna miss you guys when I'm gone," Danny said as he looked up. "I'm trusting Amity Park in both your hands and Valerie's hands. Speaking of which…when I'm gone, you have to tell her." He said.

"No way Danny." Both Tucker and Sam said in unison, crossing their arms with a look of defiance on their faces. "It is too risky to tell Valerie that, after all, she likes Danny Fenton, not Danny Phantom. You may have saved our hometown more times than Dash can count but when it comes to Danny Phantom and Valerie Grey, it is incompatible. They do not get along, and they do not mix." Tucker said as he gave Danny a hard look.

"Yeah, and who knows what would happen if Valerie knew you were Danny Phantom," Sam added.

"I know, I know but…I trust her. There are some things I haven't told you guys mostly about Vlad Plasmius's experiments." Danny said before taking a few breaths. It took a while to explain the entire clone event and the times when Danny and Valerie had to team up due to circumstances. After finishing his story, he looked at his two best friends. A part of him was hoping they would understand, but another part was expecting the worst.

"…Wait, so Dani isn't your cousin, but she's your clone?" Tucker asked as he blinked a few times, trying to wrap his head around the entire situation. "…I knew it! I knew she wasn't your cousin! Ha! Pay up, Sam!" Tucker shouted in joy right as he hopped up on the table and performing what both Danny and Sam have dubbed "The Tucker Dance."

"Oh, shut up Tucker," Sam said frowning at her best friend. "Back on topic, it is tough to wrap my head around this. I was sure cloning wasn't a possible thing yet after hearing on ends the theories from Tucker." She continued.

"Well, it's Vlad. He's not only got the tech, but the money and knowledge to do and has done so." Danny added as he put his apple down. "It was weird."

* * *

 _Ring ring! Ring ring!_ "Hello? Hi mom. Sorry I didn't call right after I landed. I wanted to make sure I found my bus right away. No, it's not crowded. Just me, two boys, and a girl. I'm fine. A little nervous. Are you sure that week of cramming the language into my head will work? Okay if you say so. How are Sam and Tucker? I'm glad they are doing alright. How's dad? What about Jazz? Well, I'm glad they are okay. I love you too. Tell Dad and Jazz I love them as well. Goodbye." _Click._ Danny sighed as he looked at his flip phone. Staring at the old wallpaper of him, Tucker, and Sam. A small smile came over his face as he closed the phone.

"H-Hi."

"Huh?"

"H-Hi. You…speak English?"

"I do. I'm surprised you speak it as well." Danny said as he looked up to see the source of the voice. It was a young boy with snow white hair and brown eyes.

"I'm…Ren." He said smiling softly as he extended his arm out. "It's nice to meet someone else who speaks English."

"Same could be said about you. Danny…Danny Fenton." Danny said as he took the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Danny Fenton. Um…by chance are you from America?" Ren asked while adjusting the red tie around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm from a place called Amity Park," Danny replied right before getting an eye view of a fanboy.

"You're from Amity Park!? Then have you met him? The Ghost Boy!?" Ren asked, stars in his eyes. "He's so cool! Do you think that if I went to Amity Park, I would meet him?" Ren continued while vibrating in his seat.

"Danny Phantom? I've met him…he's saved my friends and me more times than I can count. Who knows, if a ghost attacked you while you were there, you might meet him." Danny chuckled softly which only got Ren to squeal in happiness.

"You two, having fun back there?" Ask the man driving the bus. His black cap covering most of his face except for his eyes which appeared to glow like two beady little dots. "Better enjoy it because Yokai Academy is a scary place. Ha ha ha ha." The bus driver said while taking a drag off his only cigar.

Both Ren and Danny shared a look while rubbing both of their arms. One because he thought the old man was trying to be funny while the other knew just how dangerous a place it really is.

"Yeah right, scary place my non-existent third eye." A boy with shaggy blue hair said while crossing his arms and biting down hard on what looked to be a piece of candy. Snarling like some sort of animal while chewing aggressively. "If it's such a scary place then how come no one's heard of it!" He continued right before getting a fist to the head by the only girl on the bus.

"Quite William!" The girl shrieked, glaring hard at the bluenette. "Maybe the reason no one has even heard of it is that it is so scary that uttering the name of this place marks them for death!" She continued, her long red hair flowing all over the place as she proceeded to smash her fist into the boy's head.

"Wait…you two also speak English?" Danny asks as he looked at the two, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, we bloody do you stupid American!" The girl shouted crossing her arms and giving somewhat of a toothy grin. "Name's Shannon O'Harrison from the O'Harrison clan of Ireland! The dumbass over here is William McDougal from Scotland. We're distant cousins." She said as if she was representing herself at a conference.

"I'm not a dumbass you stupid banshee!" William muttered to himself as he rubbed his head. His seafoam green eyes were blinking back tears as he glared into Shannon's pale lavender eyes. "And he's not a stupid American. We just never talked to him because you told me to and I quote "Keep my stupid horse loving mouth quite you stupid Hippocampus!" and I repeal just because I love seahorses does not make me a hippocampus!" William continued.

"Danny, Danny Fenton," Danny said smiling from seeing these two act, it was almost as if he was getting a new light at how different families acted outside of Amity Park. "Oh, Ren you never told me where you are from," Danny said smiling at his white-haired friend.

"I'm actually from Japan, my father's from Romania…we live in Moriak actually."

"Really? That's so cool." Danny responded smiling at Ren. ' _Note to self: Tell mom she has nothing to worry about me making friends._ '

"Alright, kiddies you can chat when we get off the bus. I'm surprised you didn't notice the tunnel we entered. Normally gets a reaction out of you outsiders." The bus driver said as he pulled the bus to a stop. "Welcome to your new nightmarish home. Yokai Academy."

The four kids blinked as they all looked out the bus, jaws hanging open and a few eyes appearing a bit too large for their heads.

"That's- "Ren started, his brown eyes blinking several times trying to get his mind to adjust to the building.

"Yokai Academy- "Shannon continued while holding William in a headlock, her pale lavender eyes full of shock.

"But it looks- "William added as his piece of candy fell out from his mouth.

"Like a mansion right out of an old monster movie!" Danny finished his blue eyes taking in all that was before him.

It took a while for the four kids to finally adjust and realize that the bus driver was waiting for them to unload their personal belongings. Blushing in unison, all four quickly scurried off dragging their suitcases and backpacks off. "Alright, kiddies have fun and remember, this is a scary place. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"…Is it me or does he try too hard?" William said as he replaced the piece of candy he lost earlier. "Gah sour!" And with that, his entire face twisted to show his displeasure for the sour candy.

"Look out!" A voice cried out as all four kids turned their heads trying to find the source of the sound, only one of them saw it sooner than the rest.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Danny shouted as he fell backward, an obvious tire track mark running through his face as the three other students looked down at their new friend. "And I thought getting hit by Dash was bad. Oww."

"Uhh…did Danny always have a pink hair girl on him or…," Ren said looking up at Shannon and William to which his answer was two heads shaking no.

"Wait? What?" Danny asked as he blinked a few times before looking down to see a pink-haired girl laying on top of him with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I get lightheaded sometimes because I'm an anemic person. Are you alright? I hope I didn't cause any permanent damage when my bike hit you." She said after finally opening her eyes to expose the emerald green orbs.

"Nah, I think you did him wonders. Just look at that tire track, it makes him look way more sophisticated now." Shannon quipped, smirking at her little insult at Danny. "In fact, the blood makes things so much better!"

"Blood? Am I bleeding? Oh no, I better not have gotten any on my uniform! I just got this!" Danny panicked, not noticing the pale tiny fists grabbing on to his collar. "Oh god, I hope the teachers don't kill me for having a dirty uniform!" Just then Danny yelp out in pain as he felt something bite into his neck, looking down he saw the young pinkette biting his shoulder.

"I'm sorry your blood…it just smelt so good…" she said while being muffled by Danny's neck flesh. Letting go, she pulled back to look at Danny with a large blush on her face as if she just ate the delicious food of Amity Park, a Nasty Burger. "It's so yummy and tasty…oh thank you for being my first!"

"…Wow, we've only been here for a few minutes, and already Danny took away some girl's innocents and turned her into a woman." William said blinking a few times. "And I thought it was gonna be Shannon who did that."

"…William…what did you say?" Shannon asked angrily while turning to her relative while cracking her knuckles. "Did you say I was gay? Have you forgotten I'm pansexual you stupid seahorse!?" Shannon continued as she slammed her fist into William's head over and over.

"I'm so happy your blood is so nice. My name is Moka, and I'm a vampire!" The girl now named as Moka said smiling happily while blushing.

"…Danny…. Fenton…" Danny said wearily before his head fell back down to the earth. "This is going to be a crazy school year."

"Nice to meet you, Danny! Oh no! We're all gonna be late to the entrance ceremony! Come on you guys!" Moka said as she somehow could grab all four kids in her arms before rushing off to the school.

* * *

"So, Danny, how is your head feeling?" William asked his friend as he sat next to him in class. "I'm surprised we even got to meet a Vampire! They are so rare in these days!" William continued with stars in his eyes.

"Still lightheaded and a vampire? Come on like they exist…ghost on the other hand. Now those things are real." Danny said as he rubbed his head, his black hair shinning off from the sun's rays as he sat down at his desk.

"Ghost being real? Come on Danny. Everyone knows that ghosts aren't real." William continued as he was brought down to Earth.

"Then what do you call Danny Phantom?" Ren asked as he lifted his head up from his little black book.

"That's easy! He's a Wraith!" William said smiling proudly at his accomplishment.

"…He's half ghost." Danny chimed in finally getting his head sorted out. Groaning as he cracked his neck to look at his two friends.

"…So, he's a wraith." William said as he blinked a few times at his new friend.

"Alright settle down kids! Welcome everyone to Yokai Academy. I'll be your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome! As many of you have heard, we've recently opened up our school to the idea of foreign exchange students, and as you know they like the rest of us are monsters because this school is a school for monsters!" A young woman said as she entered the room, her hair was a mix of yellows and browns and was styled very much so that it looked as if she had cat ears. She wore thin glasses, a brown skirt, a white lab coat, and a yellow tiger striped shirt.

' _Monsters? Yeah right. There is no way monsters exist. Ghost yeah, but werewolves, vampire, zombies, and leprechauns they don't exist.'_ Danny thought to himself as he placed a hand on his cheek.

"As you already know, this school was built as a stronghold for us monsters. A place where we learn how to blend in with society since a majority of the Earth is already dominated by humans. It is our job to keep ourselves hidden at all cost. As such it makes it that much more important that we lay low. So, to better improve those odds, we're to live here and attend this school in our human forms!" Nekonome said smiling all too pleasantly while tapping drawings on the board.

"Pfft yeah right. Like I would live with some humans. I rather eat them all and maybe more with the beautiful females." A voice grunted out with displeasure followed by a feeling that made Danny's skin crawl.

"Well now that's not something we can have um…hold on your name should be on my list. Ah! Saizo Komiya! You see it's not possible to do that. Not only would the humans outnumber us but this is a school for monsters, and we all know what happens when a human enters. They get put to death!" Nekonome said in an all too chipper voice.

' _Oh crap. I may be part ghost but I'm also part human, and who knows what they will do to Ren, William, and Shannon._ ' Danny thought to himself as he placed his hand on his face. Just then the door slid open as a young girl with pink hair walked in.

"Excuse me, sorry I'm late. I got lost after the entrance ceremony. I'm Moka Akashiya." Moka said before bowing her head. Now that Danny was not laying on the ground or being dragged around he got a better look at her.

She appeared to be taller than Danny, at around five feet four inches only an inch taller than Danny. Her bubblegum pink hair fell past her back reaching just behind her thighs; her face was round while her eyes were big. She was wearing the standard uniform, a green vest/blouse with a red ribbon for the females, and a cream plaid skirt with knee-high socks.

"Ah, Miss Akashiya welcome. Please take any open seat you find." Nekonome said with a small frown. ' _Day one and she is already late. Shame that had to happen. Well, it is the first day after all. I'll let her off the hook._ ' Nekonome thought to herself as she turned around.

"Thank you, Sensei!" Moka said happily as she bowed in respect to the teacher, turning around she headed down the aisle only stopping when she caught sight of three of her new friends. "Ren, William, and DANNY!" Moka shouted as she dove towards the young Halfling smiling brightly.

"H-Hi Moka." Danny wheezed out when Moka dived into him smiling happily. What followed next was a series of snickers from William as he chomped down on another piece of candy and Ren smiling in amusement. The rest of the class, however, was sending him death threats with their eyes and murmurs.

* * *

"Maaaaannnnn! That class was boring!" Shannon complained as she placed her hands behind her head after catching up with the other four kids after class had ended. "The only amusing thing that happened was that little smart-ass girl playing those pranks on those jerks."

"Our class was amusing, a lot of the guys and some girls were trying to kill Danny just by looking at him." William snickered as he placed a long white stick into his mouth. "Sweet~" He squealed with joy almost like a horse.

"I just wish they would let me be," Danny said as he walked in between Moka and Ren. Danny had finally gotten a good view of his three other new friends. Ren's hair was indeed white, but it looked as if he wore colored contact lenses on closer examination. His skin was as pale as Ember's only healthier. He was the tallest of the group at six feet three inches. Instead of having the standard green jacket he was wearing what looked to be a coal black one with red lining. His slacks were a shade of grey Danny's only seen in Vlad's hair.

William stood at the height of five feet eight inches; his shaggy blue hair looked almost like seaweed fused with a horse's mane. His seafoam eyes looked healthy, but he did support bags under his eyes. He had a long scar running down his left cheek, stopping at the corner of his mouth. His green blazer fits snugly on his body with the only change being the blue necktie he wore.

Finally, it was Shannon; her long wavy red hair stopped right in the middle of her back. Pale lavender eyes full of joy. She stood taller than William but only by an inch, her green jacket seemed a bit too tight for her. Unlike the majority of the female class members Danny has seen, Shannon's bow and skirt were both a shade of light grey. Her knee-high socks were purple, and she seemed to wear a few pieces of jewelry on her ear.

"You…you must be Moka Akashiya." A voice called out from behind the group. It was the same voice that Ren, William, and Danny had logged into their brains as dangerous. "What's a pretty girl like you doing with three losers?" It continued right as both Danny and Ren were lifted off the ground.

"Hey!" Danny cried out as he turned his head slightly to see Saizo Komiya, what caught Danny's interest was the many piercings lining his face. Getting a better look, Danny also took into account the mud brick hair color of Saizo and the earthy brown eyes.

"Tch," Ren grunted out as he struggled a bit trying to wrap his hands around Saizo's.

"Why don't you leave these losers and come with me and have some fun. Your redhead friend can come along too." Saizo said while giving off a very scummy feeling.

"Oh, hell no!" Shannon shouted out as she cocked her fist back only to be stopped by William. "Stupid horse! He deserves it!"

"Sorry but I am having fun with Danny and the others! Come on Danny, Ren!" Moka said as she grabbed the two boys and yanked them away from Saizo running off with William and Shannon in tow.

* * *

"Son of a gremlin!" Shannon shouted as she punched the nearest wall the five kids stopped at after running away from Saizo. Shannon was fuming like mad while William was busy kicking the vending machine trying to get it to work.

"Why the hell did we run! I could have taken him!" Shannon roared in anger as she kicked the wall this time only to yelp in pain and held her foot.

"And risk us getting kicked out? That's the problem with your brain banshee. You don't think." William said as he kicked it one last time which resulted in a strong free drink. "Think about it; those kids are afraid of him. He has some track-record and judging by his size and the rumors he must be trouble. We're foreigners Shannon in the year 2007. They would be siding with Saizo if we fought back." William continued as he popped open the cap to the drink he got.

"He's right," Ren said as he sat down on the pillar and hugging his knees. "Even if I am half-Japanese all they can see is some Romanian bastard," Ren said sighing to himself.

"Fuck that shit!" Shannon continued glaring hard after recovering from her ordeal. "To hell with that! He crossed the line when he messed with you and Danny Ren!" Shannon yelled crossing her arms.

"As much as I hate rolling over, this is one fight we cannot win," Danny said as he looked up from the bench he was sitting on. "If anything, I've learned to deal with Dash, a bully will do whatever he wants no matter what."

"Well, that was surprising! I got a little scared back there. Are you okay Danny? Ren?" Moka said as she looked up from her can of tomato juice.

"We're fine." Danny and Ren said in unison as they looked at their newest member.

"Moka, why do you want to be friends with us?" Danny asked as he turned his attention to her entirely. He could understand Shannon, William, and Ren wanting to be friends with him as they all felt like outsiders, but Moka? She was born and raised in this country.

"Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you guys? You're all so nice and besides Danny, you and I…" Moka began, blushing softly as she turned to the side. "We're on bloodsucking terms." She continued as she placed both hands on her cheek and swayed back and forth blushing even more.

William let out a loud laugh as he saw Danny fall off his spot blushing like mad. "Hahahahaha Fenton all she did was say bloodsucking, and you acted like she was gonna say something else!"

"Be proud of yourself Danny! You got grade A blood in you! Much better than the transfusions I've had from blood bags! Such body I've never tasted before and the richness not to mention the mineral balance is tasty…but there's something about your blood I can't put my finger on. It's like I'm drinking an ice cream shake." Moka rambled on smiling as she looked at her friend. Which only got William to roar even louder.

"Shut up William!" Danny cried out as he stood up, blushing bright red and looking at Moka. "So, I'm what food!" Danny roared out blushing hard.

"Well…you know…you are my first," Moka said shyly while looking away getting Danny to blush and Shannon to growl as she remembered the little remark William said earlier today. "It was my first time Danny. It felt so special, so nice. You were gentle, and I'll never forget that feeling ever." Moka finished finding it hard to look at Danny in the eyes.

"Oh, Moka…" Danny said softly before finding himself embedded in the same wall Shannon was beating up earlier.

"I'm so embarrassed geeze!" Moka cried out while smiling brightly with her eyes closed.

William eventually stopped laughing as he put his drink down, pulling out the same candy stick and biting down on edge. "Ugh, pepper." He said before tossing it into the waste bin. "A thousand flavors and I had to get pepper."

"I've been meaning to ask William. What are those? They look like candy." Ren asked as he turned his head to his blue-haired friend. "Are they like those jellybeans from that book series?"

"You mean Harry Potter? Yeah, an ancestor of mine got the idea from an old friend of ours in Scotland. It's been in my family for generations." William said as he took out the box from his pocket. "Want one?" He asked as he offered to box to Ren.

Ren smiled as he took one of the sticks and bit down, only to gag and cough as his lips swell. "Spicy!" He cried out which got a round of laughter from everyone thus causing the tension to go away.

"So, let's all head to our dorm!" Moka suggested smiling happily as she grabbed Danny's and Shannon's arms dragging them off, with William and Ren in pursuit.

* * *

"This is our Dorm?" Danny asked as he blinked his blue eyes looking up at what Danny summarized as a haunted apartment complex.

"I like it! Says character." Moka said smiling as she held out her thumb and stuck her tongue out slightly which got weird looks from Ren, Shannon, and William. "What? It's great for monsters! Speaking of what kind of monster are you guys? Oh, wait, silly me it's against the rules to show your true forms." Moka asked then apologized while wracking her brain a bit.

"Hahaha you guys may be monsters, but I can't see any of you as other than human. Are you sure you are a Vampire Moka?" Danny laughed as he looked at his friends warmly only to blink and take a few steps back when he saw his four other friends looked away sadly and angrily.

"Yes, I am a Vampire. If I took my rosary off, I'll turn into the real evil deal. When I was younger, I used to cause so much conflict that people would scream for my death as such I put it on and left my home." Moka said as she touched the silver rosary around her neck

"Humans are evil beings. They've caused nothing but conflict for us." William said as he crossed his arms and spat on the ground, growling lowly.

"Let's meet back up here tomorrow guys. We're tired, and we don't know what we are saying." Ren said as he looked up trying to defuse the situation. Something in his gut said that if the current situation continued it would go downhill.

Morning came to Danny all too soon. He could not sleep all that well as he struggled with what William said. It was right, humans are evil beings but that all stemmed from fear of the unknown. He couldn't see his father as a cruel person a dimwit sure but he was his father, and he loved his father. His mom was just overprotective of Danny and his sister Jazz, speaking of Jazz she was the most helpful person Danny has ever seen. Mature for her age, yes, but that's just Jazz.

' _Is Moka a vampire? What would they think if they found out I was human?_ ' Danny thought to himself as he looked out the window, a sense of doubt coming to his head. ' _Should I stay here? Did I make the right choice in choosing what school I should attend? Sam, Tucker…I need your advice guys. I can't do this on my own.'_ Danny thought to himself as he brought his knees to his chest.

* * *

 **There you have it. My first story in ages. It is different from what I normally write about but lately, I've been re-watching Danny Phantom and writing this pretty much scratched that old itch I had.**

 **I started writing this a week ago, and now I've finished it. I know I am not that popular, but it would be nice to get some views and reviews on this. I also do not have any pairing in mind yet, and yes the three OC's were brought in for a reason. If you haven't figured it out by now then, later on, you will.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor do I own Danny Phantom.

Once again, this story follows the manga version of Rosario + Vampire

* * *

Rosario to Phantom

Chapter 2

* * *

Danny sighed to himself as he held up a slip of paper a sad look plastered on his face. ' _I ended up writing this after all. Maybe coming here was a mistake after all._ ' Danny thought to himself as he walked across the worn dirt path. ' _Can I really give up after just one day here? No. I've faced things much worse than this._ ' Danny shoved the paper into his pocket looking up with a sense of newfound determination.

"Hey…wait up lover boy." A voice called out that sent a shiver of disgust down Danny's spine.

' _Saizo!_ ' Danny thought to himself as he felt a powerful arm thrust into his chest, a gasp of air escaped his lungs as he found himself pinned to the wall.

"Looks like you had fun with Moka Akashiya and that foreign girl yesterday and you're gonna pay for it! What is your true form? Well? I'm waiting." Saizo said as he applied pressure to Danny's chest.

"Half…G-Ghost." Danny coughed out in pain. His lungs felt as if they were on fire and his brain became dizzy. Saying this only pissed off Saizo who slammed his fist into the wall right above Danny.

"Wow!"

"He destroyed the wall with one punch!"

"Ghost you say? A half ghost a being of rumor and blasphemy? A fairy tale, a legend. A being that does not exist and you are saying you are that a being that is even _worse_ than a _witch_! Are you saying that you are one of those mongrels? Don't lie to me!" He snarled out, extending his right hand as it enlarged and his nails turned to claws.

' _His hands!'_ Danny thought to himself, eyes glowing green as he readied himself to change just in case it was needed. Alas, it was not required as Saizo turned away, walking off slowly.

"Anyway, don't go near Moka again! If you talk to her again you're a dead boy, you and that foreign blue haired and the halfling." Saizo said coldly.

A while passed after that event, and Danny found himself in one part of the graveyard, pacing back and forth. ' _I've never dealt with this before. Someone able to threaten those I care for and can pull it off. Sure Vlad was like that but Vlad's different. He knew when he went too far, and he was willing to step back a bit. Skulker's motives were all for the hunt._ '

"Danny!" A voice called out causing the boy to turn around, a smile forming on his face as Ren walked up. "You okay?" He asked holding his back against his back. "I heard what happened to you. It seems like Saizo is going after the three of us." Ren stated a frown on his face.

"Yeah. I've dealt with bullies before but this...this feels different." Danny said as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Danny! Morning! If he doesn't hurry, we're going to be tardy! Oh, morning Ren!" Moka chirped happily as she looked up at her giant friend a smile on her face. "Shannon and William are just around that tree so let's all go together!" She said happily oblivious to the mood surrounding Ren and Danny.

True to her words, Shannon and William walked past the tree. Both Danny and Ren saw the look in William's eyes and the scratch on his chin. "Oi! Come on you three! We're gonna be bloody late!" Shannon called out.

Danny sighed as he shook Moka off, stepping away from the group. "I'm sorry guys. I'm going to head to the headmaster's office and request to go back home to Casper High. My old school in the human realm." Danny said, his thoughts from earlier destroyed.

"A _human_ one?" Moka said eyes wide. This did not go unnoticed by the three others. Ren's eyes narrowed dangerously, William's fist tightened, and Shannon was visibly trembling with rage. "No way, you can't go off to some human school I hate those humans!" Moka cried as she grabbed Danny's blazer pulling him closer.

"We all hate those humans," William said, tracing the scar on his face. "They've hurt all of us." He said softly looking over at Shannon sadly.

Danny looked shocked, his eyes wide and skin white. ' _They've all been hurt like me.'_ He thought to himself, absently mindedly scratching the few scars he received in the past.

"I actually went to a human school up through middle school. I was isolated it was soooo tough. None of those humans believed in monsters, so I started thinking I was weird. That I was different from everyone, that it'd be better if I wasn't there, That it'd be better if I disappeared." Moka said sadly, her past appearing visibly in her eyes, and Danny could see it. Then her face lit up. "But…you said I was all right even though you found out that I'm a vampire and so…this has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!" She said happily.

Danny looked down, fear building up as he heard her words. Surrounded he was by four other people that were just as hurt as he was. Danny started wondering what would have happened if Tucker and Sam turned against him after that accident. Would he have turned out like Vlad and the other ghosts or would he have turned out like Moka feeling alone?

"Humans have shunned all of us," William spoke up. "Some of us hold our scars on the inside, some of us hold our scars on the outside. Humans are terrible creatures. What they do not understand they fear it, and when humans fear something humans hate it, and when humans hate it they go out of their way to change it or destroy it."

"Do all of you feel that way about humans?" Danny asked, not looking up at any of them. When he didn't hear the response, he knew the answer to his question. "How would you feel about knowing that one of your friends was human. If I said, I was one of those _humans_ that you hate…would you still stop me?" Danny asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"What? No way." Shannon said a hand quietly going up to her mouth to cover the gasp as the puzzle started to come together.

"It's not possible," Ren said as he took a step back, eyes widening as his stomach dropped.

"You can't be serious!" William shouted, fear appearing on his face as he wished what he thought wasn't right.

"Huh!?" Moka said quietly, looking right at Danny stepping back a bit, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek. A feeling of dread and betrayal forming in the pit of her stomach. The air became thick; the wind died down. The clouds began to gather as electricity crackled in the air.

"I'm…human. I am a human! Through some crazy messed up will of God himself I ended up being let into this school, but I'm different from you! Not just you but other humans as well! I don't fit in with humans, and I don't fit in with monsters!" Danny shouted looking up with eyes glowing green. A small glowing white ring appeared around him and threatened to separate up and down only being kept together by his own will.

A look of shock came to Ren's face as he noticed the way Danny's eyes changed and the ring forming around his body. ' _No. No way. Holy crap!_ ' Ren thought to himself realizing just who was in front of him.

"No…! There's no way a human could be here…" Moka said sadly backing away.

Danny turned around, the ring disappearing and his eyes returning to normal as he rushed off. Not wanting to face the others after revealing what happened. He was starting to regret coming here. After running for a bit, he stopped, his mind now clear. Was he going to toss away his once chance of becoming an astronaut just because he couldn't handle a school full of monsters?

Danny turned his attention to the blood red lake, images of his friends and family flooded his head. The thoughts of Tucker and Sam, Jazz, his mom, his dad, even Mr. Lancer. They all wished him good luck here. They all were expecting great things out of him, counting on him to succeed at Yokai Academy.

He then began to think about William, Ren, Shannon, and Moka. He felt connected to those four after just one day. "Can I go back home? After being here for just one day?" He asked himself just as the same bus he arrived on pulled him next to him. The door opened slightly as a gust of smoke billowed out.

"Hehe…so you're running away after all. Somehow, I had the feeling you would. That is fine sonny boy. If you have no regrets, come aboard. Hehehe…" The bus driver said looking down at Danny. His glowing beady eyes locked on to Danny's icy blue eyes.

* * *

"Danny…" Moka said sadly as she kicked a rock to the side. She was feeling down after what happened. William, Shannon, and Ren ran off after him, but after a while, they hadn't returned, and Moka was feeling worse. Danny was her first friend besides the three others, and he was the first she ever drank blood from.

"No way…NO! Even though I finally made a friend, even though it was the first time in my life I thought I had a friend." She felt the warm stinging feeling of tears forming in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. Suddenly her arm was jerked back, and she felt a chiseled body pressed against her back.

"…Hey! Why is it you are _alone_!?"

"Saizo!" Moka cried out as she looked up to see the muddy brown eyes of Saizo. Fear crept into her body as she saw Saizo licked his lips.

"You shouldn't be lonely Moka Akashiya when you can be with a man like me." He said creepily right before throwing Moka against a tombstone. "Mwahahaha I am serious. Your beauty is incomparable to any of those puny humans I have molested! I want you in all seriousness _Moka Akashiya!"_

Moka gasped as she saw Saizo grow, steam rolling off his body as it changed. His clothes were ripping off from the increase in muscle size. "Sai…Saizo?" Moka asked.

" _Arrgh ohh I can't stop myself when I feel like this, my body starts to ache. When I come to this point, there is no stopping me… I just can't stay in my human form anymore._ " Saizo growled out, his tongue extending as his fingernails jutted out from his fingers forming into claws. " _No one can help you now. Ha ha ha hah! I am going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules!_ "

"N…No someone, help…DANNY!" Moka cried out as she felt the overwhelming demonic pressure coming off from Saizo. Suddenly Saizo's tongue jutted out licking her cheek; she had to hold back the bile building up in her throat from the warm, disgusting liquid coming off his tongue. "Ew!"

"Mokaaa!" Danny called out as he saw what was happing. Anger building up as his eyes glowed green.

"Dan…Dannyy!" Moka cried out, tears of joy and relief showing on her face as she saw Danny. She then noticed his glowing green eyes and ran to him. "Why!? Why did you come back!?" She cried out running towards him.

"Moka there's something I want to say," Danny said as he glared at Saizo, a ball of ectoplasmic energy forming in his right hand. His eyes widened when the icy blue mist escaped his mouth. ' _What? A ghost here? Not now!_ ' Danny thought to himself.

" _The sum says…it wants to say something. I believe I warned you to not come near Moka again..._ " Saizo said as he walked towards Danny coming into full view. His hair was no longer slicked back instead it was all flowing all over the place. His veins were popping out and bone threating to break in some areas and others it was jutting out completely. His red slimy tongue is hanging out of his mouth, teeth pointed like a shark. Bone fragments were jutting out from the knuckles of his fingers leaking blood.

"And I thought ghosts were ugly. It looks like you take the cake Saizo!" Danny said firing off a blast of echo-energy right into Saizo's face.

"Run Danny! It's Saizo's true form!" Moka cried out in fear for her friend.

"Moka! Danny!" A voice called out, Moka turned around to see Ren running towards her. Sweat was running down his neck. "What the hell is that!" He cried out.

"It's Saizo's true form!" Moka replied looking right at Ren. "Ren look out!" She cried as Saizo threw a tombstone right at Ren.

"Stay out of this you mix breed! They are mine!" Saizo shouted, rubbing the place where Danny fired his ecto-energy.

"Hey ugly, I'm over here," Danny called out as a ring appeared around his body, separating as it went both up and down his body. Where once his school uniform was, a white and black jumpsuit replaced it. White gloves covered his hands as white boots covered his feet. An unzipped hoodie, courtesy from Sam as a going away gift, hugged onto his frame as a green colored visor appeared over his eyes with flashing lights on the side. Danny's skin changed from his European heritage white to a healthy tanned color, his eyes were still glowing green and his hair changed from his normal black to snow white. Finally, smack dab in the middle of his chest was the letters D and P in pure white. "You know, I've never actually fought a monster before. Consider this special for both you and me."

"No way," Moka said to herself quietly as she helped Ren back up after he was hit dead on with the tombstone. "Danny's…Danny's…"

"Danny's the half-ghost we heard about. Danny Phantom." Ren said smiling to himself as blood leaked out from his mouth. Wincing in pain, he summarized that he is suffering from internal bleeding. "Oi! Danny! Give Saizo one for me!" He said smiling.

"Half ghost?" Moka asked Ren looking at him with a sense of confusion. "I've never even heard of Danny Phantom until you just said it." She said.

" _Half ghost, hero, I don't care who you are! You're dead meat!_ " Saizo called out slamming his hand against Danny sending him flying off. " _Hahahahahahaha! What's wrong wanna be half ghost? Did you not think a rogue monster like myself wound not challenge a so-called ghost? YOU'RE TOO WEAK SCUM!_ " Saizo roared out.

"Danny!" Moka called out as she was helping Ren to get up. "H... How horrible! Even though you came all the way back to me, this happened…" She said to herself before feeling a hand rest on her shoulder. Moka looked up she saw Ren looking out right where Danny was launched off. A smirk was slowly crossing his face.

"I guess I have to step in," Ren said his blazer's buttons were popping off as his body expanded. His skin turning a stone-grey color as his contacts fell out, revealing blood red eyes. The smell of the forest and mountains filled the area. His shoes ripped open as his feet jutted out. His body grew taller with each passing moment.

"A giant?" Moka gasped in surprise as she looked at Ren. She heard the legends, but she never believed they were real.

"Moka, go make sure Danny's okay! I may not be strong like the others of my kind, but at least I can hold him off for now. Now go!" Ren shouted, his voice deep like the caves of his father's homeland.

Moka nodded as she rushed off, trying to find Danny as the sounds of the battle raging on, she had to duck and dive a bit as debris jutted out all over the place. "Danny, where are you?" She asked herself looking for the half-ghost boy.

She then found a bunch of rubble and a Danny sized indent in the only standing tombstone but no Danny. Tears rained down her cheek as she worried for her friend. She couldn't find him, and she couldn't tell if he was okay. "I'm so sorry Danny! I'm so sorry! After all, humans and monsters are very different, aren't they…? Because I'm a vampire, I suck the blood of humans and just end up hurting…humans. The truth is the truth is the whole time I felt like I wanted to make a friend, even if it was just at a human school." Moka cried softly as she knelt, he hands touching the spot where Danny's chest would be from the indentation in the rubble. "But I guess it's impossible since I'd surely be able to do nothing but hurt Danny as well."

"So stupid! I should have gone intangible." Danny said as he phased through the ground, holding his head as a bit of blood dripped down. "I should know better than this!" Danny groaned as he cracked his back.

"Danny!" Moka cried out as she jumped into Danny's chest crying hard. "I was so worried! You're okay! Don't ever do something like that!" She cried out in a mix of emotions.

"Hey, hey, hey. Easy on the jumpsuit I only have the one." Danny chuckled as he patted Moka's head smiling softly. "Hey, I don't care if you're human or a vampire Moka. I'll always like you, and that's why I'll protect you from now on."

* * *

Saizo grunted as he slugged Ren right into the chest, blood jutting out from the force of impact. " _Pathetic! You're a giant! A giant! And here I am making you my bitch!_ " Saizo growled out while laughing maniacally.

' _Fuck! He hits harder than I thought._ ' Ren thought to himself as he held his chest, he could feel the warm sticky sensation of his blood spilling out from where Saizo hit. "Oh shut up you mongrel! You're nothing but elementary school boy's reject art project!" Ren quipped hoping it would piss Saizo off enough.

" _I grow bored of you!_ " Saizo snarled as he reached up, grabbing Ren's shoulder squeezing down hard and breaking the bone. Hearing Ren's scream of pain brought joy to Saizo as a feral grin spread across his face. " _Begone!_ " Saizo shouted as he tossed the giant to the side. " _Now, where did the little vampire go?_ "

"Hey cheese breath! Missed me?" A voice called out just as a fist slammed into Saizo's face leaving a pretty little black eye.

" _Fenton!_ " Saizo snarled as he held his left eye, glaring daggers at the ghost boy. Blinking away tears he dashed off towards Danny with his arms back. " _I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart molecule by molecule!_ "

Danny flew off to the side dogging Saizo's fist blinking a bit. "Is it weird I find that saying scarier when it is coming from my father and mother?" Danny asked loud enough so Saizo could hear him, which was reaffirmed when Saizo growled out in anger at that remark.

"Danny watch out! He's incredibly strong!" Ren shouted as he held his shoulder kneeling on the ground.

Danny looked towards Ren, his eyes widening then narrowing in anger. He saw just how beat up Ren was. ' _If Saizo could do this kind of damage to Ren, there is no telling what he can do to me if he exerted himself and tried to kill me._ ' Danny thought to himself nearly dogging a swipe from Saizo as the mongrel tried to take his head off.

" _Stay still so I can kill you, Fenton!_ " Saizo snarled in anger just as Danny fired another blast of ecto-energy right into his face. " _GAH!_ _I will kill you! I will rip you apart! I will feast on your corpse as I screw your girlfriend!_ " Saizo threatened to try to get his claws into Danny.

"Okay first off, rude. Second, gross. Third, you need to _cool down_." Danny said as he held out his hands and blasting Saizo with blue energy, ice started to form and cover the area where Danny hit Saizo with the blast. "Get it, cool down. Heh"

"FENTON!" Saizo roared as he broke off the ice and slammed his fist right into Danny's chest sending him flying right into an approaching Moka Akashiya.

"Danny are you okay?" Moka asked worriedly to Danny as she caught Danny, leaving a trail in the dirt from the force of Siazo's throw.

"Yeah, I'm fine Moka." Danny winced as he stood up shakenly. His hand found it's way onto Moka's chest when he nearly fell back down. Blushing for a bit, he shook his head. ' _No time to think about this. Saizo first, hand touching boob next._ ' Danny thought to himself as he steadied himself, his hand absentmindedly wrapping around the rosary around Moka's neck/chest. "Alright Saizo! You hurt my friends, you hurt me, and most importantly you threatened to rape Moka. As far as I can tell you've signed up for death row in my book." Danny said as he ran forward taking off the rosary around Moka's neck.

Moka was shocked, the rosary that she put around her neck, the same one that she made sure wouldn't come off, had just come off by Danny's strength. "No. The rosary came…off?" She asked in disbelief only then an influx of demonic power filled the area, blasting away the debris of all kind. The bubblegum pink color washed away and turned to moonlight silver, her fangs extended past her lips, her skin paled, and her ears pointed. She grew in height, her hips widened, her bust expanded, but the biggest thing was her eyes, blood red a silted.

" _NO! NONONONONONONOOOO! NOT POSSIBLE! Just like the legends, red eyes! And intense supernatural energy! This…This is a Super Vampire!?"_ Saizo shouted, fear appearing in his eyes.

Danny looked at Moka; he was shocked and awe blinking he moved slowly towards Moka. "Moka…is that you?" Danny asked as he took in Moka's true form.

"What's wrong rouge one…? You…want me right? Just try and take me by force. Here…won't you?" Moka asked as she walked towards Saizo and ignoring Danny, her tone a charming one but with a hint of danger hidden within.

"Uuoooooo!" Saizo roared out as he reached out to grab Moka.

"MOKA!" Both Ren and Danny cried out just as William and Shannon arrived.

"The bloody hell is going on here? Who are that white-haired guy and that girl? Who the hell are you?" Shannon screamed out as she looked at everyone. "Is that fucking Saizo?"

"I don't care who they are! We have to help the giant and that kid!" William said as he rushed to the giant, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a batch of cloth.

Just as Saizo's hand came crashing into Moka's frame, dust bellowed out. A feral and satisfied grin appear on his face only to change to shock. " _What!?"_ Saizo shouted as the dust settled to reveal that Moka was holding his hand back with one finger. ' _Why does she drop dead! Why doesn't she even bat an eye?_ ' Saizo thought in fear when his eyes locked on to Moka's unblinking blood red eyes.

"Attacking me with this degree of power? You have better realize your place!" Moka shouted right as she kicked Saizo square in the face, sending him flying off through trees and tombstones. "A low-class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength," Moka said coldly turning around not even bothering to watch the outcome of her attack.

After a bit, Ren had returned to his human form to allow for William to better help his injuries. Ren decided to fill in both Shannon and William on what happened as the tension died down a bit. Moka was still in her true form as she was staring at Danny, unblinking and in turn, Danny was doing the same.

' _This overwhelming power. I've never felt anything like this. This kind of power, only one person I can think of even comes close to this, and that's myself ten years from now. She's a completely different person from the Moka I've known so far…which one…which one is the real Moka?_ ' Danny thought to himself as sweat rolled down his cheek, his fist tightening in anticipation of a fight.

A smirk appeared on Moka's face, exposing the upper right fang of hers. "What's wrong? Are you scared? Of this me?" She moved towards Danny, her hips swaying back and forth as she extended her hand, grabbing to rosary out from his side. She smirked when Danny realized the entire time he was holding the silver holy item in his hands.

"Don't get so worried, this me who has not awoken from slumber for a long time is still tired. I have no intention of harming you." Moka said closing her eyes for a bit as she moved closer to Danny, a warm smile appeared on her face as she tapped the rosary against his cheek. "As your blood is very delicious to my sleeping self. Until we meet again, you had better babysit the sentimental other Moka." She said clipping the rosary back on to her choker, and like that she returned to the smaller pink haired vampire Danny met on the first day.

Danny quickly moved to catch Moka as she fell forward, exhausted. A ring appeared around his body turning him back to his human side. "Huh, multiple personality disorder. Tucker would have a field day with this. Then again Sam would kill me if word ever got out." Danny smiled as he sat down with Moka in his lap.

Danny looked up he and saw the three other kids looking at him, one with a look of awe, and two with a look of amusement. "Guess you know the truth. Wanna keep it a secret?" He asked only to get three unanimous roars of laughter.

"Are you kidding? After what you did to help Moka and me, I'm gonna keep this to myself." Ren said smiling, his arm in a sling and bandages all over his upper body and face. His blood red eyes were full of joy.

"Next time you're fighting I want a front row seat to it," William said as he stood behind Danny, looking him over and applying bandages where they were needed. A smile on his face as he looked down at both Danny and Moka.

"Having someone like you around will make for an interesting year Danny. Aint no way on God's green earth am I gonna toss you aside. You've got the support of Shannon O'Harrison and the entire O'Harrison clan behind you." Shannon said smiling happily, crossing her arms.

"Thanks, guys, I'm glad I can trust you," Danny said smiling as he looked at all of his new friends. He then broke out in laughter when he tried to get Moka off him only for her to moan in protest and shoved her head into his chest. This got the three others to laugh as well.

Back at the bus stop, a lone man smoking a cigar smiled as he saw the entire event unfold. "What a strange boy, neither human, monster, ghost, or in between creature deciding to stay here at Yokai Academy. I wonder what would have happened if that Aono boy came here instead of Casper High?" The bus driver said as a man wearing priest robes walked up next to him.

"I like him Nurari. Danny and the three others might just be what this school needs. It's time we moved on from our old traditions and look forward to a new day." The man said smiling with his arms crossed behind his back. "I'll watch over him and personally see to his growth."

The next morning, Danny was looking at the same withdrawal paper he written up. Holding it up to the sky with one hand he smiled. "You guys ready?" He asked, and he didn't even need to turn around to see the nods coming from Moka, William, Shannon, and Ren. Throwing the paper up in the air, Danny extended his palm and fired off a blast of ecto-energy blowing up the paper.

* * *

' _My name is Daniel "Danny" Fenton, fourteen years ago my parents built a strange machine designed to see a world unseen. When it didn't quite work, my folks, they just quit, but then I took a look inside of it. Suddenly there was a significant big flash, and everything just changed, my molecules got all rearrange. When I first woke up, I realized I had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. I could walk through walls, disappear, and fly; I was much more unique than the other guys. That's when I knew what I had to do; I had to do. I had to defeat all the ghosts that were coming through. After three years of protecting Amity Park, I took a gamble to attend a school overseas. I'm now at Yokai Academy, and I have a new purpose, to protect my friends. Make no mistake, there's a lot of anxiety about this, but I found something at this academy that is impossible to get anywhere else.'_

"But Danny, I wanna suck your blood!" Moka cried out as she followed Danny through the halls with Ren, Shannon, and William trailing behind smirks plastered on their faces.

"No! I've already let you drain some from me earlier today!" Danny cried out as he rushed forward a bit with Moka chasing after him.

* * *

 **And the end of the second Chapter. I took my time in writing this, and before anyone complains that Danny should have taken care of Saizo, I have this to say. He has spent three years fighting ghost, not monsters. Even though Saizo is the weakest of the bunch according to the Manga. He was still Danny's first opponent as a monster. As time progresses, Danny will become a lot stronger and will be able to figure out which monster is weak to what ghostly power Danny uses. Like the show, Danny takes his time figuring out which power deals the most damage.**

 **I also keep bringing up Dark Danny or Dan Phantom because in this story, Danny is still afraid of turning into Dan Phantom and I a firm believer in the multiverse theory believe that there is always a high possibility of Danny becoming Dan Phantom, but not the Dan Phantom from the show exactly. Also, if you bring up Clockwork as letting things be, I will explain that in the story as time goes on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate the reviews people. I'm not going to address any of you directly in case other fans get pissed off at the answers I am giving you.**

 **I bought the OC's in for a reason, each character in the Manga of RV come off as stiff and have hidden flaws. For example, Yukari, she's never had a real role model to model herself after in the entire series, or Moka with how trusting she can be. I see these as flaws, and as such, I brought in the OC's to help each character with their weaknesses.**

 **For those complaining how I wrote Danny's first fight, I have this to say. Danny has been fighting only ghosts for the past three years as such he is used to fighting ghosts. Ghosts are different from Monsters, ecto-energy affects ghosts twice as much according to Butch Hertman himself. I'm also using a sort of battle table when it is coming to each monster Danny is fighting. Saizo was a mongrel a mix breed because his parents and ancestors were different monsters and as such was on a higher level than Danny because of, as I said before,** he **was used to fighting ghosts. Each monster has different characteristics; each one has their weaknesses. Also, here is the power level as of right now regarding a pyramid. Moka is at the top because she is an S class monster, below her are A class monsters, then B which is where William is, then there are C class monsters both Saizo and Ren are there. Below that are D class and lower. Danny is somewhere between a high B and a high C monster as he slips between the two because of his current mindset.**

 **The main reason Danny is acting like Tsukune is that it is still very early in the story. After some things have become set up, you will see less and less of Tsukune Aono and more of Danny Fenton/Phantom. I still throw in Danny's personality here and there, you just have to look for it, and once you find it, you will thank me.**

 **Remember this is a Fanfiction as such I am in control of the story. Yes, Danny still views himself as a human because that is what he is used to seeing himself, and as such he will continue to consider himself as a human but with ghost powers. In Danny Phantom, I was convinced Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were the same being until two episodes. One (** **Identity Crisis** **) in which Danny used the ghost catcher to separate his human side from his ghost side, and as such, each had their different personalities. The second episode in which was a movie we all saw how that Danny Phantom became Dan Phantom. His mind is slowly coming along to accept that he is not just human but something more, but the human brain is a fragile and stubborn thing. Finally, to add on to all of this, Danny is a half-ghost, by Butch Hertman's definition, a half-ghost or a halfa is a human who's genetic structure is infused with ectoplasm they can change between ghost form and human form at will thus still making them Human.**

 **Yes, the OC's are a bit clunky, but then again, everything is clunky in the beginning. Eventually, it will become a pleasant surprise and not all OC's will be present for everything or will be present for the ending of something. I made sure that the three OC's were current for the conclusion of Saizo's fight because it was such an important event and as such William, Ren, and Shannon had to be present for it even if it was at the end for two of them.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC's! If I did, well you'd see how epic this would be animated!

* * *

Rosario to Phantom

Chapter 3

* * *

Danny yawned to himself as he scratched his chest. He decided to stay up late last night as today would be Sunday back in Amity Park and so he spent the evening chatting with Sam and Tucker all night last night. Yawning again he mumbled to his friend Ren who was stretching. "Remind me again why I let you join the Doomed Server Tucker, Sam, and I were on?" Danny yawned as he looked at his "giant" friend.

"Because I promised to give you my homework so you could copy off it," Ren said with a smirk after rubbing his tired red eyes. "Your friends are pretty cool."

"They're the coolest and that Aono guy Tucker introduced to us is okay. I'm glad that Dash isn't bullying Tucker as much these days." Danny spoke up as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. Suddenly he felt a lot of weight crash into him in the form of Moka Akashiya.

"Morning Danny!" Moka cried out happily as she hugged him. Oblivious to the death stares coming from the male students.

"UWAAA! There's a guy with Moka-san!?"

"What? Him again!? Just what kind of relationship does he have with Moka-san?"

"He's not getting away with this, I'm gonna beat him to death!"

Ren sighed as he rolled his eyes at the death threats being thrown at Danny before he extended his arm and pulled Moka off Danny's back. "Morning Moka," Ren said as he looked into her emerald green eyes.

"Morning Ren!" Moka said happily as she patted his head all childlike. Ren sighed as he put her down, smiling slightly at her behavior. Recently he started seeing Moka as a little sister, and in turn, she began to see Ren as an older brother. "Where's William and Shannon?" She asked looking around. "Normally they're with you two."

"Shannon's sick and William is taking care of her," Ren replied as he slung his satchel over his shoulder. "I'm amazed at how much William knows about monster anatomy. There are so many species of monsters, and that man knows so much about first aid. Do you think he wants to be a doctor when he gets older?" Ren asked the duo.

"Maybe," Danny said as he walked with Ren side by side as Moka caught up next to Danny. "I know Shannon wants to start her own Punk Metal band," Danny added as he ignored the constant death threats aimed at him. "Hey Ren, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Danny asked his tall friend.

"I haven't decided, either I'm gonna move back in with my father and help out with his Romanian style family restaurant, or I might open my own restaurant. I do know I want to be a chef." Ren answered as he scratched his cheek. "The toughest part about that is I'm not sure what kind of chef I want to be."

"What about you Danny? What do you want to be after High School?" Moka asked as she turned her attention to Danny, a curious look on her face. She didn't know much about Danny, but if she knew what her friend wanted to be when he grew up at least, she could say she knew him back in high school.

"That's easy. An astronaut." Danny replied to Moka. "I once landed a shuttle after it came to life due to some magic stone. Oh, right I forgot. Reality gauntlet reset button." Danny said to himself as he slapped his face after revealing that little tidbit. ' _Idiot! Note to self, remember to NOT brag about landing a shuttle next time you answer that question._ ' Danny thought to himself. Thankfully neither Moka nor Ren was paying attention after Moka asked what Danny wanted to be after High School.

Instead, their focus was on a group of male students gathered in front of the school building all worshiping some girl with blue hair. "Ho ho ho ho! Why thank you, guys! Your attention is all too kind! Awwww, thank you, Fukuhara! Oh Yuki, you're too kind." She said as she received a bunch of gifts from the male students.

Ren only paled as he saw what was going on and stepped behind both Moka and Danny, placing his hands on their backs. "Move now. There is no telling what will happen if we get involved with that." Ren said as he began pushing the two teens to the side entrance of the building.

' _Tch! Moka Akashiya! If only you weren't there that giant and that American boy would be all mine!'_ The blue haired girl thought to herself as she glared at Ren pushing both Danny and Moka away from the front entrance.

* * *

Moka and Danny were sitting down at one of the school benches, after just finishing morning duties. "Hey Danny, is it lonely being the only one of your kind?" Moka asked her friend as she put down her can of tomato juice.

"Not really and there's another like me. Unfortunately, he's not like me." Danny said as he looked at Moka, a smile on his face. "I may be unique, but because of who I am, I've made many friends these past three years since I got my powers."

"No, I meant being the only one of your kind at this school, but I'll be there for you. If there's anything I can do, just tell me okay?" She asked blushing softly as she looked into Danny's calm blue eyes.

"Moka, why are you doing this for me?" Danny asked a bit confused as he didn't really understand Japanese culture, was this something a Japanese person would do just because they were friends? He can appreciate Tucker and Sam doing this since they've been his best friends for ages.

"Why? Because…." Moka said moving a bit closer to Danny as if she was going to kiss him. "I…..I…" She continued her nose just an inch away from Danny's. At this point, Danny's face was blushing bright red.

' _Oh crap! Oh crap! Moka's going to kiss me. Alright Danny, you just have to let her down easy. It's simple, right? It's not like you haven't let anyone down like that before. Wait does Paulina count? Did I ever turn down Paulina before? What about Valerie? No, we broke up because of her ghost hunting. Well, she dumped me.'_ Danny thought to himself as his brain race a million miles per second, sweat rolling down his neck.

"Oh no. Whenever I'm with you, I just want to suck your blood." Moka said as she moved her head down to Danny's neck and bit down, sinking her fangs into his neck. She could only get a few seconds of sucking Danny's blood before he pulled away.

"Gah! My blood was sucked again! Moka sucked my blood again! What is my blood to Vampires? Some kind of energy drink full of sugar or something?" Danny cried out as he held his neck as his blood splattered out from the two puncture holes in his throat.

"Sorry, it's just because your aroma is so good I suddenly…" Moka began as she laughed a bit in embarrassment. "Your blood is the yummiest Danny! I think I'm going to get addicted to you, Danny." Moka said happily as she swayed back and forth in an innocent, childlike way.

"But I'm not your food Moka! You have to realize I'm a living being too! And unless you can realize that then no more blood for you!" Danny said as he turned away from Moka and rushed off to get his neck healed, but away from the infirmary.

"Danny?" Moka asked as she watched Danny rush off just as Ren appeared from around the corner a confused look on his face. "Do I even want to know?" Ren asked as he looked at Moka's confused, sad face. "Danny?" He asked, and Moka nodded. "You sucked his blood again?" He asked, and again Moka nodded. "Did you get his permission?" Ren asked once more to which Moka shook her head. "Alright, just give him some time to himself okay." He said before patting Moka's head.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Why does it hurt so much when she bites in, and I pull her off than when she bites me and sucks as much blood as she wants?" Danny asked himself as he wandered around, holding his neck. "I didn't think that Moka would be hanging out with me just to suck my blood. What if that's true? What's gonna happen to me? What's gonna happen to her? Would she become some super ghost vampire?" Danny asked himself as he pasted a few trees.

"S…some…one…" A voice called out weakly near the school garbage disposal furnace. As Danny approached the sound of the voice, he saw it was a young girl around his age kneeling on her legs with one hand planted on the ground and another placed under her chest.

The girl was wearing a cream sweater vest with a bit red bow tied around her long-sleeved polo dress shirt. Around her legs were the same socks the female students at Yokai academy wear except they were white. Her hair was a light ocean blue color which was tied back with a purple maid headband with one gold star on each side.

"Help me, please…please lend me a hand…" She said softly, a blush on her face and sweat running down her cheeks, she was panting hard, and her skin was pale. "I suddenly started feeling ill…"

Danny looked at her, blinking a bit before looking around. "Wait here; I'll see if I can get someone to help you." He said before turning around. ' _Wait a minute; there is no telling what would happen if someone like Saizo were to show up. He might end up taking advantage of her while she is in this state.'_ Danny thought before turning around and rushing to her side.

"On second thought, there is no time. Can you stand up?" Danny asks as he knelt down, hooking her arm over his shoulders to help her up. When he got a nod, he stood up slowly allowing for the girl to stand up. "Alright, let's get you to the school infirmary," Danny said with a soft smile.

On their way, back to the school building, the strange girl Danny had helped up was leaning all too close to his body. "Thank you very much, I've always had a weak body." She said as she pressed her chest against Danny's chest. Whether this was on purpose or not Danny had no clue.

Danny had to hold back a blush as he felt the girl press her chest against his own, trying not to let any perverted thoughts enter his mind. "It's alright, and you're welcome." He said loud enough for her to hear him.

"My chest…my chest just starts hurting all of a sudden. Hold me tight like this." She said as she fully pushed her bust into him while moving around a bit so that Danny would be able to hold her with both arms. "My chest feels like it's going to burst!" She said seductively.

' _Oh crap oh crap oh crap! If Sam ever saw this, she would kill me! Tucker would probably take a photo and never let this go. Think Danny! Think! There's got to be a way to get her to stop doing this! They are so soft! Do all breasts feel like this? I'm so busy fighting ghosts that I've never really felt more than just one pair, and those were Moka!'_ Danny thought nervously as he started to make noises of protests. "Uh-uh, you're kinda close!" Danny coughed out as his cheeks filled with red blood turning the skin a bright red color.

"He, look into my eyes, Danny." The girl said as she cast her purple gemstone colored eyes up to her "savior." "My name is Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, okay?" She asked a soft smile plastered on her milk-white skin.

When Danny looked into her eyes, he started to feel off. A small bit of his ghost sense power escaped his mouth as he let out a breath. Sadly, he didn't notice his early warning radar go off as he was somewhat entranced by her gaze. ' _I've never seen eyes as beautiful as hers. They're better than Sam's eyes, better than Moka's._ ' Danny thought to himself as he started to feel his willpower draining away. Just then he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Kurumu into a hug. ' _This feels right. Wait am I supposed to be doing this?_ ' Danny thought to himself.

Moka Akashiya was worried, even though Ren told her to just let Danny be for now she was still concerned for her new friend. Walking around felt like a hopeless endeavor as she had seen no sign or tell of Danny Fenton. "Danny, where are you?" She asked herself as she rounded the corner. Eventually, she saw her friend in the distance and began to run to him. He was holding a girl up with one of his arms around her waist and one of her arms around his shoulders.

As she got closer, Danny pulls the girl into a hug. Moka stopped in her tracks as she heard the blue hair girl squeal with joy followed by asking Danny what he was doing. Moka's heart sank a bit as she felt something in the bit of her stomach. "What?...Danny?" She asked herself.

"Hehe….aren't you the popular one…but be careful of women, boy." A voice said out loud followed by the scent of burning tobacco leaves.

Moka turned around, caught off guard by the man behind her. "Who are you!?" She called out, scared for her life at the sudden appearance of the man. He was wearing what looked like to be a blue suit and a blue bus driver hat. He has two beady glowing eyes and a thin pencil mustache, and held between his gloved hands was the source of the burning tobacco a cigar.

"Hehehe, just your average passerby." He said as he walked away, laughing to himself.

* * *

Moka leaned against the hallway wall, a sad look on her face as she began to think on what happened earlier. Who exactly was that girl with Danny and what was her relationship with him? As far as Moka knew Danny's only friends he has are William, Shannon, Ren, herself, and two people by the names of Tucker and Sam and those two were back in American according to Danny himself.

"They really…looked like lovers, didn't they? All over each other like that…" Moka said to no one except herself. She shook her head only to ruffle up her hair in frustration. "Gah, what's wrong with me? Why am I taking this as such a shock!? So what if it's another girl!" Moka huffed before deflating and sighing heavily. "…I wonder..." She said before Danny's earlier words ran through her head.

' _But I'm not your food Moka! You have to realize I'm a living being too! And unless you can realize that then no more blood for you!_ ' Those words Danny spoke were still present and powerful as the echo through her brain. "I'm so bad, why is it when I'm with Danny I just want to suck his blood? I don't know myself." Moka said sadly as she touched the rosary around her black choker.

"Hey…stop. This isn't the time to feel down... You are being targeted…" A voice called out loud and clear that only Moka could hear. Looking left and right she called out. "Huh!? Wh-what!? Who is it? Where's that voice?"

"You…are a vampire, right?" A voice called out from above Moka. The person who asked it had a smug look on her face when Moka looked up to see the same girl from before when Ren hurried, Danny, and herself away from the front entrance. Looking back that girl had blue hair and the same girl who was with Danny after the little spat. "That's at least what the rumors say Akashiya Moka-san."

"You…! You were the one before this morning, and you were the one with Danny earlier!" Moka called out as she saw the girl, sitting on the railing of the stairs. Suddenly when the blue haired girl jumped down, Moka gasped as she was afraid the stranger would hurt herself. "When did you…?"

"WOW, What a beauty!" A male voice called out, apparently a group of male students had surrounded the two girls.

"Did you see that!? Did you just see that!?" Another cried out.

"She's tiny, but her boobs are huge!" Cried a third.

"Who is she!? This girl is incredibly cute too...Who knew there was a girl beside Moka-san like this?" A fourth called out.

The girl eyed Moka with a dangerous look in her eyes. "I am the succubus Kurono Kurumu…I have come to defeat you." The now identified Kurono Kurumu said as she extended her hand and pointed at Moka.

"Wha…wait, a minute, isn't it against the school rules to give away your true form…?" Moka asked confused for a moment.

Kurumu was prepared to declare her rivalry with Moka in grand fashion, speech made and all but once Moka asked that question it was ruined. A vein appeared throbbing on her forehead as she glared daggers at the vampire. "I can't stand it anymore!" She shouted, clenching her fists. "You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"Pla-Plan?" Moka asked stepping back a bit as her concern and worry began to proliferate.

"Huhuhu. Yes, my plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely become my slave the Yokai Academy Harem Transformation plan!" Kurumu said as she threw her right arm behind her head and her left arm in front of her face, her index finger tapping gently against her chin.

Moka paled at the declaration, a sweat drop appearing on her face. The vampire was utterly shell-shocked at what just happened.

"My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty right from the start! However!" Kurumu began glaring daggers at Moka once more. "Akashiya Moka, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this, I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!" Kurumu shouted as she rushed to Moka, her face right in the vampire's personal bubble.

"They're arguing…it looks like a heated argument…" One boy said aloud as the group of male students watched in awe and fear of what was happening.

"That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you, I'll show you I'm better than you…by stealing Danny Fenton from you!" Kurumu declared as she crossed her arms in a preemptive victory pose.

"Wait stop, Danny doesn't have anything to do with this!" Moka called out trying to explain the situation to the succubus.

"I knew it from the moment we were close earlier…Danny has a delicious scent just like a human!" Kurumu said eyes closed and point up slightly to the sky. "Is his blood delicious? You're using Danny as 'Food' aren't you? Ahahaha, your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!" Kurumu laughed victoriously.

Moka took a step back, "No…I'm not using him, I'm…" Moka said only to be interrupted with a hand on her back. Turning around she saw her older surrogate brother figure. "R-Ren..."

"So, that's the girl Danny told me about," Ren said as he looked out to Kurumu, looking right at her forehead and not her eyes.

"Moka!" The familiar voice of Danny called out as he rushed towards his friends. "Ah…there you are! Sorry for running off like that. I'm sorry for letting my emotions get the better of me." Danny said as he smiled at her. "You are a vampire; you need blood to live." He said with a look crossed his face. "I…I hope we can still be frien-gah!" Danny said right before Kurumu crashed into Danny, pulling the raven-haired boy into a hug.

"Ohhhhh, it's Danny-kun!" Kurumu said voice full of joy while pressing her bust against Danny.

' _Too close! Too close!'_ Danny's brain screamed as a massive blush appeared on his face.

"Thank you so much for earlier!" Kurumu said with a lovely sweet tone to her voice, which only got Danny to let out a noise.

"K-Kun? When did I become Danny-Kun…what even is kun…wait…Why are you here Kurumu? Wait I came to apologize to Moka and…way to close for comfort!" Danny shouted out before quickly becoming intangible and slipping out of Kurumu's grasp appearing behind Moka breathing heavily. "Great I was the unpopular guy back home and here at a school for monster's apparently I have a girl already infatuated with me," Danny said shaking his head.

All the while Moka was trembling with rage, letting out a growl which didn't go unnoticed by Ren who smirked. "What's with you…you're Worried about someone…and yet…you make such a happy face…" Moka grumbled out which was heard by everyone.

' _She's pissed! And I thought Valerie was scary when she was mad!'_ Danny paled as he started waving his hands across his face. "W-wait Moka you got it all wrong!" Danny tried to explain as Kurumu latched back on to Danny, nuzzling against his chest.

"You're being tricked Danny! Hurry up and get that girl off you!" Moka shouted out trying to get her anger back under control. "That Kurumu really isn't your friend!"

' _Seems like Moka knows something neither Danny nor myself know.'_ Ren thought to himself as he stepped back, turning around. ' _I need to do some digging._ ' He said to himself before grabbing one of the boys who's been around since the very start of the meeting between Moka and the blue-haired girl. "I'm gonna need you for a moment. Come along." He said with an all to pleasant smile and tone that made the young blond hair boy with sharp teeth pale and shiver. With that, the two disappeared with Ren grabbing and holding the boy by the shoulder.

"…How awful…how can you say such things? Ahh…I'm getting dizzy again…we've got to go to the infirmary." Kurumu said in a faint voice as she leaned into Danny even more before looking up right into his eyes. ' _Charm!_ '

' _Oh no not again! I can't go ghost! My body's not listening to me!_ ' Danny screamed in his mind as it became very distorted and murky. ' _Can't…think…can't move…_ '

"P…please believe me…that girl is dangerous Danny! You're going to be eaten by her…" Moka called out softly, hoping that Danny would listen to her.

" _Oh really! Aren't you the one sucking my blood Akashiya?"_ Danny asked. Which shocked Moka and brought a few tears to her eyes. Unknown to her and Danny, Kurumu was laying her head on Danny's shoulders holding up two fingers in the shape of a V.

Moka began sniffling and looking down, her willpower to hold back her cry from happing with each passing second. "U…Uwaaah!" Moka cried, her will broken as she ran away."

Just then Danny came back to his senses as his eyes flared green. "Moka! Wait!" Danny called out. He turned his gaze back to Kurumu, hate, and anger appearing mixed with confusion, but he made the mistake of looking her in the eyes and like that he was under her spell once again.

* * *

' _I finally did it! I made that annoying Moka cry!_ ' Kurumu thought to herself as she sat down on one of the school infirmary beds smiling proudly to herself as she thrust her arms into the air. Across the bed, sitting down on a foldable metal chair was Danny Fenton, looking incredibly glum. ' _Yahoooo! Did you see? That pitiful face!? I can't take it!'_ Kurumu thought as she trembled with excitement, an arrow tip shaped tail wagging about. Tears of joy ran down her face as she shook.

' _Get it together Fenton, think. Why in the name of all that is ghostly would you go and say those things to Moka!_ ' Danny thought to himself as he wracked his brain trying to figure out what is going on. Ever since he helped Kurumu up things have become so blurry and weird. It was as if he was acting like everyone back when Ember first appeared. ' _Wait! When Ember was singing she used her ghost powers to hypnotize everyone who heard her song, even myself that one time when she was supped up on all that power._ ' Danny thought to himself as he began putting the pieces together in his mind.

' _Now to just make Danny my slave and move on to those two other men around Moka and I'll win. Danny's the biggest fish in the pond and if I have him victory is assured!_ ' Kurumu thought to herself as she eyes Danny hungrily. "Danny…kun," Kurumu said softly getting the ghost boy's attention and derailing him from his current thought process.

Kurumu then leaned over pushing her breasts into Danny's face while also wrapping her arms protectively around his head. "You're sad aren't you Danny-kun? Sorry…Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel all better." She said softly while patting his raven-hair.

' _Okay no good! Brain quick think of something! Come on Fenton! Think! Wait…have her breasts always felt this soft?'_ Danny thought to himself as for the first time ever his nose bleed slightly due to being worked up. His brain wasn't responding the proper way nor did it want to instead it was being shut down by his primal teenage hormones.

* * *

Moka sighed to herself, wiping away the tears from her eyes as she sat down on one of the ledges to one of the many entrances to the school building. "I wonder…what am I to Danny? Do I just really want his blood? I..." Moka was then cut off as her rosary flung up angrily. " _Naïve one…Danny is just being manipulated!_ " It shouted causing Moka to panicked for a bit.

" _It's called a charm… It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave!_ " It continued shaking about as the blood red gem in the middle glowed. "What's going on…A voice coming from the rosary…" Moka shouted as she had no idea what to do in this situation. It was so sudden and weird, all this time ever since she first put it on not once has it ever spoke to her. Nor was it so angry.

" _Tch! I'm your other side! You're true vampire side! Another you to be correct, I'm using the rosary as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within your psyche!_ " The rosary shouted as it flung about more calmly. "Another me…OH! Like that anime with the cards and the monsters!" Moka said proudly while thumping her fist in her palm. Which only go the rosary to vibrate in annoyance.

" _Sure yeah, whatever. The succubus is a monster that seduces males. A male who receives a kiss from a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity. Same can be said with an incubus. Hurry at this rate Fenton will be made into Kurumu's servant._ " The rosary spoke before dying down. "I have to get to Danny!" Moka shouted as she stood up only to turn around and run right into William.

"Woah Moka, where's the fire?" William asked as he was holding a bag of food. "And where's Danny?" He continued looking around for the ghost-boy.

"No time to explain William! Danny trouble, succubus!" Moka shouted as she ran past him.

"Succubus? Oh no." William said with a look of pure horror crossed his face, dropping the bag and running off to the dorms.

* * *

Danny's brain was on fire, blood was coming out from his nose, and what little he had left was rushing somewhere he did not like. "Uh, thanks for the talk and all but this seems waaaaaay to close for comfort!" Danny shouted, alarms going off in his brain muffled though by the roar of the hormones.

' _This is not good! Come on think! Every time I look into her eyes, things start getting murky it's Ember all over agai-EMBER!_ ' Danny shouted internally as Kurumu had him pinned to the bed sheet, her lips coming closer to his.

' _Even my heart has started to race, but…with this kiss, my very first kiss, the charm spell will be complete…with this kiss, I can get back at Akashiya Moka!_ ' Kurumu thought as she closed her eyes, her heart pounding away violently in her chest. Her breath hot with anticipation, something inside her was telling her that this was right. That this kiss was the one she needed to give. That Danny, Danny might just be her chosen one.

"STOP!" Danny shouted as a white ring appeared around him eyes changing green and hair fading to snow-white., pushing Kurumu up for a bit before pulling her into a hug. "Stop! Please…I can't. I can't do this. I don't want to go through this again. Never again." Danny said, holding Kurumu close as something deep within himself told Danny to do it. "It was bad enough when Ember hypnotize me…it was worse when you did it. I could tell…you didn't want to do it this way." Danny continued as Kurumu sat there shell-shocked. "There's…also, someone, I cannot betray…please forgive me." Danny finished off as he thought back to a specific someone who's been on his mind a lot lately.

With those words said Kurumu noticed his body became colder, anger and rage began to boil inside her as her blood turned to steam. "It…can't…be…why…" She struggled to say, her body trembling with pure jealous rage. ' _Even though I made it so he couldn't possibly resist. He avoids a kiss and hugs me in spite of it!_ ' She thought to herself as she pushed Danny back. "Why…do you hate me that much? Is **she** so much better than me…?" Kurumu said, referring to Moka Akashiya as she hunched over. Her demonic powers, or Yokai aurora as Moka refers to it, spilled out causing Danny's ghost sense to go off.

"And I did EVERYTHING I COULD for YOU! Even though SOME of the THINGS I did WERE EMBARRASSING!" Kurumu shouted, emphasizing the most important words by screaming a bit louder. Wings sprouted, black as the night sky and appearing as they were a leather membrane.

Danny was officially panicking at the sight before him. ' _What's going on!?'_ He screamed to himself as the fog was finally lifted. He watched as Kurumu's nails grew more substantial and the wings fully expand, a tail jutting out and aiming dangerously at Danny.

' _Until now, I'd never lost to anyone…if only Akashiya Moka wasn't here…_ ' She thought to herself before getting up and glaring heated daggers right at Danny. " _Ohhh, now I'm pissed!_ " She shouted as she lurched her arm back, preparing to stab Danny with it. " _I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do with her and YOU!_ " Kurumu shouted as she launched her arm forward. A smile on her face that was quickly replaced with confusion as instead of flesh she felt all she felt was the pillow.

"You see, that right there. You just crossed a line." A voice called out from inside the room. Kurumu looked around, shocked that she couldn't find Danny anywhere. "I could take you messing around with my head for a bit, I could forgive you trying to force yourself on me. And I could forgive you when you started having that hissy fit. No one asked you to do any of those embarrassing things Kurumu Kurono, but the final straw was, you threatened not only Moka and the friends I've made here, but you threatened Sam, Tucker, my mom and dad, my older sister Jazz, but everyone back home in Amity Park." The voice of Danny Fenton called out just as he appeared above Kurumu. His glowing green eyes laced with anger. His lower body was only a thin ghostly tail as his green visor was scanning the succubus before him.

" _What in Lucifer's name are you?_ " Kurumu called out as she stood up, prepared to attack him once again.

"I'm Danny Phantom, and that's all you will now," Danny said as he charged up a ball of ecto-energy and lobbed it at Kurumu who knocked it to the side only for it to bounce back and blow up in her face. "Ecto-energy seems to work on your kind. Good to know." Danny said, no smile present on his face.

"STOP IT!" Moka called out as she threw open the door rushing in and pushing a soot-covered Kurumu off the bed and out the window. "Stay away and get your hands off Danny!" Moka shouted with her eyes closed.

"What…" Kurumu said frazzled as she felt the impact of Moka's hands but quickly screamed as she was forced out through the closed window, shattering it, and getting glass everywhere.

"Run while there's still time Danny!" Moka commanded as she ran to the window prepared to jump out of it right before blinking as she found herself looking at the ground flying. "Wha? What's going on!" Moka shouted as she flailed about for a moment.

"Moka, I have no idea what's going on, but this is MY fight! She threatened to hurt everyone I care about, and that includes you." Danny said as he looked ahead, his visor scanning around for any traces of Kurumu.

Moka blushed as she felt her heart skip a few beats when she heard that Danny cared about her. She looked down, forgetting that she was currently flying by being held up by Danny. "…I'm sorry you got wrapped up in it, Danny. That girl is a succubus. It seems she wants revenge on me, and to get it she's targeting you, Danny." Moka said softly.

"… _hmpf….to be thrown so far and get some weird energy ball to blow up in my perfect face, a vampire's power is really something…and your power Fenton is something to be careful about to. You might just be on the same level as an A class monster._ " Kurumu said as she appeared before Danny and Moka, her hair was frazzled and a small burn mark appeared on her face from the impact of the ecto-ball Danny lobbed at her. " _Come over here, and I'll kill the both of you together!_ " Kurumu said as she brandished her claws before the two.

"Danny quick take my rosary off and throw me at her!" Moka suggested only to be placed down on the ground by Danny. "Danny? Danny what are you doing! Take off the rosary on my chest! I can't take it off myself! It will release my seal!" Moka called out trying to convince Danny to do this.

Danny ignored her, glaring right at Kurumu as a little beep went off in an earpiece connected to his visor. "Note to self: Remember to thank Tucker for the new program he sent you," Danny said to himself as he smiled. "Alright, Kurumu. You threatened my friends and me. It's time you were grounded!" Danny said as he flew right at her, covering his fist in ecto-energy and right hooked her square in the jaw sending her into the ground. "Get it? Grounded it? Because you were flying." Danny said as he chuckled a bit and smiled.

" _Lucky shot and that wasn't funny!_ " Kurumu shouted as she got back up and charged at Danny, swiping at him in hopes of taking his face off, only she got air. " _How the hell are you doing that!?_ " Kurumu demanded as Danny popped back into existence next to her.

"It's called going intangible. Something all ghost can do in the real world. Lucky for me turns out I can do it here too." Danny said with a smirk before punching Kurumu again sending her flying back a bit.

" _Ghost!? There's no such thing as ghosts!_ " Kurumu shouted as she struggled to stand up, blood leaking out from her mouth. She was panting somewhat due to being walloped by Danny, she was expecting him to hold back her punches.

"Newsflash they're real. I'm just a one of a kind ghost that's both human and a ghost. A half-ghost." Danny said as he lowered himself to the ground before her. "Alright, I've gotten two good hits in you. Now you're going to leave my friends, my family, and myself alone." Danny said as he walked towards her. "You're never going to come near me or any of my friends while I'm here or else I will put you in a world of misery and pain you'll wish you were a ghost." Danny threatened as he stood before her.

" _You don't have the guts,_ " Kurumu said before she got up and flew past Danny. " _But Moka Akashiya, on the other hand, has guts and lots of them!_ " She yelled as she swung her claws right at the vampire who jumped away just in time as the tree behind her fell over, cut in half as if it were butter.

"Danny please take off my rosary! I can help!" Moka called out as Danny grabbed Kurumu's leg-spinning her around and letting go, sending the succubus into a tree.

"Moka this is my fight!" Danny said as he stood in front of her, looking right at her. "She threatened everyone I care about, I'm not going to stop until she accepts my offer. I'm not going to be a burden to you or anyone else while I'm here." He continued as he began to turn around only to be stopped as Moka grabbed his hand and placed it on her rosary.

"If you won't do it then I'll do it by force! I don't want you to die Danny you're my friend and not just a source of blood! All I want from you is you because I care about you, Danny Fenton!" She called out as she yanked the rosary off her neck by force, using Danny as the lever to do so. Just then the rosary snapped off, surrounding the area in the natural, demonic power Danny felt the first time he fought Saizo.

Danny covered his eyes as he held the rosary in his hand, with Moka's arm still holding on to his. It was this moment that he realized the real power within Moka Akashiya S class vampire. He felt it growing, and it was five times as strong as it was last time. "I see now…" Danny said in awe. "Long ago you sealed off your true form…because it was this powerful. Any normal human would have suffocated or submitted under this power." Danny continued as he felt himself being pulled in as Moka's hands worked their way up. "You didn't want to hurt anyone…and so you only release this power when someone close to you is in trouble."

" _What is this! This is not possible!"_ Kurumu shouted as both Danny and Moka were encased in the blinding white light. When it died down, a taller more voluptuous woman was standing where Moka was, Danny in her arms. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal the legendary blood red eyes of a vampire. Her hair was moonlight silver and her skin a moonlight pale.

' _Her pink hair changed to white and her eyes to that…that color! She is a true vampire!_ ' Kurumu thought in fear as she eyed Moka carefully. She then glared angrily as tears welled up in her eyes. " _Hmpf! Don't mess around with me, there's no way I could lose!_ " She shouted launching herself up into the air. " _Us succubi and incubi seek a "destined encounter" among the men and women we tempt! To keep our small species from dying out, we must pick carefully the one man or woman from out of the many to be our destined one!_ " Kurumu explained, tears rolling freely. " _You got in the way of that Akashiya Moka! I can't let you get away with that no matter what!_ " She yelled charging forward no longer focused on Danny as she threw him aside with a newfound strength after he rushed her in attempts to stop her.

Danny grunted as he got back up, only to be stopped when he saw the look in Moka's eyes. "If you interfere, Danny Fenton, you better be ready to fight me next." She said before looking up at Kurumu who was still flying towards the true vampire. "…So what are you going to do? You can't let me do this, so you dare bare your fangs at the likes of me?" Moka said with a cocky yet collective tone. She smirked triumphantly as she spoke her next few words. "Frail egotistical woman…"

With that Kurumu stopped, her mind processed what she said, anger and fear were mixing together as she couldn't move her body, but then she looked into those vampiric eyes as if they were daring her to attack when Moka spoke once more.

"…Realize your place."

Kurumu broke, she screamed in pure anger as she rushed forwards once more, swinging her clawed hands wildly foam threatening to form in her mouth as Moka dodged each and every attempt.

Moka slipped around her, grabbing her devil's tail in her hands firmly, stopping Kurumu. "Slow." She commented before lifting Kurumu up into the air by jumping and over her head. "Why don't I tear off this tail and those wings, so you never fly again!?" Moka asked as she slammed Kurumu down into the ground, cracking the earth with just this one attack.

Kurumu's vision faded for a few seconds before coming back in all spotty. Drool and blood escaped from her mouth as she struggled to get up. She was breathing hard as the wind seemed to be gone.

"Calm yourself, that attack was too straight-forward. Am I too difficult for you?" Moka asked as she walked over to Kurumu, standing over her. "Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naïve little girl!" I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again!" Moka threatened before she stopped. Standing before her was William.

His uniform was off, only a tattered dress shirt was left, and his arms were bandaged. "Moka stop! Stop!" He commanded, panting heavily as he bit down softly on the white sugar stick in his mouth. "It's not her fault! It's how she was raised!" William continued blood leaking out from his knuckles.

Danny saw what was happening, he heard what William was saying and what Kurumu noted. He began to fit the pieces together. His grip tightened around the rosary as he moved swiftly standing before Moka and Kurumu with William at his side.

At this moment Kurumu was shaking, tears running down her face as she saw what was happening. A strange blue-haired man was standing before her shouting in a language she was barely able to understand. Then she saw Danny, he appeared so suddenly once Moka began to walk forward again. It was as if she was looking at a knight in shining armor coming to her defense.

"What is this? Move! Was this not the woman who not only tricked you but tried to kill you, Danny? Wasn't she the one who threatened your family, your friends, and me?" Moka asked, ignoring William.

"…this is enough. Like William said, it was how she was raised. I'm starting to believe she wasn't doing this out of purely bad intentions. Something is telling me that…she isn't capable of bringing herself to hurting others for the sake of being bad. I once thought all ghosts were bad…I've met a few that changed my mind. Maybe…Kurumu is one of those monsters who seem bad but…aren't really that bad. Just like how the Moka before me right now is someone we can depend on." Danny said as he smiled softly.

William turned around, dropping down a small satchel he was carrying on his back. "Your wounds. Let me treat." He spoke in broken Japanese to Kurumu.

"Hmpf. Don't misunderstand." Moka said as she yanked the rosary out of Danny's hand. "I just didn't want your blood to be stolen away from me," Moka said as she smiled a bit.

"Somehow I doubt that's the reason," Danny said out loud which got a blush from Moka. "Something tells me there's more to it than just my blood."

Moka blushed hard as she glared at Danny. "Yes! It is about your blood! I'm definitely different from the other Moka…call me…Ura Moka…or just Ura." Ura said before clipping the rosary back on.

"…Kurumu right?" William asked as he wrapped a few bandages around the succubus. When Kurumu noticed he was talking to her, she nodded. "Kurono?" He asked again which he got another nod. A sad frown appeared on his face.

' _I knew it…she's not the one I'm looking for. She looks just like her._ ' William said as he finished tending to her wounds.

* * *

A few days went by after the incident. Shannon was screaming at both Danny and Moka for allowing a fight to happen and she wasn't there to see it. "You fucking idiots! I can't believe I got sick and you two got into a fight without me!" She screamed as she gripped her head. "We're supposed to be a badass team! We have a giant on our side, a vampire, an awesome rare half-ghost, a stupid seahorse, and me! The leader!" She went on.

Danny gave Shannon a confused look as his brain processed what she said. "Since when did you become team leader?" Danny asked as Moka walked next to him.

"Since I came up with our team name! The Yokai Fighters!" Shannon said proudly as she placed her hands on the hip looking Danny right in the eyes.

Moka laughed a bit as she heard what Shannon said. "Oh so like Super Sentai? I call being the pink one! Pink is awesome!" Moka said as she stood next to Shannon. Apparently, she was doing some weird pose that got both Ren and Danny to share a confused and uncomfortable look.

"No more like the Power Rangers. Dibs on being the green ranger." William said as he picked up a stick and held it like a sword, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"No no no no!" Shannon called out as she was hearing what both William and Moka were saying. Her entire vision was coming to an end. "We're not like the Power Rangers or Supah Sempai or whatever you call it!" Shannon screamed butchering the name entirely.

"Quick green ranger! We must protect Tokyo at all cost!" Moka shouted as she took on a severe look which got both Ren and Danny to laugh a bit before joining in.

"Blue ranger reporting in," Ren said as he stood behind Moka, giving her a salute while Danny shook his head.

"White ranger here." He said, an apparent joke to his ghost powers. The four kids minus Shannon laughed about at the silly antics while told Irish student was grumbling about how Moka ruined everything.

After the group split up, Danny was left talking to Moka. "What? Are you serious? Your rosary started talking to you? Cool." Danny said.

"Yeah…this time the voice ended up saving us, but…it's strange isn't it? Maybe the seal is weakening." Moka said concerned before looking at Danny shyly. Her heart was beginning to skip a few beats as she fumbled to find the right words. "Hey…if it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore…Danny, you would still…like me…right?" She asked her voice getting quite all of a sudden.

Danny let out a roar of laughter before shaking his head. "Yeah, I'll always like you Moka. No matter what. So what if you turn into a scary blood-sucking monster, it isn't any different from what you are right now. You're Moka, and to me, you'll always be Moka Akashiya, a person I'm proud to call my friend and someone I'll always care about." Danny said smiling as he looked at Moka, his calm blue eyes gazing into her emerald orbs.

Moka blushed bright red and found herself lost. All she could muster up to say was his name, and when she did, her voice was drowned out by a powerful blue headed succubus.

"Good morning!" Kurumu shouted as she ran up to Danny which scared Moka as she yelled. "Danny-kun I baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?" Kurumu asked as she smiled brightly.

"Huh…? Why me? Why not William? He did patch you up after all." Danny asked before he shook his head. "What am I doing questioning free sweets. This place is really getting to me." Danny said as he reached out slowly to grab one of the cookies in the basket Kurumu was holding.

"You mean that kid with blue hair? I already gave him cookies as thanks." Kurumu said before blushing a bit and gathering her thoughts to answer why she was bringing Danny cookies. "Ohhhh, remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only destined one?" Kurumu asked as she placed a hand on her cheek blushing like mad. "I've decided…It's Danny!" Kurumu said. "Oh Danny, you risked your life to protect me, even though William did it too you were just way manlier and brave. Jumping in at the right time and allowing for William to treat my wounds, and now I've totally fallen for you." Kurumu said as she placed both hands on her cheeks swaying back and forth.

Danny was shell-shocked, he almost bit down on the cookie when the news reached his brain. When he saw the looks Kurumu and Moka were giving each other he put the cookie back, turned around and ran off with the two in tow.

"Please, just hurry up and marry me!" Kurumu shouted lovingly as she was holding the basket of cookies she made for Danny while following behind Moka who turned around at her.

"Ohh, what are you saying Kurumu-chan?" She asked before turning around to look at Danny. "Danny please do something!" She said while Danny stopped and phased on through the floor once he saw the many male students and a few female students giving him death threats via looks.

"This is definitely a problem, I never had this kind of trouble back home!" Danny said as he poked his head out of one of the many empty classrooms.

* * *

Somewhere in the Middle of the US, a boy with black hair and brown eyes was running. "Why does this have to happen! Wasn't I supposed to go to a school in Japan?" He asked as his two new friends looked at him shrugging.

"Sorry, Tsu…sometimes these things happen," Tucker said as he took out his PDA. "I am so sending this to Danny though." He said with a smirk as he pressed record.

"Tucker we really should help Tsukune," Sam said as she crossed her arms frowning at her friend.

"Then I guess I'll just have to send Danny that text you sent me by accident. You know, the one where you confessed your love to him right before he left for Japan. You wouldn't want that right Sam? You rather tell him when you see him in a few months." Tucker said smirking as Dash chased after Tsukune Aono.

"Aono! You had better come back here and tell me your secret! Tell me why you are so popular with a few of the girls!" Dash demanded.

* * *

 **Wow, another chapter down in three days. Anyway, I'm gonna be cutting down some character appearances. I never was a fan when it came to Kurumu's introduction nor am I a fan of her as of the end of Part II. Next up is…ugh, Club activities. I'm debating if I should write it out just skim over some of it as it is an overdone event.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, some things people:**

 **To some who consider Danny an A class monster I have this to say when it comes to his Ghostly Wail and his Cytokinesis powers. They are incredibly powerful, yes but whenever he uses them at full strength, he tends to revert to his human form. This I believe is due to him being so young and having limited energy. He uses them sparingly as best he can because he is only half-ghost. I think in time his powers will grow to the point where he can handle the Ghostly Wail as much as he wants without tapping out. It's this big flaw that has me convinced he's just below the level of an A class monster.**

 **Danny's turn around was quick, but that's because while I was re-watching the series and reading some of the comics of Danny Phantom, I noticed something. He is a fast learner. When Danny heard what Kurumu said he filed it away as just being something a desperate monster would say on the verge of losing. When Will said it, it made him realize like with ghosts that not every single monster out there that he fights is an evil monster. The best example is Wulf. Remember when Walker sent Wulf after Danny and that entire fight happened. Danny learned that Wulf wasn't an evil ghost. That's why I wrote that scene as it is.**

 **Regarding the topic of Danny having to go up against the sheer force of Ren and William in the Kurumu fight, I had already planned on Ren just ignoring the battle entirely. Right now he's acting like an older brother to Moka only stepping in when it is necessary. He was present for the fight, but he was watching from afar. I regret that I have to say this in the Author's Notes since I thought it was implied. I will say this. William will not get Kurumu. He's looking for another Succubus that looks like Kurumu. As such he will spend time with the girl in hopes of learning where she is, and in turn, help the succubus tone down her approach on Danny.**

 **NO! Yukari will not be in the harem. She's freaking twelve. As such I have something planned out to make sure she calms the hell down. I already hinted at it during chapter 1.**

 **There is a difference between a harem and just having girls like you. Yes, there will be more than one girl liking Danny, Sam being the obvious one and Kurumu being the second. I will say this, unlike most harem works I am planning on Danny ending up with one person. If you, the audience, demand that it be more than one and if you give me a good reason to turn this work into a full fledge harem (3+ girls ending up with Danny) by all means I will. The only reason I see it happening at the moment is just for purely comedic purposes. And no Shannon and Danny will never be a thing because I have something already written down for her! You'll love me for this…trust me.**

 **Regarding my statement last chapter when it came to writing the Newspaper club, I was wrong. It is next chapter. This section will be the Swimming club, just expect the fight to be over fast. Instead, I'm gonna to dedicate the first part of this chapter to Rosario + Vampire than the next to Danny Phantom. There's a character that I have wanted to bring over, and I'm excited about it.**

* * *

Rosario to Phantom

Chapter 4

* * *

"Esperanto?" William asked as he walked side by side with Danny away from the men's showers. "Sounds like a weird language that I've never heard of," William said closing his eyes. "Are you sure you're not making it up?"

"No. I had to learn it from Tucker. Speaking of which he sent me some of my ghost fighting equipment due to the ghosts acting up again. Some are heading to Japan, so I'm getting ready for a fight." Danny said.

"Wait so…ghosts will be coming here? Alright, I give." William said as he groaned. He was still fighting Danny on the topic of ghosts existing. He wouldn't buy it, sure banshees lived and wraiths and what not, but they weren't ghosts.

"Let's hope not. I don't want any more trouble finding or following me. I'm still pretty bummed out regarding Kurumu." Danny said as he was referring to last week's little scuffle. Apparently, because of it, the succubus had ended up falling in love with the halfa. When word got out to Sam, Danny found his phone blown up with angry texts. "I'm still trying to sort things out with Sam back home."

"You know, only Ren has met your friends Danny," William said as he turned to Danny, a look in his eyes. When Danny saw it, he immediately shook his head no. "What? Why not!" William whined, stomping his foot on the ground much like a horse.

"No. No no no. If I let you meet my friends than Shannon will want to meet them. It's her I don't want them to meet right now because I'm more afraid of what she will say than what she will do." Danny said crossing his arms with his little bag of toiletries.

"Alright, you got me there," William said deflated hanging his head low. "Yeah, she's never been good at keeping secrets. I once told her I had a crush on her sister and she told everyone." William said as he recalled the nightmarish two years of his life. "It was hell. My dad was screaming down my neck because of it."

"I bet, even if the person is a distant cousin it is kinda weird," Danny said as he resumed his walk back to his room.

"Oh wait, Danny! Have you decided on what club you want to join today?" William asked as Danny was about to enter his room. "I'm thinking of joining the swimming club or maybe the equestrian club," William said as his love for horses continues to grow.

"Wait…we have to join school clubs?" Danny asked blinking as he turned to William. "I thought it was optional. I mean, back at Casper High I never was in any clubs because I was busy fighting ghosts and saving the day, or helping out at home in my parents' lab." Danny said blinking.

"Yeah we have to join a club, supposedly it's going to, and I quote Nekonome-sensei on this "improve our chances in the human realm" end quote," William said as he gave Danny a blank look.

"Great, and here I was hoping I'd be able to just hang out like a normal teenager instead of joining clubs because of school rules," Danny said as he entered his room, he was greeted to the sight of a snow-white owl. It flew from his desk right at him.

"Gah!" He cried out as he stumbled back a bit. Blinking he wondered where the owl came from. Looking around after he calmed down the avian creature he stopped that his window was open. "Huh, I swore I closed that last night and locked it. Weird." Danny said as he scratched his head. Turning to the owl, he crossed his arms. "Alright you, I need you to leave. I don't have any way to properly take care of you." Danny said.

The owl just looked at him, as if it was giving off an uncaring look at what Danny said before hopping off his desk to fly right up to his open closet, claiming the shelf as his little spot.

"Oh come on! You can't have my closet. You need to go!" Danny shouted as he frowned. The owl just ignored him and closed its eyes, drifting off to sleep. "Alright, you asked for it." He said as he turned into his ghost form, levitating up off the ground he grabbed the owl. Only for it to peck at his head violently once it was disturbed from his sleep. "Ow ow ow ow! Alright alright! I'll let you stay just for today. When you're done sleeping, I want you out of here." Danny said as he put the owl back and slipped out of his clothing into his school attire.

As soon as Danny left the room, a girl with long purple hair lifted herself up into his place from his window. She began to look around. "…There you are Spooky." She said as she walked up to the closet where the owl was. A lollipop was in her mouth. "Why do you always run off to this room?" She asked as she reached up slowly lifting the snow-white owl off the shelf, and patting its head with her cold hands.

"This is the eighth time I caught you in here. Come on let's go back to my room. I promise to give you some nice treats." She said lovingly as she opened Danny's door, stepping out of his room and into the hallway.

* * *

William was giving Ren an annoyed look as the two were currently engaged in a staring contest, the winner gets the last packet of sugar. "Come on Ren Avram! You can go one day without sugar in your oatmeal! Just use honey!" William said as a vein popped out of his forehead. His eyes turning to an itchy red.

"In your dreams! All you do with the sugar is put it on your tongue William McDougal!" Ren seethed as he glared hard at William, his colored contact lenses drying out.

"That's because it's a custom of my people to start the day out by putting a packet of sugar on their tongue for good luck!" William shouted as he attempted to reach for the packet of sugar only to be stopped by Ren.

"You're a freaking Hippocampus; your daily ritual is to bring good fortune to sailors in Greece!" Ren jabbed, knowing full well that Ren hated to be called that.

"I'm not a Hippocampus!" Bingo.

Meanwhile, by the tables, Danny was sitting down eating a bowl of cereal as he sighed at his friends' antics. "Honestly can't they share?" Danny asked Moka as she sat next to him.

"I do not know. I'm not sure anyone has ever suggested that." Moka said as she slowly got up, only to be stopped by Shannon. "Shannon, why are you stopping me?" She asked confused.

"Because it's fun to see those two argue." She grinned as she took a bite out of the apple she swiped from the fruit bowl. "Also, builds character to get your butt handed to you." She said smirking as she saw William and Ren get hit over the head by one of the Staff members. "Ahh, there you go. Character like I said."

Danny rolled his eyes as he finished off the last drop of milk from his bowl. "Well, Moka and I are going to get to class early. She's offering to help me learn how to write better in Kanji." Danny said as he stood up. "Can you make sure Curly and Moe don't turn this place into a mess?"

"Sure can do," Shannon said as she smiled at Danny. Out of the three boys, she hangs out with, Danny's been the one she enjoys spending her time with the most. He never does anything as stupid as William nor is he hard to read like Ren. Danny to her was the perfect friend and nothing more.

* * *

Moka sighed as he stomach rumbled, they only just left the dorms and finished breakfast. Sadly there wasn't anything she wanted to eat besides Danny's blood. After what had happened with Kurumu, Moka had been holding back her desire to drink from her American friend. Looking down as she tried to keep her stomach from rumbling she tripped and fell over a rock.

Danny quickly reacted when he noticed Moka trip, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up with little to no effort. "Wow Moka, you're kinda light. Have you been eating properly?" He asked as he helped to stabilize the vampire.

"Oh yes, I've been eating right! Every night before bed I make sure to drink at least one glass of milk that way I can continue growing. Oh and I make sure to at least eat an apple every time at lunch." Moka informs as she stood up, blushing, and rubbing the back of her head.

Just then Moka's stomach rumbled betraying Moka's earlier statement about eating right. Danny just stared at her before a look of realization crossed his mind. Immediately he brought his right hand up and palmed his face. "Oh right. Vampire, blood. Fight last week." Danny said before he yanked down the right side of his collar.

Moka blushed bright red when her stomach rumbled. ' _Oh no! Now he knows I was lying about eating right!_ ' Moka screamed to herself internally before noticing Danny hitting himself in the face with his palm. "D-Danny!" She called out before hearing his words. When she heard him mention the fight last week, a sad look came over her face. Ever since Danny told her what he thought about drinking his blood without permission, she had refrained from drinking any for a full week.

Moka blinked, confused as to what Danny was doing when he pulled his collar down and exposed his neck. Never before has the halfa ever done something like that. When the pieces of the puzzle began to fit in place, a proverbial lightbulb went off over Moka Akashiya's head. "You mean?" She asked, and Danny nodded. "It's…it's all right? Danny?" Moka asked as she brought a hand up to her mouth. Her throat was drying rapidly, and her desire began to grow. The rich taste of Danny's blood haunted her taste buds, all so tantalizingly close to tasting the same elixir of life she had fallen in love with.

Danny rolled his eyes as he let out a soft laugh. "Go ahead Moka. I should have realized that you have been holding back." Danny said with a caring look, which turned into a blush as the vampire got closer.

"Oh…Danny, I'm so happy. This is the first time you know that you let me suck your blood." Moka said with a husky tone that quickly changed to pure joy as she sunk her fangs into Danny's neck sucking his blood with new found vigor.

"Okay Moka, that's enough," Danny said after a couple of seconds. When Moka didn't let go, he began to worry. "Seriously that's enough," Danny said as he was beginning to feel lightheaded. "MOKA!" Danny shouted after he began feeling woozy. This got the girl's attention as she let go. Blushing and apologizing like crazy.

Danny had to lean on a tombstone for support as his skin turned chalk white. "Okay…new rule…only for a few seconds from now on Moka. I'm not ready to go ghost." Danny said as his head was spinning.

* * *

Danny grunted as he struggled to write down the notes for today's class. He was starting to hate how his brain would get things crossed when the teacher spoke in Japanese. ' _Seriously! If only she taught in Esperanto, I'd be acing this course! I can speak and write it!_ ' Danny thought to himself as he handed his notebook to Moka so she could double check his notes once class ended. Just then the school bell rang singling the end of the day.

 _Gong, gong, gong._ "Well then, everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society. Just as I've been saying all along." Nekonome said as she turned to face her students a bright smile on her face. "So that means…starting today, you're going to take up club activities!" She shouted, hoping to get at least some cheers from her students.

' _Murr…No one's cheering. Okay, Shizuka. Just roll with it._ ' She thought to herself tapping the chalkboard with her pointer. "We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experience with human-made activities through some sweat in club activities! To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans!" She finished smiling happily.

"Uh…umm, Sensei?" William asked as he raised his hand into the air, beating a student with monkey-like hair. "Wouldn't that give you an F in transforming then?" He asked as he pointed out his homeroom teacher's tail. Then claw marks appeared on his face, blinking he noticed his face began to feel wet as blood spurted out. "GAHHHH!" William screamed as he fell to the floor rolling around. "Damn Ren! I told you something like this would happen when you took the last sugar packet!"

The entire class sweatdropped at the scene before them. No one dared help the poor horse loving foreign exchange student as he cried for mercy and cursed their Romanian classmate.

Nekonome cleared the blood off her claws as she took her lesson planner and tried to cover her tail with it as she tried to reel in the class. "Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities! Everyone, please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! B sure to visit the newspaper club that I'm the advisor for, okay!" She said shamelessly trying to get some students to join in.

Danny, Ren, Moka, and a mummified William all walked out of their classroom, meeting up with Shannon as she rolled out of her class laughing her head off. "Oh, those poor bloody sods! Ahahahahaha that little girl got them good this time!" She said as she struggled to stand up, tears coming from her eyes. As soon as she looked at her cousin, she burst out into more tears as she pointed and laughed at him. "Bwahahahahahaha! What happened to your face you stupid seahorse!?" She asked as she held her side.

"Bad luck," William said as he walked past her. "Alright you guys, I'm gonna see if I can find the equestrian club. Meet up with you all later." William said as he waved his hand at his friends before being thrown into a wall by some guy in a white gi demonstrating karate. "…I will get you for this Ren." William said before he slipped out into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

"Baseball!"

"Ping pong!"

"Rugby!"

"Come join the video game club!"

"You! Join us! Join the archery club!"

"Oi! All of you buzz off!" Shannon shouted as she glared at the people trying to get her to join their clubs. "For your information, I'm gonna be starting my band! Yup no clubs for me! As long as I have three other people in my band I get to do whatever I want so you fucking assholes can bite it!" She shouted as three other girls nodded as the swarmed to her.

"Wow, Shannon's quite…" Danny said trying to find the words as he, Moka, and Ren walked side by side.

"Short-tempered?" Ren answered as he looked down at his hero. "She appears so. Well, at least this way the four of us can expand our friend group. It's a good thing we always meet up before dinner and after for some fun." Ren said with a smile before patting Moka's head. "Alright be safe. Stick with Danny. I'm gonna join the cooking club." Ren said as he turned to one of the booths with a giant spatula cut out hanging off a banner.

"Bye Ren!" Moka called out, waving to her surrogate brother before turning to Danny. "So Danny what club do you want to participate in?" Moka asked, smiling brightly.

"I'm not sure. I never was in any clubs back at Casper High. There was this one time when I took over for the school's mascot but I rather not remember that moment." Danny said as he recalled just how bad those chain of events were. It nearly destroyed his friendship with Tucker.

"Danny-kun!" A voice called out right before it was replaced with a groan. "Just let me hug you once Danny-kun!"

"No Kurumu. Last time you did I nearly suffocated. Seriously how is your back not hurting? Jazz complains all the time." Danny said as he turned himself tangible again looking down at the blue-haired succubus.

Moka was glaring daggers at Kurumu before cupping her chest. ' _Her breasts are bigger than mine!'_ She thought in a jealous rage before hearing about how such a big chest would cause back problems. She was glad that her back only hurt some of the time.

"Why do you ask? Concern for your little Kuru-chan? Want to rub my back later to help me?" Kurumu asked teasingly as she got back up giving Danny a dirty perverted look before being hit on the head with a washing bin.

"Bullseye, my little apprentice!" A familiar Irish accent shouted out. "Quick now run!" She shouted as Kurumu turned around trying to find the source of her attacker.

"Anyway, Danny let's join the swimming club!" She suggested as she grabbed his arms and began to drag him off. "I can show off my very own bikini to you in the changing room!"

"Wait! Kurumu! Stop! I burn easily!" Danny said as Moka followed trying to break Danny free from Kurumu's grasps.

* * *

"So many perverts," Danny said aloud as Moka was approached by people from various clubs on their way to the swimming club. Once even asked for her nudes which sent both Danny and Ren who was walking by in a blind rage. It took Moka's raw strength to pull the two off the student followed by Ren informing them that the cooking club was made up of all female students. Which only worsen when Kurumu made a lewd comment about food and Ren.

After finding the swimming club and Ren returning to the cooking club to hand in his letter of acceptance. Kurumu had dragged Danny out of the changing room. She was clad in a skimpy orange bikini that caught the eyes of the male students that joined to swimming club and jealous eyes of the female club members.

Danny, on the other hand, was wearing a black shirt that Sam gave to him a year ago, it was the same Humpty Dumpty one they got at the concert the night Valerie Grey became Danny's enemy. Around his waist was a pair of red swim trunks. "Please Kurumu. I don't want to do this. Moka can't even swim." Danny said as he looked over at his pink-haired friend sitting down in one of the lounge chairs waving at him.

"Oh please, she's just a prude!" Kurumu said, getting a jab at her self-declared rival of love. "I bet she's embarrassed by what she looks like in a bikini." She said before turning to Moka, pulling down one of her eyelids and stuck out her tongue. "Bleeeeee!"

Just then a scream came from the pool as Danny, Moka, and Kurumu turned to see some of the female members being splashed with water by a guy with slicked-back hair. "Come on girls! This is the swimming club time to get you wet!" He said with a lecherous grin while stealing one of their tops pretending it was an accident. "Whoops sorry and would you look at the time! I have to meet up with a teacher!" He said before hopping out of the pool, with one of the girl's top still in his hand.

"Gin I know where you live!" She shouted before covering her chest back up when a good part of the male students in the pool simultaneously bled from their noses. Even Danny's nose bleed.

After about twenty minutes of Kurumu begging Danny to get in the pool with her, the young man for the first time in his life admitted total and utter defeat. "Fine, but only for a bit. After that, we're all going to find a club that the three of us can participate in!" Danny shouted, steamed that he gave in so quickly.

"Kurumu has big breasts." One guy said as he ogled the succubus's chest. A visible trail of blood running down from his nose.

"Forget that I want to know why Tamao-Sempai is staring at Danny!?" Another questioned as the leader of the swimming club approached the duo. She had turquoise colored hair, fair skin, and yellow irises. What looked like two seashell hair clips adorned the sides of her head. She stood taller than the rest of the girls in the club, and she supported a purple bikini top and a long mauve skirt usually seen by those vacationing in tropical places as they sit by the poolside.

Tamao Ichinose, the captain of the swimming club, approached Moka Akashiya a frown on her face. "So you are the famous Moka Akashiya, rumored vampire. This is the swimming club and if you have no intention of joining our club, _vampire_ , leave." She said, venom and disgust laced into every word. She then turned to Danny and Kurumu before grabbing the American Ghost Boy. "You must be Danny Fenton! I've heard so much from you~" She cooed before pulling him into the pull much to the protest of Kurumu Kurono.

"Hey! That's my destined one!" She shouted, her face red from losing out on spending one on one time with her little ghost boy. "Give him back!" She shouted, stomping her feet much like a child.

"Kurumu-chan it's alright. Let Danny have some fun for now." Moka said, though her eyes betrayed her feelings on the outside. She was hurt that someone would come up to her and tell her to leave without even getting a chance to hear her out. Right now she needed someone to be with her and if Kurumu were the only one around that she knew she would take her. "D-DANNY!" Moka shouted just then as she saw Tamao Ichinose rip off the top her friend was wearing. What she was not ready for was seeing the many scars adorning his chest and back.

Kurumu turned around just in time to see the very fit physical features of Danny. Now if she hadn't spent as much time as she did with William ever since he helped nurse her back to health, she would have jumped all over Danny that instant like some horny school girl. Well more sensual than she usually is. "…brain….shutting….down…" was all she could say before a very very large blush donned her cheeks and steam escaped her ears, and in that instant marked the day when Kurumu Kurono, a succubus or better known as the female sex demon, was knocked out by a shirtless Danny Fenton.

Ten minutes went by with Moka trying to revive her rival/friend/frenemy while watching Danny be strong-armed into participating. Every time he would attempt to go intangible Tamao would press her chest right into his face efficiently shutting down his brain temporarily.

"Fucking Fenton!" A boy grumbled out as he stood next to a group of other male students all of which were glaring death threats at him. All the other boys nodded in agreement as they felt their blood boil from watching their precious Tamao-sempai.

"He acts as if he didn't come here with Moka-san and Kurumu-san!" One boy shouted out as he raised his fist up in the air, trembling with rage.

"Then it's agreed, we will kill that bastard someday?" One buy suggested as he looked at his comrades in arm all of which nodded in agreement.

Over on one end of the pool, a group of three girls was standing around watching their captain and her piece of meat struggle about. "So that's the foreign exchange student that beat up Saizo Komiya and Kurumu Kurono." One girl asked as she eyes Danny Fenton, hunger in her eyes.

"Tamao-san has done a good job of keeping an eye on him for a while now, hasn't she?" Another asked blushing a bit as she could smell the same scent Kurumu smelt the day she met Danny.

"I thought so too! He's quite a find!" Another said as she laughed a bit, looking at her two friends.

"Aw, I wish I had called out to Danny-kun first! Though that William guy, it's a shame he didn't come. When I sprained my ankle two weeks ago, he fixed it up right on the spot." The blond of the group said a heavenly look in her eyes.

"I heard that Romanian kid, Ren was it, joined the cooking club." The first girl said as she told her friends the rumor/truth that has been going around. "Who would have thought that the first guy to join that club would be Moka's older brother."

"Would you two stop focusing on those two! We already have the big fish in our pool right now! Too bad Tamao-san got to him first." The second said pouting. ' _I wish I had Danny too!_ ' She selfishly thought to herself as she stared at Danny once again trying to escape Tamao Ichinose's grasp.

"Alright, that's it!" Danny shouted as he finally went intangible, escaping from Tamao's grip. "I never wanted to join the stupid club in the first place, I was dragged here against my will, I was sexually assaulted by you many times over, and one of my closest friends here if feeling left out and annoyed!" Danny shouted as he attempted to climb out of the pool, only to be grabbed by the ankle. "Oh damn!" He shouted as he was dragged back in, underwater.

What followed was a bunch of boy screaming as Moka looked around, she saw a few boys be bitten by the female club members. What followed after that would give the vampire nightmares for days to come. Before her eyes, the poor students were turned into old men.

"DANNY!" Moka shouted as she began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Ignoring her rosary screaming at her to not get into the pool, she did so anyway. She ran forward and dove in, ignoring the pain as he body reacted negatively to the water she opened her eyes will all of her strength. ' _Where is he? Where is Danny?_ ' She thought to herself as she struggled to look around.

Pain, all she could feel was pain, but the thought of her friend dying drove her to ignore it. She looked around for any sign of him. His hair, his blue eyes, his scarred body, those red trunks. Anything to let her know where he was. Then she felt it. She felt hands wrap around her. Turning around and letting out a lot of air bubbles it was Danny. His hair was white; his eyes were green.

* * *

"Spooky? Where did you go?" The same purple haired girl called out as she walked around the school ground. "Honestly you're my only friend here, and you always wander off." She pouted to herself before getting an idea. "He always enters that boy's room…what if he's following him." She said to herself.

"Did ya hear? That Fenton kid is in the swimming club." One boy said causing the girl to immediately hide behind a tree. She was always bad with people and as such when around anyone she would hide. It was in her nature to do such, peeking out a bit to stare at the two kids she began to wonder why the name "Fenton" sounded so familiar.

"Yeah, lucky bastard. He beat Saizo-sama and Kurumu-hime. Not only that but rumor has it that he and Moka-san are dating. Lucky fucking bastard! If I ever see that Danny Fenton I will kill him!" The other boy shouted as he walked side by side with his friend.

"Fenton…Danny Fenton…" The purple haired girl said as she began to think hard. Something about that name, it was as if she saw it whenever she went looking for her owl. It then hit her, the name Fenton. It was the same boy who's room Spooky always went to. "Maybe, if I find this Fenton I'll find Spooky!" She said as she ran off to where this Danny Fenton was supposed to be.

* * *

"Danny!" Moka cried from under the water, air bubble escaping her mouth. She was so happy he was alright and wasn't hurt. Sadly, the relief was short-lived as the pain from being in the water finally overcame her body.

' _Damn! Moka can't be under the water much longer! Time to get her out of here!_ ' Danny thought to himself as he pulled her out of the water. Gasping for breath as he placed her near Kurumu who just woke up. "Kurumu help get Moka dry! I'll take care of these things. Tonight's menu is calamari." Danny said as he flew off, rescuing as many of the boys he could that weren't already killed off by the mermaids.

"Alright Tuck, can you hear me?" Danny asked loudly as he hovered in the air.

Halfway across the globe, sitting in his chair, pajamas on with a smirk one Tucker Foley was typing away on his computer. "Read you loud and clear Danny, I'm surprised this is working considering the time delay. Alright according to Sam's book on monsters Mermaids are an aquatic creature." Tucker said into his headset as he was flipping through the digital pages of the book Sam sent him.

"Which means either electricity or ice will do the trick," Danny said into his headset as he yanked a redheaded kid out of the pool right before a blond-haired mermaid bit him. "Alright, Tuck, heads or tails?" Danny asked, a grin growing on his face. It felt like old times, with Tucker as his strategist and Sam as his well of information.

"How about a little of both, shock and freeze. Always a good combo." Tucker said as he began to upload the battle strategy into Danny's green visor. "Alright, shock the water first to stun them then put them on ice."

"Got it," Danny said as he descended to the pool's edge, placing his hands down on the water. "Hey, Tamao. Consider this my shocking resignation from the swimming club." Danny said as he channeled his ecto-energy through his body changing it from the ordinary ray to more of an electrical current that went through the entire pool shocking and stunning every mermaid.

"Gahhh! Fenton!" Tamao shouted as she twisted and contorted, pain running through her body as she tried to get closer.

Just then Danny's attack was cut short, the same ring from before appeared around him. "What? NO!" Danny said as he was turning back into his human form. "Tucker what's going on!?" Danny asked, panic in his voice.

"I'm not sure Danny. That attack of yours shouldn't have sapped you of your energy like that!" Tucker said into his headset. "Wait, unless. Danny quick check your body for any bite marks!" Tucker screamed.

Sure enough, when Danny looked over his shoulder, there was indeed a mark left on him from Tamao. ' _Shit! She must have bitten me when I was going ghost!_ ' Danny thought to himself as blood leaked out. "You were right Tuck; I got bit. Any ideas?" Danny asked as he struggled to keep his body from returning to normal.

"Just one, try using your Ecto-singer attack and your Cryokinesis for one last ditch effort!" Tucker suggested as he rapidly typed away at his keyboard. Trying to figure out the best way to direct Danny's attack. "It's a long shot, but if you can use as much as your energy as possible, you might be able to temporarily freeze them long enough for you to regain your powers. I hope. Worse case you short out, and you become fish food."

"It's worth a shot, I am not becoming some fish's chum," Danny said as he let out a roar of pure strength, his eyes turning an icy blue as blue ecto-energy zipped off his body and into the water, sending a mix of electricity and ice all around the pool.

"D-Danny's fighting so hard," Moka said as electricity bounced off her body as Kurumu tried her hardest to dry her off without getting zapped in the process. "I wish I could help him." Moka looked down, grabbing the rosary around her neck. ' _If only…if only I could take you off myself to let you out_.' Moka thought to herself as a few tears ran down her cheek. She felt so useless watching Danny fight for his life.

Danny screamed as the water shot out in places only to be frozen immediately from Danny's newly dubbed Cryo-stinger attack. "That's it…I'm spent," Danny said panting hard as his body returned to his human form, in front of him the entire pool was frozen and Tamao's hand reaching out in an attempt to grab his face only to be frozen an inch away. "Tuck…I owe you big time." Danny said as he fell forward right as the ice began to crumble.

"Danny!" Moka screamed as she saw Danny fall forward onto the ice, his body falling through the sheet of frozen water. Attempting to get up she was held back as Kurumu pushed her down.

"I'm not going to risk you getting into that water only to fail when your body gives out Moka. I'm going to save Danny." Kurumu shouted only to be stopped when a snow white owl landed on her shoulder. "Wait? Who are you?" Kurumu asked just as a pillar of ice shot up with Danny on top. It twisted and turned, changing form into a slide that sent Danny downward landing softly on the ground.

"That…was weird," Kurumu said before realizing what happened, running to Danny she knelt down, pressing her head down against his chest. "Please be alive; please be alive." She cried out softly as tears rolled down. It took a minute, but she heard it. His heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there.

* * *

The purple hair girl smiled to herself as Spooky flew to her side, landing on her shoulder after stopping the blue-haired girl. "That's why you are drawn to him." She said softly while scratching his head. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that there was someone else here that was similar to me." She said, an adoring smile spreading across her face as her right hand slowly changed back from an ice claw to fingers.

"I think I should keep an eye on him…" She said softly before turning around and heading off to the school building. "At least…for now, that is."

* * *

Danny awoke with a grunt. He was in the school infirmary bed. His shoulder was wrapped in bandages, and so were his fingers. Layers and layer of blankets were placed on him, and a heater stood next to his bed. His vision was somewhat hazy as he looked around. "Where…am I?" He asked out loud.

"Ah, it is good to see you awake young man." An all too familiar voice called out, one that sent Danny's blood ice cold. "It would be a shame if you kicked the bucket too soon, son." The voice said again.

"Vlad Plasmius what the hell are you doing here?" Danny demanded as he tried to sit up, blinking as he realized that the reason he couldn't see what that the lights were off and the sky was dark.

"Well you see, I was approached by a man who offered me a job, a chance really," Vlad said as he smiled, or so Danny assumed. "I stay here at this school for monsters, do whatever the man wants, and in turn, I'll be granted the two things I've always wanted. Your mother and you." Vlad said.

"As if I'll let that happen, you psychopath," Danny said as he finally lifted his body up, only to be pushed back down by Vlad's hand.

"Now, now, Daniel. There will be plenty of opportunities for us to fight later. As of now, I'm tasked with watching over you while you recover for tonight. "And to answer your first question, you're in the nurse's office. A case of overexerting yourself and hypothermia. You're lucky to be alive. Now…sleep." Vlad said as he placed his hand on Danny's forehead knocking him out. "Sleep and forget this conversation ever occurred Danny Phantom."

* * *

Danny awoke suddenly, looking around he saw his homeroom teacher sitting in a chair next to him. "Hello, Fenton-san. I know we've never talked one on one before." Nekonome said a severe look on her face.

"Ms. Nekonome!" Danny said in his native tongue which got a chuckle out of his teacher. "I…erm sorry I mean Nekonome-Sensei. Sorry, it's still hard for me to get the right honorifics when talking to your language." Danny apologized as he sat up, noticing the bandage on his shoulder.

"It's alright Fenton-san. I just wanted to see how you are doing. You didn't show up to class for three days, and I was beginning to worry. Your friends couldn't focus at all in class, and I don't think I've ever seen Akashiya-san and Avram-san so worried and unhappy before." Nekonome informed Danny with a frown. Crossing her legs as she recalled having to call Moka's name a few times to get her attention.

"Huh…I must've worried them a lot." Danny said as he looked down, shame coming into his eyes. He gripped his sheets tightly as he could see the looks on his friend's faces. It reminded him just how he felt when he thought he lost Tucker and Sam. "…Never again…" Danny said softly as he silently swore an oath to himself.

"Danny, may I call you Danny?" Nekonome said getting her student's attention. "Danny I want to thank you though." She said which caught Danny off guard; a smile appeared on her face. "I want to thank you for shutting down that awful club. Too many students have either died or were hospitalized because of Ichinose-san and her gang. I want you to join the Newspaper club for one reason. To put a stop to all the evil that surrounds this school. The headmaster isn't as strong as he used to be and because of it, students and faculty members alike have turned this school into something it shouldn't be." She said, a sad look appearing on her face a look Danny thought he'd never see the cheerful and carefree teacher he became used to seeing.

"Sensei…I'll join," Danny said, not giving any thought to the consequences of joining the Newspaper club. "If what you are saying is true then my friends could be in danger and every other student here as well."

"Thank you, Danny Fenton, or should I say…Danny Phantom." Nekonome said with a smile as she sat up, smiling as she exited the room leaving Danny stunned.

"Newspaper club? Sounds interesting." Vlad Plasmius said as he floated a few feet away from the window, his ghost form activated but kept hidden from Danny's ghost sense thanks to the demonic power saturating the air. "Maybe I should form a club of my own here, that way I can keep Fenton busy while I take over this school," Vlad said with a smirk appearing on his face as he flew off away from the building.

A few days later Danny was allowed to return to his dorm, the bandage was removed, but the wound left a scar, poking at it he sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I was too careless this time. I let some girl use her sexual characteristics against me, and I didn't see just how dangerous the situation was. Tucker wasn't enough to help me, Ren wasn't there to buy me time, and Moka was out of commission from trying to save me the first time." Danny said as he sat down on his bed, staring at the floor hard.

"I'm so used to fighting ghosts on my own but here…here I'm completely outmatched and out leveled. These monsters are willing to kill without a second thought; none want to do anything for sport, or for stupid reasons like a revolution, or take over the world. If I'm not careful, the next time I let my enemy get the jump on me I'll be done for." Danny continued, his body shaking in frustration.

"If I'm going to help clean up this school, then I need allies and friends, and I need to get stronger. Tucker isn't enough, Moka has her weaknesses, Kurumu won't always be there, Ren may be strong, but our schedule won't match up after class. William and Shannon…I've never seen them fight, so I do not know how strong they are. I can't believe I'm saying this but…I think I need to make allies from the ghost zone if I'm going to protect my friends and make the school a better place." Danny said as he looked up, his eyes glowing green as the sun set, casting shadows all over the place. "And I think I know just who to convince first…I just hope he likes the idea of hunting monsters instead of me." Danny said as darkness enveloped his room entirely.

* * *

 **There you have it. I really hate the Newspaper club introduction chapter, and I hate the Swimming club chapter. I couldn't correctly write out a story good enough for it that didn't make Danny look like Tsukune or what. So instead I wrote it as best I could.**

 **Now if anyone is complaining about Tucker and junk, I'll just say this. Danny is smart, he's used to fighting with those two by his side and as such Tucker made the visor for Danny to keep up with him. Tucker's a tech genius, and as the series goes on, he'll only get smarter.**

 **Sam is a lover of anything horror related, and it's no surprise that she will have a book all about monsters, as such Tucker and Sam have taken a back seat and became Danny's source of information when it comes to the world of Monsters.**

 **They won't always be there to help Danny out; this was just the first to test the waters (pun not intended) and to see whether or not I like how it went. And I didn't. It made me believe Danny was too overpowering which is why I wrote the ending to that fight as I saw fit. He's not a god; he's not Superman. He's just a kid with powers thrown into a new world and forced to fight new enemies.**

 **Next up Gin's fight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, not much of a before note. I started writing this an hour after I uploaded the 4** **th** **chapter.**

 **I will say this; I've been bringing in our little Snow Angel earlier than usual because of one reason which I won't tell any of you. In fact, I rather hear the theories your diabolical small minds come up with!**

 **I'm not crazy…there is a method to my madness!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Rosario + Vampire, each is own by their respective owners. Butch Hertman and Ikeda Akihisa

* * *

Rosario to Phantom

Chapter 5

* * *

"So you're a junior certified astronaut? That's pretty wicked." Ren said as he put down his spoon, amazed at how awesome his friend is. "I never would guess that you were something like that." Ren continued.

"It's nothing I just ran hundreds of simulations over and over. No biggie." Danny said blushing as he looked to the side scratching his head.

"Are you kidding me, Fenton! That's a biggie!" Shannon shouted slamming her hands on the table. "I am not worthy!" She said before bowing to her friend. "I am not worthy to be in your presence Master Fenton!" She continued bringing strange looks from those in the dining hall.

"What about you William? You do anything good?" Moka said, attempting to communicate with the others in English. It was weird being the only one out of the group that didn't speak English as well as the others and as such she began studying how to express it better so she could surprise her friends one day, but it was weird now it isn't ever since Kurumu joined the group.

"Wahhh! Hold on! Moka when have you been able to speak English!" Kurumu shouted pointing her finger right at her love rival. "No fair learning my Destined One's language! As of this moment I Kurumu Kurono shall learn English!" She said a determined look on her face.

"If your grades are any indication of how well this will turn out I want front row seats, splash zone, I want to see just how badly you will crash and burn," Shannon said sitting back up, a sadistic grin on her face as she bit down on an orange slice.

"Still going with that ultra-recyclo-vegetarian thing are we cuz?" William asked a smirk on his face. "No wonder why your boobs are so small." He jabbed, snickering before he found an elbow lodged in his gut. "Worth…it…." He gasped out.

Danny just blinked as he heard what William said. "Huh, I never thought I would meet another ultra-recyclo-vegetarian besides Sam," Danny said a smile appearing on his face. "I'm so texting this to Sam."

"Um…Danny, Sam who is?" Moka attempted to speak in English again only to be patted on the head by Ren, signifying she messed up a bit and frowned.

"It's okay Moka, English is a hard language to learn. Why don't you switch back to Japanese for now? I think Kurumu needs a little ego boost." Ren said as he looked at the blue-haired deflated sack of flesh.

"Hai!" Moka switched back to Japanese, smiling happily before her stomach grumbled which brought a blush to her face and a bunch of laughs from the group.

"You know Moka; I think it would be easier if you learn Esperanto same goes for you Kurumu. I know quite a bit ever since I've met Wulf." Danny said as he recalled one of his many ghostly adventures to his friends.

* * *

After breakfast, the group split up to get ready for morning class. Danny and Moka had both decided to take an early shower, and as such, they were halfway to the school building before Moka's stomach rumbled again. "Dannnnyyyy, please. I wanna suck your blood!" Moka whined as she looked at her friend. "I'm hungry."

Danny just gave Moka a look. ' _Okay weird. Now I know how Jazz felt when we were younger. Speaking of Jazz, I wonder how she is doing._ ' Danny thought as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

"Okay, Tsukune now read that passage back to me in English." Jazz spoke as she sat down at the kitchen table, a bunch of books laid out around the place.

"Nani? I-I mean what? Oh um, this uh…Romeo o Romeo where art thou Romeo." Tsukune said, utterly butchering the language as he slammed his head on the table. "Ohhh it's no use. English is too hard!" Tsukune cried reverting to his native language.

"It's alright Tsukune don't worry; you'll get the hang of it." Jazz said patting her back. "It could be worse; my Dad could be teaching you English." Jazz said smiling happily.

With that said Tsukune paled as he recalled the first ever moment he met Jack Fenton. That day marked the worst moment of his life. "No! No! No ghosts!" Tsukune cried out.

* * *

' _She's probably doing Jazz stuff._ ' Danny thought with a smile as he looked at Moka, who was licking her lips with a satisfied look on her face. With a trail of smeared blood on her lips. Danny's blood. "Moka…" Danny said as he brought his hand up slowly to his neck. "Did you just drink my blood while I was looking up in the sky?" He asked, his thoughts soon confirmed by the warm sticky liquid running down his neck.

"Ahhhhhhh! Thanks for the treat! Your blood is the best, Danny! I think I might get addicted to you!" Moka said as she swayed back and forth, her mind in pure bliss.

Danny immediately fell as he heard what she said, his body losing all strength as he swore he saw a little bit of his spirit leave his body. "Nooo, my other self-come back." He said weakly before closing his eyes.

"Danny! Today we start going to the club together, right?" Kurumu asked happily. Nekonome delayed the first day of the Newspaper Club until Danny had fully recovered and turned out Kurumu Kurono and Moka Akashiya had joined the club together.

"Yeah looks like it," Danny said with a smile until he felt something soft engulf his face, soft and warm. "Kurumu…," Danny said in a muffled voice as he narrowed his eyes in an annoyed fashion. "Please refrain from pulling my head into your boobs." He pleaded.

"No-can-do Danny! I'm just so happy I can be in the same club as you!" She said rubbing his head all motherly. She then turned her head to Moka, giving her a weird look only rivals give each other when they get a step up on the other one. ' _Huhu, Danny is my "Destined One," so watch me deepen my contention with Danny into a lovely Relationship because I'm not going to lose to you, Akashiya Moka._ ' Kurumu though sticking her tongue out. "Nya."

"Hmph!" Moka replied glaring at Kurumu. It was getting annoying whenever Kurumu shoved her boobs into Danny's face.

"Can't…breath…" Danny muttered out as his head began to feel lightheaded and his vision became fuzzy.

* * *

"Well then, everyone! Thanks for joining my club!" Nekonome said smiling as she stood at her desk in her classroom. "So let's begin the club activities for the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!"

"…." Was the collective response from the only three members. ' _We're the only members!?_ ' They all thought.

"Sensei…I just fell into the club, and I don't know anything about it, but is it just us three?" Kurumu asked as she raised her hand looking around at both Danny and Moka.

"Oh don't be silly!" Nekonome said smiling just as the door opened. "See, here he comes, the only other member!"

"Excuse me! Man, I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day and I was early on the day we didn't have any club meetings." An older male voice said as a body entered the room. The collection belonged to a man with slicked back wavy ink black hair held up by a red hairband. He had a soft face, soft lips, and light green eyes. He wore the standard male uniform except for the top few buttons here unbuttoned and total lack of the red tie. Hanging around his neck was a wolf pendant, within his hands were two bouquets of roses.

"Greetings! I'm the president of this Newspaper Club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya!" He said before smiling brightly and handing out the bouquets to Moka and Kurumu. "Ohh! The teacher told me about you, what a beautiful new club member you are!" He said happily.

' _Why does he look so familiar?_ ' Danny thought as he crossed his arms and tilting his head. Trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You can call me "Gin." "Gin-Chan" is good too! Ahh…red flowers are always suitable for ladies." Gin said smiling while pointing at himself with his thumb.

' _Oh great, another unique personality to deal with._ ' Danny thought as he frowned, though he was stumped. The name Gin sounded familiar, really familiar. He then noticed Gin looking at Moka wondering what was going on.

"Gin-Kun is the only second-year club member. Just ask Gin-Kun anything you don't know about this club, okay?" Nekonome said happily.

"Heh, you can always count on me!" Gin said closing his eyes, acting like some famous cool comic book character.

Kurumu quickly latched on to Danny whispering into his ear. "Danny, I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy!"

"Well, I must be going, since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceeding, Gin-Kun." Nekonome said as she slid the door open quickly walking out and ignoring Kurumu's cries of protest.

"Okay leave it to me." Gin said happily before turning around. "Alright, I hope we can all be friends. Now let's see…first I'll give you the explanation of what kinda club this is!" Gin said as he walked over to the teacher's desk, placing his hands on the table. "The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper!"

"We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now; this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself." Gin said with a grim soft smile on his face.

' _I wonder how Ren-Nii-san is doing?'_ Moka thought to herself as she looked outside for a moment.

* * *

"Wow, Ren-Kun your cooking taste so good!" A girl with short purple hair with green eyes said after biting down on a spoon full of what looked to be curry. "It's so sweet!" She continued, a smile growing on her face.

"Thanks, Dokomi-san I've never been good at making curry before," Rin said with a smile as the head of the cooking club complimented his cooking.

"Ren-kun try my creampuffs!" A girl with a reddish-brown bob cut hairstyle requested as she held out a plate with a small circular pastry.

Ren smiled as he picked up the pasty and plopped it in his mouth, he chewed for a bit only to cough as a little bit went down the wrong pipe. Momentarily freaking out the girls he quickly swallowed the snack as a smile appeared on his face. "It was delicious!" He shouted in Romanian before turning to his club mate. "Sakura-Sempai that was delicious! You're good at making pastries! I'm sure whoever marries you will be one lucky guy." Ren said with a smile.

* * *

"He seems like…someone we can depend on right?" Moka asked as she turned her attention to Danny.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Danny lied, he was still focusing on why the name "Gin" sounded so familiar. It was messing with his head, so he didn't pay attention to anything Gin was saying before.

"Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the stick talk. This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!" Gin said with a smile as he laughed away the grim situation while holding up a poster.

"Sempai, is this high enough to stick the posters?" Moka asked as she stood on a chair in the back of the room trying her hardest to put the poster as high as she could.

' _Weird poster. Why is it just Nekonome-sensei with the words "Newspaper" written in a font that looks like blood? Oh, it says, "If you have a chance, make sure to read Yokai Newspaper – Newspaper Club."_ ' Danny thought as he picked one of the posters up trying to get his mind off Gin.

"No, just a bit higher!" Gin said as he looked at both Moka and Kurumu.

"What, even higher?" Kurumu asked as she turned her head down to look at Gin, an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah! Much, much higher!" Gin said as he put cupped his chin and right cheek with his index finger and thumb.

' _Sometimes he's flirty and the other times serious. I can't get a good read on him. I wonder just what kind of person this Gin is._ ' Danny thought as he saw Gin look down for a moment. ' _No. Please tell me I'm wrong he's not going to._ ' Danny thought only to narrow his eyes in annoyance as Gin crouched down entirely looking up at an angle.

Danny quickly turned intangible and slipped through the floor so he could see what Gin was looking at. What he saw made him blush bright red as he tried to bash his head against the floor. ' _I freaking knew it! And yet I looked anyway. What the hell is wrong with me! If she found out, she would kill me!_ ' Danny screamed inside his head before getting an idea, pulling himself up through the floor he smirked as he overshadowed Gin. "Wow girls, you have such pretty panties!" He said out loud through Gin's body.

"W-W-What!" Both Moka and Kurumu shouted before turning around. One ducked down all the way to hide what little decency she has left, and the other stomped her foot into Gin's face just as Danny left his body.

"Wow, I never though Gin was such a pervert," Danny said as he turned around after going tangible. "You two alright?" Danny asked Moka and Kurumu.

"I was only doing it because I saw Danny doing it he also whispered to me that he got an eyeful of your panties!" Gin quickly said, realizing that his face was hurting. After years of being caught peeping, he developed a natural response to always blame the other guy first.

This caught both of the girls off guard as the turned to Danny. A colossal blush appearing on their faces.

"No! No no no no! It was Gin! I would never look at your white panties!" Danny shouted, he then stopped as he realized what he said, getting slapped by the two girls. "…I really should get better at defending myself." He said as the two girls stormed off.

"You are a moron! Thanks to you, today's meeting is done for my pervert in arms!" Gin said laughing as he patted Danny's back.

"I am not a pervert! Besides…why would I look at girls panties when there's someone I already like." Danny said as a specific girl came to his mind.

"It's all about looking and not touching my kohai." Gin said smiling as he walked off.

Outside the club room, Moka was blushing bright red. "Oh no… I wonder if Danny did peek? How embarrassing!" She said crossing her arms before looking around and slowly reaching for her skit, pulling it up slightly. "Which one was it today anyway?" She asked.

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_ " The rosary shouted, startling Moka almost giving the vampire a heart attack.

"Wha…oh, it's you!" Moka said clamming down a little bit.

" _What do you mean "it's you" … More importantly, you had best take care!_ " The rosary said giving off a little sass.

"Huh!?" Moka asked confused like always.

" _I smell something dangerous about him! A scent as if he's hiding some string power! Be careful of that 'Gin' male._ " The rosary said before dying down.

* * *

Night had fallen, all the students have retired for the night except for one Gin Morioka. He stood in the forest, his eyes a bit hazy before returning to normal. He could feel it, the beast within him clawing its way out, wanting her. Her body. The desire was growing.

"Heh…the moon is pretty tonight." Gin said as he looked up at the silver moon. His hand changing it a furry paw with claws. "Beauty…just like yours, Akashiya Moka!" Gin said smiling at the image of Moka appearing in his mind. "I'll make you mine soon enough."

A snow-white owl looked down at the man. It's eyes studying him before flapping its wings and flying off. It took a while before it found its owner. I was the same girl with purple hair.

"Oh, Spooky there you are." She said scratching the owl's head. "Where have you been this evening?" She asked holding her precious owl in her hands.

It let out a hoot as if telling her that it was off enjoying the night. "As long as you don't cause trouble for anyone that's alright." She said looking up at the moon. "Spooky do you think it is time for me to test that man?" She asked, afar off look in her eyes.

* * *

Danny sighed as he walked on the dirt trail, ever since yesterday both Kurumu and Moka were avoiding him, even worse when he went to sit down at breakfast with the usual gang the ignored him the entire time.

They went on as if he wasn't there. Looking down at the ground, his heart began to feel heavy as fear crept through his body. Just then Moka appeared before him, an angry look in her eyes. "Morning Moka," Danny said, hoping that she would act as if yesterday never happened.

"I… I don't like dirty guys!" She shouted before storming off. Ignoring everything Danny was saying. "Whatever you are saying, Danny, it doesn't matter. I don't know you anymore!" She said picking up her pace. ' _I'm not serious, but… I'm not going to talk to him for a while as revenge for peeping!_ ' Moka though not noticing just how hurt Danny was.

Danny just stood there, he looked as if he was a ghost of himself. "…Moka…not you too." He said, hanging his head he slumped against the wall sliding down and pulling his knees to his face.

Gin stood off to the side watching what happened. He then turned around noticing two girls. "Hey, 'scuse me! Yo girls! Have a sec?" He asked getting their attention. "There's a little something I'd like you to tell me!" He said smiling softly.

' _Wow!_ ' One girl with red hair though, completely infatuated with the man before her.

' _Who is this guy? He's so cool!_ ' One with blond hair through before coughing into her hand. "Erm. What is it?" She asked.

"That Danny dude and Moka-san are always together but…are they dating?" Gin asked pointing to where Danny was sulking and where Moka was walking off.

"Well I'm not really sure, but…they don't really match, do they? That one guy is throwing off a bad vibe by sulking." The blond gave Gin her opinion.

"Danny-kun is too normal! Plus he's a foreigner that's probably gonna go back to America after his time here is done! Moka-chan has the kind of beauty that charms even other women! But listen…rumor has it that people have seen Moka-chan kissing Danny-kun on the neck! They might be dating!" The red-headed twin tail girl said.

Gin lowered his head for a moment, bring up his hand. "Wha…his neck!? You say a kiss on his neck!?" Gin asked quietly before placing his hands on his head and lifting his head up. Tears in his eyes as if his entire world was crashing down around him. "No way, you've gotta be kidding me!? You've gotta be kidding me! Danny-kunnnn?" Gin shouted scaring the two girls.

* * *

It was recess, or so it would be to Danny if he was back at Casper High. Roaming the hallways felt like walking through mud mixed with cement in the center of the earth. His head was hung low as Ren and William ignored him again when he showed up for class. They wouldn't even talk to him.

Kurumu was upset. She didn't mean to be so cold to Danny yesterday, and when she saw him today, she was too embarrassed to apologize to him and thus ignored him. He was her Destined One, and as such he was going to be the one person in her life that she will spend eternity with. "I need to apologize to him." She muttered to herself. Rounding the corner, she saw him. Hope filled her body as she attempted to get his attention. "Danny…hm…huh?" She questioned when Danny ignored her.

"Yo, Danny-kun." Gin said as he walked up to Danny a smile on his face. "Woah, you don't look okay. What's wrong?" Gin asked as he saw just how bad Danny was looking.

"Oh, it's you," Danny said lifting his head up then putting it back down. He didn't have the energy for anything right now. He just felt tired and lost.

"Hey Danny, come with me. We have time before the club starts. I want to talk to you. You're upset, and as my fellow pervert in arms, whenever you're upset, I have to go out of my way to cheer you up. So, follow me, and I'll listen to your problems." Gin said as he hooked his arm around Danny a genuine smile on his face. ' _He looks hurt. I may be after Moka but, if he's this upset something bad has had to have happened. My revenge can wait for a while. The moon's not going anywhere._ '

* * *

"Huh, so these three friends of yours are ignoring you ever since this morning? Man, that's cold." Gin said as he walked with Danny down the back alley. It was next to the girl's changing room which was perfect since no one but Gin himself would come back here. Giving Danny the privacy he needed to talk to him.

"Yeah, and what's worse is Moka… my friend, she told me our friendship was over." Danny said as he sat down on a discarded tire. "If she said it…then she has to be speaking for Kurumu, William, Shannon, and Ren. And if that's the case…Ren might tell Sam and Tucker what happened." Danny said.

"Who's Sam and Tucker?" Gin asked as he sat down on an empty crate. He was starting to like Danny a lot more, and after hearing that he and Moka were just friends, it brought a lot of relief to himself. ' _It's weird, I was gonna blackmail him when I trick him into looking inside the Girl's locker room but finding out they are just friends and hearing just how bad things have gone for him today. I feel sorry, and I want to be there for him._ ' Gin thought quietly.

"They're my friends back home. Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. They've been my friends well forever now. They're the closest people I know besides my parents and my sister Jazz, but if Ren tells Tucker and Sam what happened, it will be over. My friendship with Tucker would end and Sam….I don't think I could handle losing Sam…I never got to tell her how I feel." Danny said as tears began to fall from his eyes. "She's been there for me just as much as Tucker. She's helped me so much, and she's always been looking out for me, and she has no idea how grateful I am to her." Danny sobbed, bringing his hands up to his eyes trying to stop the tears.

"Sounds like you love her." Gin said, a sad look overcoming his face. "Sounds like you love her and Tucker." Gin continued scooting closer to Danny. ' _Damn I can't do this. He's broken. I can't do any of this to him._ ' Gin thought inward as he cast away the plans he had formed.

"They've been there ever since I got my powers. They've helped me since the beginning. They've covered my back many times, and in turn, I've done the same for them." Danny began to open up more and more to his upper classmate.

"Danny, I'm sorry." Gin said as he reached out, placing his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm sorry I did this. When Kurumu kicked my face, I acted on instinct and shifted the blame to you, but I'm sure of one thing. If they really are your friends, they will forgive you." Gin said smiling softly at Danny.

It took a while of Danny crying and getting everything out of his system before quieting down. The entire time Gin just sat with him. All ill feelings he had to the young kid went away, but sadly they will return when the moon comes out. "Danny I have a favor to ask you. In an hour meet me on top of the school building. I want you there to help me. You see…I'm a werewolf." Gin admitted.

"A…werewolf?" Danny asked, lifting his head up slightly, his eyes red and puffy and tear stains running down his cheeks.

"Yes…and tonight will be a full moon, as the moon gets closer it gets harder to control myself. I want you to fight me all night so you can keep me busy. It's the only way to quell the beast inside of me." Gin pleaded a stern look appearing on his face.

"HEY! WHO'S OUT THERE!" A voice called out.

"I bet it's that peeping tom! Quick someone check outside!" A voice called out.

"Danny run!" Gin said forgetting where they were and only remembered when he heard the voices, and like that he ran off.

"THERE! There he is! The peeper!" A girl shouted pointing at Danny who was sitting on the same tire.

"Get him!" Another shouted.

It was at this moment that Danny's brain picked back up, but it was too late he found himself tied up and dragged out to the soccer field or better known as the football field in this part of the world. Not only was his face beaten up but blood was dripping out.

After a while of the girls debating on whether or not to skin him or kill him Moka appeared. "Danny! Is it true about the peeping?" Moka asked as she ran up to him only to be stopped by two girls with sticks.

"Of course it's true! He was outside the girl's locker room! He has to be the pervert!" A random girl said.

"No doubt he was the only one there." Another girl said.

Danny just stayed quiet, looking down unmoving. He didn't have the energy to respond, and he was slipping in and out of consciousness. "…Moka…" Was all Danny could muster before his eyes closed.

"There! He's refusing to answer that means he is guilty! All foreigners are guilty!" One girl shouted out. It was at this moment that Shannon appeared.

When Moka turned to see Shannon she was shocked. Her typical demeanor was gone instead it was one full of pity. "S-Shannon what are you doing here?"

"I heard the caught the peeper. I never expected it would be you, Fenton." Shannon said walking past the girls. "So tell me why did you do it. Was it because you were in another country and your girl back home would never find out or was it because you were just so sick you wanted to see a girl's naked body. Well, which one was it, Fenton!" Shannon shouted standing before Danny.

Danny didn't answer, how could he. One moment they were his friends and now they were treating him like a criminal not to mention the ringing in his head wasn't helping. Suddenly vomit shot out from his mouth and on to the ground.

"Gross!" One girl shouted.

"Kill him!"

"He's gross!"

Shannon's eyes widen, that was his answer. His entire response was before her eyes. "Heh, you were suffering from a concussion so you couldn't answer but the vomit was the key," Shannon said, her smile returning to her face. "Alright Fenton," Shannon said turning around. "Let him go. He didn't do it." She said looking at Moka.

"Of course he did!" The girl from before shouted.

"Idiot. I know Fenton so does Moka, and if I say he didn't do it. Danny Fenton, the Ghost Boy, didn't do it. Besides if he did he would never get caught." Shannon said turning around smiling widely while holding her hips. "I put my life on it!"

Danny smiled as his hair covered his eyes, Shannon had gotten the clue. It was at that moment that Danny began to gain the energy he lost. Having Shannon have his back brought hope back to him. It was like Gin said, as long as they were really his friends then they would forgive him.

"Thank you…Shannon." Danny said as he stood up wobbling a bit. "Moka…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for peeping at your panties yesterday. It was wrong…I should never have done it even if it was to confirm my suspicion of what Gin was looking at." Danny continued as he nearly fell forward when Shannon ran up to him and caught him. "It was bugging me ever since we met Gin. Why that name sounded familiar." Danny continued, a smile growing on his face as blood dripped down.

"Why did Gin's name sound so familiar, it was as if I heard it before and it hit me, right when these girls beat the ever-living ectoplasm out of me. Remember the swimming club? Gin was there. He was the guy that stole that girl's top." Danny said as he lifted his head up, his eyes glowing green. "Now if you ladies excuse me I have a promise to keep. I'm going ghost!" He said before a white ring appeared around his body as he broke through the rope.

The girls stood back as the watch Danny Fenton change before them. Gone was the raven hair, gone were the blue eyes, pale skin, and student clothes. Instead, snow-white hair, glowing green eyes, tan skin, and a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots with a black hoodie around his body with the letters DP written in white. A white and green visor covered his eyes.

"Who the hell is he?" One girl demanded.

"He's Danny Fenton, better known as Danny Phantom. Half ghost, half boy, and my best freaking friend so if any of you girls have a problem with him you better come to me!" Shannon shouted as Danny flew off with Moka in his arms. Unknown to all of them a blue-haired succubus saw everything.

"Danny, I'm coming to help you." She said, her eyes focused and determined. "You will need all the help to fight Gin-Sempai if he is a werewolf."

* * *

Gin grew nervous; time was running out before the full moon appeared. "Danny where are you?" He asked as he leaned against the shed on top of the school building, looking up he saw the full moon coming into view. He felt it; the beast was stirring. Clutching his chest, he fell to his knees. "Damnit! Not yet! Please more time." Gin pleaded as the hair began to grow thicker. His fingers elongated as his nails sharpened turning to claws.

"Gin!" Danny shouted as he plopped Moka down on the building quickly grabbing the rosary. "Moka I need Ura's help," Danny said as he looked up at his friend, his head was still swimming, and it took all of his effort to keep himself from reverting back to his human form.

"Gin-Sempai!" Moka shouted as she saw what was happening to Gin. His face elongated into a muzzle, his ears perked up. Teeth jutted out from his lips sharp as ever. "Danny, what's happening?" She asked just as a tail shot out from Gin's backside.

"Gin's a werewolf," Danny said not wishing to see the painful transformation happening to Gin.

"Moka…. run… run away. My self-control weakens on full moon nights." Gin groaned, his voice becoming distorted. " _Run away or…Or I won't be able to control myself Moka Akashiya!_ " Gin howled as he stood up at his full height. He was taller than before, looking half man half beast.

Danny quickly tore the rosary off from Moka's necklace. The combined powers of a werewolf and a true vampire brought Danny to his knees. Hunched over he struggled to breathe as his ghost sense was going off the chart. "Too…too powerful!" Danny wheezed before feeling a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the same red eyes, the blood red eyes of a vampire.

"You took me out for a fight against a mutt? Really, Fenton, it's a shame." Moka said a frown plastered on her beautiful face. Looking up she saw Gin in his full transformed form. "Know you place beast."

" _Moka Akashiya, your beauty in your true form makes my emotions run rampant. You will become MY woman!"_ Gin howled as he dashed forward slamming his fist right into Moka's side catching her off guard.

' _Such power!_ ' Moka thought as she felt the wind escape her mouth. Flying backward she had to slam her hand into the roof to slow her pace down. "Don't mess around with me mutt!" Moka shouted as she shot her hand forward as Gin appeared in front of her only to vanish before Moka could even reach him.

" _What are you fighting way over there for? Hahahahahaha."_ Gin laughed, his eyes full of hunger. " _If a vampire's power is strength, then a werewolf's power is speed, and the strength of the moonlight also strengths my speed! Tonight, the full moon is shining as brightly as ever! Just like your true form Moka Akashiya! I will beat you down and make you my woman! My other half was too weak to do it himself!_ " Gin shouted as he hopped off the roof of the shed, bouncing all around, from the fences to the floor to the walls. " _On the night of a full moon, a werewolf is invincible!_ "

Danny grunted before an idea came to his head. "Moka! How would you like it if we put this little thing on ice?" Danny suggested as his fist began to glow blue just like his eyes. ' _If we can't see him it's going to be a problem better to make sure he won't be able to use his speed without any trouble.'_

"What the hell are you…" Moka shouted only to stop before a smile grew on her face. "Danny Fenton, you surprise me non-stop. I knew there was a reason you were the only one able to wake me from my sleep." Moka said smiling.

" _Give it up! As long as the full moon is out, it will be my victory! Nothing you can do will stop me!_ " Gin shouted as Danny began firing about freezing the areas where Gin used to be. He then appeared right before Moka, only stopping when he felt something cold spread up from his ankles. " _What!?_ " He shouted.

"Incoming!" A voice called out before claw marks appeared across Gin's chest. Blood spewed out as Kurumu landed next to Danny. "Thanks for freezing him. Moka finish him off!" Kurumu shouted a grin on her face.

" _Impossible! How? How was I stopped and hit!_ " Gin shouted before looking up; fear appeared in his eyes. " _Shit! The clouds cover the moon! I can't use all of my power."_ He then felt his wrist being crushed by an overwhelming force, looking back down he saw Moka crushing his wrist with one hand. " _Wait! Don't be so hasty! I can still beat you, with or without the moonlight! I'll show you what the natural energy of a monster is! Just be a good girl and become my woman, Moka!_ " Gin shouted before he felt two forces of impact hitting him. One in the face by Moka's leg, and another in the back by Danny. Both had furious looks in their eyes.

"How dare you speak like that! Know your place!" Danny and Moka shouted in unison right as Danny grabbed Gin, blood leaking out from the earlier wound inflicted by Moka. "And your place is below us!" The continued to shout as Danny threw Gin in the air followed by Moka jumping up, lifting her leg as high as she could before slamming it down right on Gin's sternum cracking it and sending him right back down through the iron fence gate.

"Weakling! Did you really think someone like you was fit to be with me? Fenton's more worthy than the likes of you." Moka said crossing her arms as she landed on the roof gracefully. She then turned to Danny a smirk appeared on her face. "If you're going to make a pass at me, you had better prepare your body first!" She said getting a laugh out when she saw his reaction.

* * *

"So, Daniel, you were able to take care of that werewolf." Vlad said as he stood on a tree branch, a smile on his face. "But you were only able to do it thanks to that vampire. She is the real threat. You may be stronger than me, but without that vampire when you are fighting these monsters you are nothing." Vlad said before vanishing into the night.

* * *

"So Spooky, what do you think?" A purple haired girl asked as she turned her head to the owl perched on her shoulder. "Do you think it is time yet?" She asked smiling as she already knew the answer. When the owl hooted, the girl smiled as she pulled out a little pellet from her pocket. "Of course not. Just not now but not too long. Maybe I should set up a little test for him." She said turning around to jump down from her tree branch. "I think it's time to become a shut it."

"Extra! Extra from the newspaper club!" Danny shouted wearing an old North Western European hat he got from William. "Read all about it! Real pervert caught Fenton is innocent!" Danny shouted as he stood on a soapbox.

Kurumu chuckled as she saw just how far Danny was going for this. "Wow Danny, I've never seen this side of you before." She said as she handed out a few newspapers.

"Well, when you grow up in America. And all you watched were cartoons as a kid, you are bound to want to mimic at least one of them," Danny said as he switched out his school uniform for something from the 1920's that a kid would wear as he sold papers in New York. "Extra! Extra read all about it! Real pervert caught!" Danny shouted again.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice called out getting a surprised gasp from Danny and Kurumu. Standing before them was Shannon. "I thought something was off when William said he let you borrow that piece of crap." She smirked.

"Hey, Shannon! Here have a copy, on the house." Danny said as he handed over a copy of today's print. "Thanks again for saving my ass and getting my head straight. You have no idea how grateful I am to you." Danny added, smiling brightly.

"Tis nothing of it you fucking Yankee. It took a while for it to hit me but I began to think. Why would Danny Fenton go out of his way to peep and get caught? You're smarter than that. If anything you'd turn yourself invisible and then you'd peep." She said as she crossed her arms after getting the paper from Danny. "That and Kurumu came and got me the minute she realized something was fishy with that Ginei guy."

"Yeah though I never expected that this would become our Newspaper Club's first Job. I mean right? Moka?" Danny asked as he hopped off his soapbox, turning around to face Moka, only to get an eye view of Moka's panties. "Oh, crap not again!" Danny shouted before Moka kicked Danny in the face.

"No looking up now! I've had enough of perverts already!" Moka shouted turning around and pouted at Danny before breaking out into a laugh as she knelt down to pat her friend's head. "Just warn me when you're about to turn around from now on okay Danny." She said smiling.

* * *

It's been exactly a week since the incident with Gin has passed, and thanks to that Danny has seen Gin in a new light. The man still has his perverted moments, but as of lately he has been holding himself back. "So Gin, tell me do you speak Esperanto?" Danny asked as he walked next to his new friend.

"I do actually, I had a grandfather who was from Poland he was around when the Nazi's invaded. After getting out, he moved to Japan where he met my mother and boom my father was born not too long after that." Gin said as he recalled the tale of his family. "It isn't spoken as often as it is nowadays but when I'm praying to my grandfather's spirit, I tend to speak in it. Why do you ask?"

"I…once fought a ghost werewolf once that spoke it. Ever since then I wondered if all werewolves speak it." Danny said as he told Gin of his fight with Wulf.

"Wait you fought a werewolf ghost, and it wasn't perverted or anything? Please, you have to summon him so I can speak to him! You have no idea how hard it is to control this beast inside of me!" Gin shouted as he grabbed Danny's shoulders and shook the young boy.

"Easy! Easy!" Danny shouted as he was shaking back and forth. "If I were able to I would. The problem is, I don't have an idea on how to get back home. There are only two portals to the ghost world, and both are located in the US." Danny said dejectedly. ' _I need to find a way to contact him first though. It would help a lot if I could convince him to join my side so he can help us, I'm eighty percent sure that he would jump at the chance to hunt creatures like mermaids or lizard people._ ' Danny thought to himself.

"Oh." Gin said, his mood turning south fast. "I see. Hey if you ever do see him send him my way then." Gin requested as he smiled at Danny. "Anyway, are you nervous about today's midterm results?" Gin asked as he reached into his pocket pulling out a little black book.

"A little bit. I just hope studying with Moka to improve my ability to read your language will pay off." Danny said, scratching his cheek. He then noticed the book Gin had and saw it was the same one Ren was reading. "Hey Gin, what kind of book is that?"

"Oh, I have a friend who graduated two years ago. She works in the human world at a seaside inn. She was the original club president when I first came here. Back then I used to do nothing but fight, all I cared about was fighting. She royally kicked my ass much like you, Moka, and Kurumu did. A man wrote this black book long ago. Few copies are left but, they're mostly about management. After I graduate this place, I'm going to work there to repay my debt to her." Gin said with a smile as he read the book.

* * *

Danny was shocked; he couldn't find his name anywhere on the left side of the board. Turning his head as he looked at the right side his jaw dropped even more. Right there near the top landing in third place was his name. "I….I'm third…" Danny said as he stumbled back a bit.

"Well, what do you fucking know. I'm second." Shannon said with a cheeky grin. "I knew studying with that little brat would pay off! I freaking love her!" Shannon shouted throwing her fist into the air.

"Moka-san got thirteenth place!"

"Of course she would! She's the embodiment of beauty!"

"Thirteenth place is not suitable for our goddess! The only place for her is first place!"

Moka blushed in embarrassment from the comments she heard, quickly turning to Ren for support she smiled when he went to pat her head. "Thank you, Ren-Nii-san." Moka chirped with a smile on her face. Turning to Danny, she smiled. "Looks like you did well Danny. I'm happy you did so well." She said closing her eyes and placing her hands on her back.

"Are you kidding me! Nooo!" William shouted as he saw his name all the way on the other side of the board. "Damnit! I spent time with Kurumu so she could learn something and instead I suffered because of it!" William fell to his knees, a dark cloud appeared over his head. "Kurumu I will get you for this!"

"So Ren, where did you place?" Danny asked as he turned to his other friend.

"I'm just outside of the top ten. I'm number eleven." Ren said as he continued to pat Moka's head much like an older brother would.

Off in the distance, a girl with short black hair and purple eyes was staring at Moka Akashiya. She was wearing the typical uniform most girls wore except for a black shoulder cape held together by a red bow. On her head was a pointed black hat resembling a witch's hat.

"Congratulations Yukari-san!" A man with shifty eyes said as he looked down at the girl. "It looks like you are number one again. Just as I'd expect from the girl genius. Even though you're just eleven, it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing." The man continued as he slipped his hands into his pocket. His smile quickly changed to a frown.

"But listen up; please don't get all high and mighty, because, in my eyes, you're nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk." The man continued, his frown turning it a scowl.

"Class representative?" The girl now known as Yukari looked up at the man. He was wearing khaki pants held up by a black belt and was wearing a white shirt with an armband around his left bicep.

"and what's the big idea with the outfit? It completely defies the school rules. I despise people who stick out!" The man shouted as he took one hand out to push Yukari's hat.

"Huh, what?"

"Oh look, it's that girl genius…"

"She's getting bullied by her class representative again."

"Well, since she dressed like that…."

"AS the class representative, your very existence gives me a headache." He then leaned down, so he was at eye level with the child. "After all, your true form is a witch, is it not? How disgusting! I feel like vomiting just thinking you are in the same grade as me." He said getting under the girl's skin. Just then a rock flew up and hit him in the back of the head.

"Haha! You deserved that!" Yukari laughed as she pointed at her classmate.

"Hey, what the hell you just do to me?" He shouted as he lunged at her only to be stopped as Moka got in his way followed by a quick knee to his gut from Shannon and a toss into a wall by Danny. Getting up he growled as he looked for his assailants seeing it was those three he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to do with this, but I can't let this go, please stop using violence towards girls!" Moka requested getting a surprised look from Yukari.

"Moka-san came to stop him from bullying her!? No way!"

"It's the Screaming Death Shannon O'Harrison!" Another called out.

"Hmph!" The man who was bullying Yukari turned around. ' _There are too many spectators._ ' He thought to himself. "You had better remember this Yukari! Let's go, guys!" And with that, the man and his little group left leaving the gang alone for now.

Half an hour later, Danny, Moka, William, Ren, Shannon, and Yukari were sitting at a few tables. "Oh, thank you so much you really saved me! My name is Sendou Yukari!" Yukari said smiling happily as she sat next to Shannon.

"I heard that even though you're in the same grade as us, you're only eleven? And even ranked first?" Moka asked only to get a nod from Shannon as she placed her hand on Yukari's head.

"Yeah she is, and this is the same girl that I've been telling you guys about! You really should see it when she gets those dustbins out!" Shannon said before roaring with laughter. "She's awesome!"

"You're brilliant aren't you, Yukari-chan? And that outfit is also really cool!" Moka continued smiling softly.

' _Eleven…and a grade schooler?_ ' William thought as that caught his attention looking away. ' _I have a bad feeling about this._ '

"…No, well…Cool is such…I mean, I'm not…I'm just…" Yukari babbled, blushing bright red as she waved her arms around the place getting an amused laugh out of Shannon.

"Hahahaha, I've never seen her act like this! Oh man, it's so funny and cute!" She said calming down a bit.

"You're the one who's cool and pretty and sweet, Moka-san. You know, actually, I….I…I wuv you, Moka-san!" Yukari declared as she jumped from her seat in an attempt to hug Moka only to be blocked by Ren moving fast and holding her by her shirt.

"Okay no. No, no, no. Not okay. Do not attempt to molest the Moka. She already has enough trauma from Saizo and others." Ren said only for a boom to fly out of nowhere hitting Ren in the head thus dropping Yukari who proceeded to hug Moka tightly.

"Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more. But after you saved me, my heart was made up! Please go out with me! Is that so bad dating someone like me?" Yukari question looking up at Moka.

Bells were going off in Danny's head as his mind threw together the puzzle. "Okay wait a minute! She's four years older than you! That's crossing the line into the pedophile zone!" Danny shouted as she slammed his hands on the table.

"Please don't get in our way! I know all about you! Fenton Danny, grades: Average back at Casper High. Somehow you were able to improve your grades when you came here. Nothing special about you since you're nothing but a ghost. Your athletic ability is average just like a human's. Your only hobby is playing video games, and you have no special abilities! You're a complete loser!" Yukari said. "I love Moka-san! So, I don't want my beautiful Moka-san to be brought down into the dirt by someone like you! That's why I'm declaring war on you and all your friends! Magical wand!" Yukari shouted summoning brooms, jugs, dustbins, buckets, etc. "I'll make sure none of you ever come close to Moka-san again!"

William leaped out from his seat his legs turning into those like a horse's as he ran off as fast as he could. "Good luck you guys!" He shouted as a few brooms chased after him. "Ow ow ow!" Was all they heard when a few brooms started swatting him.

Ren took the brunt of the attack due to his massive stature, holding up his arms to cover his face. "Ow ow ow! Yukari, please stop! Owwww!" He shouted trying to move through the brooms to grab the little witch.

"Oi, you little shit! I was your friend!" Shannon shouted as a bucket bashed against the back of her head, and a jug hit her in the gut.

Danny went intangible so the cleaning supplies and the jugs would go through him looking around he was trying to find the source of the attack when his body went back to being tangible. "What the? I didn't will this to happen!?" He then found himself being stricken in the face by another broom.

"It's magic! I used magic with this magical wand to control the brooms! 'Cuz I'm a witch! Using my magic, I'll fight off any boy or girl that gets close to Moka-san!" Yukari said holding up a pink heart-shaped wand with what looked to by a Star of David in the middle of it.

* * *

"Sendou…Yukari?" Kurumu asked as she held up a tiny square piece of paper with the words "curse" written on it.

"Yeah,…she's totally a pain. She just started attacking all of us as soon as I said what she is doing falls under pedophilia…she's eleven." Danny said as he had bandages all over his face. "What's worse is she declared war on all of us for being friends with Moka, and she can negate my ghost powers thanks to magic. Also even though we have stuff to do for our club, thanks to Yukari, I can't even talk to Moka. I was going to ask her if she wanted to meet Sam and Tucker since they've been asking to meet her." Danny said leaning his head on his right hand.

' _Yahoo! Thanks to her, I'm alone with Danny! Thank you Sendou Yukari! Wait….How come Moka gets to meet Danny's friends before I do! So unfair!_ ' Thought to herself while pumping her arms into the air only to stop and turn around growling when she heard the part about Moka getting to meet Danny's friends first.

"I've heard rumors about that girl too! Even though she's called a girl genius or whatever, it sounds like she's still a selfish little kid! I heard she's always playing pranks, and is hated by her class." Kurumu informed Danny as she moved closer to the boy.

"I beg to differ, Shannon likes Yukari a lot, whenever she isn't at her band practice or hanging out with us she's always with Yukari. Do you think it's because Yukari's eleven that her brain is being overwritten by…biology?" Danny asked as he crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

Outside the classroom, Yukari had snuck up to the wall an evil grin appearing on her face. "I'll totally destroy the closeness between Moka-san and Danny-baka for good! Magical item Warawar-kun!" Yukari shouted as she pulled out an effigy with a little post-it note taped to the top had a frowny face drawn on it and a piece of paper attached with the name "Danny" written on it. "There!" She said happily as she made the doll punch itself.

Back inside the classroom, Danny's fist shot right into his face except it wasn't his hand more along the lines that it was his ghost form hand hitting him in the face. Blood shot out as he was sent flying back. ' _What….just happened?_ ' Danny thought to himself stunned.

"Danny!" Kurumu shouted as she saw a second arm sticking out from Danny's first arm. It was clad in a white glove and the black hoodie sleeve.

"My ghost body is moving by itself! What the hell is going on!?" Danny shouted as his body began to twist and contort as if his ghost form was trying to break free.

Outside in the hallway, Moka was making her way over to her homeroom where her club was supposed to meet. ' _The classroom sure is noisy?_ ' She thought to herself before opening the door and smiling. "Sorry for being late to the club! What's wrong, Danny?" Moka apologized before covering her mouth with her hands. "What's going on! Danny why do you have four arms!"

Before her, Danny was gripping two arms extending from his body both of which looked exactly like his ghost form hands. Trailing up they were holding onto Kurumu's breasts and squeezing them. "Everybody run! Someone is controlling my ghost form!" Danny shouted as he tried to move back only as he did so the upper part of his body began to stretch.

"Jumping Ghostly gadzooks! It looks like some sort of evil power has taken control of our body, Danny!" A voice said out loud before a person looking like Danny's ghost form appeared from the stretching body.

"Like no duh man! I don't want to go back to like being all lame and shit! We have to find the source of it man!" Danny's human form as his hair became messy. Just then Danny's ghost form went and flipped up Kurumu's skirt exposing her panties.

"We're screwed." The two halves of Danny said before merging back together. As he did a hand quickly came up and slapped his cheek leaving an angry red mark followed by an unmanly scream of pain.

After a while, Moka, Danny, and Kurumu had found Yukari running through the hallways before being caught. "Somebody has to do something about that girl! What she did was not okay! I've already done the body split before, and it was terrible!" Danny shouted as he tried to restrain himself from tearing off that girl's head. ' _She acting so much like Youngblood it's driving me crazy!_ '

"Nyah!" Yukari said as she stuck her tongue out and pulled down her eyelid while hiding behind Moka. This only served to infuriate the halfa even more.

"Danny, let's all calm down!" Moka suggested laughing nervously in an attempt to defuse the situation as best she could.

"You're too easy on her, Moka! You've got to tell her when she's bothering you! I mean, it's the best for Yukari's sake as well, right?" Danny shouted his anger rising.

"You don't know if that's true Danny!" Moka shouted back, trying her best not to hurt the little girl's feelings after all Yukari was a kid, and she didn't know any better.

"Forget it Moka, if Sam and Tucker were here, they'd agree with me on what I'm about to say. If Yukari hands out just with you, Moka, then won't she lose all her friends and end up totally alone!?" Danny shouted crossing his arms and staring Moka right in the eyes.

"I don't mind. After all, I'm a genius! I'm sorry, but I don't want such low-ability friends!" Yukari said pissing Danny off with that comment. "Besides, I've always, always been alone," Yukari said smiling sadly as she looked up at Danny.

"Yukari…" Danny said as Yukari turned around only for her to raise her wand up in the air causing a wash bin to fall down on his head.

"Ahahaha! I gotcha, I gotcha!" Yukari laughed as he turned around seeing the annoyed and angry face of Danny.

"You little…." Danny shouted as he attempted to chase after the little witch only to be stopped by Moka.

"Wait! It's awful of you to be mad at her, Danny!" Moka said as she leaned into Danny's face trying to defend Yukari.

"Why are you mad at me!? She's done nothing but terrorize and assault your friends! If this weren't a school for monster's, she would have been kicked out for causing harm to those around her!" Danny shouted crossing his arms once more.

* * *

' _That Girl's just eleven. She's so bratty! Why do we have to be in the same class as that baby! And she wears that disgusting witch costume! Witches aren't monsters, are they! They're closer to humans, right? You have no right to be at this academy! Get out of here!_ ' The memories of her schoolmates filled Yukari's mind as she ran outside. "I don't mind…being alone." She said though her face betrayed what she said. She did mind; she had no one and the only person she did have she ended up pushing away because of what some crush on Moka? As Yukari was running, she ran into someone stopping her in her tracks. "Owww, stupid! Why don't you look where you're going!"

"You're the one that bumped into me, Yukari-san! How rude, you're a damn shame o the academy." That voice, it was the same voice from earlier today. The same voice Yukari kept hearing every time she was in her class. It belonged to the class representative.

"Class representative…!?" Yukari asked, fear coming from her body as he leaned down.

"Remember when you disgraced me in front of all those students earlier!? I'll never forgive you for that! _I've been waiting to get you alone!_ " He said as his eyes widen and a serpent tongue slid out from his mouth.

* * *

"Just face it Moka! You know I'm right." Danny said as he narrowed his eyes. "It's times like these I wish Sam and Tucker were here. At least then I wouldn't be the only voice of reason." Danny said as he turned around.

"But…" Moka began only to be shut down by Danny.

"But nothing, it doesn't matter. She made not only me suffer but Ren, Shannon, even William. How would you feel if someone kept terrorizing you just because you were friends with me and I ended up defending them even though what they have been doing is wrong?" Danny said, not turning around to face Moka.

"It's not like that! Why can't you understand Yukari-chan's feelings? Don't you feel sorry for her!?" Moka said before storming off.

"Well,…but you do really get the feeling that she's a witch! It could be because she's one of the hated race….or so they're called!" Kurumu said putting the metal tub down.

"Huh? Hated race? Witches?" Danny asked as he turned around confused.

"Don't you know? You're one of them since you are a ghost. Look. It's hard to tell whether a 'witch' is a supernatural or a human being, right? Long ago, they were called the "Boundary beings" that connected the human and supernatural worlds, but today their race is called half-breeds, and they are discriminated against!" Kurumu informed Danny. "On top of that, it seems they're hated in the human world too! In the middle ages, there were things called 'witch hunts' where many witches were killed by humans. You know, that girl…may have really been all alone until now!"

"Alone…" Danny said softly as he recalled how he felt for the first year of his life after receiving his powers. Raising his hands up her looked at them before looking up, glowing green eyes.

* * *

"Kya!" Yukari shouted as she was thrown into a nearby tree in the woods.

" _So disgusting! A witch is such a disgusting being!_ " The class rep said as his skin shed and scales appeared. His face twisted and turned becoming more and more reptilian. " _Heh! Understand, we have no need for a girl like you in our class!_ " He said until his body finished turning into his true form a lizardman. _"Why don't I rid this academy of you!_ " The lizardman said as he grinned.

"Kya!" Yukari shouted as she waved her wand up in the air in an attempt to summon something to fight off the lizardmen, only for her class rep to bite down destroying her magical wand.

" _What should we do with her?_ " the leader asked as he chewed on the wand ripping it out of the witch's hands.

" _Yo! Let's eat her up! The fog is thick, so no one will ever know._ " One of the lackeys said as he raised his hand up in the air as if he was suggesting something in class.

"Aaah…my wand!" Yukari cried out seeing the very gift her mother gave to hear when Yukari became a full-fledged vampire being eaten by some gross thing. ' _If I don't have my wand, I can't use magic…_ '

Spitting out the wand the leader of the group smirked as he lunged forward. "That sounds good! We should at her up!" He snarled as Yukari screamed.

"Stop!" A voice called out.

Turning around everyone saw a womanly figure rush through the fog, then the unmistakable pink hair of one Moka Akashiya. "Stop it! Get your hands off Yukari-chan!" Moka called out as she came to a stop.

" _Damn, so it's you again, Akashiya Moka-san! You've caught us at a bothersome time…_ " The leader of the pack said before snapping his fingers, sending his lackers to deal with the annoying vampire.

"Run! Please run, Moka-san! Or you'll be eaten! Forget about me and run!" Yukari shouted as she saw the lackeys make their way to Moka.

"It's okay. I'll put myself on the line for you, Yukari-chan! Don't act so tough! It's all right to ask for help when you can't make it on your own." Moka said smiling softly as she looked at Yukari.

"Be honest! You say you love her, but what you really want is for someone to be kind to you, right? And aren't you always playing pranks because you want someone to pay attention to you?" A voice called out, it was that same voice that Yukari would never forget her first friend she made. The one who taught her how to play pranks.

"S-Shannon!" Yukari called out as the Irish girl smirked placing her hand on Moka's shoulder. "What are you two talking about? Hurry up and get out of here!" Yukari shouted tears running down her cheeks.

"I understand, you've always been lonely haven't you, Yukari-chan? It was tough being all alone wasn't it?" Moka said bringing forth her past to the little witch. "I, too have always been alone! That's why I want to help you, and also why I could never ever leave you alone Yukari-chan!"

"I could never leave you alone. I owe a great debt to your kind as they helped my ancestors out a lot in the past." Shannon said smiling warmly at Yukari. "If it weren't for your kind, my kind would have been killed off long ago."

" _What are you blathering about!? Are you trying to insult us by ignoring us!?_ " The leader of the lizardmen shouted pissed off at this little sob fest.

Yukari had enough, she grabbed the iguana's hand pulling it down and sank her teeth into his arm as hard as she could, biting down with all her strength. "Stop!"

He turned his head, pure rage rolling in his eyes as he roared. " _Oww, what do you think you're doing, you little brat!?_ " He shouted as he yanked his arm out of her mouth and attempted to take her head off with his claws.

"Yukari!" A voice called out followed by a yelp of pain as Yukari Sendou felt a huge sum of weight push her out of the way.

"Danny!? Why? Why are you here?" Yukari asked as she saw Danny, his raven-hair waving about in the wind, blue eyes full of strength as blood leaked down his shoulder.

"I'm glad, I'm not at Casper High because if I was…Mr. Lancer would kill me for running my uniform. Heh. I'm sorry about before…If I had understood you a little better, Yukari. Let me help you too! So don't think of yourself as alone anymore." Danny said smiling as he stood up. "I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted as a white ring appeared around his right fist changing him into his ghost form.

"What are you, Danny?" Yukari asked as she saw what was happening before her.

"He's neither fully human or fully ghosts. He's stuck in between both the human world and the supernatural world." Moka said as she ran up to Yukari. "He's one of two only beings in this world, and he is our friend."

" _Hey! No another one! Don't take me lightly you weaklings! I'll make mincemeat out of you!_ " The leader said rushing the group and attempting to bite down on Danny's head.

"I don't think so. Moka, Yukari, Shannon, cover your ears and get behind me." Danny said before taking a deep breath he then let out a wail, an incredibly powerful ear-splitting wail.

The lizardmen yelled in pain as they were bombarded with ectoplasmic energy in the form of sound waves. Scales, cloth, flesh all were blown away by the force of Danny's ghostly wail.

Shannon was stunned, she never thought Danny was capable of doing something like this. Glaring she walked forward her hair turning transparent, her skin white as the clouds. "As if I'll be outdone by someone like you Fenton!" Shannon shouted before bombarding the stubborn reptiles with a ghostly wail of her own except this was louder and sharper, more refined. There was no ecto-energy present for this but pure soundwaves.

The same white ring appeared around Danny turning him back into his human form as he continued to use his ghostly wail on the lizardmen. He kept up the ghostly wail letting lose the terrible wail of a ghost.

"What are you two! To be able to take out my friends!" The leader said as he was the only one standing after the wails down. He was looking far worse than Shannon and Danny, one of which had reverted back to his human form.

"I'll tell you what we are. We're banshees!" Shannon shouted as she bombarded the man once again this time with much more power efficiently destroying his ears before feeling a jab in his stomach.

As soon as Danny had used up his energy, he turned to Moka, pulling off the rosary. "Finish them off. It's time to make boots out of them." Danny said falling down to the ground exhausted.

Moka Akashiya in her true form was pissed. Pissed beyond belief. "Small fries like you, should know your place than to pick on the young!" She shouted as she grabbed the class rep's head yanking it down as she lifted her knee up breaking his jaw with the sheer force and power. "Feeling as if you are superior because you have more power than the weak! You know what that makes you? The weakest!" She shouted kicking the half man half lizard right into a tree followed by kicking him right in the mouth breaking his teeth.

"Danny! Yukari-chan! Are you okay!?...ah!" Kurumu said as she arrived late to the scene, by time Shannon had returned to her human form kneeling down next to Danny who was looking up at the sky.

"Huh, I never realized just how peaceful the clouds are." Danny finally said getting a laugh of out of the group. Once the laughter died down Danny finally got back up, tired as hell though.

"Why…? After I've done such horrible things to you? Why? Why did you come for someone like me?" Yukari asked shaking a bit.

"Why do you fucking think?" Shannon asked as she bopped Yukari on the head getting a yelp of pain out of her. "We're your friends. We'll always be your friends so you won't be alone anymore you stupid brat." Shannon said smiling caringly at the little girl.

At that moment Yukari tried to find the words to say, but all she could do was cry, cry and cry and cry. She spent a good part of the evening crying until her stomach began to rumble which she stopped and blushed bright red as the older kids laughed until their stomachs started to thunder.

* * *

"Yukari-chan really has changed into a good girl!" Kurumu said as she was carrying a box of supplies to their club room. "I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for playing pranks all the time! Well, Shannon did protest the entire time when she was apologizing. It sounds like everyone's mood has become a bit more thoughtful. And she's getting more sociable bit by bit."

Moka smiled happily as she walked side by side with Kurumu, holding a box of her own. When she wasn't trying to shove her boobs into Danny's face, Moka really appreciates having a friend like Kurumu. "Well that's good, she came up to Ren-Nii-san this morning at the dining hall and apologized to him," Moka said happily as she turned around. "Isn't that right Ren-Nii-san?" Moka asked happily as her giant older brother figure carried a few boxes of his own to the Newspaper Club's room.

"Yeah, though she does play tricks on William from time to time, I think that's Shannon's influence," Ren said as he looked down at the two. "Yukari is really growing up."

The three all arrived at the door as Kurumu opened it only to drop her box at sight before her.

"Danny-Nii I wuvvv youuuu!" Yukari shouted as she hugged Danny who why trying to get out of her iron like grip.

"Why can't I turn intangible!?" Danny cried as he tried his hardest to will himself to get out of the hug.

"Yukari-chan!?" Moka shouted as she saw Yukari in the club room hugging Danny.

"What's going on? Oh hello, Yukari." Ren said happily as he walked in.

"Hi, Ren-san!" Yukari said happily. "Oh! Good afternoon! I was just admitted into the newspaper club today! Please help me with everything, okaaay!" Yukari said happily.

' _New club member!?_ ' Kurumu, Moka, and Danny thought in unison.

"It's just…I love Moka-nee, and then there is Danny-nii too. I love them both!" Yukari said happily before hugging the two. "Anyway, let's all be lovely dovey togetherrr!" Yukari said just as Moka and Danny broke out of her hug and began to speed walk around the classroom.

"Wait Yukari-chan!"

"This could actually be worse somehow…" Danny said.

"Danny-nii I want a piggyback!" Yukari called out.

* * *

Sitting in her room, looking over at a photo of a specific blue eyes raven-hair boy, Sam Mansion smiled happily. "Soon you'll be back Danny." She said as she put the photo down and turned around looking at two people.

"Alright now, are you sure the three of us are able to get into this school to visit Danny, Tucker?" Sam asked as she looked at her second best friend.

"Well yeah, Mr. Lancer and the headmaster at Danny's school said it was okay if we came to visit for a few days as long as we are with at least one staff member at all times while we are on school grounds. When it comes to the dorms as long as we're with Danny, it'll be fine." Tucker said as he read the email his teacher sent him.

"I can't wait to see my little brother again." Jazz said a happy smile on her face. "And I can't wait to see what this school is like. It better live up to the Jazz Fenton code, or I'll convince my mom and dad to get him out." Jazz said as she sat down in one of Sam's chair.

"Then it is settled, when they have their school festival, we'll show up. We just have to keep it quite from Danny when he comes back though." Sam said as she looked at the calendar, seeing how close Summer was coming.

* * *

 **I combined these two chapters into one because I felt the fight with Gin seemed rushed and not well thought out. Also if you have a problem with how I set it up…then that's your problem. Next time is the art chapter not sure how that will go about.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So! Everyone, reason why I didn't write this chapter right after the 5** **th** **section was that I was burnt out after writing non-stop. I would also like to say that the most significant delay of the 6** **th** **chapter was well you'll figure it out once you read it.**

 **No responding to reviews this time.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Rosario Vampire.

* * *

Rosario to Phantom

Chapter 6

* * *

Danny groaned as he slammed his hand down on the annoying buzzer known as his alarm clock. The wretched sound that all teenage boys hate when they finally drift off to sleep. "Murr…" He said as he lifted himself up from his bed, part of his pillow was stuck to his cheek.

Yawning, he sat up and slowly removed the pillow from his cheek as he stretched, his body popping all of those pesky air bubbles in his back, arms, even his neck. Hopping off his bed, Danny made his way to his closet, opening it up to take a look at his calendar. His eyes widen as he saw the date coming up soon. "Big old seventeen huh…" Danny said as he smiled to himself.

Danny shuffled over to the computer on his desk, a smile as he traced his hand over the plastic cover. "Thanks, Jazz," Danny said before turning on the machine. It took a bit before it was fully started up. By now the sun was starting to rise slowly, looking out his window Danny began to wonder just how things were back home with his family. "I should call them," Danny said with a smile as he opened his drawer and pulling out his phone. Flipping open the phone, the young ghost boy pressed his thumb down on the power button. As soon as it was on his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Danny asked after pressing the answer button. "Hello, this is Danny?"

"Danny!" A voice from the other end shouted, a sound Danny hasn't heard in a long time ever since he last saved her from Vlad and her near-death situation. A smile quickly came to Danny's face as he looked out the window.

"Hey, cousin," Danny said, a single tear running down his face. It has been so long since he heard from her that he was beginning to worry. "How have you been?"

"Great, things have been alright over here. I do have one complaint! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for Japan?" The person on the other end said a frown could be seen on Danny's face.

"Sorry about not telling you. Kind of hard to when I have no way of tracking you down. Believe me; I wanted to tell you so bad. Alright, I have to hang up now cousin, take care." Danny said before hanging up.

Looking at the clock, he sighed to himself as he turned his phone off. He'll have to call his parents some other time. Grabbing his toiletries, Danny made his way to the door, opening it only to come face to face with Ren. "Morning Ren," Danny said with a smile as he closed his door.

"Morning Danny hope you can make it tonight," Ren said as he began to make his way to the showers.

"Oh right, tonight. Do you still want to go through with it? I wouldn't hold it against you if you backed down." Danny said in a teasing matter as he walked side by side with his friend.

"In your dreams," Ren said, his voice getting smaller as he moved further away from Danny's room.

"Hahaha." Danny laughed, his voice quiet as well.

Just then from under Danny's bed, a long purple haired girl rolled out, a calm, impassive look on her face. "Too close." She said as she stood up. "Now…to make my escape." She said opening his door and slipping out, a piece of cloth in her sweatshirt pocket.

* * *

"So Danny when's your birthday?" William asked his friend as he turned around in his seat.

"Why do you ask?" Danny question as he looked up from the latest magazine NASA had published. He was lucky Sam sent this to him as quickly as she did.

"Because it's 2007 and its halfway over and I'm not sure when your birthday is. Did it pass or is it coming up?" William asked.

"It's this month…My birthday is in June. I'll be turning seventeen." Danny said putting his magazine down.

"Sweet school doesn't end until next month. When is it?" William asked smiling as he laid his arms on his chair.

"It's next week. The thirteenth."

"Alright! Mine's on August the fifteenth! Shannon's is in September on the eleventh." William said he then blinked when he saw the dark look on Danny's face. "What? Oh, shit… that day. Damn your country got hit bad." William said as he realized just what that date meant to many Americans.

"It's alright, it's not that well known outside of the US," Danny said before looking over to Moka, a smile appearing on his face. "How the hell did I…a human with ghostly powers end up with great friends like Ren, Shannon, and Moka, William?" Danny asked softly but only loud enough for William to hear.

"Because all of us found a reason to bond together Danny. Shannon's been hurt in the past, Moka's been alone for most of her life, Ren's a native in a foreign land." William said ignoring the fact that it was indeed the end of the day and time for clubs. He decided to skip his club's meeting just this once to see what the Newspaper Club is like after reading about how they caught the real pervert that was peeping on the girls.

"What about you William?" Danny asked as he turned to his friend.

"I rather keep that to myself," William said as he gave a smile to Danny, though his eyes told a different sadder story.

By this time Gin had walked in tapping a ruler on William's head. "If you're not here to join our club you can get out. It's club time!" Gin said as he chose to wear a white long-sleeved shirt today with a red collar.

"Buah! Man, I'm just here to help out. Jinouchi can take care of the horses today." William said as he rubbed his he head.

Just then Moka looked up from her book. "William I didn't know you were joining our club," Moka said with a smile as she stood up walking over to the group.

"Oh, Moka-san! What's this? Are you paintin' a picture or something? That book's an art textbook, ain't it?" Gin asked as he noticed the book in Moka's hand a smile appearing on his face.

"N…No it isn't, this is just…" Moka said hiding the book, blushing like crazy.

"Heh, you're looking hot as ever today, Moka-san. I love ya baby!" Gin said, smiling happily as sparkles appear around him.

William turned to Danny, a look in his eyes only to be confirmed by the face Danny was making at Gin. ' _Ah, he's that Gin. The one peeping at the girls before_.' William thought to himself, crossing his arms as he turned to stare at Gin.

"Won't you go out with me, Moka-San? Moka-saaan!" Gin asked as he pulled out a bouquet of roses while his true form was slipping out.

"He's your club leader? He seems more like a child than a leader." William jabbed as he turned his attention back to Danny.

"Danny!" A voice called out as Kurumu strolled on in wrapping her arms around Danny. "Yeah! Another day of being in the club with you! I love you, Danny!" Kurumu said before being yanked off of Danny by a strong arm.

"Kurumu what have I told you about confessing to Danny every second you see him?" William asked as he stood up eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kurumu let out an "epp!" as she recognized the voice behind her, turning her head slowly she laughed nervously. "H-Hello William-san," Kurumu said still laughing nervously as she saw the look he was giving her. "To not bother Danny every second of the day." She answered after an awkward silence.

"Good," William said as he put the blue-haired succubus down. Just then a scream of pain echoed through the room, turning his head William saw a desk slammed right down onto Gin's head followed by a dustpan slamming into Kurumu's head.

"I won't let anyone get away with putting their hands on Danny-Nii-san and Moka-Nee-chan! I'll fight anyone off with my magic! Because I wuv them both and they're perfect for each other!" A young voice called out that brought a chill down William's spine.

"Who's she?" Gin asked, blood running down his head as he pointed at Yukari, who was standing on a desk waving her wand.

"She's the new club member, Yukari-chan. A girl Genius!." Moka said happily as she informed Gin. "Though I think she sees Danny and me as older sibling figures only." Moka continued as she put a finger to her chin as if she was in thought.

"Is it like this every day Danny?" William asked robotically as he turned his attention back to his American friend.

"Pretty much, but with more Gin being a perv and me overshadowing him. Yeah, it turns out I can do that, and the longer I overshadow him, the longer he'll go without perving." Danny said with a "Who knew" tone.

* * *

"Later Danny, later William. See you tomorrow." Moka said after the club ended.

"Huh? Aren't we going home together, Moka? After all, that thing is tonight." Danny said as he turned to Moka who was rushing off away from the two.

"Oh right! I forgot that's tonight. I'm supposed to bring it." William said as he snapped his fingers, remembering what tonight meant to them. "Moka are you sure? You never miss it." William asked as he turned to face her, ink stains on his face.

"Sorry… I have to go somewhere now…" Moka said holding up her art textbook an apologetic look on her face.

"Hey, isn't that the art book you were reading before?" Danny asked pointing to the textbook in her hand.

"Yeah! It is!" William said confirming Danny's question.

"Yeah, the thing is, I got asked by the art teacher to be a model for a picture! So I can't go home with you for a week." Moka said apologizing. "I won't be able to make it tonight either…Sorry. Please give Ren-Nii-san my apology."

"Do we have to tell Ren what you are doing?" William asked, crossing his arms.

"No, and Danny don't worry! I'll still work hard for the newspaper club!" Moka said raising her hand into the air as she saw Danny began to freak out.

"No, no it's not that! Just…well you know what's coming up right?" Danny asked as he turned around looking at her.

"Hmmmmm…" Moka thought to look up. "Nope!" ' _I can't let him know what is coming up!_ ' Moka thought to herself as she lied.

' _She forgot…and I told her a few weeks ago…Oh well._ ' Danny quickly smiled as he shook his head. "It's okay. It's not important." He said lying. "Well William, we should get going if we're gonna make it on time," Danny said as he turned around. "I still can't believe you convinced me to invite Gin to it."

"What it's gonna be awesome. Shannon's bringing Yukari, I'm bringing Kurumu, it's only natural that you bring Gin. It's time to bring those three to our click right Moka?" William asked, smiling as he turned to the vampire.

"Oh, huh? Yeah! But um… Danny would you… let me suck your blood?" Moka asked as she placed her hands together smiling nervously.

"Wait a minute! Why are you like this now? You can always ask in the morning." Danny said as he turned around squinting his eyes at the little ball of nervous energy.

"It…It's just; I thought this would be goodbye for a while after today and I…I'll be lonely." Moka said getting quite.

William smirked as he elbowed Danny in the gut, knocking the wind out of him while also sending a message to the dense ghost boy. "Sure go ahead Moka, drink his blood. He doesn't mind."

"Yeah, I don't mind Moka." Danny wheezed out as he held his gut smiling painfully at Moka.

"Thanks for the treat!" Moka happily said as she latched on to Danny's neck, draining him of his blood.

* * *

"Everyone, we have some news! The 'Missing Girls' problem!" Gin said as he wrote the word "Disappearance" on the chalkboard both in Japanese and in English.

"Missing girls?" William asked he looked up from his desk.

"Ex-Why are you still here horse boy!?" Gin shouted as he threw a ruler at William, hitting him right between the eyes. "If you're not gonna join then get the hell out! Bad enough I have to deal with a little kid, but no way in hell am I gonna deal with you!" Gin shouted as he drove William off before coughing and regaining the tension in the room.

"Exactly! Several female students have vanished without a trace lately, one after another seven, in just one month. It's not all that unusual for people to go missing here, but don't you think these numbers are unusual?" Gin asked as he looked at the four younger students sitting in front of him "I've collected some basic information on the missing girls!" Gin said as he held up a paper with the names and pictures of the missing girls. "We're going to find out the facts on this incident!"

' _When he's in the club, he can look pretty serious, can't he_?' Danny thought a smile coming to his face as he started to admire Gin.

Gin quickly made his way to the window, biting down on his thumb as he began mulling things over. "As you can see from these pictures, the girls that have disappeared are all pretty hot! If someone is holding them, hostage, I wanna save them somehow." Gin said before clenching his fist and smiling. "If they see me in a good light, it'll be a chance to get to know 'em better!" Gin finished.

' _And like that, you go down a peg in my book Gin._ ' Danny thought as he rolled his eyes and put the paper down. "Pervert," Danny said before finding himself in a headlock.

"Takes a fellow pervert to know a pervert! Come, Danny! I bet that there might be some girls for you if you save them!" Gin said happily as he looked down at his friend.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already have someone I like, and I'm not gonna give that up for some chance of popularity with girls." Danny said as he phased himself out of Gin's headlock.

' _Someone, he likes?_ ' Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari thought as they took note of that information and filed it away as important while at the same time Moka and Kurumu began to imagine what their futures would be like with Danny.

* * *

"Man, everyone was acting weird today." Danny said as he walked back to the dorms by himself. "I guess I should never have let it slip that I like someone…but do I still like her? We haven't talked much, and I've been gone for a few months…" Danny said to himself while looking down.

"Oh, sensei, sorry to keep you waiting!" A voice similar to Moka's said catching Danny's attention.

Danny quickly went invisible and floated up in the air to get a better view of what was going on. Standing a few feet away from him was Moka and a teacher he had never seen before.

"Oh, you did show up for me! Thank you! I'm really glad, Moka-san! When I see someone as beautiful as you, I want to have you in my art collection!" A woman wearing a stained white jacket said. The stains looked to be paints of all different colors, her braided hair was held back in a bandana. She was wearing a tube top, slim jeans, pumps, and a golden necklace. She appeared to be in her early thirties to late twenties. "Your beauty truly is high art."

"Sensei, I'm looking forward to working with you for the next week!" Moka said bowing with respect to her.

"Oh, me too…" The art teacher said before walking off with Moka.

' _So it's true, she is going to be a model. Man, Sam and Tucker would kill me if they knew I was friends with a model._ ' Danny thought as he turned visible and landed down.

* * *

"Well, in art class today, you'll be painting pictures continuing with last week's theme of "What's important to you"!" The art teacher said as she stood in front of her class. "And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts. Feel free to paint whatever you want." She said smiling happily.

Through some sheer kind of luck, Danny and William landed in the class after persuading the headmaster. ' _What's important to you?'_ Danny thought as he looked at Moka. ' _I could paint Moka or…Yeah, I know what I'm gonna paint. Also, Ishigami-Sensei is popular with the girls, isn't she? Maybe because she's tomboyish? Hmm, the more time I spend here, the more time I'm beginning to think that Sam would love it here._ ' Danny thought with a smile.

Just then a girl with lavender hair stuck her head through the window. "Sensei, I'm skipping gym class to have fun with you!" She said.

"Oh, you!" Ishigami said as she turned her attention to the girl who just admitted to skipping class.

' _Wow! Even girls from other classes…'_ Danny thought smiling as he flipped through the textbook he was giving. ' _Hmm the more I think about it, the more I'm wondering what kind of model Moka would be for that teacher._ ' Danny thought as he looked up before having his eardrums blown out by his Scottish friend.

"NUDE MODELS?" William shouted as blood shot out from his nose. He quickly stood up and ran out of the room. "Bathroom break!"

"Looks like we found the virgin." A girl said before the class broke out into laughter except for a few students blushing hard and looking away, one of which was Danny.

"Um, sensei, could you help me with this?" Moka asked as she got the attention of Ishigami.

* * *

It was the day before Danny's birthday, and the young halfa decided to drop into the art room to see if Moka was there. "I want to see how she is doing. We haven't seen each other, and when we do, it seems like our friendship is becoming increasingly distant." Danny said aloud as he opened the door and sneaking in.

As he entered the room, he saw that is empty save for a snow-white owl looking right at one of the supply lockers. Danny turned his attention to the cabinet as he walked up behind the owl. "What are you looking at? The locker?" Danny asked before he heard something.

It sounded like crying, and it seemed as if it was coming from the locker. "Hey, are you okay in there?" Danny asked as he walked up to the locker not daring to open it. Hey, his sister would sometimes go to weird places at home and cry, even he recently broke down and cried behind the girl's changing room when he had a heart to heart with Gin. "You wanna talk about it?" Danny asked as he leaned against the wall.

The crying, however, continued. Danny was beginning to worry as that sort of cry didn't sound like someone being bullied, or the loss of a family member, no it seemed worse. "Hey, I'm opening the locker, I'm starting to worry," Danny said as he threw open the locker. His eyes widen as he saw exactly who it was. It was the same girl from earlier that skipped her gym class.

"Holy crap!" Danny shouted as he noticed tears running down its cheek. Extending his hand, Danny gently touched the cheek, finding out that it felt just like stone. "You're crying, why? Why is something like this in a locker? Why do you feel so warm? Nanosei…" Danny asked as he recalled the girl's name. Just then his ghost sense went off as he turned around seeing Ishigami standing behind him.

" _Hey! What are you doing to my art?_ " She asked dangerously, rage and anger appearing like a tempest storm in her eyes. Her hair was waving around like a nest of snakes eager to strike at whoever disrupted their nest.

"Art? Do you call this art? Why? Why is this statue crying? Why does it feel so warm like a body and not cold like marble or granite?" Danny questioned as he glared hard at the teacher, every instinct he developed of three years of fighting almost four were telling him to run. To run as far away and to not look her in the eyes.

"Hm? Oh, aren't you Danny-Kun from class three? Hehe, so you came to pick up Moka-san, Danny-kun? She's too busy being a model to spend time with you." Ishigami said ignoring the questions Danny was asking her and taking on a calmer look.

"Danny? Danny, why are you here, Danny?" Moka asked as she walked in looking right at the halfa and ignoring the crying statue.

"Moka! Well you see, I. Listen I…" He began only to be cut off as Moka shouted no to him and began to push him out, a blush on her face.

"I'll be embarrassed, so you can't be here! So leave!" She shouted pushing as hard as she can to get her friend out.

"Embarrassed? Oh dear god don't let William's theory be true! Moka you can't be a nude model!" Danny said as he turned around to see a hurt look on Moka's face.

"What I do is none of your business! Anyway, leave!" She shouted glaring daggers at her friend.

"I'm just trying to look out for you! You're my friend Moka! Sometimes you act way more mature for your age and at other times you can be so naïve! This is a school for monsters Moka; you can't be too careful." Danny said as he took a few steps back sweat rolling down his neck.

"Oh, so you think you have to be some knight in shining armor every time I want to do something? That I have to get your approval first?" Moka asked as she narrowed her eyes even more.

"Of course not! Look we both spent a huge portion of our lives in the human world, so we don't have that much experience with monsters. All I'm saying is to be careful." Danny tried to amend the rift that was forming. Never before has he ever seen the sweet, caring, innocent vampire he has grown close to act so angry.

"Oh shut up! My life was hell before I came here! I'm fifteen years old, and I'm not an idiot Fenton!" She fired back.

Suddenly Danny narrowed his eyes as he heard her say that. "Yeah…you're Only fifteen sometimes I forget that. Just like you forgot what tomorrow is. Just like how you forgot out promise the five of us made on our first real night." Danny said as he turned around and walked away.

"Wait…Danny! I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Danny, please come back!" Moka cried out as she realized she went way too far to get him out of the room before he saw what she was trying to keep hidden, as she made to move to follow her friend who quickly left the room a hand shout out grabbing her arm. "Huh? Ishigami-Sensei?" Moka asked as she felt the art teacher squeeze her arm quite hard.

" _Sorry! It seems I can't let you go anymore._ " She said her look turning cold once more.

* * *

Divination, an ancient art many follow in the world of witches and wizards. It is used to predict the future or to keep an eye on those that one cannot see. So, it wasn't such a strange sight to see Yokai Academy's residential witch messing around with a crystal ball in the Newspaper Club.

"That's weird! There's a bad aura enveloping Moka-Nee-chan and Danny-Nii-san." Yukari said as she saw something horrible inside her crystal ball, it was twisting and turning like a snake's body.

"What are you doing, Yukari-chan?" Kurumu asked as she leaned over to look at what Yukari was doing.

"Divination! This is defiantly a sign that danger is approaching. My fortune-telling is always right. Where are they?" Yukari asked as she began to worry about her two older sibling figures.

Just then Danny phased through the door, not even bothering to open it. "Hey…" Danny greeted feeling drained as he ignored Yukari's and Kurumu's greeting.

"You're late! Yesterday an eight-girl went missing! Danny this is getting serious, no longer is it about getting publicity from the girls." Gin said as he held up a paper with the image of a girl.

It was the same girl with lavender hair with two long braids bound in lavender cloth. Danny's eyes shot open as he recognized the face and the hairstyle. "It's Nanosei!" Danny shouted as the puzzle started coming together.

"There's no mistaking it. She's the eighth girl missing; she's the statue crying in the locker, she is the statue. Somehow Ishigami turned her into a statue. Ishigami is responsible for the missing girls! Gin come on we have to go! Yukari, Kurumu go find Moka!" Danny shouted as he turned around rushing only to hit the door fully on and fall.

* * *

"Kya! What's happening to you all of a sudden, Ishigami-Sensei!? Your hair! It's like snakes!" Moka shouted as she pressed her back against the wall standing before her was the art teacher hair whipping around like snakes in a frenzy.

"You see, Danny-Kun saw a little too much! I was hoping to keep him away from seeing all this for a bit. So thanks to him, I'm going to have to put an early end to our playtime! _TOO BAD!_ " Ishigami said, her warm appearance turning cold quickly as a few strands of her hair lashed out biting down on to Moka's left wrist.

Thanks to the force of Ishigami's attack, Moka was sent through the wall and into her teacher's private study. All around her she could hear sobbing. "Uhn… Ooo… where am I?" Moka asked before opening her eyes, what she saw frightened her body. "What's going on?! The statues are crying as if they were real! Uhn!" Moka grunted as she lifted her left arm up, gasping as she saw her flesh turn to stone. She couldn't feel her fingers; she couldn't feel the air or her face as she brought it to her cheeks. "Wha…No. No! NO! My left hand! It's stone!" She shouted fear was creeping into her heart like the storms of the monsoon seasons.

" _Gorgons, three of them were born after one a young girl named Medusa fell in love with Poseidon. God of the Sea. She fell for him, and in turn, he fell for her. They met in secret in the temple of Athena, but the pesky Goddess of Wisdom stumbled upon their little meeting. The two were sprawled out on the floor; clothes tossed to the side._ " Ishigami said as she stood in front of the hole in the wall, the light casting a shadow over her body except for her left cold grey eye.

" _Athena, jealous of Medusa's beauty cursed the young maiden into becoming a Gorgon. Any man, woman, child, or beast that looked into her eyes were turned to stone. Or so the myth goes, in truth Medusa's powers did not come from her eyes but the snakes in her hair. I'm happy I was blessed with her gift. The gift of transforming any living thing bitten by one of my snakelike hairs into stone. You, too, will soon be completely turned to stone just like those other girls. Don't worry once you're turned to stone I'll make sure to reunite you with your precious Danny-Kun._ " Ishigami said as she started moving towards the vampire a hungry look in her eyes.

"No, you couldn't mean… Then the other statues in this room are all…" Moka said, finally piecing together and realizing just what was going on, what has been going on for the past month.

" _The excellent students of this academy! Yes, I've turned them all to stone. Isn't it artistic? And you, too, will be turned into stone and added to my art collection, Akashiya Moka._ " Ishigami said, her snakelike hair chomping at the air as poisonous stone-colored liquid dripped from their teeth. Suddenly her hair shot out wrapping around Moka's body, binding her arms and legs in place, covering tightly around her waist.

Moka panicked, she couldn't move. She had one hand that was useless; her powers were sealed, she drove away from her best friend. She pushed away her best friend the day before his birthday.

" _Huhu! Aren't you beautiful? And I will further elevate that beauty for you, isn't that an honor?"_

"Sensei, so all those students went missing… It was because of you wasn't it?" Moka asked, already knowing the answer. Hearing it wouldn't help, nothing was going to help; no one was coming. No one knew she was here except for Danny.

" _Huhu…take a look at these girls! They're crying! Even though they're stone, they're alive! They have emotion sadness and despair. They can't move, they can't die, all they can do is cry._ " Ishigami said as she moved closer to one statue, placing her hands on the chin and gently cupping in. Moving her head closer a crazed look formed in her eyes. " _Ohhh…! How beautiful is this? Is this not true art?_ "

Sweat rolled down Moka's face, no longer was fear in her body, no longer was panic or paranoia, true absolute terror filled her body. Terror and denial.

" _Well then, it's about time I put the finishing touches on you,_ " Ishigami said, turning to Moka and launching her hair at the vampire. Success rang through her body as she could see it, see the immobilized statue Moka sitting in this room for only her eyes to see.

"Noooo!" Moka cried out as she knew what was coming but she hoped, she hoped against hope. She looked deep inside of herself as she opened her mouth once again willing herself to say the one name she knew. The one name she drove away, the one name that always came to her aid to the aid of others. "DANNY!" Moka wailed out as loud as she could, her eyes were half-lidded, but for the briefest of moments, they changed from the priceless emerald orbs to the blood red gems of a vampire.

"I think it's time to shed some light on this situation!" A voice called out as Moka felt a hand on her body. A warm hand she felt safe in, as soon as she felt that hand her worries and fear disappeared. "Sorry to cut in on this little meeting but I think going for the Statue of David routine is a little overrated." A voice continued as the hair around Moka's body fell to the floor. Opening her eyes fully she saw it; she saw the raven hair, the pale skin, the blue eyes, the smile. "Danny, you came back."

"Of course, we may fight here and there, but it doesn't mean something's fishy when there's a crying statue in some woman's locker," Danny said as he turned to Moka turning her and himself tangible again.

" _You! But how? I made sure that I'd notice anything when I was turning Moka into stone! You nuisance!_ " Ishigami shouted as she willed her hair to quickly bite down on Moka's legs succeeding for a bit before she yelled in pain as Danny ripped the strands apart.

"Yeah funny thing about having ghost powers, I can always slip through anyone's defenses and get the drop on them. Now, I'm not going to let you turn my friend into stone!" Danny declared as blood flew up splattering his face as he tore another strand of hair apart from Ishigami.

" _Shut up little boy!_ " Ishigami shouted as she willed all of her hair to attack Danny, succeeding in biting down on some places on his body but not without losing some of her hair in the process. " _Insolent whelp! I'll make sure to it that you become the first ever statue I destroy!"_

Danny smirked as part of his body turned to stone before a white ring appeared around his body. "Yeah and I'm about to unleash the true monster on you." Danny chirped as he fired a few beams of ecto-energy at the Gorgon. Half of his body was turning to stone, he still had use of his arm and legs, but it was already getting hard to see. He couldn't blink one eye nor could he drop the smirk on his face. He was in true pain. This was his plan, to distract the enemy by firing blasts long enough to tear the rosary off. "I'm glad I met you Moka," Danny said as he turned his head with force, a happy look in his eyes as he reached out after firing the last blast he could as he felt his body giving out and turning to stone. Curling his fingers around the silver cross, he pulled hard just as he fell backward removing the limiter. He knew the moment that he looked at the Gorgon that he wasn't a match for her, he knew she was out of his level and that it was better to play the opening act than the hero.

" _Turn to stone and feel eternal suffering, not being able to move! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_ Ishigami shouted as she saw a white light envelope Moka. Her body was growing more voluptuous, her hair turning moonlight silver, her skin a milky tone, her eyes blood red. " _You boy! Explain!_ " She shouted as she turned her attention to Danny while commanding the remaining tendrils of her snakelike hair to attack and turn Moka to stone before it was too late.

"You…ha…ven…t…hear….d….the rumor….ous….she…is…..a…..vampi…..er," Danny said as his mouth slowly opened and closed fighting against the numbing feeling. A look of victory on his face.

" _GYAAA! My snakes!_ " Ishigami shouted as she felt her snakes ripping apart as they got closer to the vampire's body. " _What in the name of Hades is this extraordinary power?_ _ **It's taring my snakes apart!**_ " Ishigami screamed as blood from heir snakelike hair flew everywhere.

Moka had seen it all, she saw through the eyes of her outer form. She felt everything, and with that feeling mixed in with her own as she grabbed a few snakes and tearing them off with force from the Gorgon's head, she kept her head low. She held it low; she didn't want him to see it, she didn't want ANYONE to see it. The tears, the hot stinging tears.

" _ **GYAA! MY HAIR! You bitch! You bitch! You can't even understand art, you little tramp! Just hurry up and turn to stone!**_ " Ishigami shouted losing more and more of her hair as blood flown everywhere, spit and bile flying out of her mouth. Pure rage and hate as she glared deadly daggers at Moka. " _ **Look at me! Look at me! Why won't you look at me and see what you have done you, whore!**_ She continued aiming the last ten snakes at Moka.

"…Shut up…" Moka said as she walked forward moving her stone like leg as if it was her regular leg. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." She continued, the tears rolling down faster and harder. "Shut up. JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!" Moka shouted as she broke into a sprint and jumped, dodging every piece of hair she could before slamming her leg right into the gorgon's head caving it in. "You took him. You took him. You killed him." She began, removing her leg to see the damage, she saw a light in those eyes still. That light drove her mad, lifting up her head she finally exposed the inferno tempest maelstrom raging around inside her eyes. "I should kill you; I should kill you right now." She said reaching down, grabbing her enemy by the shirt pulling her up.

"I should kill you. I should take your life just as you took his!" Moka shouted as she shook the teacher hard. "Look at me! Look at me and remember this! Remember this moment! Remember these eyes! These blood red eyes you made shed tears! You broke this vampire's pride, and you unleashed the monster! Remember them well as for every time you want to turn anyone into stone you'll remember the eyes that let you live. The eyes that could have killed you, the eyes that held back their true desire to bit down and tear out your throat, all because He wouldn't like that. All because it was against His nature." Moka said tossing Ishigami to the side and stomping down on her chest breaking a few ribs.

Turning away, she looked down at Danny's petrified form. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she let out a cry. It was a cry she had never let out ever since she promised her mother never to cry again. She broke that promise as she fell to her knees, crying hard as the man who brought her inner self and her outer self to a less lonely place. "You idiot!" Moka cried out, bawling hard as she reached down and pulled the stone body of Danny up close to her. "You stupid, stupid, stupid brave idiot! Why? Why did you do this? Why didn't you take this fight like any others? Why!?" Moka demanded as she held him close.

"Because he knew he was outmatched." A voice called out from behind Moka, getting the vampire to jump a bit. "He's a smart kid, smarter than anyone lets on." It continued as Moka turned around to see a man wearing a black suit, a red bow tie, a white blouse, and hair tied back white as the clouds.

"How…How do you know this?" She asked looking up.

"Because he is someone I care about. Vlad… Vlad Masters." Vlad said as he knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And I can help him."

"How? How can you?" Moka asked, desperate to bring Danny back. He was the one that saved both her selves from a world of darkness; he was the one that awoken her from a deep slumber. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for Danny on many occasions.

"In do time, but I do expect a deal with you," Vlad said as he stood up. "Accept this deal, and you can have Danny back. In exchange for reviving him, you must be my eyes and ears as I cannot watch him twenty-four seven, and you'll be the very first member of my army." Vlad said walking away slowly. "Oh, and did I mention you have until I reach the door to decide." He asked, a smile on his face. "The more time you waste, the less of a chance to bring him back."

Moka grit her teeth, she didn't know this man, he claimed he was close to Danny, he claimed he could help him, he insisted so much. And to take any chance she had to bring back the one who she owes everything to after awakening from her deep slumber she has to be this man's watchdog. Looking down at the stone smile of Danny Fenton and then at the fading body of Vlad Masters Moka gulped and made her choice.

* * *

"Ah! Wh… What? Where am I?" Danny shouted as he woke up in bed, looking around he saw that it was his room. Groaning in pain, he rubbed his head. "Was it all a dream?" Danny asked as he tried to get up only to be hugged tightly as soon as the door opened.

"Danny, I'm so relieved! You finally woke up." Moka shouted with joy as she hugged him, she was back in her outer form by the indication of her pink hair and green eyes and the apparent rosary hanging around her neck.

"What? Moka? Wait…it wasn't a dream? Then how am I alive? Wasn't I turned to stone?" Danny questioned as he looked at his body, seeing that he was flesh and blood.

"When Ishigami-Sensei was defeated, her spell was broken, and everyone turned back to normal! But you were the only one who didn't wake up for a whole day, so we were worried about you." Moka said as she looked up, a smile on her face.

"A whole…day? Then…today is…then that means…" Danny said as he looked at his calendar.

"Danny…look!" Moka said as she stood up and quickly rushed over to an easel, pulling the sheet off to reveal a painting of Danny in his human form by a window, a happy smile on his face. "I hope you like it! I worked hard drawing you for the theme "What's important to you!"!" Moka said happily as she walked over to Danny. "Sorry for hiding it. I know I worried you and everyone else, but to draw this, I went to learn how to paint from Ishigami-Sensei…in return for being a model. Happy birthday, Danny! I love you!" Moka said happily as she smiled.

"Moka…you went through all that trouble, staged that fight with me, acted like you were in play just to hide this from me. To do this for my birthday…" Danny said as he began to blush. "Wait…did you just say you love me?" Danny asked only to get a nod from Moka. His blush widens as he realized what that meant. Just then he felt Moka's arms wrap around his body, pulling him in for a hug.

"Everyone's waiting for you in the dining hall Danny but…for now. Can we stay like this for a little bit?" Moka asked smiling softly as she buried her head in his chest.

"Sure," Danny said warmly as he patted her head. Though his eyes didn't share that warmth because in his mind his thoughts were battling against each other for his feelings for two women, one who was waiting back home for him and another for a vampire that did something so meaningful for him.

After an hour both Danny and Moka made their way downstairs to the dining hall where Danny was immediately hugged by Kurumu. "You big dummy! You have no idea how scared all of us were when William found you turned to stone and Moka partly petrified!" Kurumu shouted tears were running down her cheeks.

"Easy on this guy Kurumu. Just be glad I found them in time." William said as he zipped right on behind the succubus pulling her off Danny. "Besides Yukari's the one who you should be thanking if it weren't for her magic none of my medicine would have worked on you two." William continued as he put the girl down in a chair.

"Oh…uh….um…I mean…I…" Yukari began blushing hard as she wiggled around a bit. It was weird getting complimented from him, weird because she knew just what he was. Blushing, even more, she began to steam a bit before getting a pat on her head, looking up she saw Danny smiling. "Danny-Nii-san…." Yukari began before smiling as she knew what Danny was saying without needing to say it.

"Alright, everyone! That's enough! It's time to get this party started! Happy seventeenth birthday you blood American!" Shannon shouted as she wrapped an arm around Danny and yanking him down to the table.

"Here's your present, a year's supply of cookies!" Kurumu said as she lifted up a big sack that was tied off in a red bow. "I made sure to make your favorite! Chocolate-chip and peanut butter cup!"

"My present is a warawar-kun doll!" Yukari said as she brought out the same doll she used on Danny. "Don't worry; I made sure not to use your hair!" She said happily with only got a nervous look from the halfa.

"I got you flowers." Gin said as he placed them in Danny's hand. "They're ones I grew myself. Give them to the girl you like. I'm sure she'll love them, Danny." Gin said smiling softly as he ruffled up the kid's hair.

"I got you a book Danny, I know you were expecting a video game or something, but I think you'll find it a lot more useful and entertaining," William said as he took out a large leather-bound book with a crystal in the middle. "It's a monster dex! An Encyclopedia on every kind of monster known to the monster world so far. There are still a lot of unknown monsters out there so feel free to add your notes to this one."

"I brought you a little something for you to use in a year," Shannon said before pulling out a bottle of Irish Whiskey. "Keep it hidden, it took everything to convince my mum and my dad to send it to me. Like I said keep it hidden and next year take it out and drink it when my family comes to visit. They want to meet a fellow banshee!"

Danny smiled as he received a bunch of these gifts, looking around he saw Ren hadn't hand anything over yet.

Ren smirked when he saw Danny looking at him before clearing his throat. "I managed to pull some strings, Danny. You'll get your gift at the end of the term next month. I wish I could give it to you sooner, but Nekonome insisted we wait."

Danny smiled as he nodded looking around at all his friends he felt happy. Happy that he no longer felt alone. They all do care about him, and as such he cared about them as well.

* * *

"At last the first piece has filled the board." Vlad said as he sat in a chair facing a fire. On his nightstand, next to him was a hand-carved chess board, on one side it had hand-carved pieces all of which signified a monster of a sort. On the other side stood one piece carved to look like himself as he held one other piece in his hand. "Well the first piece besides myself." Vlad continued as he used his powers to carve what looked like Moka Akashiya in her true form.

Placing it down as the queen piece he smiled before picking up a glass of red wine taking a sip. "If only this were a two side match, I have to deal with three opponents," Vlad said as he summoned forth another chessboard with only seven pieces carved out all of which looked to resemble Danny and his friends.

"The Wolf, speedy and loyal like a knight," Vlad said as he examined a knight chess piece with Gin's appearance on it, placing it down he continued, "The Banshee cunning and wise like a bishop." Vlad states as he picked up a piece that looked like Shannon only with robes.

"The Succubus, looking for her destined one as such a pawn for she can either become; the loyal knight to protect her love, the queen when the time arrives. The bishop when her friends are down, or the rook to move on through if need be," Vlad explained and mused as he picked up a chess piece that looked precisely like Kurumu.

"The Witch, a small player but with big power she offers guidance at times and as such stands to be the bishop like the Banshee." Vlad examined as he placed a chess piece looking exactly like Yukari down. "The Giant, the backbone of the little group. His strength is massive, but he holds himself back unless given the order by the leader or when the time is crucial. It is no wonder he fits the role of a rook perfectly." He summarized as he held the most prominent chess piece in his hands a smile forming as his eyes memorized the face of Ren.

"The Kelpie, a troublesome being. No loyalty can be found with one as all those that try to form bonds are drowned in the lakes. No wonder the second knight is always the traitor." He grinned as he picked up a darken chess piece that looked like William.

"And finally the king, the Ghost-Boy. Their leader, his skills are unmatched; his power only dwarfed by the Vampire's." Vlad frowned as he picked up the last piece, one that looked exactly like Danny. "If only I knew a way to take you down sooner rather than later, boy."

" _I believe I could be of some use then_." A deep voice called out as Vlad stood up. " _We both hate Danny Phantom, for both running our lives_." It continued as red eyes shone in the dark. " _He prevented me from ever existing, and he ruined your fortune and love life. I believe a partnership is in order._ " It continued before a being walked out. The figure had a muscular appearance, snow-white flaming hair in a ponytail. Light blue skin, and red eyes with dark lines around them. It had pointed ears, fangs, and a goatee. Its choice of wardrobe was a black jumpsuit with white trim, a white belt, black gloves, and white boots. A cape sat on his back it's outer coating was white while the inner was black. A white "D" with a black "P" adorned his chest like a logo.

"And who might you be?" Vlad asked as he narrowed his eyes and clasped his hands together behind his back.

"You can call me…Dan." Dan said as he extended his hand out. "Dan Phantom."

"Vlad…..Plasmius." Vlad said as he extended his hand and shook Dan's. "Welcome…my knight." Vlad said as he eyes glowed red.

* * *

 **And like that, I end this chapter. If you didn't like it tough nuts, I have to work harder on the next. Now I know most of you are gonna say "Oh but Danny's birthday isn't in June!" Listen here! I looked all over and as long and hard as I could so I can figure out when his birthday was! Sadly I came up with no evidence, so I made it June.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wish to apologize for the delay of this chapter wholeheartedly. As many of you know I am indeed a college student, and as such at times College takes priority over little hobbies like this, not only that but I also suffer from Depression, and as such that is pretty much a bitch and a half on its own. Now I want to make something known, a lot of my work seems to end up with typos. However the original files (IE the word documents on my computer) show a different story in which were a typo was found on FF well the Word Document format showed the correct version, no typo found. I wish to point furthermore out that I am now forced to use a USB keyboard for my laptop now that the Number 8, letter I, and the F8 keys have all been busted.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit, support the official release of Danny Phantom and Rosario + Vampire

* * *

Rosario to Phantom  
Chapter 7

* * *

Danny sneezed hard as he looked out his window, seeing nothing but the peaceful night sky. A hand on his cheek as he wondered just what was happening back home, by now he and his old friends would be having the time of their lives enjoying summer vacation, but ever since he came to Japan, he was beginning to realize why Mr. Lancer agreed to the school keeping him all around. If he left this place to return to Casper High as planned, then he would have only stayed for about a month maybe two, and that would have thrown everything off schedule.

"Man, Japan's school system is so much different from America's," Danny said tapping his pencil against his textbook, a habit he seemed to have developed at a young age. "Maybe I should send those guys a gift since it doesn't look like I'll be back to celebrate Tuck's birthday." Danny continued as he leaned back in his chair now looking at his ceiling.

Just then he heard a knock on his door; it sounded too soft to be William's, too courteous to be Gin's, and more restrained than Ren's. Scooting his chair back and hopping out, Danny made his way to the door, opening it slowly so that he could get a look at the person before letting them in.

On the other side stood Moka, looking back and forth while bouncing on her feet nervously. Her hands were behind her back, and she was wearing a pink shirt with a little black bat pattern flying diagonally across upward. She was wearing a pair of dark blue faded jeans and on her feet, were a pair of sandals. "D-Danny I was hoping you were up," Moka whispered as Danny opened the door fully.

"Moka, what are you doing on the guy's side? You could get in trouble." Danny chided as he pulled Moka into his room and out of sight. Quickly closing the door, he was wearing nothing more than a black shirt and a pair of red boxers, which Moka saw.

Moka blushed hard as she tried not to stare at the boxers Danny was wearing, she blushed, even more, when a particular thought entered her mind. "Nooo!" She whispered shaking her head trying to get that thought out, blushing like mad she looked away finally. "D-Danny you might….want to um…" She said unable to finish the sentence part of her wanted Danny to stay that way; another part wanted something dirtier.

Danny blushed when he heard what Moka said, quick to throw on a pair of jeans before laughing to defuse the situation. "Hahaha, I don't usually get guests around at this time except for Gin," Danny said rubbing the back of his raven-hair.

Moka nodded quickly, understanding the point Danny was trying to make. Poking her fingers together while keeping her head low, Moka fought to gather the courage to make the reason she came here known to Danny. "Um…Danny, would you want to take a walk by the lake?" She asked biting the bottom of her lip.

Danny blinked a few times as he processed what Moka requested. Here she was, asking him out even if it was just a walk late at night when everybody was supposed to be in their rooms. "Uh, um yeah sure we can go for a walk," Danny said as he slipped on his shoes.

* * *

The crisp summer air tickled Danny's face as he walked side by side with Moka, his hair had grown longer during his time at Yokai Academy as it was now looking like his human form back when he had the wise idea of splitting his body in two during his early years of crime fighting. He opted to wear a hoodie in case it got a little bit colder as he walked along the lake with Moka.

"So Danny, it's getting close to summer break, are you excited to see your friends again?" Moka asked, clasping her hands behind her back. Her emerald green eyes were locked on to Danny's frame as if she were burning his appearance to memory.

Danny looked over at Moka, a small smile on his face. "Yeah I am, I can't wait to tell Tucker and Sam about this place and you guys well except for the monster part," Danny said chuckling softly as he came to a stop.

Danny and Moka had taken quite the stroll around the blood lake. The moon had come into full view at this time, casting a beautiful light below it. To both Danny and Moka, this only seemed to make each other look all the more attractive. A slight blush appeared on both of their cheeks once they realized that neither one of them had spoken a word at all during the time that has passed.

"It's a nice night don't you think Moka?" Danny quickly stammered out, blushing and mentally punishing himself for such a lame question.

Moka couldn't help it, hearing what Danny said caused her to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Well can't blame a guy for trying," Danny responded feeling a bit embarrassed, scratching the back of his head, the halfa looked around trying to find something to talk about, but nothing came to mind.

It was awkward for the two of them, but it was a nice kind of embarrassed that leaves an unfulfilled desire to do it again sometime down the road. Danny and Moka continued to walk side by side, talking about conversations they've already had, discussions about what it was like for the other to grow up, they talked about school, friends, and finally their families.

"My father and I weren't close, in fact, I wasn't close with anyone but my mother for the first few years of my life," Moka said as she sat at the edge of the cliff looking down at the water as Danny sat next to her.

"Must have been hard on you, a family where you can't make a connection with but I think it's worse when you do have a connection with your family, but you have to keep something hidden not only to protect yourself but for them too. When Jazz finally found out about me being the ghost-boy superhero of my hometown if felt as if a large amount of weight was lifted off my shoulder and it only reaffirmed the reason I fight off ghosts and other beings that wish to bring harm to the people I love and the place I call home." Danny responded as he looked up at the darkening sky counting the stars before him. "Hey look, the Corona Borealis Constellation!"

"Where?" Moka asked as she looked up at the sky, trying to find the constellation Danny was trying to point out.

"There, right next to the constellation that looks like a kite with two strings," Danny said as he placed a hand on Moka's shoulder moving close in to point at the U-shaped constellation.

"Oh wow, Danny! It is so beautiful!" Moka said in awe as she looked towards where Danny was pointing to, smiling softly she watched the stars with Danny as he pointed out more constellations for her. In all of Moka's life, she never saw the sky as beautiful as this. "Danny this is beautiful I didn't know you knew so much about constellations."

"Remember when I said I wanted to be an Astronaut?" Danny asked as he found his left hand on top of Moka's right hand, he blushed softly as he found out he did not mind it. ' _Maybe…maybe Sam moved on; it has been a few months since we last saw each other face to face. Maybe I should focus on something that I can keep._ ' Danny thought as he gently held Moka's hand, running a finger over her knuckles.

"I do…" Moka said softly blushing as she felt Danny's hand and thumb on the back of her palm. ' _Calm down Moka! Calm down! Don't overthink into this! You told him how you feel, but maybe Danny thought you meant as a friend!_ ' Moka thought as she continued looking at the stars.

"July 20th, 1969 Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin took Man Kind's first step out and on to the moon. It was the biggest victory that the History of Earth ever faced. I remember watching a VHS copy of it over and over when I was a kid. It was then I decided that I wanted to be like those two, they risked everything to prove to the world that in times of great darkness a small glimmer of hope can light the night for thousands of people. I want to inspire people, give them hope, and to be a little selfish and explore what the Universe has to offer." Danny said as he looked up at the Stars smiling as he recalled his dream.

"But I guess I do a lot of inspiring already as Danny Phantom." He remarked as he smiled, recalling his adventures in the past three years, how he saved the world from Fright Knight, Pariah Dark, heck even a giant plant ghost that strangely sounded like the Joker from the old Batman cartoons he and Tucker used to watch.

Moka stared at Danny; she was in awe of what was being said. Here she thought she knew Danny and there he goes saying something like that. The look he got in his eyes, the longing to help people, it cemented just who Danny was in Moka's mind. "Danny…." She said, lost for words except for a few.

"Hey look a shooting star Moka! Legend has it that if you wish upon it, then your wish will come true." Danny said smiling as he pointed at the shooting star falling.

Moka gasped as she looked up and saw it, single shooting star falling down and then another "Oh wow Danny! It's a meteor shower!" Moka told surprising Danny a little bit.

"Heh, yeah it is. You don't get to see these a lot nowadays." Danny said smiling. "Better make as many wishes you can Moka, who knows maybe they will all come true."

"I'm happy with the one wish I made coming true, and that's my friends," Moka said smiling softly as she turned to face Danny. "But there is one wish I do wish would come true right now…" she said quietly catching Danny's attention.

"Well, I wonder what that wish is Moka…wait don't tell me because if you do, then it may not come true." Danny joked as he held Moka's hand. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he felt Moka's lips pressed against his lips. It was his first kiss ever since he broke up with Valerie last year and it caught him off guard, but he closed his eyes and went with it, kissing Moka back gently before blushing a bit.

Moka broke the kiss; she did it. She finally did what she wanted to do ever since she told Danny how she felt and it felt good, but now was the part she was dreading the aftermath. "D-Don't get the w-wrong idea or anything D-Danny! I'm just repaying you for all the times you've saved me that's it!" Moka said while internally she was beating herself up along with her inner self Ura.

' _Oh come on we both know that's a lie!_ ' Ura said to herself as she watched from inside Moka.

"It's alright Moka. No need to explain yourself." Danny said with a smile as he pulled his friend closer mostly because the weather was getting a bit chilly. "After all, I nearly died a few days ago." He said chuckling as he brought up the incident with the art teacher.

"…damnit you dummy…" Moka mumbled to herself with a smile as she remembered how happy she was that Danny appeared before her and how she can rely on him. "…I'm gonna miss you when Summer Break rolls around…." Moka said as she leaned into Danny's shoulder resting her head on it.

"Same…it's gonna be weird being back in the States. I've grown used to life in Japan, life in Yokai Academy, life with Ren and the others, life with you." Danny said as he watched the falling space rocks burn up in the atmosphere.

"…Then can I stay with you and your family then?" Moka asked as she looked up at Danny, holding his hand close.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" Danny said as he realized what could happen if Moka were to show up at his place. "Well, you see…." Danny said trying to find the right words.

"…Daniel, you better have a good reason." Moka said in a dangerous tone.

"My parents. That and the customs of the US are well….different compared to the customs of Japan…plus they're ghost hunters." Danny said scratching his cheek wincing in pain as his cheek was still a bit tender from being bitten. "How would they react if they found out you were a Vampire? They'd probably rip you molecule by molecule…kinda like what they swear to do to my alter ego constantly." Danny said.

"…Oh….then I guess we're gonna have to keep that to ourselves. I'm still gonna stay with you during Summer Break." She said as she nuzzled her head on Danny's shoulder. "Mostly because if you keep saving me and vice versa, I have to meet your family."

"Alright but we're so keeping Kurumu out of this," Danny said crossing his arms.

* * *

The next morning Danny found himself in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep after what happened last night, Moka kissing him, agreeing to let Moka say with him and his family during the Summer Break. Then again it wouldn't be that terrible, he and Sam never really explored their feelings for each other. Not that Danny knew Sam had feelings for him.

The same owl Danny has begun calling Buzz after Buzz Aldrin sat in his usual space in Danny's closet sleeping peacefully as the sun slowly rose over the school. "Buzz, what should I do?" Danny asked as he sat up looking at the snow-white owl. "Do I purse Moka or Sam? Granted I never kissed Sam, and Moka said she loves me that and she kissed me."

"Hoo." The owl replied in a bored tone.

"…not much help there. Wish I spoke Owlnees…Owlian….Owl? Actually, what is the proper term?" Danny asked allowed only to get another hoo from Buzz. "Right…better get ready for school then," Danny said getting up, grabbing his toiletry bag, the young halfa phased through his door deciding to be lazy for once.

After Danny left a ceiling panel fell as the young purple hair girl currently stalking Danny poked her head out. "Spooky there you are. Guess you do like Fenton's room. Anyway, it's time to go back I have a nice mouse for you." She said as she dangled what looked to be a brown house mouse by the tail. "Squeak, squeak."

* * *

"Come to think of it, this place doesn't seem to have any seasons," Ren said as he sat across from Danny, a small bandage on his finger.

"I wouldn't know it's only been a few months after all," Danny said as he looked up from the book William gave him the other day. "Then again I don't know much about meteorology to say this place has any seasons correctly."

"What I mean is, ever since we got here, it's been nothing but perfect weather. No rain except at night, thunderstorms rarely happen, heck it's not boiling weather like it should be because we're in June." Ren explained as he picked up the small bowl of rice.

"Huh, I guess you're right Ren," Danny said as he began to think back on his time at Yokai Academy. "Normally back at Amity Park, I'd be dying to go to the pool with Sam and Tuck." Danny continued.

"And without any Shadow causing you trouble," Ren said as he quipped about the incident during Danny's early years of fighting ghost. "What…you have your very own comic book series," Ren said in defense as he notices the look Danny was giving him. "I'm serious! A DC comics published some comics about your fights!" Ren informed Danny as he pulled out the latest issue of the _Danny Phantom_ DC comics.

"Oh, I am so suing DC comics for this," Danny said folding his arms and narrowing his eyes even more. "They messed up my hair!"

"Good luck with suing DC Comics, they've rarely lost any case brought up before them, the only time they lost a case was when Marvel sued them for calling Shazam Captain Marvel even though in the Marvel universe there are two Captain Marvels…Carol Danvers and that Kree Scientist." Ren stated as he tried to recall that case to the best of his knowledge.

"Fine, anyway hurry up and finish breakfast. We've gotta head over to class early today since we've got even more tests." Danny said as he put the book he was reading earlier away and back into his bag.

"Relax Danny; you're good at Mathematics. I'm sure you're gonna ace them." Ren said with a smile as he finished downing his bowl of rice.

"You do know I've been guessing a lot since it's still a little hard for me to read Japanese. I'm just glad Nekonome-Sensei also teaches English and understands where William and I have trouble considering you were born and raised here." Danny said truthfully as he scratched his cheek. "I just guess C mostly on the Midterms as such I firmly believe me earning third was out of pity."

"Wow, way to go rubbing in how lucky you are. First, you seem to attract a lot of attention from female monsters, second you earned Third place by sheer luck, what's next you ended up kissing Moka?" Ren said sarcastically as he stood up a smirk on his face, but when Danny looked away blushing Ren's eyes widened.

"Nooooooo….you didn't," Ren said as his brain slowly turned the gears much to its protest. "You better not let Kurumu find out! Succubi are very jealous creatures. I'm amazed that she's still resisting the urge to rip Moka's throat out." Ren said as he walked side by side with Danny.

"Well, Kurumu is not gonna find out. She's not that bad either; I wish she refrains from suffocating me with her chest. It's weird how I can't go intangible when any of the girls attach themselves to me." Danny admitted as he scratched his head trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Sometimes I wish some of the ghosts from the ghost world were here…maybe then they could answer my question. I wonder what they are doing?" Danny mused as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

"Get back here Aono!" A very cartoonish voice shout out. "For I am Technus 2.0! Master of all technology!" A ghost with green skin, black glasses, white hair, an ash grey cape, and a black one-piece suit shouted as he rode on top of the Fenton Mobile.

"I'm sorry for calling you, Tesla!" Tsukune shouted as tears ran down his cheek, running as fast as he could with Sam and Tucker in tow.

"Tsukune quick use the Fenton Thermos!" Tucker shouted as he tossed the classic soup thermos to his new Japanese friend. "Just aim and click!" Tucker said as he turned around grabbing the Fenton fishing rod. "Hey, Technus! Time to wrap this up!" Tucker shouted as he cast the line all around the ghost binding him. "Now Tsukune!"

"H-H-Hai!" Tsukune shouted as he turned around fumbling with the lid as he tried to get it to come off. "It's stuck! Stuck I tell you!" Tsukune shouted as he couldn't get the lid off. "Did Mr. Fenton eat soup in this without us knowing?" Tsukune cried as he began to run again as he saw the Fenton fishing line break. "Sam! Tucker! Run!"

"Get back here you meddling kids!" Technus shouted as he chased after the three kids. "Oh when I get my hands on you – OWWW my face! 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101010 01101111 01111001 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110000 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 00101100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110000 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100010 01101111 01101110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110100 01100001 01101100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101110 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100001 00100000 00110001 00111001 00110100 00110000 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110110 01101001 01100101 00100001!" Technus shouted as he spoke in Binary after getting a face full of anti-ecto energy from one of the weapons Sam was carrying.

"Run!" Sam shouted as she took off. "Run like the wind!"

* * *

"Best I don't think about that." Danny thought to himself as he looked back down at the path ahead of them. "Do not wanna jinx anything." Danny continued as William now accompanied him.

"I am soooo not looking forward to tutoring Kurumu tonight," William said with a groan as he pinched his brow. "I feel like my brain cells are killing themselves." William continued as he resisted the urge to bash his skull against the school wall. Pulling out the same box of candy he took a look inside. "And damnit…gonna have to ask my dad to send me some more." He said as he took out another white stick and bit down on it. "Hmmmmm…..liver."

"Ugh, liver," Danny said with a little disgust as he remembered trying the liver of a cow a long time ago only to spit it out as it felt like a violation to his tongue. "Never could eat that."

"Liver is a delicacy to my species," William said as he continued to enjoy the taste. "In the past when my species were dying from starvation due to over fishing…they tended to kill and maim humans, targeting their liver but like I said this was long long long ago during the Dark Ages, so you have nothing to worry about Danny," William said patting his friend's back.

"That still doesn't narrow down to what you are William," Danny said as they finally reached the classroom barely beating Moka as she rushed in.

"Made it!" She shouted as she dove into her chair panting a bit from running. "I never should have overslept!"

"Alright, class take your seats! Time for some information. Now I'm going to repeat this as we get closer to summer break. For those in the Newspaper club hoping to head home for Summer Break, I got good news! We were permitted to head over to a special spot in Japan to write about the ongoing battle between nature conservations and the ever-growing greedy hands of construction and cooperation's!" Nekonome said with a smile.

When Danny heard the news, he let out a sigh mixed with relief and disappointment. ' _At least I can put off Moka staying with me for Summer break, but that also means I won't be able to hang out with my friends until the Winter._ ' Danny thought as he cupped his chin.

"However, for those of you who are foreign exchange students, you will be given the option to head back home to America or Scotland, Danny and William," Nekonome said with a smile. "But that is subjected to change with the Headmaster's decision. Now on to today's lesson! The internet! As you can tell, the internet is rapidly growing truly a marvel of human ingenuity. Before long we'll be able to order things online, and it'll be delivered to us in less than a day, or we'll be able to stream movies that just come out." Nekonome continued as she began writing down today's lesson.

"Finally something I know and can understand," Danny shouted only to get a look at everyone, which promptly caused him to blush and sit back down. "S-Sorry…I still have trouble understanding Japanese." He said before turning intangible thanks to how embarrassed he was feeling.

* * *

After class ended, Danny decided to turn himself tangible once again as he looked out the window. He found he enjoyed sitting there when class ended as he had a chance to look outside and see just how beautiful this horror land could be. "Sam would love being here. Anything spooky has her name written on it. I have to thank her for sending me these comics." Danny said as he picked up the latest issue of his favorite comic series.

"Hey Danny what's wrong? You look like you're spacing out." Moka said as she looked over at her friend/love interest.

"Oh nothing, just thinking if I want to help you guys with the newspaper this summer or if I should head home. I want to see my family again but, I also want to continue spending time with you guys." Danny said as he looked over to Kurumu, Yukari, Gin, and Moka, when they all heard that, only the female students blushed as Gin slinked over to wrap an arm around Danny. "Oh, my young kohai, my fellow pervert in arms, my apprentice! Hearing those words come from you fills me with hope! Alright, everyone! Let's make this newspaper a killer!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone shouted after Danny protested at being labeled a "fellow pervert in arms," he was not a pervert he's just a teenage boy finally exploring his feelings for once after the event with Valerie and Paulina.

"I got this week's comic strip Gin," William said as he entered the room only to get a book thrown at him.

"We're not accepting any horse related comics! Now either you join us or leave!" Gin stated crossing his arms.

"Nah I like the Equestrian Club more," William said as he rubbed his nose. "Anyway Kurumu I'm gonna have to cancel for tonight, I need to study for tomorrow's test." And with that William left before he felt the wrath of Gin once more.

"Only two more days until the paper is done and it's understandable how you're spacing out a bit after all your birthday just passed." Moka continued as she continued scribbling down in her notebook.

' _That's right…right now, we're working on putting the incident with the art teacher the other day into the paper. Speed is the livelihood of the Newspaper business! A complete about-face from the party mood of a birthday! The Newspaper Club must gather all its energy into work._ ' Danny thought with a smile as Yukari typed away at her keyboard much like Danny was.

' _Terror of Yokai Academy shed's her turn skin! Ishigami-Sensei the Medusa of our times! – By Daniel "Danny" Fenton, continued on page A3. NASA in the works of deeming Pluto, not a planet – Daniel "Danny" Fenton, continued on page B8.'_ Danny read as he looked at the notes he made for himself. "Hey, guys should we also write about Pluto? I mean it is kinda interest-" Danny said only to get cut off by Kurumu groaning.

"I can't take this! It's finally Saturday, and we're all packed in here!" She shouted stretching a bit as she could feel her bones locking up.

"It's true; we're just like a Mangaka being chased by a deadline. And we're not even getting paid!" Yukari said with a smile while mumbling the last part to herself which was heard by Danny.

"You know, Stan Lee would often be chased by a deadline every day back when Marvel was finally getting attention," Danny said as he pulled out an issue of _The Incredible Hulk._

" _STOP BEING BABIES! A NEWSPAPER'S THE SAME AS MANGA, WITH STRICT ADHERENCE TO DEADLINES!_ " Gin shouted from his seat behind Nekonome's desk, reading a newspaper himself. "The incident with the Art Teacher that's gonna be all over the front page was two days ago, Thursday! Ain't no one gonna call us a Newspaper if there ain't no reporting immediately on her." Gin said before picking up a cup and taking a slow sip. "I'll listen to your sob stories after you make the deadline."

Moka shot up looking at Gin before shouting, "Then would you please help us out instead of relaxing over there drinking coffee!" She pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"He's letting it go to his head just like a Manga Editor." Yukari laughed as she pointed to Gin while looking at Danny.

Just then a thought came to Danny's head as he leaned back in his chair. "Hey, why do we keep connecting this to Manga? It's not like we're in one." Danny said out loud as Kurumu tugged on his school blazer before pulling him into a hug.

"Well, I don't care what I'm doing as long as I'm with Danny," Kurumu said, dropping the kun honorific.

"Kurumu-Chan!" Moka shouted as she felt a wave of jealousy wash over her, butting her head against Kurumu softly.

"What!?" Kurumu asked glaring daggers at Moka.

"Grr!" Moka responded softly as she glared daggers right back at Kurumu.

"Weeee! The endless quarrels are starting again." Yukari shouted as she stood next to Danny who was trying not to walk away from this, he didn't want to seem rude.

"Moka, it seems you wanted to try and steal him from me on his birthday, but I'm not about to let that happen! I'll never let you have Danny!" Kurumu continued as she held Danny who finally went intangible slipping through the floor.

"…..!" Was all Moka could say.

"Nope."' Was all Danny could say as he did not want to be part of this once again, not after what happened at lunch which caused them to get banned from eating in the courtyard for at least three days.

* * *

Unknown to all of them, sitting in a tree outside the school building another peeping tom was looking through a camera taking pictures of the scene before them. "Ohhh I'm so happy you got this for me Plasmius-Sensei." The person said as he pressed down on the trigger button, snapping another photo of Kurumu and Moka fighting.

"Remember the deal. You report to me everything that goes on." Vlad said as he stood under the tree, reading from one of his collection of books he brought over to Japan.

"I don't understand why we're not charging in," Dan said as he kept himself invisible crossing his arms, annoyed that for once he has to listen to someone else. After the fight with Danny, Dan has been a lot more careful in choosing conflicts with those from the past, including Vlad who seemed ten times stronger than he last remembered.

"Because Dan…" Vlad said turning a page in his book, "We are not to underestimate our foes, they're different compared to what you and I fought during our lifetime." Vlad finished looking up into the window, seeing Danny trying once more not to be dragged into another catfight.

"Uhuhu there you are my beloved one." The peeping tom shouted causing both Vlad and Dan to look up. "Ahhh! You're so cute! Just watching you like this isn't enough, I can't take it anymore." He continued, a smile growing on his face.

" _Just you wait! Soon I'll be holding you in my arms! Hu hu hu hu…._ " He said as he his camera down. "I have an idea Plasmius-Sensei…." The peeping tom said as he slid down the tree. A wicked smile crossing his cheeks as jagged teeth shine.

"My boy do tell," Vlad said intrigued at what his student was thinking, only to roll his eyes at what he heard.

* * *

"Is everyone working hard? I brought snacks!" Nekonome said as she entered the room holding a plastic bag, something that would have annoyed Sam if she ever saw it.

"Nekonome-Sensei!" Gin said with a smile as he pulled out his computer and quickly typed away as fast as he could making it look like he was working.

"Well, is the work continuing? It doesn't even look like I need to ask, does it?" She went on with a happy look while crossing her arms behind her back and leaning forward a bit. Her glasses were threatening to fall off from her nose.

Danny was back in his seat working hard, but there was a sad look on his face, he was a teenager after all, and he would kill someone to get out of the room. ' _Kurumu's right, it's Saturday! I'm way to use to there being no school on Saturday. How do the Japanese do it? All of the US would riot if they were forced to attend school on Saturday.'_ Danny thought to himself as he typed away on his laptop, while also checking his emails.

' _Dear Danny,_

I know you're working hard! The grades Yokai Academy has been sending me shows you made the right choice. Your parents are thrilled that you're putting in more than the required extra work in your studies. I also heard from a Ms. Nekonome that you joined her Newspaper Club, that's excellent! Everyone at Casper High Misses you as do I, you were always my favorite student, and as such that's why I've always been hard on you. Keep up the good work and make sure you send me an English copy of your school newspaper some time.

 _Sincerely your teacher_

Mr. Lancer

P.S. We got permission from the school to send a few of our students over to Yokai Academy during the school festival. We wanted to keep that a secret from you and tell you over the summer, but we heard the news that you might be going on a Club trip during the Summer, as such your mother has already signed the permission slip and should be arriving at Yokai Academy soon.'

Danny smiled as he read the email from his teacher back home, it was nice that Mr. Lancer takes the time out of his day to check up on Danny. Somehow he felt as if he and his teacher grew closer during his time in Japan.

' _I should write him back, but I have to be careful about what I say. People in Amity Park know ghost are real hmmm, maybe that could work for me. I also need to keep an eye on those students who get sent over. Depending on who they are a lot of trouble could unfold. If I know who is being sent maybe I can use that to my favor.'_ Danny thought to himself as he began writing a reply to his teacher.

"There are a lot of cuts and a lot of pages, it's a lot of work," Moka said as she finished painting a little bat officially taking over as the Newspaper Club's resident Artist and Comic strip writer on behalf of Gin.

"Well come on, eat the snacks and cheer up ok!" Nekonome said as she handed the bag to Danny who took it only to lean back as his nose curled up.

"S-Sensei!? The fish is raw!" Danny said as looked over to his teacher. As an American in a landlocked town with only a lake nearby Danny wasn't used to eating fish, or Sushi for that matter.

"It's Delicious that way!" Nekonome corrected as she held up a finger and smiled happily.

"Raw!?" Yukari shouted as she looked over at the fish, followed by Moka.

"I…I'm not used to seafood," Danny admitted as he hung his head. He had a bad experience with a trout he and his dad caught on a camping trip once. Both of them stated it they were no longer trusting each other to cook fish they just caught out of a lake without knowing if it rained recently where they were camping.

"Oh yeah, Kurumu-Chan this letter was dropped off in front of the classroom," Nekonome said as she walked over to Kurumu Kurono holding up a letter.

"Letter?" Kurumu asked as she looked up from her workspace taking the letter softly. ' _To my beloved Kurumu-chan._ _Nagare_ _.'_ Kurumu read as she slowly opened the letter. ' _Love letter? Who's this? And why now…Nagare?_ ' Kurumu thought as she unfolded the envelope only to feel her stomach drop and her head go light. The letter contained nothing but dirty photos of herself in so many embarrassing yet tasteful positions most of which were done for Danny even though it was against his wishes and desires.

' _If you don't want these pictures to become public, come alone to the "Monster Tree" in the main schoolyard Nagare_.'

"What's wrong Kurumu?" Danny asked forgetting the honorifics once more which only got Gin to narrow his eyes at his friend to smirk as he remembered Danny was from America.

' _KYAAAAAA! What's going on, aren't these MY dirty pictures, meaning this is a Blackmail Letter!?_ ' Kurumu though to herself as she slammed the photos into a box labeled _"Newspaper Club Toolbox_."

"Ahahaha! I kinda just remembered I have to do something so I'll be taking off, ok!? Take care of the rest for me!" She shouted as she ran off blushing like mad while trying to keep a calm face.

"Kurumu-Chan!" Moka shouted as she saw Kurumu run out of the classroom.

"Wait...the deadline…" Danny said in a tone that didn't come off as friendly mostly because he was still annoyed that instead of playing video games or being outside and enjoying the perfect weather he was stuck inside doing this. ' _Just my luck even more work._ '

"Kurumu-Chan?" Moka asked in a concerned tone as her frienemy closed the door.

* * *

Youkai Academy Landmark Monster Tree, a school rumor has it that long ago an evil Yokai was sealed inside the tree for turning people into blood trees after the great battles as they grew in the blood-soaked land. The look of pain and horror twisted into the bark reminds one of a monster, it didn't do much help as the dead tree branches and dead leaves littered the ground around it along with tombstones surrounding it.

Kurumu felt as if she was going to throw up, she never was blackmailed before and she had no idea how to handle it. She couldn't let Danny or anyone else see those dirty photos as she wasn't ready to give them to Danny mostly thanks to William's influence, which was precisely why he was here and not Danny.

"So tell me why you did not get rid of those photo's as I told you to Kurumu," William asked as he walked side by side with her. When he didn't hear her respond, he guessed it had to do with Danny. "Well, then I'm gonna wait over here why you deal with this, if anything goes wrong I'm jumping in." William continued as he crossed his arms and leaned against one of the trees out of sight.

"I've been waiting for you!" A voice called out from above as Kurumu made her was to the monster tree. "So you saw those pictures and my letter…I'm glad! Long time no see, eh Kurumu-Chan?" the voice continued until Kurumu looked up.

It was the same peeping tome from before he wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and black dress shoes. His hair looked exactly like the classic American Mustache you would see on someone down south.

"Who are you? What do you want!? Calling me all the way out here with those Dirty Pictures…" Kurumu shouted as she reached into her sweater-vest pocket only to gasp. ' _Ah… those pictures. In a panic, I hid them in the toolbox and left them there!_ ' Kurumu thought as she remembered exactly what happened while the guy slid down the tree just like a slug.

"I took adorable pictures of you, right? I liked them!" The kid said as he let out a huhuhuhu after getting down from the tree, leaning forward as he tried to catch his breath. ' _Shoot, still not at the level I want to be! And now I'm all sweaty!'_ He thought to himself as he stood up slowly.

' _Ugh… what's with this guy? He's all slimy with sweat or something; it's a little scary…'_ Kurumu thought to herself dipping back into her shallow ways.

"I'm Kanou Nagare. Don't you remember me?" He asked as he stood up as sweat dripped down his skin while trying to keep a cool guy pose. ' _Ugh cure my heritage_.' He thought to himself inwardly. "Remember, it was right after we started school.." Nagare said.

* * *

Yokai Academy 1st day of school. "You sure are beautiful Kurumu-San. May I take a picture of you?" Nagare asked as he held up his camera while looking at Kurumu Kurono.

"Really!? I guess!?" She said with a smile as leaned forward holding her hands up to her chest. "Maybe I am just that beautiful. Hey, am I more beautiful than Akashiya Moka!?" Kurumu asked with a blush crossing her face.

"Er!? Uhh…well….you do have big boobs!" Nagare said as that was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yaaaay! If you take a beautiful picture of me, I'll let you go out with me." Kurumu said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Nagare shouted as he held up his camera, he never dated anyone before, and now this girl was saying she would go out with him if he took an excellent picture.

"So that meeting was fate!" Nagare said back in "present" day. A smile on his face as he looked at Kurumu.

* * *

' _…I don't remember at all…I guess I talked with a lot of guys to compete with Moka before I met Danny._ ' Kurumu thought to herself as she responded with just an "Uhhhhhh…." while giving off a very creeped out vibe.

"I've been waiting all this time ever since then! Go on a date with me right now just like you promised Kurumu-Chan. Unless you want "Those Pictures" to be shown to the whole school?" Nagare finished as a dark look covered his face.

* * *

Back in the classroom a few of the gang members looked up at the clock noticing it was almost three thirty in the afternoon, and a very cabin fever Danny was getting ready to ditch everyone as it was taking Kurumu a while to come back.

"Kurumu-Chan isn't coming back."

"We have no use for people who run away like that," Yukari said from behind her computer, nobody knew why Yukari did not like Kurumu some say it has to do with an inferiority complex she suffers from mostly because she's 11 almost 12.

' _You sure can be harsh Yukari…for an eleven-year-old._ ' Danny thought to himself from behind his desk typing away at his article for the Newspaper club.

"You know, I wonder what Kurumu-Chan thinks of the Newspaper Club," Moka said as she looked up from her little drawing. A look of concern on her face, something is rarely seen on the happy go lucky pink haired Vampire. This caught the attention of both Danny and Yukari as they looked up from their workstations. "Kurumu-Chan is here because she likes Danny, right?" She asked, ' _And she hated me from the beginning._ ' She thought to herself as an image of Kurumu with a disdained look on her face appeared in her mind.

"The truth is that maybe she doesn't think of us as friends. Because going off like that at such a busy time for everyone is weird!" Moka stated as she continued with her work. This only got Gin, Danny, and Yukari to contemplate what was going on. Here Moka was saying something that was entirely out of character for her. She'd jump at any chance she could get to make friends, and now it looked like she was ready to cut Kurumu off.

' _I was ignored by everyone when I was growing up and attending a human school, I never had any friends, and people kept calling me weird to the point that I started thinking what if I was weird?'_ Danny thought to himself as he recalled the words Moka spoke to him, Ren, Shannon, and William back on the first day.

' _Oh my, and just when I was thinking that they were all so good at working together. It seems the team isn't as close as I thought._ ' Nekonome thought to herself before Danny burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about! You've always been getting along well, right? I mean even if it is bickering back and forth it's normal for friends to do that. Sam, Tucker, and I would fight a lot back home in Amity Park. That's what being friends means that there will be times when we fight, but in the end, if they are your friends, they will stick with you no matter what. Even if you're separated thousands of miles away or even another dimension away friendships with real friends don't break. They only grow stronger. Look I'm sure it's just Kurumu had something important to do today, so that's all it is." Danny said as he leaned back in his chair as he thought about all his friends he made back home.

* * *

Kurumu groaned as she stood in a pose while wearing a gym uniform, a white shirt with red bloomers. "Why do I have to change into gym shorts for a date? Let alone another school's!?" Kurumu said as she looked at Nagare who appeared to be having the time of his life.

"It's a pretend photo shoot! Ohhh Kurumu-Chan you look terrific in those!" Nagare shouted as loud as he could as he spun around her taking as many photos as he can while also taking others at different angles via crouching. "Yes! Oh! Great!"

"This isn't what I meant by a date! Stop acting like a-" Kurumu was shouting only to be cut off by Nagare as he looked at her with a dangerous look.

"Oh, are you sure about talking to me like that?" Nagare asked before looking up at her, now if anyone was walking by they would swear Nagare's only visible eye was glowing dangerously. "I have this special ability to find out what a girl's secrets are. I know a lot about you Kurumu-Chan! For example stuff like this and stuff like that." Nagare said as he leaned forward and began whispering things into Kurumu's ear.

Kurumu was shocked as she heard every dirty little secret she had being whispered into her ear by someone who wasn't Danny, even though she never indeed told Danny any of her dirty secrets thanks to Ren running interference on William's behalf.

"Maybe I'll just tell ev-er-y-thing to Danny-Kun, hmmm?" Nagare said out loud as he looked away, a very perverted and sadistic smile appearing on his face.

"!? Why do you know about Danny!? Stop….anyone but Danny…" Kurumu said as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then how about we do this cosplay!" Nagare shouted as he held up a bag only to pull out a French maid outfit.

' _This sucks…this guy is going too far. Maybe I should use my powers of illusion as a succubus to control his mind so that he can't disobey me.'_ Kurumu thought, forgetting that William was waiting beyond the corner or so she thought.

* * *

"Fuck off," William said as he was pinned to the ground by Vlad. "I told you last time no. Ow ow ow my shoulder!" William shouted as he felt Vlad slowly attempting to dislocate his shoulder.

"Oh but my dear William you're just too much of an important piece in my plan! Why don't you just come by my literature club tonight is all I'm asking." Vlad said as he continued to push William's arm upward.

"Ow fuck! Damnit! And why should I? You think me agreeing to drop by your lecture hall with doing anything? You're already trying to break my arm." William spat as he looked back into Vladimir's cold eyes.

"Well, maybe when you hear that I can help your precious Kurono Kurumu out of this "Sticky" situation then maybe, after all, I am a teacher," Vlad said hoping that would catch William's interest and strike a deal with the Kelpie as Vlad call him. It never was confirmed if William was a Kelpi all anyone knew was that Shannon called him a Hippocampus a mythical Seahorse of Poseidon the Greek God of the Sea.

* * *

' _...No, I can't. Because I stopped doing those awful kinds of things after I met Danny_.' Kurumu thought as she slowly changed out of the gym uniform and into the costume that Nagare gave her. Once she was down, she sat down on one of the Monster Tree roots. ' _What should I do? And to know everyone's working so hard for the club when I'm doing this. Damn William where are you?'_ She thought to herself.

Night has fallen, and luckily it was not a full moon which meant the gang did not have to fight Gin tonight. Quietly crying to herself because William was nowhere to be found she struggled back recalling the events of the day. ' _He finally let me go…I had to change 12 times.'_ She thought to herself as she neared room 163 the home of the Newspaper club. A worried look covered her face as she thought to herself wondering if her friends were still working hard.

As she placed her hand on the door and slowly opened it, she was bombarded with the looks of pure anger from Yukari, Moka, Gin, and Danny. What's more was that Shannon and Ren dropped by to help out and they too were sending death threats to Kurumu after being told she ditched the club.

' _Eyaaaaaa they're pissed, they're all really pissed. I'm gonna get yelled at!'_ Kurumu though to herself as she tried to prepare herself for the yelling that was about to be commenced. Only to be surprised when no one yelled at her.

"Welcome back Kurumu-Chan; you're late." Gin said.

"Well, we're just about to finish up work for today," Yukari responded closing her laptop.

"We decided to work hard tomorrow and finish up the rest…" Moka commented grabbing her art supplies and her bag.

"So you can leave too Kurumu," Danny commented, trying his hardest to keep the foam from spilling out of his mouth. ' _Ugh, I'm way too tired to play Doomed tonight. Sorry, Tucker and Sam, it looks like I'm gonna have to skip this one.'_ Danny thought to himself.

Ren and Shannon just ignored her walking out. "I'm ordering a Pizza from the staff; anyone wants any?" Ren called out as he closed the door after everyone but Kurumu left.

Kurumu just stood there in the empty classroom, guilt washing over her along with anger. _'Too late!_ ' She thought to herself as she approached the desks that were pushed together. Sitting down in her chair that Shannon was using she attempted to try and get some work down if not all of it. She was determined not to let anything like this happen again.

' _I used to be stuck up and make men into my slaves using my powers as a succubus…since I was treated so special never had a real friend… and at the time I thought that it didn't really matter. Yeah… I'm sure I'm paying now for how stupid I was back then!_ ' Kurumu thought to herself as tears welled up in her eyes. "I've got to apologize. I should never have done this by myself or trusted William. They're my friends, and I have to tell them what's going on, but first I have to put a full day's and night's worth of work into this to make up for what happened." She said to herself as the tears continued to drip down from her cheeks on to the table.

"Hu hu hu hu hu! Hey, what's wrong Kurumu-Chan?" A familiar voice said one that nearly made Kurumu vomit up bile. When he saw her turn around with a surprised look on her face, he could feel his inner sadist squealing like a pig in cool mud on a hot day. "Well, today was really fun wasn't it. Let's have some more fun tomorrow Kurumu-Chan." Nagare said as his body began oozing out liquid must like a slug's.

"Nagare-Kun what are you doing here? And there is no tomorrow, that date was just supposed to be today…" Kurumu shouted as she stood up looking at the reason for why today was such a bad day.

"That's an icy tone you're taking with me, should I show the pictures I took today to Danny?" Nagare threatened as he held up his camera.

"What, NO!? You told me you wouldn't show them to anyone…" Kurumu shouted fear washing over her body and realizing just how screwed she was.

" _THEN WE'LL HAVE SOME FUN TOMORROW RIGHT!? I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO NOW!_ " Nagare threatened as he smiled widely baring all his teeth for all to see, a natural sign or dominance in the animal kingdom and the Monster Kingdom.

"… …! No… any time but tomorrow…" Kurumu said turning around and running off before Nagare could do anything else. Once she was out of the room, she rushed back to her dorm as fast as she could, crying hard the entire way home.

"Hmmm, a half-finished newspaper. This is nice! Yes with this we can continue Plasmius-Sensei's plans, and it looks like everything is coming together." Nagare said smiling as he was slipping more and more into his desires throwing caution and all sense of reasoning out the window.

* * *

"KYAAA!" Moka shouted from the top of her lungs the very next morning as she looked down at her desk after walking in and waking up extra early. "They're gone!? The drafts we had half finished yesterday… they're all gone!" She continued which appeared to be the trigger Danny needed to let loose the anger he had from yesterday in one loud shout.

"WHAAAAAAT!" Danny shouted as foam escaped from the corner of his mouth and his eyes changing from their normal blue state to the glowing green eyes of a ghost's. "No no no no! Nuh uh! No way! I refuse to believe that!" Danny shouted as both he and Gin rushed over to the desks only to see that they were indeed gone.

"That's crazy…they were stolen!? What are we going to do? We won't make it in time if we do them all over." Moka stated as she looked around.

"IYAAAAH! My Data was even deleted! My backup Mo Disk is gone too… and on top of that, they read my Diary!" Yukari shouted as Moka turned around commenting how that was not okay. "And even worse, the keyboard is all slimy like slugs were crawling on it," Yukari said as Danny quickly opened up his bag.

"What the hell! Even my laptop too! But I brought this back to my dorm room with me!" Danny shouted as everything was deleted, his photos of his friends, the emails he sent back and forth, even his Doomed server. "Noooo not my Doomed server! Tucker and Sam are gonna kill me!"

"Slimy?" Kurumu said as something hit her, she stopped in her tracks something that Danny noticed. ' _It's him…Q It's clearly evident he was the only one in here other than me last night. Then this is just more blackmail towards me by him keeping those drafts; he is trying to make me do as he says.'_ Kurumu thought to herself only to be shocked when Gin slammed his hands down on the table.

"Darn it; there's nothing we can do! We don't have the time to search for the thief now. START FROM THE BEGINNING AGAIN!" Gin shouted as he looked at everyone. "It doesn't matter if there's not much on each page, just do somethin'!" He pleaded with his fellow club members.

Kurumu couldn't take it; she had to do something. This was her fight and her fight alone. Nagare went too far when he messed with her friend's hard work, but she couldn't let them know what was going on even if she said it last night. "Uh….umm, everyone…" Kurumu said trying to find the right words but she couldn't. "I'm sorry to do this at a time like this…but I'm going to skip the club today." She mumbled, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Kurumu-Chan!? Why what's going on Kurumu-Chan?" Moka asked as she walked towards her frenemy. "You're just thinking about yourself when everyone else is having a hard time. Don't you think about how anyone else feels!?" Moka shouted as she looked at Kurumu.

Kurumu looked at her; she felt sick, she felt like she was going to throw up at any moment. How did things go south so fast? Why was this even happening to her maybe it was payback, or perhaps it was the work of some twisted God? ' _…I can't. I don't know what he'd do with everyone's drafts if I told them the truth._ ' Kurumu thought when she began to think about what would happen if she told everyone.

She had to make a choice; she had no other option. For the greater good if she must be hated by everyone, then she will if it meant getting back the work. If it meant being his slave, she would do it. Turning around Kurumu didn't even spare a look to Moka, Gin, Yukari, or even Danny. "I'm going," Kurumu said as he headed out. Stopping only when Moka called out to her.

"Kurumu-Chan…" Moka said as she gripped her fists tight, shaking with anger. The words Danny noted yesterday seemed like a lie as right before her, someone she saw as a friend, someone she bled with, someone who she cried with, someone she slowly began to see as an annoying sister was gonna throw all of it away? Moka couldn't take it anymore.

"I thought you were different, but in the end, you don't think of us as friends or anything, do you! If that's how it is, then leave the Newspaper Club and don't come back!" Moka shouted finally deciding that she wouldn't be chasing anyone anymore. She had enough of that back at the human school she went to.

When Kurumu heard those words, she had to fight against everything her body was telling her to do. Steeling herself, she continued forward heading out from the room. "I'm going to make him pay with all my might," Kurumu said to herself as her fingernails slowly turned into claws as she headed towards the one place she knew she would find Nagare, the Monster Tree.

* * *

"I must say Nagare when you first told me this plan I did not think it would work this well," Vlad said as he sat below the Monster Tree reading from a small black book with a red spine. "My trust in you is paying off wonderfully, causing internal discord, allowing me to pick off the Kelpie and convince him to join us, it's wonderful. Truly I chose right." Vlad said as he closed the book, standing up as Dan Phantom floated down next to them.

"That girl is on her way here. I suggest we make our leave now, you Slug….if you screw up…well, let's say for dinner I'm thinking of something with a lot of salt." Dan said as he made the threat clear to Nagare as looked up at the Pawn they currently possessed.

"Y-Yes sir, Phantom-Sama," Nagare said gulping as he prepared himself for Kurumu as both Vlad and Dan phased through the ground. "Hey, so you did come, I had a feeling you would Kurumu-Chan," Nagare said taking on his cold, sadistic personality once more as he sat on one of the many branches adorning the Monster Tree. Smirking he held up the drafts he stole from the Newspaper club. "Is this what you're looking for?" He asked only to be taken back when he saw the dark look Kurumu was giving him.

' _Urayama News vol 15. Tsuchinoko found in the lost woods! – Written by Yukari Sendo._ '

"Well, in any case, this school newspaper sure is boring. The writing is very childish." Nagare said as he opened the drafts, skimming along while purposely pissing her off. "This thing would be better off burnt!" He continued, holding out a lighter that's already burning. "Well, what're you gonna do Kurumu-Chan, what're you gonna do? If you want to protect these, then do what I say today." He stated, giving her an ultimatum.

"And if you burn it?" Kurumu asked catching Nagare off-guard. "Those are very important to the people I care about! And no matter what you do, I'll never forgive you for dirtying them!" Kurumu shouted not afraid to show Nagare she was crying. She came here for one thing, and that's to get the drafts back.

Nagare was furious at what was happening; this was not going according to plan, not one bit. "What, are you gonna defy me? You're going to go against the likes of me…?" Nagare said as his skin turned a sickly green color as two tubes of flesh began to grow from out of his neck. "I'm a monster as well you know I don't have to rely on using this crap! I didn't want to use it, but I've prepared a trump card to play." Nagare said as the tubes started emitting a purple haze.

* * *

Danny groaned as he looked down, they weren't getting anywhere, and they were running behind. Something from earlier wasn't sitting well with him. Sure Kurumu was different, and the main reasons she joined was because of him, but when Yukari mentioned her laptop being covered in slug slime, she reacted differently like she knew something they didn't. "Ugh, I'm sick of all these puzzles!" Danny shouted as he stood up. "I'm going to look for Kurumu no matter what," Danny said as he made his way to the door only to be stopped by Moka.

"You can't; if you leave at this point then the newspaper really will miss the deadline!" Moka shouted trying to keep Danny from going anywhere. She already told Kurumu to leave, and now Danny was going to look for her. She didn't like it; she did not want him to look for her. She wanted to continue working on the newspaper with Danny and her friends. "Please Danny, let's concentrate on this right now. Why don't we all do what we can?" She asked, but she got her answer when Danny just phased through her heading to the door.

Moka was shocked, just a few days ago she told Danny she loves him and he, in turn, returned those feelings, and to make sure she made up the excuse to take a walk by the lake. When those shooting stars lit up the night, and she kissed him, and he didn't pull away but returned the kiss she was sure those feelings were genuine. Tears rolled down her cheek briefly. ' _Why…? We should have only deepened our relationship these past few days and yet…_ ' Moka thought to herself as she covered her face heading to another part of the room.

Nekonome sighed as she watched from her end of the room, cupping her chin as she was deep in thought. ' _This group is breaking up out of nowhere._ ' She thought to herself as she tried to come up with a way to keep the group together. Her plans with the Headmaster and his friend were coming undone at the seams.

"Now Danny, does that mean the Newspaper you said we'd create together doesn't matter?" Gin asked as he looked up from the computer. He trusted Danny but after what's happened he was starting to have his doubts, they were behind schedule already.

"It's the opposite Sempai," Danny said catching everyone off guard, Danny never really used honorifics to address Gin before, but now he was. "It has to be the Newspaper we all create together. I don't feel that it'll be complete if Kurumu isn't here!" He said turning to face Gina serious look on his face.

' _It won't be complete if Kurumu wasn't here?_ ' Both Gin and Moka thought as they turned to Danny.

"Besides I can't shake this feeling all morning. Normally I'd be able to put the pieces together but for once I can't. It's like we're missing something crucial, not only that but Kurumu acted as if something was bothering her." Danny went on as he made his way to the door once more.

"OH MY! HEY EVERYONE, I FOUND SOMETHING AWFUL!" Yukari shouted as she rushed over to the group, holding the toolbox in one hand and a letter in another. "When I was looking for some clues about the drafts, I found this in the toolbox." She continued, and it was the same letter Nekonome gave Kurumu the other day.

* * *

Kurumu was flown backward when a gross slimy hand(?) groped her left breast, letting out a squeal of fear. "Kyyyyaaaaa! Ack!" She shouted as she saw what Nagare was turning into.

Smiling as he let go of her breast with his hand, Nagare pulled his arm back looking at her. "Mmmmm soft!" He said to himself smiling wickedly. "What's wrong, what happened to your resistance? Now you're a good girl, just like a little doll." He continued smirking even more as he knew what exactly was going on as the tubes sticking out of his neck continued to release the purple gas.

Just then Kurumu's body fell to the ground struggling even to lift her arm. "Huh? Wh-What is this?" She asked looking at her hand which was feeling more and more like dead weight. ' _What's going on!? My body is getting weak!_ ' She thought to herself, but then she noticed it, the gas leaking out from Nagare's body.

' _Poison gas! It's him! He's releasing poison gas from his body!_ ' Kurumu thought to herself struggling to get up; she reached out touching the wall while covering her nose with her hand. ' _I can't inhale…I'll end up completely paralyzed by the poison gas if this keeps up.'_ She thought to herself as she found a doorknob twisting the handle counterclockwise to open it up.

' _Gym Storage_ '

"Ufufu… it looks like you've come to realize my power. And now you can't run anymore!" Nagare said as his body continued to "melt" changing more and more into a slug-like creature.

Slamming the door shut Kurumu took the deepest breath she ever took before panting hard as her heart was beating fast and hard against the cage in was held it. ' _Ugh, that creep! I can't lose to him. I'm not going to let myself lose to him! I've got to stall for time somehow and wait for a chance to retaliate.'_ She thought to herself as her fingernails elongated into the iconic claws of a Succubus.

" _That's so cute! Hiding in the Gym Storeroom! Could it be that you're inviting me?"_ A voice called out catching Kurumu Kurono off-guard. When Kurumu looked down, she saw the sound came from a giant slug with green and brown blotches.

"Wah!" She cried out after taking a swing nicking the Slug monster's skin only for it to heal itself. "What the hell is with your body!" She cried out as Nagare slithered his way in under the crack between the bottom of the door and the floor.

" _Uhee…it's nice, isn't it?_ " He asked wiggling his eye. " _Don't you know a slug's body can go through the smallest of cracks!? I am a slug monster! Thanks to that I can sneak into the girl's room and find out their secrets and weakness!"_ He cried out quite proudly while standing up.

"How many? How many times? How many times have you done this kind of horrible thing to girls before?" Kurumu asked dangerously covering her nose as Nagare continued to leak out poison gas.

" _You know I don't remember! But you're the best prey I've ever had, Kurumu-Chan!_ " Nagare shouted as he his body came into full view. It looked like someone tried to crossbreed a slug with a person, slime dripping down his body, thick brown patches stuck to his skin, and green blotches were meeting yellow. His eyes were all lanky with the iris a honey gold color, a crooked smile with missing Teeth. " _Well then…let's take lots of Dirty pictures tonight!_ " Nagare shouted as is fingers elongated covering Kurumu's face as slime dripped from his body.

' _N-No, I don't have the energy to fight back. The gas is too! I have to beat him! I've got to get everyone's drafts back!_ ' Kurumu thought to herself as she mustered up as must strength as she could and let out one final yell. "DANNY! MOKA!"

"Kurumu-Chan! Kurumu-Chan are you in there! We found the pictures and the blackmail letter in the club toolbox; we understand your situation Kurumu-Chan!" Moka shouted as she tried to open the locked door.

"Moka, stand back I'm gonna break it down!" Danny shouted as he ran forward slamming his shoulder into the Door. "I don't know what's causing my ghost sense to go crazy, but there's a scary strong presence in there! Almost like Skulkers!" Danny continued as he attempted to kick the door down.

"I'm sorry…! I didn't know about it and misunderstood your intentions. I thought you still hated me. Since I get in the way of you and Danny, you know?" Moka said crying a bit as she started following Danny's lead and attempting to knock the door down. "But, if you're gone we all fall apart in an instant. We're coming to save you; I'm coming to save you Kurumu-Chan. You're just as important to me as Danny after all!" Moka said only to step back when the door opened.

"GET BACK DON'T BREATH THE GAS IN!" Kurumu shouted as the door flung open as Nagare slinked out pumping as much gas as he could into the air.

' _Damn! I wasn't expecting them! Plasmius-Sensei and Phantom-Sama said to stay clear of Moka-san and Fenton-san, but that won't matter if I flood the area with my poison!'_ Nagare thought as he smiled dangerously. " _I was thinking of making you my next target Moka-san, and just to think, now I get to have you at the same time as Kurumu-Chan,"_ Nagare said as a tongue slid out from his mouth.

* * *

"That fool!" Vlad said from his spot on top of the school's highest point, eyes glowing red as he crushed the pawn chess piece in his hand. "He was to stay clear of Daniel for our plan to work!" Vlad cursed as he tossed the piece down. "We're just gonna have to make sure his toxins can subdue him long enough."

"And what! He needs to get stronger! The stronger he gets, the more likely he'll give in to his destiny." Dan said as he floated up.

"And what if your plan to turn him into you fails! What if he gets too strong for any of us to control! It's hard enough to keep that Vampire and Kelpie under lock and key!" Vlad shouted turning around to face Dan.

"Have faith as you always say, Vladimir. He needs to get stronger because the Fox is on the move finally." Dan said as he recalled the night when Moka had agreed to Vlad's proposal. "We can't make a move until Danny defeats him, and maybe…maybe we can make something special. It took all of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone during my time to give Danny his powers back, and that turned out to be a big power booster for him. So maybe…we inject him with some of our power that we've been messing around with." Dan said as part of his skin chipped away exposing dark flesh underneath.

"What you've been messing around with thank you very much! I rather keep from injecting myself with Monster Blood and instead with my proven methods. How else do you explain how I got this strong?" Vlad said as he began walking off the building and on to the air. "Once Danny has dealt with Nagare, kill the slug."

"With pleasure," Dan said with a smirk as he floated down.

* * *

"Damnit! Moka you okay!" Danny shouted as his body fell to the floor, his ghost sense leaking out with every breath just like when his Cryokinetic powers were manifesting back when Undergrowth tried to take over the world. "Crap, energy fading from my body… can't go ghost." Danny said as he tried willing himself into his ghost form.

' _What's going on?_ ' Moka thought to herself as she fell face down barely being able to keep herself up. "D-Danny? Kurumu-chan?"

" _Uheehee heehee hee! Bon appetit!_ " Nagare said as he leaned over Moka slowly wrapping his tentacle fingers (gross) around Moka's body.

"MOKA!" Both Danny and Kurumu shouted, rage filling both of them, and just when Nagare thought he had the victory he felt two overwhelming energies, one a ghostly version and another a pure demonic one.

" _Huh, wha-what is this rumbling!_ " Nagare shouted as the ground rumbled, green light shooting out as he turned around to see Kurumu standing behind him.

"Don't….d-don't you dare. Don't you dare touch them!" Kurumu shouted as her wings ripped out of her back violently sending blood splattering everywhere. "I'll never forgive you." She continued slowly looking up right into Nagare's eyes, her lavender pupil-less eyes meeting glowing red. Just then the root of the Monster Tree shot up slamming themselves into Nagare's body.

" _Whaa! What's going on? The tree's roots are attacking! Why is this happening!_ " Nagare question as he looked around.

" **I'll never forgive you – I'll never forgive you if you lay a hand on Danny or Moka!** " Kurumu shouted exposing her real monster form. Just then the tree lurched forward, eyes glowing red as it wrapped its roots around the Slug's body.

" _N-No way! … wait a moment…_ " Nagare said as he noticed that one of the tree roots vanished as he swung his hand through it. " _Is this a dream?_ " He asked confused.

" _What's this? Our little Kurumu Korono's anger has drawn out her potential ability…!? This is the true power of a Succubus!_ " Moka's Rosario said as it glowed gently, it appears that Kurumu has caught the attention of Ura.

" _Uwaaaa! The tree's roots are attacking! I can't tell if I'm in a dream anymore!_ " Nagare shouted as he found himself unable to move, coughing hard as he felt his neck being choked.

' _Come on! Move! Move body! Move!_ ' Kurumu shouted to herself as she willed herself as much as she could to move.

' _Damn! I can't move any more than this, but hopefully, this will be enough._ ' Danny thought to himself as he held out a single finger as if it was a gun, something he saw on television when he was younger. "SPIRIT GUN!" Danny shouted as he fired off a ball of ecto-energy right into Nagare's back causing a massive explosion, just enough to stun the Madslug lengthy sufficient for Kurumu to attack.

"Take this!" Kurumu shouted as she fell forward, using the wind and her weight to direct her attack. Letting out a war cry that hath been dubbed the Kurono battle cry for ages after today, Kurumu glided down slicing the skin of the Madslug deep causing blood to splatter everywhere as the poison fog faded.

"I can move again!" Danny shouted as he stood up, his energy returning to his body as his eyes glowed a dangerous green, a white ring appearing around his body only to go away when he noticed the roots and tree branches were disappearing and that Nagare seemed to be out cold.

" _An illusion. What you just saw was all an illusion created through Kurumu's magic. It is said that higher orders of Succubae can even have the ability to inflict mortal wounds upon their opponents only using their magic. Don't tell me Kurumu was hiding that powerful ability…_ " Ura said to Moka through the Rosario.

"The most important things! I….I got them back." Kurumu said happily as she held up the drafts her friends worked on together.

* * *

It was Monday morning, the beginning of the week for those at Yokai Academy, and for one Nekonome Monday meant deadline day, rushing as fast as she could she headed to the classroom hoping that the newspaper was finished even after having everything stolen.

"The deadline has arrived! Is the newspaper finished!?" Nekonome asked as she entered the classroom only to see that everyone was dead asleep at their desks and one envelope that read " _Yokai Newspaper_ " written on it. Surprised, Nekonome picked it up and opened only to see that it was…finished. ' _It looks like they are a close-knit group after all!_ ' Nekonome thought to herself as she slipped out the door. "Good work! Rest up and leave the rest to Sensei."

* * *

"You failed us." A voice stated from the shadows of the infirmary; a voice Nagare feared all too much. "Now you must pay the punishment." The voice continued as an even darker vortex filled the space and out stepped Dan Phantom, eyes glowing red skin peeling away to show black flesh. Green ooze dripping out from his fingers as claws took the place of his nails.

"P-Phantom-Sama?" Nagare struggled to ask as he sat up, he was covered in bandages, and his arm was in a sling. "G-Give me another c-chance I got cocky!" He pleaded as Dan walked forward, no emotion on his face.

"Oh you will get another chance, but just not in the way you expect," Dan said as he closed the curtain around the bed, only allowing their shadows to be seen as the door open, a youngish girl watching from the small crack between the door and the frame.

"Kyou-Sama was right; he IS here." She said to herself only to gasp in horror as she saw Dan Phantom's shadow devour and rip apart Nagare's body, blood, and guts splattering everywhere. "I have to let Kyou-Sama know!" She whispered as she snuck away like a spider.

* * *

 **Well you guys, this chapter has been quite a long one. I am glad I finally finished writing this page out while also trying to outdo myself. Even for those thinking Danny and Moka are a thing, they're not. They're exploring their feelings for each other, Moka because she never was in love with a human before, and Danny because he's not sure if he and Sam have any chance anymore after being separated for months, and because Sam never told anyone.**

Y **eah, I'm gonna do the Sunflower arc, and I'm gonna be entering the vs. Youkai Academy Guardian, the Academy Public Safety Commission starting chapter eight. For those wanting more Mizore, I feel ya. I was debating if this chapter should introduce her as part of the leading group but I'm gonna push it off. I'm also a little annoyed that the Manga Summer break is all of the Sunflower Arc, I wanted to have Danny head home but thinking about it…I would break away from the RV universe.**

 **Also yes, there's a three-way power battle happening. Vlad's forces, Kyou's, and the Student Council, yeah remember those guys? Remember that Aizen wannabe? NOW the big thing coming up. Does Danny become part Vampire? I mean maybe I dunno. It'll be a good excuse for him getting a power boost and if I do go the way I'm planning with the hints I'm dropping it could provide a much-needed world clashing. Fuck it you're just gonna have to wait for when Danny fights Kyou…what you thought I wasn't gonna do that? Duh, of course, I'm gonna cover that fight.**

 **Now to make you guys happy, I'm gonna leave ONE Omake.**

* * *

Omake 1) The thing.

"So did you get the thing?" William asked Danny as he sat on Danny's bed reading one of his comics.

"What thing?" Danny asked turning his chair around to face his friend.

"The thing!" William said not even looking up from the comic.

"No really what thing?" Danny asked as he crossed his arms and narrowing his eyebrow.

"Seriously? The thing from that time?" William continued turning the page.

"Okay you're gonna have to explain to me what this "thing" is or so help me, I'm gonna hang you by your boxers from the school building," Danny said as Ren opened the door carrying a bag.

"Hey William, here's that thing you wanted," Ren said as he handed the bag over to William before turning to Danny. "Did you get that thing yet?" Ren asked.

"No I did not get that "Thing" you and William keep referring to." Danny said adding emphasis to the "thing" while using air quotes.

"So you haven't gotten that thing," Ren said as he turned his head to William. "I thought you gave him that thing," Ren said, only for William to shake his head.

"No both Kurumu and Moka said they would give it….to….him…Oh no." William said as he put the comic book down, a sudden realization coming to his face as he looked at his friends.

"If they see the thing it'll be the end of Danny because Gin gave it to us to give to him after Shannon and Yukari said no," Ren said as he looked to his American friend. "Well General Fenton is was nice working with you for the thing is now in the hands of Moka and Kurumu," Ren said while saluting to Danny as if he was indeed some General.

"Sir! Lieutenant Avram and I Lieutenant McDougal shall give you a twenty-one gun salute when you die, sir!" William said as he too stood up saluting Danny.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to call me Lieutenant Dan?" Danny asked as he tilted his head referring to one of his more hidden favorite movies.

"…Shit." William said as he slapped his forehead. "I did not think of that. Well Ren, off to get that thing from the girls." William continued as he grabbed Ren by the arm and pulled the Giant out from the room.

"I'd like to know what that thing is by the way!" Danny shouted as this two friends left. "Wait…did they said it was from Gin….oh no," Danny said as he felt dread flowing through him as he began to put two and two together. "Maybe it's time I took a little break from my friend group, and have a long conversation with Gin just to find out what that thing was," Danny said.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosario to Phantom  
Chapter 8

Wish upon a Moon

* * *

Deep in another world, there is a student dorm for monsters who attend Yokai Private Academy. A school built solely to educate young Monsters on how to blend in with the Human "infested" world. Here at the dead of night or rather the very early morning, a young boy with eyes blue as the sky, hair black as onyx, and skin pale as a ghost's, stood by the phone booth.

" _Man, I never thought I have to use a rotary phone._ " The boy said as he looked at his phone, it had a few busted keys thanks to a rather nasty classmate who decided to pick on him just for being friends with the two beauties of the Freshman year.

" _Well it is a good thing though, no longer will my Mom and Dad have to pay those overseas fees anymore._ " He said, speaking only in English as he scratched his head. " _Well here goes nothing._ " He said before dialing his home number.

It took a bit, a minute actually, for the ringing to stop and a voice answering from the other side. " _Fenton residence, Jazz Fenton speaking_." A voice from the other end answered.

" _Hey, Jazz. It's Danny._ " The boy said with a smile as he held the phone next to his ear. " _How are you, Sis?_ "

" _Danny? Danny! How are you!_ " Jazz responded on the other end, Danny could just picture the smile on her face as he leaned against the wall, a smile appearing on his.

" _I'm doing great, could use a haircut_." He joked twirling the coil around his finger. His smile spreading more as he began to tell Jazz about his day. " _Yeah, I thought it was weird too when she disappeared after reacting that way when we found our drafts stolen. Turns out, some kid did it so he could get her attention even after he tried to blackmail her._ " Danny continued as he edited out the monster parts.

" _Yeah, he got expelled for it. The Headmaster was furious._ " Danny continued as he told his sister the same story the headmaster announced to everyone the morning after the fight Kurumu and Nagare had. Truth be told, Nagare wasn't expelled nor was he dead. He was missing.

" _Oh yeah, I got the gifts you sent me, I really love them thank you Jazz. Tell Tucker and Sam I said hi. Oh, yeah I got the money Mom and Dad sent me. Oh, where am I calling from? The dorm lobby, my phone has some broken keys, but I'm working with some of the students in the Electronics club to fix it._ " Danny continued.

" _Danny, are you sure you're alright over there? It is Japan, after all, you may be doing well in your classes but don't forget about cultural differences. Well anyway, at least try and keep healthy, okay. You're my little brother, and I care about you. It's not the same without you here. Mom and Dad have been talking about dropping by to visit you during the summer since Mr. Lance got the address of where your Newspaper Club is heading to._ " Jazz said from the other side, only for Danny's eyes to shoot full.

" _Sorry but I don't think that's a good idea. It's gonna be a bit hard to spend time with both my family and my club if you were to come. I have my duty to my friends and my club._ " Danny said, trying to find the best way to defuse the situation.

" _You guys are busy anyway, mom and dad with their ghost hunting business and you with your studies. You're going off to college soon anyway, and I think you may want to spend your last Summer in Amity Park trying to rack up as much after school activities as possible so you can get into Harvard like you always wanted._ " Danny said as he crossed his arms while still holding the phone to his ear.

' _It'd be a big mess if they found out that Monsters are real, and that I'm going to a school for them. It is enough that they believe that ghosts are the only Supernatural beings out there._ ' Danny thought to himself.

" _Anyway, I should get to bed, tomorrow morning we're going to hand out the School Newspaper we worked so hard to make, right in front of the School Gates. Hahaha, yeah I'm having more fun that I was back at Casper High Jazz. It's nice taking a break from you know what._ " Danny said, being careful to not mention Ghosts over the phone, just in case the Men in white were listening in.

Moka smiled as she walked through the dorm room, opting to wear a red sundress with a white windbreaker. "It's still early in the morning, the sun hasn't even risen yet. Ren-nii-san doesn't wake up until an hour, I'm pretty sure Yukari-chan and Kurumu-chan are also still asleep. The only one I could think of being up at this time is Danny." She said walking through the hallway.

"…Speaking of Danny, what are we? Are we together? Are we even dating?" She asked herself blushing at the thought of them dating. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if we were dating." She continued out loud smiling softly.

Moka strolled through the hallway, wondering exactly what her relationship was with Danny now after they kissed and shared their feelings with each other. Then again, Summer was right around the corner, and she would be heading with the rest of the Newspaper Club to an exceptional location for the rest of Summer break, Danny maybe going home instead as she felt her friend hasn't made up his mind.

" _Yeah, okay thanks Jazz_." A voice said in English, a voice that Moka recognize immediately. It appeared to Moka that Danny was still on the phone. She smiled softly as she walked up behind him, waiting patiently before a mischievous thought crossed her mind.

" _Okay…well then I'll keep in touch, goodnight Jazz_." Danny said putting the phone down just as Moka shouted "WAAAH!" behind the Halfa, scaring him. " _GAH_!" Danny shouted turning around to face Moka before a smile crossed his face.

"Did I scare you, Danny?" Moka asked brushing some of the hair away from her face and letting out a laugh as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah you did, but what are you doing up so early?" Danny asked switching back to his rather "crude" Japanese, at least it was improving as he dusted his _Humpty Dumpty_ t-shirt. It wasn't like Moka to be up this early. ' _She looks cute wearing a casual dress, I'm so used to seeing her in the School Uniform._ ' Danny thought as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, it was time to eat, so I came down to the cafeteria a little early," Moka admitted holding her hands in front of herself. "Soooo who's Jazz?" Moka asked, frowning a little bit just to tease Danny, though there was a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

"That was Jasmine, my sister, she prefers to be called Jazz," Danny said as he began walking with Moka to the cafeteria, he was feeling a bit hungry himself, and he finally wondered if they would server something more American for him for breakfast like bacon and eggs.

"Oh! That Jazz! That's so sweet you call your family, I'd really like to meet them someday." Moka said with a little blush spreading across her cheeks once again.

' _Crap. She's still hellbent on visiting my home and family. I'm not sure what is worse, my Parents embarrassing me in front of Moka, or them grilling me for bringing home such a beautiful girl. Wait what if they think I still like Sam? I mean…do I still like her?_ ' Danny asked himself internally as he tried to find the answer.

It has been almost three months since he saw her, and he was still asking himself if he like Sam in that way. What made it hard was that during those three months he met Moka, and not only that but he felt as if he was indeed falling in love with her. He didn't back away when they kissed, he returned the "I love you" feelings to her after the incident with Ishigami.

"Oh… but maybe it's impossible… since I'm different from your family and yourself especially since I'm not human or ghost." Moka said finally seeing the Elephant in the room.

"Nonono! It isn't like that! My parents would be pleased to meet someone like you!" Danny said when he heard what Moka said. "Trust me Moka; they would love you. Even Jazz and she's very picky about the girls I date." Danny said, blinking when Moka heard that Danny had dated other girls. "Just only two girls! They ended bad trust me!" Danny said trying to reassure her; he had no idea why he was doing any of this. Maybe he was really in love with her.

* * *

The Cafeteria, now if one were to look in, they would question it being a school cafeteria as it looked more like a restaurant with the tablecloth adorning the tables. The smell of rice and miso soup cooking filled the air.

"You know… Its kind of like everything has been going too well for me. I'm almost scared. Because at first, I didn't know how it would turn out. Even after accidentally ending up enrolled at a school full of monsters like this." Danny said looking down at his breakfast a little defeated on the inside as his request for a more Western Breakfast was denied, but there was some victory in it as it looked like western meets eastern.

"But…" Danny continued looking up smiling, "…I was able to get closer to you Moka. Not just you but everyone; Ren, William, Shannon, Yukari, Kurumu, and Gin. I'm delighted I entered this Foreign Exchange student program and choosing this Academy to study in. I'm sure everything will be all right now, and I'll be able to continue to have fun with you and everyone else until the program ends or when I graduate if it lasts that long." Danny said a sad yet happy smile on his face as he held his chopsticks in his hand.

Moka looked over a Danny, she paused eating her breakfast as she listened to her Crush. ' _And there goes my heart skipping a few beats._ ' Moka thought to herself smiling softly tilting her head to the side. "Yeah, you'll be fine. I'm sure it'll all work out!" Moka responded before realizing something. "Oh yeah! We're handing out the Newspaper we all worked hard on tomorrow right!?" Moka asked barely touching her food something Danny noticed.

"Since everyone worked the hardest they've ever worked in their lives on that Newspaper. Wouldn't it be great if a lot of people read it?" Moka asked thinking about how great it would be for people loving the school newspaper.

"Yeah…" Danny said before putting his chopsticks down. "Moka, it isn't like you to leave food behind. I'm sure tomorrow will be tough on you if you don't get enough energy today and I speak from experience." Danny said as he recalled the time he had trouble fighting the Box Ghost when he decided to skip a few meals after getting a little self-conscious about his body.

"Yeah for some reason I don't have much of an appetite. I guess I have not been feeling excellent." Moka said looking at her hand, trying to figure out why she wasn't feeling well.

"Wha… are you okay? You're still not feeling the effects of Nagare's toxic gas, are you? What about the venom from Ishigami's snakes?" Danny asked, concerned for his crush.

"Oh," Moka said quietly as something clicked in her mind. "Oh, I bet it's because I haven't sucked your blood in I don't know how long! That has to be it!" Moka said happily coming to a conclusion in regards to why she was feeling under the weather.

Danny just blinked before his head hit the table mostly because he did not realize it himself. A lot had happened since the last time Moka sucked his blood that he didn't even know it. ' _Yeah…she'd definitely a vampire._ ' Danny thought as he stood up and made his escape mostly because he was still trying to get some of the blood he lost due to the recent fights.

"Danny let me suck your blood!" Moka called after Danny chasing him as he ran out of the building and into the graveyard.

' _I had the feeling that if this continued, I'd be able to have a happy future at this school and get closer to my dream of being an astronaut. Everyone would eventually be able to graduate safely, I'd return to not only the Human world but to the US. I wonder…what future would I have if I pursued my feelings for Moka. Would she return to the US with me? Would she wait for me when I went to live in the ISS? Would we live in Amity Park or Japan?'_ Danny thought as he finally felt he lost Moka, sitting by one of the tombstones.

"Found ya!" Moka called out as she tapped Danny on the shoulder.

"Alright, just don't take too much I'm still recuperating myself," Danny said as he stood up, looking Moka in the eyes, a blush crossing his cheeks as she leaned forward.

"Danny…" she whispered wrapping her arms around her, part of her wanted to forget drinking blood and kiss him, but she hadn't eaten in a while on the other hand. It was a tough choice, but she decided on the latter sinking her fangs into the Halfa's neck and draining him of enough blood to keep him out of commission until tomorrow morning. All the while the purple hair girl with powers of ice watched from afar with her Owl sitting on her shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, the Newspaper club got up early making sure they had enough papers for everyone as they set up their little "shop" and once again Danny chose to forgo his school uniform for that of a Paper Boy but this time Yukari joined in.

"We're the Newspaper club. Please take a copy of the school newspaper we made." Moka said as she handed over one copy to a student with shaggy blond hair.

"Extra extra! The case of the missing female students solve! Buy a copy for only a silver dollar!" Yukari shouted as she stood on Danny's Soapbox.

"The case of the disappearing female students, as well as many other happenings about the Academy, are written in it!" Danny called out as he stood next to Yukari with a toothpick in his mouth. "Not only that but keep up ta date with the happenings in the Human world! NASA getting ready to launch another probe to Jupiter!" Danny called out cementing himself as head of anything related to Space in the Newspaper.

"Thank you very much!" Moka said from behind the table after handing out another paper. Her smile was lighting up the area and many of the male student's hearts.

"Whoaaa!?" a random male student with a bumblebee like hair pattern said.

"Wow, the front of the school gate this morning sparkles as if angels have come down from heaven." One student with a monkey-like face commented.

"This is like a fantasy turned reality!" A boy shouted with thick heavy glasses.

"It's Moka-san, and she's handing the Newspapers!" One student shouted.

"Uwaaaa! Kurumu-san is there too!" Another roared.

"It's beautiful... this view is breathtaking…" the bumblebee kid finished.

It was too much for one kid with a monkey-like face, the same one who was spared from Nekonome's claws when William made that comment he had about her tail. " _ **Gimmmmeeee. Gimmmeee one of those newspapers!**_ " He shouted as he leaped forward only for Danny to run interference by grabbing the kid's jacket.

"For you, we'll gladly give you a copy, but the price went up. All your video games, your clothes, and a butt naked apology in front of the entire school." Danny said with a dangerous look in his eyes and tone of voice. Danny gently puts the boy down who ran off, dusting his hands he was then tackled by Kurumu.

"I'm so happy our newspaper is a big hit, Danny! I love you!" Kurumu shouted happily as she squeezed Danny tightly.

"Air! Air!" He coughed up cursing his friend William for not being here to stop Kurumu.

"Kurumu-Chan! You don't need to hug Danny!" Moka shouted as she turned to her rival of love. Jealously was washing over Moka because after all she had called dibs on the Halfa after kissing him, even if no one was there to hear it and it was in her head, and it was Ura who did it.

"What's the problem, Danny is mine after all!" Kurumu responded by pushing Danny's face in her chest while giving Moka a dirty look and a smirk. ' _Victory for Kurumu Kurono!_ ' She thought before noticing that Danny had phased through her and she was now butting heads with Moka.

"No, he isn't!" Moka responded quietly as she locked eyes with Kurumu.

"Why you!" Kurumu responded in kind as she locked eyes with Moka.

' _I can't tell if they're friends or not!?_ ' Danny thought to himself as he picked up the cap William gave him and dusted it off. "Don't fight, you just made up…" Danny commented as he tried to defuse the situation.

Over by Yukari who changed back into her regular clothes, she was surrounded by a bunch of male students, who were fawning over her.

"Wow, you're a cutie too!" One said all sweaty like.

"How old are you? Is that cosplay" Another asked.

"It's a witch girl!" A third said, which only scared Yukari as she ran away.

"Hiyaaa! I'm scared, lolicons are scawwwy!" She responded, sadly Danny had no idea what the word lolicon meant nor will he for a while.

' _Thinks may be a little hectic but I'm glad, it looks like our newspaper is really popular._ ' Danny said with a smile after he had made the leader of the group of students chasing Yukari trip effectively causing the others to trip over them all thanks to a trick Danny learned when he was dealing with Dash, debagging.

Over by the tree behind the core members of the Freshman Newspaper Club stood Gin, happily reading the Newspaper he and his underclassmen worked hard to make. He was happy; he felt as if things will be different this year.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, there was a room shrouded in darkness with the only light coming from the iron bar window and the candle. A man stood reading the current newspaper one of his underlings brought him. He had long silver hair and was wearing a black jacket with black pants.

"You're sure about both things?" He asked reading through.

"Yes, sir! The Newspaper Club appears to be currently in the process of distributing their newspaper in front of the school gate. Naturally, without **OUR** permission, I might add. I'm also sure what I saw, that disgusting mongrel ripping apart and consuming the flesh of the Madslug." A woman said as she knelt down in front of the man. She had long purple hair and was wearing a black school uniform, but instead, it looked to be a dress.

The man was ready to chalk up this as something useless until he saw one of the headlines, reading it he resisted the urge to snarl. ' _An Art Teacher Who Kidnapped Students is Suspended Indefinitely – Daniel "Danny" Phantom_.' Kuyou then crumpled the paper he tossed it to the side. "The Newspaper Club… so it's that gang _**again!**_ Disregarding us and acting like saviors of justice. Those _**SCUM**_!" He shouted anger was rolling off his body as he turned around to mobilize his group for action.

* * *

Back with the Newspaper Club, Danny had finished chewing out the students who were chasing Yukari while Ren, Shannon, and William had finally shown up. "We've missed out on a lot of things," Shannon said as she read the newspaper, cursing herself for starting up that band, granted she made some excellent friends there.

"Yeah, but can you blame them? It's Danny Fenton we're talking about. Trouble follows him anywhere he goes." William said slugging Danny in the arm playfully.

"He is the residential Phantom after all," Ren concluded as he adjusted the color contacts in his eyes. "Man, I need to get some more," Ren concluded as he blinked a few times.

"How's it goin'? Are you giving out lots of copies?" Gin asked as he walked over to the group. A smile on his face as he was once again choosing to wear casual clothes instead of the school uniform.

"Oh, Gin-Sempai!" Moka said happily as she noticed Gin after picking up some more copies of the newspaper from the box behind the table.

"Ohh, looks like it's a pretty big hit eh!? We're gonna need to start charging for these." Gin said slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Wait, we don't actually charge people for this?" Danny asked as he was currently holding a wad of bills, only for Gin to blink at him.

"No, but consider this my Editorial fee." Gin responded as he took half of the cash Danny was holding. "And this my personal fee." Gin continued as he took the rest of the money from Danny's hands.

"…You do know I can make your life a living hell right?" Danny responded dangerously. "All I have to do is overshadow you and make you look like a complete utter ass in front of everyone, and your popularity with the ladies will sink. I wonder how they'd react to a but naked Gin wearing a tin foil hat." Danny commented, only for Gin to just stare back at him and handing over half of the money back to Danny.

"We never talk about this, this never happened, and you will stay away from my body unless it's a full moon." Gin whispered into Danny's ear as Moka looked shell-shocked at how easy Danny got Gin to bend to his will.

Moka shook her head and put on a genuine smile. "Ahaha, we're already passed out half of them! It really makes me happy!" Moka replied smiling more as she handed out another copy to a girl with long purple hair, a sweatshirt, purple striped stockings, purple eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth.

Gin smiled as he looked over at Moka, proud of how close his friends were to each other. It reminded him of last year when she was still a student.

"Speaking of which, why don't you help us out? Passing out the paper I mean." Danny said as he picked up another copy of the paper, giving it to Ichinose who had mellowed out after her club was shut down.

"Yeah right, don'cha know boring work like that is the job of the underlings! Hehe! As if I'd ever!" Gin responded as he waved one hand in front of his face in no motion.

"What!? No interest from out club leader!" Danny shouted as he felt his blood boil and a vein ready to pop.

"'Cuz the only thing he's interested in is H stuff! Just like a stray dog during the mating season." Yukari responded, insulting the club leader with a smile on her face as she handed out another paper to one of the students.

"Heeey as if a flat chested girl like you was good for anything other than badmouthing people!" Gin said smiling forcefully as a vein appeared pulsating on his face, a visible sign of annoyance.

"Hey, I'm famous for my flat-chestedness," Yukari responded by defending the appearance of her body.

"Well, then how about I rub them and rub them and make them big, huh!?" Gin retorted, obviously poking fun at the witch. Now, one should never piss off a which for those who control magic are indeed dangerous beings.

"Ew, that's sexual harassment!" Yukari shouted as she summoned a wash bin to fall on Gin's head. Once the container made contact with Gin's head, the group noticed that a commotion was breaking out in the middle of the mass of students before them.

"Gyah!"

"Uwah!"

"Move, you're blocking out path, Make way!" A voice shouted as students were being pushed out of the way.

"What's going on?" A voice called out, catching Danny's attention.

"Oh crap, the black suits!" Another voice called out, this caught Gin's attention setting alarms off in his head. He knew what the term Black Suits meant, and it was not a proper term. No, it was a term coined by the student body long ago to describe the ones who were supposed to be the bringers of justice, the ones who were supposed to protect the students from things like Kurumu being blackmailed. Danny being turned to stone, Yukari being picked on by the Lizardmen, and Moka being assaulted by Saizo after he broke a few of Ren's ribs.

"What are they doing here?"

"It's the Youkai Academy Guardians the Academy Public Safety Commission."

The group now identified as the Academy Public Safety Commission had made their way to Danny and his friends, a sick feeling rolling off from them. Danny was now on guard as he took notice how the students were reacting, they were trying to keep as much distance as they could from the APSC.

In the front stood a man, long silver hair, eyes a golden honey color. His skin was pale as a pearl's, and his ears were pointed back like Moka's or Kurumu's when in their true monster form. He had two red ovals tattooed above his eyebrows.

Next was a girl, she stood just slightly taller than the man, she had mulberry hair and eyes, wearing the same black and white uniform as the others. One look from her sent shiver's down Danny's spine.

There was one other girl in the mass of APSC members, choosing to kneel down while holding a bō staff. She had long red hair with two strands of hair tied in the same cloth as Nanosei's except it was white. Her eyes were closed, and a smile was present on her face, her outfit was different from the others, choosing to go with a more Chinese look.

The man whom Danny can only deduce as the leader walked forward. A smile on his face as he bowed before them in a Western greeting one that Danny returned in kind. "Salutations…! I am Kuyou, the manager of the Public Safety Commission," Kyou said. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." He said exposing his gloved hand.

"Daniel Fenton, exchange student and certified junior astronaut," Danny replied never taking his eyes off the man. A blue mist was escaping from his mouth, something about this man was making Danny's lung's feel as if they were in the artic.

' _Public Safety Commission?_ ' Moka thought as she looked a little startled. "Public Safety… so you're the ones maintaining the peace of the academy? What can we do for you…" Moka was cut off as Gin slid in front of Moka and Danny spreading his arms out wide in a protective manner. "Gin-Sempai?" Both Moka and Danny commented.

"Huhu, so you're the Newspaper club. We;; your work is quite good! I thank you from the bottom of my heart for stopping Ishigami-Sensei. She was a thorn in our side and kept sending most of our members back to us partly turned to stone. However! Who gave you permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents? We don't recall having inspected this!" Kuyou asked dangerously as he looked up.

"Do you understand that it can cause problems for us!?" Kuyou shouted as he slammed his leg into the tabled breaking it and crushing the newspaper. "When a gang like you selfishly does whatever it wants and disturbs the peace and order of this Academy!"

"Kyaaaaa!" Moka shouted as she, Kurumu, and Yukari were hit with the papers.

"OI! YOU SHIT!" Shannon shouted as she rushed forward.

"Hey! You can't do that!" William snarled picking up a stick. He knew about Kuyou and the Public Safety Commission thanks to Vlad, probably the only good thing that came out of that deal and Vlad leaving behind that clue for Kurumu.

"No you two stay back!" Ren said, eyes widening as he grabbed McDougal and O'Hara. "You two do not want to mess with him or them. Something is telling my instincts to run. Don't you feel it?" He asked. When Shannon, William, and Danny made eye contact with Ren, they saw pure fear in his eyes. He was shaking and trembling like mad.

"Do you understand!? We're the ones protecting the peace at this Academy, the Public Safety Commission! If you are going to do anything inside these school grounds, you need to get permission from us without fail! We will continue to crack down on any unapproved activity in the future severely!" Kuyou shouted as the APSC began tearing up, stomping, spitting, or in one case eating the paper.

"Hey st- stop it!" Kurumu shouted as she rushed past Gin as Shannon struggled to get out of Ren's gasp. "All we were doing was just passing out newspapers!"

"I don't give two shits if he's strong! He can't do that after all didn't you, and I help work on that paper Ren!?" Shannon shouted, rage filling her body as she was getting ready to go on a warpath.

"Stop you two! It's no use, you'll only provoke those guys!" Gin shouted as he saw the mulberry haired girl step in front of Kuyou spitting some white fluid out of her mouth. It hit both Shannon and Kurumu.

"Eya!" Kurumu shouted as the white fluid solidifies around her wrist while Shannon had the fluid spat all over her mouth.

"MURR! MU! MRR! MRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Shannon roared as she tried to get the thing off her mouth.

"What is this, this stuff is like sticky thread?" Kurumu shouted as she tried to get it off her wrist.

"I see the Newspaper club is filled with lowlifes just like always." The girl said as she looked at everyone. Gin, Danny, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Shannon, William, and Ren.

"Wait wait wait! Me, Shannon, and Ren are not part of the Newspaper club!" William tried to defend himself and his friends as he waved his hands in front of his face. "I in the Equestrian Club, Shannon is in the Music Club, and Ren is in the Cooking club."

The girl frowned looking at those three. "Shut up Newspaper lowlife." She said before looking at Kurumu, a smirk appearing on her face. "You look like a stupid and indecent girl! The Newspaper Club hasn't changed a bit from last year. Hee Hee." She said touching her face.

"Wh… why you!" Kurumu shouted baring her teeth.

"…Last year?" Danny said as mist escaped from his mouth still. He looked at Gin and saw the look on his face. That look was all he needed to see to know he shouldn't even try overshadowing Kuyou or anyone.

" **Don't think that you can keep disturbing the peace at this Academy!** " The mulberry haired girl shouted as she stomped her foot on the ground. Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder. " **Who dares touch me!** " She shouted turning around to come face to face with the last person she expected.

Danny's eyes were wide, his fists were trembling in rage as he bit his lip blood leaking out. Moka and the others turned around to face Danny when they felt his ghostly energy leak out, this even caught the attention of Kuyou.

' _Ghost energy? But only a human can have that._ ' He thought to himself.

"My, my, my. You're a student, aren't you? You should be nicer to your fellow friends." A voice spoke in perfect fluent Japanese. A voice Ura and William recognize. "Do I have to report this to the Headmaster? Or do I give you detention?" It went on. "And I thought you knew better than to mess with someone related to me. Poor Daniel are you alright?" It asked.

"Masters-Sensei?" Kuyou asked as he crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the man before them. It was Vlad Plasmius better known as Vlad Masters in his disguised form, only telling those close to him who he is.

"My, my, my. Kuyou-San, please do tell me why you are bothering these kids? They've done nothing wrong, have they? They simply are not guilty of anything, but ignorance as such wouldn't it make more sense to cut them some slack?" Vladimir said crossing his arms behind his back.

' _They moved too fast. I have to do my best in running interference and protect them.'_ Vlad thought to himself, his blue eyes narrowing dangerously as he eyes Kuyou.

"We're done here. From now on you are to send your papers to us for review. Failure to do so and I will make the Student Council shut your club down like you did to the Swimming Club." Kuyou said crushing a few of the papers into the dust. "Keito…keep an eye on them and an eye out for Masters-Sensei's friend. See how they react, we will play it safe." He said.

"Man, that was cruel." A student said only for a hand to be placed on his shoulder.

"Yes, yes it was my dear boy," Vlad said closing his eyes, kneeling down he picked one of the school newspapers up. "If it is too much to ask Daniel, may I buy this off you? I'll pay full price." The other Halfa said as he pulled out his checkbook. "Just who do I make it out to?"

"How about the Ghost Zone?" Danny responded, blood still leaking down as he walks forward to Vlad. "I don't know what you are doing here Masters! But so help me I will find out why, and I will stop you!" Danny continued, eyes glowing green.

"Danny do you know him?" Ren asked as he looked over at Vlad.

"His name is Vlad Masters, you idiot! One of the richest men in the world!" Shannon shouted elbowing her giant Romanian friend in the gut after ripping the sticky thread from her mouth leaving it red and angry. "He owns a multinational trillion dollar cooperation. He's like Scrooge McDuck level rich!"

"Except Scrooge McDuck is a cartoon," William commented crossing his arms.

"Kurumu-Chan are you okay? That stuff looks sticky…" Moka asked as she tried to help Kurumu out of the sticky thread.

"Yeah, some kind of thread was spun around me, and it's hard to get it off…" Kurumu responded slowly untangling it and opting not to rip it off like Shannon did.

"It's Spider silk," Vlad said as he put his checkbook away and decided to leave a couple of thousand yen bills in Gin's hand. "My dear, I'm so sorry about that." He continued as he kept his distance from Danny who was still glaring daggers at him.

"Leave here Vlad. Now." Danny said as he was on the verge of getting ready to beat up his archenemy. "We both know I'm stronger than you."

"Danny he's trying to help." Gin said as he went to pick up some of the stuff.

"Just exactly who are those guys anyway?" Yukari asked as she looked at the ruined papers. "They came out of nowhere."

"…Those guys are the public safety commission. To put it simply, they're a more aggressive version of the student police. To protect the peace of this Academy a militant group was established to control evil by force. They're the Academy Guardians, the Public Safety Commission. They were organized by students and are often called the Academy Police." Gin said as he looked over at Vlad.

"You seem to know a lot about this," Vlad said as he took on a sad look. "I'll see if I can convince the headmaster to help you out. Daniel tell your mother I said hello."

"Yeah and I'll make sure the restraining order is extended even more," Danny spat as Vlad left, letting out a sigh the blue mist had finally gone away. "Gin if they are supposed to uphold the peace how come this is the first time we've actually seen them?" He asked feeling all the energy he had in him go away.

"Yeah, that's right. Because those guys barely ever actually do anything." Gin said catching the attention of everyone within earshot, even Vlad who wasn't really gone just hiding beyond the wall barely out of earshot.

"They've become corrupt. Today they're just a Yakuza Gang, making their force do the talking while they collect money and tributes. They said if we're going to hand out the paper we have to get their permission right? That means they were truly asking us to pay them off." Gin finished as he placed his right hand on the back of his head.

"What?" Danny shot, eyes glowing green again as he recalled the time when he had to pay Dash so he wouldn't beat him up.

"What… I can't believe they're getting away with something so messed up at the academy…!" Moka cried out narrowing her eyes as she felt angry about the entire situation.

"Damn they're nothing more than thugs! At least the IRA has ethics!" Shannon shouted crossing her arms, her face still red from ripping off the spider silk.

"Ugh, isn't there anything you guys can do?" Ren asks finally calming down.

"Nothin' we can do now, we've just gotta give in!" Gin responded after shaking his head and putting his hand on his head. "We've gotta burn all the newspapers to show them that we're not going to stand up against them, that's the only way to appeal to them." Gin said catching everyone's attention.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted as they looked at Gin. "Burn all our newspapers!? But there's a bunch of them we've already handed out!" They responded in unison.

"I don't care, just burn them all! Nothing's gonna come from picking a fight with those guys. It's best if you don't get involved in old fights." Gin responded only for Danny to shake his head.

"Gin you're wrong. If there's anything I've learned back home is that you just can't roll over and accept things! Nothing will change if you don't take a stance and fight back. For the last three years, I've fought and seen things that would make even you question what you already know." Danny said as he shared a look with his earliest friends he made, Moka, Shannon, William, and Ren who knew of his past as they were the only ones that knew the truth.

"Danny trust me! They're stronger than any of us. You do not want to mess with them! You said you were going to make my life hell, well they will do worse than that. They will make you wish you were dead." Gin shot back, his eyes showing the pain and loss he suffered last year. "I am not ready for that to happen to any of you."

* * *

"What a loser! Gin-Sempai isn't even thinking like a man!" Kurumu shouted as she and her friends sat down at one of the tables. "Ugh! And why is he the one who leaves first again!" She continued as Shannon was amplifying her feelings. ' _You look like a stupid and indecent girl heheheehe_!' Kurumu thought as she recalled what the girl from before said to her. ' _He's just too afraid of those guys!_ ' She thought growling, digging her fingernails into the table.

"There's not much we can do, and sadly we've now been labeled as part of your club so they'll be targeting us too," William said leaning back in his chair, he hated what was going to happen. Both he and Ura knew the fight that was impending and when it occurred will they be able to do anything? Will they be able to say they're still everyone's friends?

"Best we can do is lie low. I doubt even if we got an army to back us up it wouldn't make any difference." Ren continued on as he played with his tie, a nervous habit he thought he got rid of.

"Danny-nii, mind explaining to us why you acted that way towards Masters-Sensei?" Yukari asked as she looked over at Danny, he was still shaking from earlier just not as much. What she didn't expect was the reaction from Danny as he slammed his hands down on the table.

"He's dangerous." Was all Danny said before standing, turning around and looking up at the sky. ' _I have to tell them. Yukari and Kurumu are the only ones here who don't know my past._ ' He thought as he turned around looking at Shannon, Moka, William, and Ren. It was as if he was looking for advice on what to do.

"…Why is he dangerous?" Yukari asked something was going on. Something big. She didn't know what it was and that both annoyed her and scared her. "Danny-nii is there something you're not telling us?" She asked.

"…I know Vlad from back home. He used to be good friends with my mother and father back when they were in college." Danny explained as he tried to find a good way to explain his past without letting it slip he was human. "…They were working on an experiment when it went wrong. Vlad was scarred for life, it changed him, stay away from him." Danny said as he turned around when he got his answer from his friends.

"Hey… if it comes to this, I'll pass out the rest of the newspapers myself! We don't have to burn them like Sempai says!" Kurumu said after getting an idea and slamming her hands down on the table, shooting up like a rocket.

"But wait Kurumu-chan, Gin-sempai probably has his own good reason for this… come on!" Moka said as sweat dripped from her cheek. ' _Today has gone downhill fast, even after I told Danny that things would be okay. Ura…if you're there I could use your help bad._ ' Moka thought.

"HMPF! No way! That guy's head is just overloaded with perverted thoughts." Kurumu said looking away and shrugging her shoulders.

"…I'd listen to us Kurumu," William said as he looked up. "Ren, you're not telling us something about Kuyou. That look in your eyes, Shannon, Danny, and I saw it. That kind of look is something that you get once in a lifetime, and it's something we've all experienced before am I right Danny?" William asked as he didn't bother to make eye contact with his friend.

"…It was when I thought my friends died." Danny said as he turned around, not even bothering to tell them the rest of the story much to the gang's protest. "Look, I don't like talking about it okay, just…stay away from Cheese head." Danny said before finding himself being pulled into a hug by Kurumu. "HEY! Kurumu!" Danny shouted.

"Wait! Just calm down a little and-" Moka tried to plead as she was still trying to talk Kurumu down.

"Come on! Fine, then I won't ask you Moka! Let's go, Danny!" Kurumu shouted as she pressed her chest into Danny's face, shutting down any attempt he had at turning ghost and escaping.

"Kurumu-san that girl hit the bull's eye when she said you were stupid and now the blood's all going to your head," Yukari commented giving up on prying any more information from Danny about his relationship with Vlad. "OWWIE!" Yukari yelped as she felt the first of Kurumu Kurono make full on contact with her head leaving quite the mark.

"Hmpf! Danny, we're going!" Kurumu shouted as she dragged Danny off by the collar.

"I'll try and calm her down, I need to go for a walk myself," Danny said as he was being dragged off.

"I'm going to; someone has to keep an eye on two people who are very emotional," William said as he scooted out of his chair grabbing his box of candy and putting a stick in it, though his eyes widen as he did. ' _…why did he put this flavor in?_ ' William thought as he followed his two friends.

"Danny, even if it's just us, let's do our best to hand out the newspaper, ok!" Kurumu stated as she ignored William.

"Wait Kurumu, let's go back to everyone else," William said as he sniffed the air and shaking his head back and forth. His seaweed blue hair was swaying in the breeze as if they were underwater. "We should talk to them about this first right?" William asked he was nervous and wanted to get Kurumu and Danny back with the group.

Danny turned his head to stare at his friend. He never did this before, in fact, he was sure he never saw his friend William acting like this. "Will?" He asked turning around, a look of concern on his face.

"No. We're moving on," Kurumu said as she carried the box of remaining newspapers.

"We should have a good talk with your club supervisor Gin right?" William asked, his danger senses were off the chart. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. ' _Something isn't right. I smell something…Dad probably had a good reason to give this to me. He's never been wrong before._ ' William thought stomping his foot a few times as he could feel his true form slipping out.

"No." Kurumu said as she slowly came to a stop. She looked down at the box, a wave of emotion washed over her. Anger, joy, sadness, etc. Right in her hand was proof of her friendship with everyone, proof of her love with Danny, proof of her closest friend William. Everyone was trying their hardest just to make sure she was okay when she stormed off, gripping the box she fought to hold back tears. "But… these newspapers they're like a treasure to me. I made these with you and Moka and everyone. It's the first thing I've ever made by cooperating with other people…! The comics Moka and William made, Shannon's little help of adding in the top bands in Ireland….Ren's Cooking tips. Yukari's astrology horoscopes. My fashion tips. Gin's edits to make sure we're alright and his layout. Even your Astronomy section and current best- selling video game tips Danny. We all worked hard on it, even though your friends aren't part of the club they went out of their way to help." Kurumu said, catching Danny and William off-guard.

'… _She's just like her._ ' William thought as he swore he saw the image of the Succubus he was looking for, the main reason he came to Youkai Academy.

"And to have it trampled underfoot for no good reason, I can't back down like this! I can never forgive those Public Safety people!" Kurumu shouts blinking away the never-ending tears as she held the box of newspapers closely. "I just won't take it! We poured everything into it! Can't you hear it? It's as if part of our souls have been transferred into these newspapers." Kurumu said finally turning around to face her friends.

"….Kurumu…" Danny and William whispered, they both looked at each other finally calming down and nodded. "Let's do it." They said smiling. Sadly their smiles turned to shock as a white sticky substance shot over attaching itself to the box Kurumu was holding.

"Heh… don't make me laugh. You really are too stupid!" A familiar voice called out as the box was yanked away from Kurumu's grips and up into the air.

William's eyes went wide as he remembered exactly why he was nervous, it was the woman before them Kaito. She was standing on a thread of silk she weaved herself. "It appears you have no interest in being a good student and obeying us. Foolish Newspaper club! As I thought, I should crush you once and for all right here!" Kaito shouted as she pulled the box up into her arm.

"Ah, it's you! Wait! Give us back our Newspapers!" Kurumu shouted as William and Danny rushed to protect her, Kaito slowly descending before them a wicked look on her face.

"Damn I really hate your kind," William said, he knew what she was now after getting a closer look at her body and ability, he hated all those kinds of beings mostly because his ancestors used to be servants of both Athena and Poseidon old legends of the past.

"Just let us be. We didn't attack you, we did nothing to provoke you. We're sorry for doing your job, someone…." Danny said trying to find the right words, but it didn't matter he had to say them because they were true. "Someone I love was going to die!" Danny said catching both William and Kurumu attention.

' _He loves Moka? … As a friend right? You're my destined one, Danny. You're supposed to be my destined one._ ' Kurumu thought to herself convincing that Danny's use of love meant as a friend and not a romantic version. Then again he always called both herself and Moka by their first names without any honorifics, but she chalked that up as an American thing and let it pass by after getting used to it for a month.

"It's too late to say that now… or perhaps you don't know?" Kaito asked as she moved closer to the incinerator net to a pile of garbage. "We've been looking at the Newspaper Club since last year and long before. As a group threatening the Public Safety Commission. The Newspaper Club last year was full of a bunch of fools who had delusions that they could change the Academy by themselves. And so for whatever reason, they used their published articles as a means to criticize us. That's why we purged the members of the club and drove it to the brink of folding!" Kaito said, glaring hard at the people in front of them.

"Once again, Equestrian club. Aka the Horse Club." William said trying to get his nerves under control. ' _Ugh gross, so gross, so icky._ ' William thought as he looked at the spider web above them.

' _It's best if you don't get involved in old fights_.' Danny remembered those words that Gin said earlier today. ' _So he had that kind of past? I didn't know, I guess that's why he acts like a pervert. Then why did he do that…_ ' Danny thought to himself only to be cut off as Kaito began shouting again.

"This Academy is a Hodgepodge of monsters, and it only remains safe because it is under the control of the Public Safety Commission! The Newspaper Club which doesn't even understand that and yet opposes us deserves to be destroyed!" Kaito shouted baring her teeth.

"…Keep this place safe?" Danny asked lowering his head, his old personality coming back as he lifted his head up, eyes glowing green and ecto-energy covering his hands. "You have to be kidding me! On my first day, Moka was almost raped! My friend and I were beaten to a bloody pulp! The second day I ended up almost being turned into a sex slave! The third I had to stop a bunch of kids from bullying a little girl while also dealing with a perverted senior who would harass the girls and guess what I almost got killed myself by the entire girl's sports teams! And that's just the tip of the ice burg!" Danny shouted. "We have absolutely no intention of fighting you! And yet aren't you the only ones trying to attack right now? After all this crap happened?" Danny shouted! His eyes threatening to turn red as he could feel the anger and hate he had for these people claiming to be protectors of peace.

"I'm only going to give you one chance. Leave our club alone, or you will regret it." Danny said dangerously as he began walking forward. "You don't know the first thing about Justice, Protecting the Weak, Protecting the Innocent. You put that badge on to serve the PEOPLE, not the PERSON!" Danny shouted as the iconic white ring appeared around his body except it was crackling dark energy, threatening to turn black.

"Leave you alone? Don't know one thing about peace? Justice? **What your MOUTH! WHO do YOU think you're TALKING to you LITTLE BRATS!** " Kaito shouted as she tossed the box into the inferno, burning everything.

William's eyes went wide, Kurumu had to cover her mouth, but not because of Kaito, because of Danny. The white ring around his body turned completely black as the ground shook.

"Well, your newspaper sure burns nicely doesn't it!? _**Ah, Aha HaHA hAHa!**_ " Kaito laughed watching the paper burn, ignoring what was happening behind her until it was too late. She felt it hard, her lungs felt as if they were in mud as the air dropped ten degrees.

Danny was in pure rage, the ring slowly separating by force against its will. Inside his head, the hero he was supposed to be was screaming from behind a cage. " _Daniel no! You must control yourself! This dastardly woman is playing with your emotions! Vladimir Plasmius is playing with your emotions! Please, my boy, my other half listen to me!_ " The ghost cried out from inside Danny's mind.

Kaito turned around seeing Danny eyes glowing red, and his normal green ecto-energy had turn red. All signs of a Vengeful spirit, but it was only a legend that ghosts exist and that the only one who did was that monster she saw last night. "….Why do your eyes look like his?" She asked quietly fear running through her. ' _No! I'm a Public Safety Commission! I must make sure pests like him serve me!_ ' And with that Kaito caught Danny off-guard spitting her webs at him making sure to cover him completely.

"Huhuhu I got you! This is my power, spinning 'threads.' They're tied tightly, you can't get away now, can you!? **I'm really am going to put an end to you right here and now!** " Kaito shouted pulling the silk tight, and somehow in the crossfire, she got Kurumu too leaving William alone.

"I hate spiders."

* * *

' _Danny!_ ' Moka thought as she stood up, looking over in the direction William, Kurumu, and Danny went off in. "This is not good." She said, looking around she began to make her way to where her senses were telling her to go.

"Moka-san?" Yukari asked as she and everyone else was startled by Moka's sudden movement.

"Moka you alright?" Ren asked as he looked up from the table, his contacts removed as they had dried out and chipped.

"…Danny's in trouble and not the usual. Sorry, Ren-nii san keep everyone here!" She said as she rushed off. ' _I'm sure it'll be all right now. And I'll be able to continue to have fun with you and everyone else._ ' Those words rang through her mind as she thought back to yesterday, as she thought back to his birthday, as she thought back to when they shared their first kiss. Something was happening to Danny something bad, and she had to be there for the man she loves.

* * *

"Danny! William!" Kurumu shouted as she looked at the cocoon where Danny was and the battered body of William. William had opted to reveal part of his true form; his legs changed to that of a black horse's and a horse's tail. His teeth were sharper, his nose more pronounced, his hair looked like a mohawk.

"Ugggg, bitch." He coughed, blood leaking out as his arms were bound together. ' _She had time to set this trap up, I should have realized it when I bit down on it._ ' William thought blinking away a few tears.

"No, no, no. If you want me to let you go, you're going have to be a lot more obedient." Kaito said digging her heel into William's stomach. "Oh yes, by the way, the Public Safety Commission is allowed to publicly use supernatural powers to protect the safety of the Academy." Kaito continued as he chest opened up and spider legs slowly crawled out. "That means we exist on a different plane than you!" She shouted as she went on all eight her mouth turning more and more like a spider.

"Jorugumo…a spin of off Arachne's children…" William said as he coughed up even more blood. "Fucking hate your many many many great grandmother." He remarked, fear had overridden his brain and was now saying the first things that came to his mind.

" _Kuku…. No matter how much you struggle, it's of no use! You can't break the threads I spin so easily! I made sure of that when I webbed up your other friend_." Kaito said as a few more eyes began to open on her head.

Inside the cocoon Danny was screaming, he couldn't phase through the threads, and he didn't know why. ' _Why can't I phase through them!_ ' Danny thought, rage was building up, and the ring was still slowly parting ways turning him into the ghost boy.

" _I'm going to drink all your bodily fluids Kelpie. Just to show what happens to people who defy us!_ " She said as she leaned over William who did what anyone would do, headbutt. " _Oh, you little fuck! Prepare yourself!_ " She shouted before being pushed off by Moka.

"STOP! Leave William-san alone!" Moka shouted using as much force as she can, sending Kaito flying at least a few feet away. "Kurumu-chan where's Danny!?" Moka asked as she couldn't see her friend anywhere. When Kurumu turned her head to the cocoon Moka gasped, rushing forward she began ripping the threads as William went to tend to Kurumu while Kaito was still dazed.

"Danny! Danny!" Moka shouted though it was muffled on the inside of the cocoon. Her fingers grabbing and pulling as much string as she can while hoping beyond hope, praying beyond God himself, that Danny was alright.

Inside the cocoon, Danny heard Moka's voice, his eyes slowly changing from red back to green as the black ring changed to white. "Moka?" He asked blinking as he regained his composure. It felt as if a dense fog was lifted from his mind and he could see clearly once more.

"Danny hold on we'll get you out of there!" Moka shouted as her fingers were beginning to turn raw from pulling the silk Kaito has spun to encase the Halfa in. Blood started to seep out as she held back any tears that were threatening to leak out.

"Finally!" William shouted after cutting the web thanks to a scalpel he found in the trash. It wasn't rusted, or dirty, nor chipped. It was perfectly fine.

" _ **Who the hell are you!**_ " Kaito shouted as she regained her senses spinning a web and binding Moka, William, and Kurumu once again.

"Kyaaa!" Moka cried out loud enough for Danny to hear her clearly as she was slowly bound by the silk.

" _ **You scum we are this Academy's order and justice! Raising your hand against me means a death sentence!**_ " Kaito shouted as she pulled the string up and slamming one of her razor-sharp legs down attempting to pierce her body. " _ **Now think about what you've done Bitch in Hell!**_ " Kaito shouted she smiled happily when she felt her leg slide through flesh and bone, the warmth of a body rising up through her leg as blood covered her face.

But it wasn't Moka who Kaito hit, it was Danny, he had finally made it out of the cocoon phasing through the floor while still having some of the thread attached to him. He was in his ghost form, hair snow white but now it was aflame. His eyes were a blood red color as his skin was slowly turning blue.

Moka felt the blood of Danny splattered on her face, the eyes of Danny burned into her memory, those glowing red eyes would never leave Moka as she stared intensely at them, the flaming white hair. Then they changed back to his normal snow-white hair and bright green eyes.

A smile appeared on his face when Kaito pulled her leg out of his back. "Huh, who have guessed that ghost bleed red blood and not ectoplasm." Danny joked as the last of the silk was broken. "Looks like I'll always be your knight in shining armor Moka Akashiya," Danny said with a smile.

' _No. No, no! NO! NO!_ ' Moka thought in disbelief as she saw the blood leaking out from Danny's chest. The same white ring she got used to seeing appearing and disappearing around his waist. "DANNY!" She shouted as tears rolled down her cheek.

"I'll, be alright," Danny said as he pushed himself up, turning to face Kaito who was stunned by how fast Danny move to protect Moka.

" _ **You brats! How far do you intend to go to defy me!**_ " She shouted as she lunged forward attempting to bite Danny. " _ **I'll show you just what it means to defy me! A GOD!**_ " She shouted missing Danny but just a hair as he turned intangible while Moka was still holding him.

"Danny! You're bleeding! You're hurt!" She cried as they appeared once more behind and away from Kaito. She was trying to stop the bleeding as much as she could, but it just wouldn't stop. "Danny! Danny hold on!"

"Moka. I don't know if I can take her like this." Danny stated as he eyed Kaito down. His nerves were screaming in pain as he could feel his body grow colder as blood endlessly oozed out of his chest and back. "I hate to do this, but I need you to take a little nap," Danny said as he grabbed the rosary around Moka's neck and ripped it off.

" _ **Wha-What's going on?**_ " Kaito yelled as suddenly she was drowning in Youkai energy. A white light engulfed Moka and Danny, and before her, she saw it. The Blood red eyes that held an undying lust for the elixir of life, the moonlight silver hair, and the pale milky white skin of the undead.

When the light died down, Danny felt two arms wrap around him protectively. " _I'll never let you be hurt again. You've protected me enough times._ " A sultry voice said, one belonging to the Vampire Danny has gotten used to being rescued by. " _My other self won't forgive me if I don't, neither will I so just rest my Phantom Knight._ "

"Hey there, Ura," Danny said with a smile as he looked up to see Ura's eyes looking down at his glowing green eyes. "What's say you and I show Itsy Bitsy what happens when it starts raining." He said as he broke free from the hug taking a few steps only to fall forward as reality hit him.

The adrenaline his body was pumping had finally worn off, he felt it the damage Kaito inflicted on his body. He let out a blood curtailing scream, he was used to pain, but this was worse. "AGH!" He cried out, eyes growing hazy as he started feeling his brain shutting down in an attempt to divert energy into healing the wound.

" _DANNY!_ " Ura (Moka from here on out) cried, her anger rising to new limits as the man her other half loves, the man whom she (begrudgingly admits) loves, was letting out a scream that made her blood boil. She's only heard this kind of cry once before, and that was when she saw her mother die. She quickly rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around Danny once more as she looked him over. ' _Not again! Never again! I lost you before, and I'm not gonna lose you again! Never again._ '

"Danny!" Kurumu cried out, rushing towards him. "Danny hold on! We're gonna help you!" She cried as the white ring appeared around him, turning him back into a human. "Don't talk! Don't move!" Kurumu cried, tears rolling down her cheek. "Come on you're tougher than this!"

" _ **Ha….HaHAaHA….HAHAHAHAHA…WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I got one! That should teach you to not defy Kuyou-sama OR me!**_ " Kaito laughed getting ready for another attack only to be stopped as she saw the look Moka was giving her. ' _What is that woman! Her true form is leaking out too much Supernatural Energy! Wait she's still stuck! Her arms are still connected to my threads! I can defeat her right now no matter what she Is!_ ' Kaito thought as she tugged on the spider thread that was still wrapped around Moka's wrist. ' _GET OVER HERE! I'll split you in half and drain all your bodily fluids! You and the rest of these pests!'_

When Moka did not budge even a centimeter Kaito was shocked, she tugged a few more times hard enough to strain her hands. " _Hey_ - _"_ Moka said as she slowly turned her attention from Danny and Kurumu, who was now bringing the Halfa to William, to Kaito. "- _How dare you do this to Danny!_ " Moka shouted a fang bared as her eyes screamed for Kaito's head.

Kaito gulped, she was in it now. " _W-Wait… I was wrong!_ " Kaito shouted trying to save face and avoid getting hurt. " _Don't you realize that if you raise your hand to us anymore that you won't get off so easily!? This is far enough…_ " Kaito threatened, hoping that the threat of the entire weight of the PSC would change the Vampire's mind.

Moka didn't answer as she stood up, wrapping her arm around the silk. " _Never again_." She whispered to herself as she yanked the silk hard effectively causing Kaito to fly over to her. " _Isn't it the opposite…? If you put one hand on me, you're not going to walk away._ " Moka said slamming her right leg into Kaito's face caving it in from the force, blood flying everywhere. " _Because HE will always be there to protect me. He will be there to unleash me. He will be there to make sure people like you, know your place!"_ Moka shouted pulling the silk back and treating Kaito like a yo-yo.

Danny grunted as he tried to stay away. He felt useless that he couldn't do anything. He felt as if he was getting weaker by being here like his powers were refusing to work with him. First, he couldn't get away unscathed from Saizo, then he couldn't break out of a simple mind trick from Kurumu, nor was he able to get away without draining himself with his fight with Ichinose. Now he couldn't protect his friends without putting his life in danger literally. The battle with Ishigami was proof of that.

"I have to get stronger," Danny said as he felt William rushing to close the hole in his back up. "I have to get stronger to protect you. These….these monsters are nothing like what I fought back home." Danny continued as he tried to stand up, his skin paler than usual, sweat running down his neck, back, and forehead. He felt like he was going to throw up and pass out.

"Danny don't move." William chided as he finished patching his friend's back up. "This is as best I can do with the equipment I have right now. We have to get you to the Nurse's office or a Hospital…." William continued before looking at Kurumu. "Help get Moka out of that web. The Spider's more than down for." William said before leaning over to Danny. "…We may have to take you to a human hospital since they're better equipped for this." William whispered as he leaned over and pressed a piece of cloth against the hole in Danny's chest.

"….I have to get stronger," Danny repeated wincing in pain as he felt William's hand pressing against his chest. In the back of his mind, he could feel it for a moment, untapped power just waiting to be unleashed but at what cost, he remembered everything that happened in his mind when his eyes changed. Rage. The desire to burn and kill everything in his path so that he could get to Kaito.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, Kuyou was pissed. The news that his second in command, his most loyal pawn Kaito had been defeated and what's more news of Danny's true form reached his ears. "That damn Newspaper Club! Do they truly intend to fight with us? They couldn't possibly forget what happened to them last year." Kuyou growled as he turned to one of the faceless mass pawns before him.

"Then so be it, if they are foolish then we will put an end to them right here and now! I'll **destroy** them with my **own hands**." Kuyou shouted.

"Hu hu, well, wait a minute." A voice called out, the same kind of voice that Kuyou had sought to exterminate for her crimes against the school once her payment stopped coming through. "Even if you are the police. You can't destroy a club for no reason. The students would side with them, they'll become a Martyr like that fool of Nazareth long ago."

"Give me one good reason to not kill you where you stand," Kuyou asked dangerously, he knew of the dangers a Gorgon possessed and wasn't willing to put himself in harm's way to turn to stone.

"Heh… but if it's me, I can make them disappear from this Academy immediately. Regardless right now I'm a little disabled. But in return, how about I teach you the Newspaper Club's weak point." Ishigami said as her hair dripped some blood.

"…You have my attention." Kuyou said as he heard she may hold the key to the troublesome club's weakness. "And you better pray to the man responsible for the genocide of our monstrous kind," Kuyou said turning to face Ishigami.

"The Newspaper Club's weak point is the one member's "True Form"… Fenton Danny. There's a possibility that he is Human!" Ishigami said glossing over the half-ghost part. She tasted his blood, there was no ghostly power what so ever. It was pure human.

Kuyou took a moment to process what he heard. A human on Unholy grounds? "Did you say… there is a _Human_ –" Kuyou began narrowing his eyes dangerously, "- in our Academy, where _Humans_ are not allowed to enter?"

Ishigami smirked, she caught the fish she was baiting. "Huhu…. If it is true, what are you going to do…?" Ishigami asked slowly goading and leading Kuyou to the decision she wants.

"There wouldn't be a problem with the law if we killed him now would there? Along with all his friends in the Newspaper Club… Am I right?" She asked smirking as Kuyou walked away, the answer in his body language.

* * *

A crackling fire was the only light in this dark room, a single red leather chair with a nightstand next to it. "Well, Dan?" A voice called out as one Vlad Masters walked forward, a smirk on his face as he took a small yellow book off one of the shelves hidden by the darkness.

"If you're expecting me to congratulate your plans you're sorely mistaken after all one did fail not too long ago." Dan Phantom said as he phased through the floor, his skin back to being bluish.

"Ah but you see, my plan is working. The pesky Fox's plans to keep this school under his thumb are in shambles. The Student Council and the Anti Thesis group are preparing to make their moves on the Public Safety Commission" Vlad spoke as a chest board floated over, there were a few more pieces on Vlad's side including the dark knight William.

"And what makes you think they will still be on your side? You even showed yourself to Danny!" Dan shouted only to be cut off by Vlad.

"Daniel should be experiencing it now. The same rage you and I share." Vlad spoke, eyes glowing red as he knocked down a chess piece resembling Kaito. "The more he gives in to that rage, the less human he will become. Right now my spies in the Fox's army tell me that they're planning to reveal Daniel as Human. What makes you think he won't bring you and me down once he finds out you exist?" Vlad asked as he moved a few more pieces around.

Dan snarled, Vladimir was right. Danny Phantom needed to become more Phantom than Fenton. He needed to, or else he won't survive the fight with Kuyou. "….I hate to admit this, but you're right," Dan said crossing his arms. "…I'm going to put my plan into action." He said as he turned his attention to two glowing red eyes in the dark.

"You mean to inject him with Vampire DNA?" Vlad asked shocked that Dan was willing to go this far, but then a thought occurred to him. "…That may actually work. His human form will hold the essence of the Vampiric Plague, and that should throw them off their tracks. That may also by us some more time." Vlad continued as he smiled at his compatriot.

"… _No_." The red eyes spoke, narrowing dangerously. " _He will not be turned into this._ " It continued as the image of Moka appeared before them in her Vampiric form. " _Not unless it's a last-ditch effort._ " She commanded only to feel the hand of Dan wrapped around her neck.

"Well if you won't cooperate I'll just drain your blood." He said as his skin began to turn black once more as flesh fell off.

" _It won't work that way!_ " Moka coughed out as she gripped Dan's hand squeezing down hard until she heard a crack. As Dan yelped and backed off, he was ready to pounce until Vlad put a hand on his back. " _Not just any Vampire can turn a human into a Vampire. It has to be directly injected by a Vampire of Shinso decent._ " Moka said, crossing her arms.

"Shinso?" Dan asked as he noticed a light go off behind Vlad's eyes.

"Yes Shinso, and I'm not sure if I am even one, they're descendants of Alucard, but you know him better as-" Moka began only to be cut off by Vlad.

"Dracula, or Vladimir the Impaler. But I thought those were just rumors." Vlad gasped a smile forming on his face.

" _No, not Vladimir. Dracula, the ancestor, and Vladimir are two different beings. Alucard is the father of all true vampires. Dracula is an Impure a vampire made by force from drinking the blood of humans. Normally one would turn into something else but… the legends are hard to exactly explain how he got his powers. Sadly my mother died before I got a chance to learn the rest and I was locked away shortly after that._ " Moka said as she walked forward taking a seat by Vlad.

"…There's a chance our plan won't work either since you may just be an Albino Vampire." Vlad said coming to the realization of what Moka was getting at. "And that he may turn into a Ghoul instead." Vlad continued as he pulled down what looked to be an old book he stole from that damn ancestor of Jack Fenton. "According to my idiot friend Jack Fenton's ancestor… Ghouls are the result of the body rejecting Vampire blood. Are you saying that Dracula was able to turn to a vampire because he had the right genetics and Danny may not?" Vlad asked as he turned to the page he was looking for.

"… _It's risky, even HE will advise against it._ " Moka said as she turned her head to where William had hidden.

"…Fine. Yes, it's not the wisest of choices but Moka this is Kuyou we're talking about. Unless we do something to protect Danny from being found out that he has two forms, two different bodies a ghost one and a human one, then we'll be forced to partake in probably one of the deadliest fights ever." William said as he walked out from behind the chair Vlad had.

"I did some digging thanks to Master's collection…Halfa's are neither Ghosts or Humans. They have two forms, two different beings living inside of them. Their human forms and their monster forms or rather their ghost forms. Vlad's ghost form was a vengeful spirit that's why he ended up as he is. Danny's ghost form wasn't, and he just happened to have a pure heart." William continued as he crossed his arms. "And I've dug into some ancient cursed tomes about Shinso vampires. Danny has to be pure of heart both his Ghost form and his Human form if we are to succeed." William continued as he pulled out a vial of blood.

"Is that?" Dan asked crossing his arms as the black flesh changed to blue.

"Yes, this is a sample of Danny's blood and blood I took from Moka," William said as he held the bottle up. "…I took the sample today thanks to that Spider's attack and Moka's blood from when we first had our meeting." William admitted with a dark look appearing on his face. "…As he is if Moka even injected a drop it will turn into this. The blood of a Ghoul." William admitted as he tossed the bottle into the fire.

"The Ghost Rage as I call it…it's Poison. If any of you took in Shinso Vampire blood, both of you would turn into Ghouls. Even regular vampire blood is toxic to you. You'll both die…well, Vlad will. You Dan I'm not sure about." William went on as he refused to listen to the scream coming from the fire.

"…Then our plans will have to be on hold until Daniel can be pure of heart." Vlad said crossing his arms. "…If it means we can have an edge in the upcoming war, we'll have to take it." Vlad continued as he crossed his arms, looking at the fire and burning blood. "…Dan, I have a job for you." Vlad said as a thought came to mind. "Maybe it's time you caused some damage to this Academy's Police."

" _No,_ " Moka said after being quiet for a while. " _While I hate to agree with you two on things, this is one thing I will deny. Phantom-san should stay low. Rumors are going on about Nagare-san's death…or rather his apparent death. Truth be told there was enough left of him after we though Phantom-san killed him. Madslugs can regenerate even from mortal wounds as long as their core is intact. They're cousins of slimes._ _The PSC have him in custody now. Deshi Deshiko told me to inform you two._ " Moka continued crossing her legs as she looked at the fire.

" _As of now, Dan Phantom is on their secret hit list._ " Moka continued playing her part as the informant.

"…I like to see them try." Dan said with a smile as he bared his teeth eyes glowing darker.

" _And succeed. You told us you fought with Danny before. If Kaito-san can cause that kind of damage to Danny, Kuyou and his minions are stronger._ " Moka continued standing up and making her way to the door.

"…That's only because Danny got in the way of an attack that would kill you." Dan informed smirking when he hit a nerve in Moka.

"Dan, Danny hasn't been able to phase through things he'd normally phase through. The cocoon being one of them." William said as he placed a hand on Moka's shoulder, calming her down a bit. "…I'm also guessing both you and Masters are having trouble phasing through other objects, am I right?" William asked earning a look of disgust from both of them.

"Yes," Dan replied after fighting back the urge to say it. ' _Little welp. I'll make sure you are the first to die when my plan is complete._ ' Dan thought to himself as he crossed his arms.

"…Ghosts, there's not that many here and this place, there seem to be many different kinds of sigils, spells, and enchantments surrounding this place." William admitted. "Sadly I can't read them, and I doubt anyone but the Headmaster can." William continued sighing heavily as Moka left. "But if I have to guess it's because of those sigils…they dampen powers, mostly the strongest and turn it to the weakest when it comes to beings like yourself. As it were if you were to fight directly with Kuyou you'll both lose. Even a fraction of his power leaking out is enough to scare a giant like Ren Avram. Bide your time, strike only after Kuyou is weakened." William stated before he left too.

Omake 2)

Vampiric Future.

' _It has been years since he last looked at that green blazer and red tie. It had been years since he touched it or ever thought about it. He had so many fun times wearing it, and he had so many memories to fill every strand of thread that formed together to create the blazer and tie._

 _The man had onyx black hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin. He was slowly growing a beard as he wore iron-rimmed glasses and had a scar running down his right cheek one he will never forget._

" _Danny!" A voice called out as the man now identified as Danny put the blazer down. "Danny they're getting ready to leave! Come down to say goodbye to them!" The voice called out as Danny closed his closet._

 _Danny Fenton age thirty-eight had done it all, he had gone to space when he was only 25 after getting married to the love of his life as he and his wife were expecting a newborn on the way. He returned just a year later having established the very first ever Monster and Human Colony in Space. He had raised two perfectly well-behaved children, created peace with the Ghost Zone and the Mortal World, and saved the Earth from an asteroid that would have destroyed all of Earth. His secret identity as Danny Phantom was publicly known, and his wish of peace and quiet._

 _He was wearing a button-down black shirt with blue jeans, a habit he refuses to give up, and brown loafers. Sitting on a desk was a photo of his family, a wife with bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes, she had milky pale skin but a smile that lit up the room even in a painting. Next to her was him of course, but in front of those two were two kids, a boy, and a girl._

 _The young girl had black hair like her fathers and blue eyes, she wore a black shirt with a little brown bat on the middle, her hair was tied back into a ponytail with a pink streak running through her bangs, and she had a toothy grin. Next to her was an older boy with pink hair with one black highlight as it fell to just past his neck. He had emerald green eyes and milky white skin and two small fangs. He chose to wear a hoodie one Danny used to wear, a jet black hoodie with white sleeves with the letters DP on it._

 _As Danny made it down the steps, he saw her, his wife. "I'm here Moka." He said with a smile as he looked down at the two kids from the photo, except now they were wearing the same uniform Danny was looking at earlier._

" _Kids, say goodbye to your father and have a good time at school," Moka said with a smile, she looked exactly like she did when she was in school except much taller and fully grown into her body. "We'll make sure to visit you whenever we can," Moka said happily as she hugged her two kids._

" _We will see mom!" The boy said as he gave his mother a big hug. "Hey, dad! Will Aunt Kurumu's kids be there? What about Uncle Gin's kids? What about Aunt Jazz?" The boy asked as he ran over to hug his father, who gave a tight one back._

" _Ahaha yeah they'll be there Jack," Danny said, he had named his son after his father when the old man passed away right before his grandson was born. "Melisa you watch over your brother and make sure he's okay," Danny said as he looked up to his eldest daughter._

" _I will Dad," Melisa responded. "Crap we better go, or we'll be late for the bus!" She cried, grabbing her brother Jack by the collar and pulling him out the door._

" _You two have fun and be safe!" Danny shouted as he and Moka walked through the door, watching as their Kids had walked up the bus a smile on their face.'_

"Moka what are you doing?" Danny asked as he looked over his friend's shoulder as the world around Moka faded.

"Uhhh nothing!" Moka called out, looking like she always did at school. She was panicking as she closed a little book she was writing in, finding herself in the dining hall of Yokai Academy's Student Dorm. She had once again got lost in her thoughts writing about the daydream she had back when she heard Danny say he already had someone he liked when they had their first ever Club meeting.

"Looks like you were writing in your journal. Mind if I read it? If that's okay." Danny asked blushing a bit only to be knocked down by Moka pushing him.

"Nooo you absolutely cannot read it Danny!" She cried out blushing bright red. "I gotta go!" She cried, grabbing the black journal and racing out the hallway blushing even more. ' _I hope he didn't read any of that!_ ' Moka thought as she could feel her brain threatening to shut down from embarrassment.

* * *

 **Alright so it took me what two days to write this. If any of you have any problems with it you can take it and shove it. I only accept constructive criticism. 1) Dan is playing is safe. He was defeated by Danny before and he's not sure if Vlad can, as such he's gonna try his hardest to get stronger while also making sure Danny before him by separating Danny's ghost form. Dan is the combination of both Vlad Plasmius the Ghost and Danny Phantom the ghost trying to overshadow Plasmius. Now Dan needs to make sure Danny loses everything, his friends and his family so he's desperate enough to plead to Vlad to make it stop. Thus he's planning something bit. Consider it the tipping point. 2 Danny is part ghost and the longer he is, he runs the risk of his ghost side becoming a vengeful spirit if he gives in to his anger and hate. The angrier he gets the more his heart will be tainted and turn into Vlad. He can still be pure of heart if he doesn't give into his anger before getting injected with Moka's blood to become part vampire. 3 Yes I'm planning on turning Danny's human side into a sort of demi-vampire in order to explain the entire "Oh yeah Danny has Tsukune's ability to turn into a vampire". 4 Danny will get stronger but he has to learn to fight MONSTERS not GHOSTS. His powers are also dampened as a way to better explain why it took so much for him to fight everyone whom he did. Each fight he is in he is testing his powers that's why he wasted the ghostly wail on the Lizardmen. 4 The OCC are in here for a reason, William to help Kurumu and to be my go-to guy for Lore building and yes he has enemies, and he is hated by a few CANNON characters. Ren to help Outer Moka be less trusting and more like her later Cannon self. Shannon was brought in to held Yukari; she's also there to be Danny's trainer when it comes to the ghostly wail and other abilities since she is the closest thing to a ghost by being a Banshee. 5 The OCCS will NOT been seen during the Sunflower Summer Arc. Ren will go home to help his father, William will return to Scotland, and Shannon to Ireland. 6. There's a power struggle happening in the school. Vlad is a master manipulator and he has agents in the PCS and Anti-Thesis the next big organization Danny has to face after the PSC. He convinced Moka to join by offering the solution to Danny's problems and he did which is using the blood of a Gorgon in a potion that he made thanks to some of the other witches that are in this fanfic. He forced William to join by leaving a clue behind after Nagare had stolen the drafts, he left Slug slime all over the place directing Kurumu to go after Nagare while also dropping hints as to where she went off to. William had no choice but to join because his friend was in danger.**

 **7 Dan Phantom is becoming a chimera hybrid and he wants to make Danny stronger thus by proxy once he is restored to the proper timeline Dan Phantom will be even stronger, stronger than anyone which will allow him to fulfil his plan of destroying the world.**

 **Now for the fun stuff, check out my profile because right now I have a poll up. Vote for who you think Danny should end up with, and I know my story seems like it'll be Moka but hey it's because he's a teenager and doesn't know better. Most often teenage couples don't last to their adult years. Danny and Moka are in an awkward stage, they've both kissed each other and admitted their feelings, but Danny is struggling with his own feelings for Sam. He still cares about her, and he still loves her, but he's not sure if he should date Moka as she lives in Japan while he lives in the US and is only IN Japan because of a Foreign Exchange Student Program Mr. Lance signed him up for. He has to keep a good grade average (Solid B) or else his study abroad will be terminated. Though I think the Headmaster will just fudge the grades to keep him there because he has something in mind like he did with Tsukune in the Manga/Anime.**

 **Rules for the poll: 2 votes only. Vote for who you want and if there's a tie for some of the girls I will open another poll in regards to should it change to a Harem.**

 **So far only one person has voted, and it looks like both Valery Grey and Mizore Shirayuki are tied for first place while the rest are in dead last. Yes, Valery Grey is on there because I needed more DP female Characters. Anyway, for the Guest leaving those comments, shame on you mostly because I can't DM you guys right away to reply to your messages and explain things. You make my job harder by leaving this Author's Notes at the bottom of the page, and it takes up more space than it should.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rosario to Phantom

Chapter 9 Secret

* * *

Kuyou turned around, looking Ishigami dead in the eyes as he held back every inch of his desire to burn her where she stood. " _Human?_ " Kuyou asked after mulling it over for a few minutes; here the disgusting gorgon was telling him that the impossible had happened. A _Human_ had entered _His_ school, a school where Humans were to be killed on sight. "Did you say… that a _Human_ has set foot in _our_ Academy?"

Kuyou refused to believe it; there was no way a human could enter Youkai Academy not while those barriers were up. " **Humpf** , nonsense. This Academy is exclusive to the Supernatural beings, the law states that any human that knows of its existence should be Killed! There's no way one could have slipped in." Kuyou rebutted as he stared deep into the eyes of the gorgon before him.

"I, Kuyou, am the name of Justice at this Academy. I protect the peace as a Public Safety Official, and I cannot simply believe in nonsense spouted by someone like you." Kuyou said turning around, proving Ishigami's beliefs wrong. He refused to believe it, refused to accept it.

As he was walking away, Ishigami crossed her arms behind her back, playing on Kuyou's ego was simple. All she had to do was hit the right nerves, direct him on the right path, and her revenge would be complete. She was a teacher after all, and she was thankful for some of the skills she picked up working at this damned school. "Don't you want to see the destruction of the Newspaper Club, which has been defying this Public Safety Commission?" She asked smirking as she saw Kuyou's reaction. _'Bingo_.'

A small photograph was removed from her pocket, holding it up to Kuyou's face a smile growing slowly. "The Newspaper Club's Freshman Fenton Danny. If he really is human what are you going to do?" She asked as the image of Danny Fenton in his school uniform was handed to Kuyou by one of his underlings.

"According to the law it wouldn't matter if he were killed, would it? Right along with his friends at the Newspaper Club… am I right?"

* * *

It was the very next morning, and Gin was pissed, he stood in front of his underlings both ones in his club and the ones who were. He said nothing as he stared down each and every one, Moka, Danny, Kurumu, Yukari, William, Shannon, and Ren. Moka had reverted back to her outer form the memories of last night locked away in Ura's subconscious.

"YOU FRIGGIN STUPID IDIOTS!" Gin finally shouted, his anger reaching its boiling point. "YOU'RE SAYING NOT ONLY DID YOU START SOMETHING WITH THE ACADEMY COPS BUT THEN YOU WENT AND BEAT ONE OF THEM UP!" Gin shouted even louder as everyone flinched and look down.

Gin sighed as he banged his fist against the chalkboard, on it read the following in both English and Japanese, something the Native English speakers were happy about. ' _Public Safety Commission = Corrupt Justice Organization - Sense of Justice + Corruption - Badasses_ '

"Didn't I say you'd be in monster trouble if you put one hand on those guys? The Academy Police is a violent gang formed right at the center of Japanese monster population. Rotten all the way to Kuyou at the top, it's an organization of badasses." Gin said right before he pulled Moka into a protective hug. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO IF MY BELOVED MOKA-SAN GETS HURT BECAUSE OF YOU IDIOTS FIGHTING WITH THOSE GUYS!" Gin shouted as he looked at everyone.

Danny narrowed his eyes at Gin. ' _Yeah and here I am looking like an Iran War Vet. I'm the one who got hurt the most Gin._ ' Danny thought as he winced in pain when he felt his chest and back flare up again. William and Yukari had done what they could, but he did lose a lot of blood, and it looked like it will turn into a scar.

"Um, Moka was the one who beat one of them up in the first place. In an instance, after Danny had jumped in to protect her." Kurumu informed Gin as she held up a finger while looking at Danny, noticing the new uniform he was given, courtesy of Vlad Masters when he found out what happened.

"Owwww…" Danny mumbled as he held his chest ignoring his back.

"Danny? What's wrong? Are you injured?" Gin asked as he let go of Moka and rushed to his friend's side. Hey, he may be a pervert and prioritizes the female body over any male any day but as it stood there was one injured person out of 8 people, and it so happened to be his only Male friend who wasn't a lolicon, unlike some karate-loving dunce Gin knew.

"I got injured by the Academy Police…" Danny said as he found his shirt being removed by William as Yukari walked behind him preparing some things.

"I closed the wound on your back as best I can on the spot," William said as he took a moment to check out his medical work and Yukari's magic noticing some of the stitches had come undone, and some blood was leaking out again. ' _Hmmm, something isn't right. Is it the Ghostly Rage?_ ' William thought as he blocked out the background noise Ren and Shannon were making.

"I close the wound up with the magic medicine I concocted. You're lucky she missed all your vital organs. Normally something like this would require a lot of stitches as by evidence of your back Danny-nii." Yukari said grinding up a newts eye. "McDougal-san was lucky he closed your back up fast enough, and Moka-nee was able to drain any blood that had leaked into your body to help prevent any more internal bleeding." Yukari continued as Danny sat on the desk Gin usually sits at during Club meetings.

Moka frowned as she thought back to what had happened yesterday, how bad Danny looked after he took that attack for her. Then she remembered the look in his eyes and the flaming white hair. "…Danny…." She whispered quietly to herself.

"…I'm sorry… you got that horrible wound protecting me… " Moka said as she walked over to Danny who had put his shirt and blazer back on. ' _He did that for me even though as a half human half ghost he's naturally a lot weaker than us monsters…_ ' Moka thought as she had done some digging on her own. In her research she found out a lot mostly that Halfa's are like Changeling Trolls except changeling trolls are all troll and can slide between forms like everyone else here. No Halfa's were either Human or Ghost and had to pick a form they weren't inbetweeners like Yukari or other beings who can use magic.

"It's alright Moka, really," Danny said smiling as he looked up at her, there was something about looking at her and seeing that she was alright that calmed him down. It wasn't just with Moka, but all his friends here at Youkai Academy and back home at Amity Park. ' _…As long as my friends are alright, I have nothing to worry about._ ' Danny thought.

"…Thank you, Danny… I…." Moka said lost for words as she felt tears rolling down her cheek, the very thought of Danny a human going out of his way to protect her like that moved her significantly. ' _…I love him. I love him. I don't want to lose you ever again. Let me be the one to protect you from now on Danny._ ' She thought as she moved closer wanting to hold him close, but then she felt ice cold daggers being glared at her back.

"Glare….." Kurumu muttered as she stood behind Moka glaring hard at her love rival as she was leaning closer and closer to Danny. "You can't let your guard down," Kurumu said as she gently pushes Moka out of the way. Kurumu then slid over to Danny pushing herself up against him as she looked into his eyes. "Danny…are you okay?" She asked.

"Kurumu," Danny said only to yelp when she pulled him into a hug. "Ow ow ow stop squeezing!" Danny cried as he refused to go ghost mostly because he was having trouble with his powers after the fight with Kaito.

"Don't worry, I'll be by your side night and day nursing you back to health," Kurumu said as she buried her head into his chest while squeezing tightly. Suddenly, both Kurumu and Danny were tossed into the air by a disgruntled Gin.

"What's with you, why are you more popular than me? I can't understand it!" Gin shouted as he grabbed Danny's ear, pulling him through the classroom and to the door. "That's it, I'm gonna take you to the police so that you fess up to everything and get the Death Penalty." Gin shouted, even if he didn't mean any of it.

"A man's jealousy is an ugly thing," Yukari said as she looked to Shannon as if she was asking for permission to summon a wash bin to drop on Gin's head.

"Ow Gin! Let go!" Danny shouted as he tried to turn intangible only remembering that he needed to regain his strength as he was still recovering slowly.

"Do you give up?" Gin asked as he pulled Danny into a headlock right as the door open revealing Kuyou.

"Oh no," Danny said as blue mist escaped his mouth, something that Gin noticed for the first time ever since he met Danny.

"…You fools, it is much too late for that now…" Kuyou said as he smiled softly holding out his hand. "You have raised your hand against us, you are prepared to accept the appropriate judgment are you not?" Kuyou asked, his amusement growing as a look of fear spreads across the group once they ran out hearing his voice.

"Kuyou!" Danny shouts, his eyes glowing green. ' _Fuck recovery. If he is here, then there is nothing good happening._ ' Danny thought to himself preparing himself in case he needed to go ghost, sadly his body refused to listen.

' _Daniel we cannot go ghost now! We are still too week from that dastardly no good bully from yesterday,'_ Danny's ghostly side said as he appeared before his human form in his mind.

' _Like man, what good are we if we cannot fight back? This seriously bites and soooo not sweay._ ' Danny's human version asked, ever since Yukari had managed to temporarily control Danny's Ghost form, inside his mind two versions of himself had manifested they only got enough strength to communicate with their host when the Halfa had entered his Ghost Rage mode.

"Kiyyya, they're already here!" Moka cried out as she rushed to Danny's side.

"…Wait, it was just a quarrel wasn't it? Even if she was a member of the student police, you can't shut down our club for that." Gin stated, hoping he could use the School Rules to his advantage in this instance.

"…A quarrel? **Silence** …" Kuyou said as his face darkened his underlings rushing from his side to surround Moka Akashiya. "Akashiya Moka, your crime is assaulting Keito, an Academy Police officer and inflicting wounds upon her. She was near death when my fellow officers found her." Kuyou said as he moved towards her. "Why don't you come with us?"

Moka looked around, she wasn't sure why, but at that moment she felt like grabbing Danny's hand and tearing the rosary off her neck and unleashing her inner monster but as she made to grab Danny's hand she saw the state he was in. He was still suffering from yesterday, and he didn't even look as if he had half his strength back.

' _I'll protect you from now on._ ' Those words Moka thought to herself rang through her mind as she looked up at Kuyou. "…In return could you not get any of the other club members in trouble? That includes non-club members like William McDougal, Shannon O'Hara, and Ren-nii Avram."

"Whaaat, Keito was the one who started it… please let Moka Go!" Danny shouted as his eyes flared up, something Kuyou caught on to.

"Fool, you're coming too Fenton Daniel," Kuyou said as his underlings brandished real katanas, something Danny had never seen before.

"Wait why are you getting Fenton involved!" William and Shannon shouted as they had to be held back by Ren.

"Yeah! Why are you getting Danny involved!?" Kurumu shouted as she made her way to them only to be stopped by the look Gin gave her.

' _Please Kurumu-chan. Don't do anything._ ' Gin pleaded inside his head, sweat rolling down his neck. It was happening all over again, history was repeating itself.

"Please stop, I'm the one who did it, Danny didn't do anything!" Moka cried out as she was strong-armed into submission.

"Heh… what simpletons you are… don't you know anything about this boy's 'secret'? This boy named Daniel 'Danny' Fenton is suspected of being a ' **HUMAN** '" Kuyou said narrowing his eyes as he felt his victory coming forward.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? DANNY, A HUMAN!?" Everyone but Shannon, Moka, William, Danny, and Ren shouted all of them sharing a look that did not go unnoticed by Kuyou.

"Take those three as well into custody! The Giant, Banshee, and Kelpie!" Kuyou shouted the look they shared was enough to prove that Danny was human. Kuyou's goons nodded as they too surrounded the three other students.

"What are you talking about? There's no way that there's a human in this Academy! That's not funny… it's a lie isn't it Danny? I saw you change forms! I personally fought you!" Kurumu shouted as Yukari nodded.

"I've seen it too! He changed into a ghost!" Yukari shouted as Gin was shell-shocked.

"Ghost do not exist, the dead stay dead. The undead are in truth monsters born from Eve." Kuyou said as he moved closer to Danny. "So what is it? Hm? Are you a spy from the human side? In any case, don't you realize that we're not going to allow humans to sneak into our academy?" Kuyou said as a pair of footsteps came walking up to them.

"Stop it! I don't believe that, let Danny go!" Kurumu shouted as she rushed forward standing between Kuyou and Danny, then she saw it. She saw the eyes of Kuyou, she felt as if she should be burning.

" _ **Move,**_ " Kuyou commanded as he unleashed all of his suppressed Supernatural Energy right at Kurumu.

' _Wh… What is this man… what strong supernatural energy!_ ' Kurumu thought to herself, her brain telling her to run, run and don't look back. Every muscle in her body pleaded with her to run, even her mind but nothing was working, all she could do was fall down on her behind.

"…That….that's what I was feeling before." Ren said as he continued to hold William and Shannon who caught a glimpse of the power.

'… _Vlad Masters had no idea that this was the strength of Kuyou. None of us thought that he would hold THIS much power. It's stronger than Dan's spiritual energy by tenfold._ ' William thought to himself as he paled significantly.

' _Holy crap. Not even Nessie in Horse face's homeland can compare to this!_ ' Shannon thought, her blood turning to ice as she fell down to her knees or would have if Ren wasn't holding her up.

" **Humpf** … as if we hadn't tried to shut you down last year, you're all nothing but scum that can't learn from its mistakes. Let's go." Kuyou said as his goons poked their swords in the back of Ren causing him to move and carry William and Shannon both of whom lost all feeling in their legs.

Gin began to grind his teeth, he was furious. He doubted Danny was a human, he knew Danny's story. That day when Danny opened up to him, he heard how he was once a human, how he was changed into half a ghost, by that logic he was closer to being a witch than a human.

Once the Academy Police left, Gin ushered back the two remaining students as he crossed his arms. He was lost for words as he figured out neither Yukari or Kurumu knew. It was a tough choice to make, tell those two Danny's history of how he actually _was_ human and now a being stuck between the world of Supernatural and the world of Humans. "…A human he says, what an Idiot I am… I'm sorry I even had anything to do with him." Gin lied, he had to figure out what the two girls reaction would be. He had to find out if they would go to as far as he would, that they would give their lives so Danny could live just like he had decided the moment Kuyou took Danny away.

"Wh-What, you believe him!? There's no way Danny could be a human Baldie! We all fought with him, against him, or side by side! We've seen him do things that humans cannot!" Kurumu shouted bashing her head against Gin's.

' _That's right, prove to me you're willing to fight for our friend!_ ' Gin thought to himself as he kept up his façade. "Who's a baldie, you flabby chested girl and what if it is true! Even if humans and monsters coexist it doesn't mean we're still not enemies, of course, I'd be suspicious of him!" Gin shouted, pushing Kurumu's buttons enough so he could get his answer.

"I don't think so, and of course you're going to go bald if you wear that headband all the time stupid!" Kurumu shouted as she turned away from Gin looking at Yukari for support as Gin went off to freak out about the possibility of going bald from wearing the headband.

Yukari had begun to think about it. Maybe both sides were right, maybe Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were indeed two different beings, two different sides of the same coin. A separate body and host for the flesh. "Wait… now that you mention it Danny-nii is really kinda human like when he's not in his ghost form. When William and I were treating him, his wounds were healing slowly like a Human when he was in his human form. Maybe… Maybe they're two different bodies shared by the same mind. Like some Psychics are able to mind jack the body of another being. Remember Kurumu when I use Warawara-kun on Danny-nii there were two different versions of him threatening to separate from each other, they both talked differently. They looked different, acted differently." Yukari began as she brought forth her hypothesis catching both Gin's and Kurumu's attention.

"…..! If Danny-nii truly is a being stuck between worlds unlike me, a witch, Danny-nii could really be both a human and a monster at the same time!" Yukari said as she began leading everyone to her conclusion. "If that is so then he's certain to be executed if he cannot go ghost…. And then… they might charge us with harboring a human and sentence us with him. McDougal-san, Shannon-nii, and Avram-san knew something about this just like Moka. Those five were together before we met any of them."

' _No… it's not true, Danny is…._ ' Kurumu thought as Gin slammed his fist against the wall. Everyone was at a loss, they had no idea what to do. On the one hand, Danny could be classified as a human, but on the other, he could be classified as a monster. He had his ghost powers even in his human form however it wasn't farfetched for humans to have forces of the supernatural and still be human. There are many cases of that in the past, Demi-Gods, Gods, even the son of Nazareth, all of them had made deals with beings older than time itself, but they were still human in a sense.

"Well…Anyway, we've got to hurry up and save both of them…" Kurumu pleaded with Gin coming to the conclusion she did not care if Danny was human, a monster, or something in-between like Yukari.

Gin had to hold back a smile as he saw that those two were willing to go to such lengths to save Danny even if he is something that no one can figure out. "Hold your horses, this is Kuyou you're talking about," Gin began as he turned his head to Yukari and Kurumu biting down on his thumb. "Kuyou is the kind of guy who mistakenly believes that without a doubt everything he does if for the sake of Justice. Anyone who goes against him is going against Justice and is an Evildoer, and he believes that he can do anything for his sake because he is Justice," Gin said biting through the skin of his thumb.

"If we go head on like that guy we're the ones who're gonna be in deep…" Gin stopped as he heard the door open, turning his head he saw Kurumu and Yukari rushing out. "…HEEY, LISTEN TO A MAN WHEN HE'S TALKING!" Gin shouted.

Kurumu looked back, a frown spreading her face. ' _What's with him… when it comes down to it he just doesn't want to save Danny, does he? This isn't the time to listen to Gin-sempai._ ' Kurumu thought her amethyst eyes looking back at Gin.

"DAMN IT!" Gin shouted as he punched the wall. ' _Just when they resolved themselves to fight for Danny they run off! If this keeps up, it's just gonna be a repeat of last year! Just like the Newspaper Club last year who criticized the Academy Police and were targeted for destruction... I wanted to form a battle plan with them…_ ' Gin said as he looked at the dent in the wall. "Damn it… That's why I hate this kind of trouble."

* * *

Danny, Moka, Shannon, Ren, and William walked through what looked to be a Japanese shrine, shackles placed around their hands. The only thing Danny saw that he could recognize was the same snow-white owl he hadn't seen for a bit. ' _Buzz?_ ' Danny thought, shaking his head as he tried to get back on track of what he was thinking earlier.

' _Human, they know that I'm part human now. I've been getting used to the idea of me being just human with ghost powers, half human half ghost. But now….what if that's not it. What if I'm not human nor ghost like the ghost continued to call me. I know I'm a halfa but what if a halfa is something else…an entirely different species that isn't human or supernatural._ ' Danny thought as he looked down at his hands. ' _What if…everyone in the club believes I'm human…a human with special powers? Would that mean I can no longer go back?_ ' Danny said as he looked around finally noticing they were in a dungeon and that he and Moka were separated from the others.

"Look… Danny this is a dungeon. All the people here couldn't be the Academy Police's victims could they?" Moka asked as she rushed forward, grabbing Danny's blazer for safety.

" _ **Let us out, let is out of here!**_ " Voices shouted as three people rushed forward gripping the iron bars of their cells.

" _ **All I did was badmouth the Academy Police a Little!**_ "

" _ **All I did was refuse to pay them, and they put me in here!**_ "

As Kuyou walked past one cell, a giant claw-like arm shot forward as one of the prisoners were changing into a monster. " _ **How dare you falsely throw me into prison you bastard! Let me out of here Kuyoooooou!**_ " He called out attempting to take off Kuyou's head.

" _You low class monster. What do you plan to do to the likes of me?_ " Kuyou asked as his body quickly ignited into flames as his eyes turned white, he reached out placing his hand on the boy's chest burning him right there.

"STOP! THIS IS AGAINST THE GENEVA CONVENTION! THIS IS INHUMAN PUNISHMENT!" Danny shouted as his eyes flickered from green to red, he was struggling to keep himself in check. Rage was filling his body same with fear. An innocent person before him was killed by Kuyou.

"Inhuman you say? We're monsters, you worldly rules do not apply to us in the Monster World." Kuyou said as he refused to look at Danny. "We are the protectors of the peace at this academy, _**The Sacred Keepers of Justice!**_ " Kuyou chided, sticking his leg through one of the holes in the iron bars just to step on the Monster's head. "Anyway who turns against us is an evildoer who has turned against this very Academy! I must purge this Academy of such evildoers in the name of **Justice**. To make this Academy a beautiful place for only those who obey the law!" Kuyou said smiling down at the corpse below him.

Moka and Danny were terrified and enraged. Moka could feel Danny's anger rising, the glowing red eyes flickering on and off as the Halfa demanded his body change into his Ghostly form so he could send Kuyou through the wall. "….You Monster! This isn't justice! People have the right to speak out when they SEE **injustice**! You're nothing more than a Tyrant! True justice is working together with people, to find a common goal! True justice isn't about censoring anything or extortion or blackmail! If you were really about justice Kuyou then, by all means, you wouldn't be doing any of this!" Danny shouted, his voice straining as he could feel it, the rage boost he felt yesterday. The anger inside of him demanding Kuyou's blood.

' _YES! Give in! Give in to your hate!'_ A voice cried out in his mind as his hands began to glow red with ectoplasm.

"You know nothing of Justice! If you wish to prove me wrong Fenton Danny, just try showing me your true form just like this thing here." Kuyou said turning around, looking deep into the glowing green/red eyes of Danny. ' _Glowing eyes? Can Humans really do this? Yes! It has to be a human trick!_ ' Kuyou thought as he smiled menacingly.

"If you are a monster then it's easy is it not? You can stop pretending to be a human here and end your transformation. Well, hurry up and prove to me that you are not a human if you can." Kuyou said.

When Danny just stood there trembling with rage and not doing anything Kuyou smirked happily, kicking the Halfa in the chest effectively knocking Moka down to the ground as she was connected to Danny by the chains. " _ **Why are you wasting my time. Hurry up and do it! Why won't you hurry up and appear in your true form? Is it hard for you to appear in your true form with all these Monster's watching?**_ _"_ Kuyou shouted, walking forward, taking pleasure in this all too much. " _ **Or is it true? That you really are a human….?**_ "

' _Prove to me that you are a monster._ '

Danny blinked as he remembered those words, the words of his greatest enemy rang through his head as his eyes stayed stuck in their glowing green eyes. ' _No! I will not allow that to be my future!_ ' Danny thought as the light green ectoplasm died down, a white ring appearing around his stomach.

Kuyou blinked, before him, he saw Danny trembling in rage, and now he stopped. A white ring appeared around his body separating into two different circles. Danny's clothes soon changed from the typical green blazer and tan pants to a black and white jumpsuit. A black hoodie took the place of the blazer as a green visor covered his glowing green eyes. "This… This is my true form." Danny said only to be kicked in the gut.

"True from my ass! We know all about your friend Yukari Sendo being a witch! This is just one of her attempts to make sure your identity isn't found out!" Kuyou shouted, enraged at what had happened. As soon as the white ring appeared around Danny once more turning him back into his human form, Kuyou spat on Danny's face.

"Please stop, Danny is… Danny is telling the tru-" Moka never got to finish the sentence as after she stood up to stop Kuyou she was kneed in the stomach.

"MOKA!" Danny cried out, rage filling him as his eyes changed back to red. ' _KILL! KILL! KILL HIM!'_ A voice rang out through his mind as Danny stood up, glaring hateful daggers at Kuyou. "I will KILL YOU!" Danny shouted only for a fist to fly into his face.

Danny blinked for a moment before another fist hit his face followed by another and another. Danny was shocked, he never was walloped like this before, and the fists were coming faster than he could count thanks to the rage flowing through his mind. Then he felt it, a fist in his gut knocking the wind out of his lungs. "HAAAAHHH-" Danny gasped as drool and blood flew out of his mouth and on to the floor.

' _What! What is happening!_ ' Danny thought his vision fading as his eyes returned to green as Kuyou took a few steps back only to run forward faster than Danny could recover and delivered a punting kick to Danny's face, breaking his nose.

"My, my Kuyou this isn't the deal we had, nor is it what you promised." A voice called out, one that Danny will never forget.

"Ishigami…" Danny growled as he fought to stay away only for his face to slam into the concrete floor by Kuyou's foot.

"I suggest you stop, what were you going to do if he really did die?" Ishigami said as she knelt down, placing a slip of paper on Danny's back, she then lifted Danny's chin looking into his eyes. "I'm the one who's going to kill him, I can't have you going too far and killing him yourself. That Newspaper Club…. They took my position, my honor, and everything from me and not only that but they even cut my 'hair' and let everyone know about everything in that newspaper of theirs." Ishigami said squeezing Danny's chin hard.

"B…Bite me," Danny smirked as he looked up trying to go ghost now that he had a moment to regain himself, but when he found that he couldn't go ghost, he blinked and began to panic internally.

Ishigami became enraged by the comment Danny made, however, she did not do anything more as she noticed the amount of blood he was losing. Not only was Danny losing blood again but he was still recovering from yesterday's ordeals. " **I'm the one who has the right to kill them! I won't be satisfied until I skin all their bodies, dismember them and beat their skulls with rocks! And you FENTON, I'll leave you barely alive long enough so you can see all of it…and when you beg for death….I will deny it.** " Ishigami said as she looked directly into Danny's eyes before standing up, stomping on his head effectively knocking him out.

* * *

Yukari and Kurumu came to a stop as they looked torii before them, the sacred symbols that hold meanings to all. Once someone crossed those gates they were ineffective on holy grounds, hallowed grounds to be correct.

"What a creepy place… so this is the headquarters of the Academy Police…" Kurumu said as she looked around, noticing the fox shrine before them. She thought back to the moment she met Danny and Moka, how they fought with each other and how Danny came to her rescue even after he beat his fair share of snot out of the succubus. It was then and there she made up her mind that she will do anything for Danny human, monster, or in-between. "Let's go Yukari-chan," Kurumu said taking a few steps forward.

"Wah… I'm scawwed, hallowed grounds." Yukari said as she latched on to Kurumu's cream sweater.

"Damnit! Didn't I tell you to wait, Kurumu-chan!" A voice called from above as Gin sat on one of the Shinto gates. "Calm down! Don't you know you'll just make things worse by just marching in there and beating people up without a plan!" Gin shouted as he dropped down, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Then what would you do? Danny might be in danger this very moment, and you want to plan?" Kurumu shouted as she glared right back at Gin. "You're always like this! All you ever do is keep yourself safe without thinking about anyone else! What's wrong with you telling me not to go and save a friend who's just been dragged off, you're pathetic!" Kurumu shouted.

' _Yeah, I'm pathetic. I pushed and pushed you to see if you really have the resolve to save Danny, and here I am thinking of running away because all I can see is history repeats itself._ ' Gin thought to himself, fighting back the tears and memories of last year.

"Go and hide in a hole somewhere if you're just going to get in my way! I don't even need your help anyway!" Kurumu shouted as she turned around. "Let's go Yukari-chan."

' _Damn I want to help! But…I need to know if you would still help him even if he IS human in the eyes of monsters._ ' Gin thought as he turned around, letting the tears finally flow down. "Oh I see, then do what you want you cow! What are you getting all emotional about, what do you mean friend? Would you really go save him even if he IS human? Yukari said it, he's not like any of us Monsters! There are two different beings inside of him!" Gin shouted, finally playing that card.

Kurumu stopped in her tracks, she had already come to terms right before Gin showed up that she would save Danny even if he were human, but now that she had a moment to really think about it all she could see was pain and sadness if Danny died. Even if Moka, William, Shannon, or Ren died, all that she could see was sadness. Turning around she looked at Gin, a face full of determination. "Yes. Of course, I would, whether he is human, monster, or something else… it doesn't matter." Kurumu said unaware of the tears dripping from the corners of her eyes.

Yukari and Gin were stunned, Gin for he never expected Kurumu to be this determined, and Yukari because here a Succubus was willing to go to such lengths for someone who was possibly a human.

* * *

"It looks like you really are human Danny-kun….this means I can have my revenge by killing you all right in front of everyone." Ishigami said as she looked at the unconscious form of Danny. ' _Looks like those monks in the human world were right. These talismans can seal a spirit in anything as long as the talisman stays in place. Excellent!'_ Ishigami said as her pupils dilated.

"You remember who I am… don't you? My head of snakes bit into your body, that was when I realized your true form because what I tasted was without a doubt human flesh, cold icy human flesh." Ishigami said, loud enough while also censoring a few things. A strand of her hair began to shake as a mouth slip open slowly. Fangs dripping venom as the snake-like hair moved closer inching to Danny's face.

"…Hey, move it Ishigami." Kuyou said as he looked at her. Anger rolling off his body as once again he was engulfed in flames, sending his wave of power all over the room.

" **!** " Ishigami panicked, she knew Kuyou was unstable, but this was going too far. Her plans were being ruined by the Fox of Youkai Academy.

" _ **Now that we know Danny is human. We have plenty of reason to destroy the Newspaper club. That whole useless lot must be killed according to law, and that is my duty. As an Academy Police Officer**_." Kuyou commanded, his bloodlust left untouched. A human was in front of him, a human. He was the law, and the judge demanded humans were to be killed on sight.

"Come on… but I get too kill the rest of the Newspaper club." Ishigami said, trying to get some satisfaction out of this.

" _ **I don't think so!**_ " Kuyou shouted as he stretched his arm out sending a wave of fire right at Danny, an explosion occurring as an effect.

" **YOU BASTARD!** " Ishigami shouted as she covered herself from the heat. ' _Ah… what heat! What is Kuyou if he can control fire like this!? If a human were exposed to these kinds of flames, there'd be nothing left but bones_.' Ishigami thought as the flames died down.

"… **Humpf** … Damned woman." Kuyou spat, knowing full well that he missed Danny all because of one damned Vampire.

"Ugh…" Moka groaned, her body spread out over Danny holding him close as part of her hair was singed and her leg burnt.

" _ **AKASHIYA MOKA**_ ," Kuyou stated, anger rolling over him as he stood still waiting for some of his energy to return.

"Mo…Moka?" Danny asked reverting back to English as his head was swimming. He tried to go ghost, but he couldn't it felt as if he was cut off from his ghostly form. Even when his blue eyes tried to change green they didn't, the icy blue mist that generally leaks out was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't even go intangible, he was effectively 100% human now, or so he thought.

"Danny….take my rosary off," Moka stated, pointing to the silver relic around her neck. "…It'll be okay if everyone knows you're a Halfa…. It'll be alright…" Moka continued, tears running down her cheeks. "Because I'll be protecting you, Danny, I'll protect you no matter what from now on. Let the Princess for once protect the Knight she loves." Moka cried softly, leaning forward to kiss Danny once more.

' _Mo…Moka. Gotta…get the rosary…gotta….get…_ ' Danny thought, his mind trailing off as he was still losing blood, returning the kiss as he tried to grab the rosary but as he reached out all he felt was air. ' _…Con…cussion…_ ' Danny realized as he finally took in what he was seeing, three different Mokas, everything was blurry.

"…..? Danny!" Moka shouted as she saw what was happening after breaking the kiss. ' _Could it be…. He doesn't have enough energy left to pull it off…?_ ' Moka thought as she finally got a good look at Danny.

His left eye was swollen, his nose broken and still losing blood. He was bleeding from the top of his skull as a few of his fingers were smashed. His blue eyes were looking dull, they usually would be full of life, but now it was as if she was looking into a broken Danny Fenton Soul. His lip was split open, and she swore he was missing a few teeth, his neck had rope marks around his neck as if he was hung and right before he passed out they let him go. Then she noticed it, the feeling of her body being lighter and that was it. They had removed their chains around their bodies.

How long? How long was she out for? She couldn't tell time from inside the dungeon but if she had to guess long enough for Danny to be put through hell. ' _…How awful! Why did this have to happen…Danny….Danny…DANNY!_ ' She cried in her mind as she pulled Danny closer, hugging him tightly but not too much to cause any harm. "…..Dannnnnnnyyyyyyy!" She called out, she could feel it her personal self-calling out to him.

" _DANNY! There's no mistaking it! He's dying! He isn't healing! His powers are cut off from his body! We have to do something!_ " The Rosary spoke, glowing red as Ura felt her anger rising to new heights.

"….Foolish woman. Do you understand what you're doing? You realize that boy is a human, don't you? Saving him despite knowing that _**makes you nothing but a traitor to all monsters.**_ " Kuyou said, his anger rising even more. Here before him was a Vampire protecting a Human, but what was this Halfa she spoke? Was it the fabled bastard child of Monsters and Humans? The one both humans and monsters believe will bring the end of the world? If that was true, then Kuyou will not allow such a thing to exist anymore.

" _ **WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS A SERIOUS ACT OF TREASON AGAINST THE ACADEMY! That's more than enough to warrant the death penalty! With my fire, I'll leave no evidence that Evil Scum like you never existed!**_ " Kuyou shouted his face contorting to a more monstrous being as his body pumped out as much spiritual energy as he could.

Moka looked up at Kuyou, she wasn't fazed one bit by his attempt at scaring her. She had resolved herself to protecting Danny at no cost even if it meant she would die. "Danny I love you, never forget it," Moka said as she held Danny's head while glaring daggers at Kuyou, tears rolling down her cheek. ' _Thank you, for being the first person I love ever since my Mother died. Thank you for being my first friend, my first kiss, my first person I drank blood from. Even if I die here, I won't have any regrets. I'll find you in the afterlife in the Ghost World._ ' Moka thought as she remembered the Ghost Zone Danny mentioned being the source of his powers.

" **DIE** " Kuyou commanded as he gathered his energy into a little ball of fire the size of a baseball into his hand.

"Look out!" A voice called out as vines wrapped themselves around Kuyou's hand, at that time Moka and Danny found themselves being dragged away fast.

"Shannon now!" A Scottish voice called out as suddenly the room was filled with the ghostly wail of a Banshee.

"…Come on you can't rely on just Moka all the time you know." Another voice called out as a rather large figure walked forward with a Succubus sitting on his shoulder. "William tend to Danny, Ren and I got this. I knew you'd be in trouble without us." Kurumu said her Succubus form out for everyone to see same with Ren's giant form.

"Kurumu-chan, Ren-nii-san, Shannon-chan, William-san!" Moka called out as she saw her friends helping her out. Ren was poorly beaten, fresh cuts adorning his body as blood leaked out. Shannon had one arm in a sling while half her face was bashed in breathing hard, her hair cut short as blood covered one of her eyes. William was limping, his foot in a splint while his uniform was torn off, a white shirt with fresh blood stains adoring it.

"We're glad Kurumu and Yukari saved us when they did. I didn't have much time to fix all our wounds. Yukari and I will take care of Danny Moka, you get ready for the fight too." William said as he knelt down looking at Danny's wounds.

' _So you did come to save us, Yukari….Kurumu…._ ' Moka thought as she blinked away the tears of joy threatening to break the damn down.

"Danny-nii has horrible injuries, William-sensei we have to put medicine on him right away," Yukari stated as she pulled out a jar of paste.

"Sensei huh? I like the sound of that. Normal magic medicine won't fix this. Something is slowing his healing down to a tenth of its ability. I'm not that familiar with Danny's anatomy, but I've patched him up enough." William said as he began working his magic with Yukari, closing as many wounds as he can while popping bones back in place.

Kuyou was stunned thanks to Shannon's wails, but once he was able to get his bearings, he noticed something. ' _…what is this, a vine? No, it doesn't feel real… and I can't burn it with fire! I see… a Phantom Trick!'_ Kuyou figured it out as he flooded the area with even more divine energy bringing some to their knees and dispelling the illusion. " _ **Ridiculous…. Trying to halt my movement with a child's trick…**_ " Kuyou began as he turned his attention to everyone else his anger threatening to manifest itself.

Kurumu was thrown off Ren's shoulder as the giant turned around grabbing her leg pulling her to his chest while grabbing Shannon and shielding her from the effect of Kuyou. "I got you two."

' _He's responding with his own magic!_ ' Kurumu thought as she was pulled into Ren's chest grabbing on to what remained of his shirt. "Avram-san be careful! He's strong enough overpower my illusions!"

" _ **I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO ASHES**_ _,"_ Kuyou shouted, eyes turning white with rage. As he was getting ready to burn the villains before him, a voice cried out stopping the Hero on his track.

"STOP!" The voice called out as the body walked closer. Ginei Morioka, resident peeping tom, and pervert of the Newspaper club walked forward hands in his pocket. "Hey, Hey, what's going on? You've really turned this into a big mess now…" Gin said narrowing his eyes as he stared down Kuyou while addressing Kurumu.

"Gin-sempai!" Everyone but Danny, Ishigami; who made her escape earlier; and Kuyou shouted.

"Why?" Kurumu asked she didn't know why Gin was here. He was making such a big deal about not coming here pushing her to not come for Danny why? "Didn't you just say…"

"We'll talk later. If you're gonna go this far, there's nothing I can do... I'll just hurry this up and finish this off." Gin said as he rubbed his head. What Gin didn't know was that him just being there was enough to get everyone's spirits up and enough hope to fight Kuyou back.

"… _ **Humpf now about this… You've all gather to bear your fangs at the likes of me. Why!? I am the Justice at this Academy have you all gone mad?**_ " Kuyou asked his veins popping under his skin.

"N…Not….Justice." A voice said from the back row, the voice belonging to one person stuck between the world of Humans and the world of Monsters, one born a human but now no longer one. He was the bridge between the world of the Spirits and the world of the living, the one to guide them back like Chiron of Hell. "This…is not justice." It continued.

"Danny!" Moka shouted as she tried to keep Danny from standing up. Her hand was pushing down on his chest. "Danny just stay down we got this." She pleaded but when she saw the look in his eyes she back down. This was the look that only those who've fought for years can give when faced with an enemy like Kuyou.

"…Not justice. Real justice is what we do. You claim that you want to protect this academy, that you are the Hero. What you don't understand is that a real Hero, a real Officer of the law is one willing to put their desires below that of the people! That they're willing to risk their lives and everything just so someone else could live! They refuse to kill and prefer to find peaceful solutions! You're nothing more than a Villain Kuyou! You've warped this sense of justice so much that you've become blind! I should know! I am not just Human! I am not a ghost either! I'm something more! I am Danny Phantom a real Hero!" Danny shouted as he stood up eyes glowing green as the slip of paper that Ishigami slapped on his back burst into flames. His body began to glow white as his wounds healed.

"You're the Villain Kuyou, and now I'm going GHOST!" Danny shouted as the infamous white ring appeared around him once more, splitting in two and going up and down changing him into his ghost form; however; it wasn't the form everyone was used to seeing. Instead, Danny now was back in his old Jumpsuit, glowing green eyes, snow white hair, tanned skin.

"I forgot what it meant to be a hero when I came here. I forgot what it means to risk everything, I forgot all the valuable lessons I learned in the world of Humans. My name is Danny Phantom, and I'm going to stop you Kuyou!" Danny shouted as he floated up into the air, gathering as much energy as he can into his hand. "Gin I need you to buy me time!" Danny shouted. ' _I have to put everything I have into this one attack! I cannot miss! If I fail here, everyone I know will be hurt! Moka, Ura, Kurumu, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Jazz, Dash, Mr. Lancer, Mom, Dad, Ginei, Yukari, Shannon, William. I'll protect all of you!' Danny thought as he continued to build up his attack._

'On it!" Gin shouted as he dashed forward throwing Ren, Shannon, and Kurumu back to where William, Yukari, and Moka were. ' _Maybe we really are crazy… but I'm sorry, I can't lose my friends. I won't lose miss any more! This is my promise, Shin_!'

' Gin thought as he felt his body changing into his Wolf form. "…Man, if you guys weren't here, I wouldn't have to lay my own life on the line, Idiots." Gin thought smiling as he swung his arm back.

" _You guys really are a bunch of morons, causing trouble like this all the time! But I wouldn't have it any other way!_ " Gin shouted as he began bouncing off the walls shocking Kuyou. Then it was over Gin appeared behind Kuyou, his fist thrust forward.

"…What…hap-" That was all Kuyou could say before he felt it, not just one punch but many. His entire body was riddled with punches as blood flew from his mouth and the wounds left by Gin's claws.

Ishigami crossed her arms as she watched from her little spot beyond the wall. ' _Fast….! He hammered him with punches in only the moment he passed by! That guy is a werewolf, a monster known for its speed._ ' Ishigami said as Kuyou let out a loud scream of pain.

"NOW HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT GUYS!" Danny shouted as he thrust his arm forward letting lose possibly the deadliest ecto beam ever.

Shannon let out the loudest yell of her life as her body turned white, her ghostly wail amplifying Danny's ray as it seemed to surrounded it. This was all thanks to Kurumu's Illusion making it appear as if the attacks were merging as Yukari summoned as many brooms, dustbins, wash pans, etc. as she could.

William had rushed forward pelting Kuyou with his knees as fast he could, bitting down on the man's shoulder. "Danny's right! You're nothing more than a Villain!" William continued his feet changing to that of a horse's as he stomped on the guy's foot.

Moka and Ren both nodded as Ren picked her up. "You got one shot Moka," Ren stated as he tossed her as hard as he can.

Moka never fought in her sealed form. However, she was still strong enough to pack a punch which was why she decided to kick the monster instead as she twirled in the air bringing her heel down in an Ax kick on Kuyou's head slamming him into the ground. Moka then turned around when she saw the combined attack of Shannon, Danny, and Kurumu make its way to her, and she barely dodged out of the way when it hit Kuyou shaking the building hard enough so that the ceiling fell on him.

"Justice or not, we'll mess you up for just putting a hand on our friends! Remember that fool!" Gin said as he stood up carrying Moka and William away from the rubble.

Once the dust had died down, and everyone had calmed down they started cheering. "Oh my god! Gin-Sempai, everyone, you were all amazing!" Kurumu shouted as she hugged Gin while Danny floated down.

' _I used too much energy._ ' Danny thought as he reverted back to his human form. "…Thank you, all of you." Danny said as he turned around to look at his friends a smile on his face. "It's…much different than fighting just by myself without worrying for those who can't fight," Danny admitted as Moka ran up to hug him.

' _Isn't this great Danny, even though I'm sure everyone heard your little speech and that you were part human….they came to save you._ ' Moka though as she hugged Danny close.

' _Well then… what are we gonna do now…?_ ' Gin though as he looked at the group. ' _…I hate to admit this, but Danny and Moka…they're good for each other. We all are._ ' Gin continued as he patted Kurumu's head.

' _Heh, they're quite the gang, those Newspaper Club scum….however… this time it looks like their opponent is much stronger._ ' Ishigami thought smirking as she saw Kuyou rise up.

"MOKA LOOK OUT!" Danny shouted as he saw Kuyou stand up throwing a giant ball of fire at her and him. He tossed her away just in time, but he wasn't fast enough as the ball hit him dead on sending him flying back as his body was burnt to a crisp barely hanging on.

"DANNY!" Everyone cried as they turned to see Danny's charred body barely breathing.

Moka ran over to Danny keeping her hands away from him as she looked him over. "Hang on Danny! Hang on! We'll get you out of here!"

"GET DOWN EVERYONE!" Gin shouted as he pushed Yukari and Kurumu to the ground while William, Shannon, and Ren went to shield Moka but they never made it that far for they too were hit by Kuyou's attack.

" _ **HAAAAAAAAH**_ " Kuyou laughed as his body leaked fire from everywhere, slowly hunching down on all fours as he took on a more fox-like look in the Mystical fire. " _ **Four down, four to go. You will all be cleansed by my flames of justice**_."

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Sam was in Danny's house helping out Jazz as they were getting things ready for their little tip. It had been months since they last seen Danny and they decided to drop Danny when he headed out on his School trip, and it worked out well because at that time Sam had gotten tickets to attended probably the biggest anime convention in Japan.

"Hey Jazz, do…do you think it would be okay if I told Danny how I feel? That…that I still love him?" Sam asked turning to Jazz, blushing hard. The two girls really bonded during Danny's absence, and not only that but Jazz began dating that boy Tsukune Aono who had returned home to Japan to be with his family, another reason why Jazz was heading to Japan.

"I'm pretty sure that if you do it won't change anything. Danny likes you a lot. I've seen the way he looks at you." Jazz said smiling as she placed a hand on Sam's shoulder her orange hair flowing past her back. "You two would be a cute couple."

Sam blushed hard and looked away. "T-Thanks." She said as she picked up one of Jazz's photos of Danny. Then the strangest thing happened the glass shattered right then and there as the photo burned on the spot. "AAAAAHHHH!" Sam cried out as her hand was burned by the mystical flames.

"Sam are you okay!" Jazz asked as she rushed over to Manson's side, looking at her hand. "What happened?" She asked unaware of the smoldering ash and partly burnt photo.

"The photo, the glass just shattered and it caught aflame! Oh, no….something's wrong. Danny's in trouble!" Sam cried out as she stood up while Jazz plucked some shards of glass out of her hands.

"How do you know?" Jazz asked as she looked at Sam, her face turning white as she saw the look in Sam's eyes.

"…I can just feel it. Danny's in trouble, he doesn't have much time left." Sam continued, in the back of her mind she was freaking out. She had no idea why but she would always feel connected to Danny in some way, but now, now she felt that connection weakening all the more. Every second that passed by she could feel it, his heart slowly coming to a stop. "No time to get Tucker Jazz we have to go to Japan now," Sam said turning to Jazz.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone one Skulker sat on his island, he was growing bored that he didn't have his favorite Prey to mess with anymore. "That Ghost Boy just disappeared from Amity Park without any trace. Well, that Aono boy was fun to hunt for a bit, too much of a crybaby." Skulker continued as he stood up looking out into the ghost world.

"Skulker! We got news!" A voice shouted as the hunter ghost turned around to see someone he thought he never would see, the Fright Knight. "It's about the Halfa! We found him! He's in Japan, but that's not all." The Fright Knight said as he hopped off his horse, his eyes showing worry behind them.

Skulker took a step back, he never seen the Fright Knight, one of Pariah Dark's personal soldiers was showing fear. "…Fright Knight what is it?" Skulker asked.

"Danny Phantom…he's dying." Fright Knight spoke as he pulled out a mystical mirror showing the face of Danny.

"Is this one of Sojourn's artifacts?" Skulker asked as he looked at it. It was demonic in nature with bones making up the handle. "The Mirror that predicts those who are going to die?"

"The very one, Danny Phantom is fighting someone stronger than him, it looks like the Prophecy is in place." Fright Knight said as dread washed over him.

After Danny had defeated his future self Dan Phantom, Clockwork had summoned every known ghost in the ghost world beside Sojourn who has been missing for millenniums. It was then that Clockwork had made the announcement to all the inhabitants of the ghost world and told the story of Dan Phantom and Danny Phantom. He had also warned all that there is still a chance that Danny could become Dan Phantom if he were to ever lose everyone before he was older.

"In the name of Sojourn, we must pray that the Ghost Boy passes over here safely…I fear what would happen if he were to die on Hallowed grounds." Skulker said, knowing full well what happens to anyone who dies on Hallowed Grounds while they had business left undone in the mortal world.

* * *

Ember slammed her hand down on the table after Skulker and the Fright Knight had called all the major players to an emergency meeting. "You gotta be kidding me! Ghost Boy's gonna bite the dust? And you want to save him! He's been a pain in our side long enough I say we let him die!" Ember said, her blue hair flaming up as she narrowed her eyes at her Boyfriend Skulker.

"Yes, Clockwork left that prophecy for us before he left on a journey to find Sojourn," Skulker stated as he crossed his metallic arms, narrowing his green eyes at Ember. "The nearest portal to Japan doesn't open until tomorrow, by then I fear we'll be too late to stop him from turning," Skulker stated. Skulker was a hunter at heart, and he always listened to severe statements.

"I say good riddance," Walker said as he leaned back in his chair. "A con like him deserves what he gets." Walker continued.

All those at who were present at the meeting had mixed opinions, some believed the prophecy to be false, others thought it to be true.

Ember McLain was a girl from the 80's she died in a fire while abused by her parents. Her long teal flaming hair was done in a ponytail while two locks framed her face and she had purple lipstick. A black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff and one long glove that covered her hand and arm up to her elbow and one black bracelet on her left wrist. She was wearing what looked to be black leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots.

Skulker was wearing his weaponized robotic suit, it had electric green eyes, electric green flaming hair, and goatee, and his teeth were jagged. The "skin" of his suit is an off-white while his arms had metal seams. He was wearing a black tank top and pants, a dark grey shoulder guard on his left shoulder, and a dark grey belt that was slung across his chest. Skulker was also wearing dark grey gauntlets, and a grey utility belt with a blue "S" on the buckle. His grey boots had blue laces, and finally, the necklace was a white skull over his chest.

The Fright Knight had extremely long purple and green eyes. His outfit consisted of black full-body armor, with gray shoulder guards, purple cape, a hood of fire, grey flaming gauntlets, and bright boots. He was wearing a white skull at the center of his waist.

Walker was the resident warden of the Ghost zone, as such he was wearing a black fedora, a white suit, with pinstriped pants, black shoes, black gloves, a black tie, a black pocket hanky.

Next was Sidney Poindexter he had black-and-white colored clothing and skin, most likely a reference to him coming from the '50s. He wears wire-frame glasses, a pocket-protector, and a bow-tie. This further reinforces his image as 'geeky' and 'nerdy.' His look is complete with buck teeth and a nasally, high-pitched voice. He is also shown wearing a white-sleeved t-shirt and, presumably, tweed-style pants, possibly creating the notion that at one time Casper High introduced school uniforms. He has black hair in a fashion similar to a bowl or bob cut, three freckles above each cheek and gray eyes, most likely to play on his black-and-white themed image. He is also shown wearing shoes similar to that time period.

There were a few more seats, but they weren't filled at this time. Sidney stood up having heard both sides. "This is Danny Phantom, the Halfa we're talking about here people. He may be our enemy at times, but let's not forget all the good he has done for us too. We're just confused and angry ghosts refusing to accept that we've died. Skulker's right we have to help him, it's the least we can do after he saved us form Pariah Dark last year." Sidney said.

"We already paid him back by leaving him alone for a week, that punk," Ember said as she smashed her guitar down on the table. "We're getting nowhere like this. Damnit if only Clockwork thought here, he'd be able to make a rational choice." Ember grumbled as she held her head.

"A majority of the Ghost Zone doesn't want to make a move, and at the same time, they don't want Danny coming here. Imagine what would happen if he were to show up here as a full ghost. You don't think he won't take his anger out on us Ember!?" Skulker shouted, knocking his seat back as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Remember how we all were when we first woke up here? The damage we caused? That's why we ended up in Walker's Prison!" Skulker continued as he recalled the many times he spent his Walker's prison before the Halfa showed up.

"And I would have achieved order if it wasn't for Danny Phantom. That is why I'm opposed to helping him. I say we let him die and I'll handle it." Walker spoke up as he looked up at the ceiling.

"And what if your prison can't hold a pissed off stronger than us Phantom? You've tried a lot of things to get rid of him don't forget that." Sidney said pointing out Walker's obvious failed attempts at getting rid of the ghost boy.

"Quite Poindexter or I'll throw you in the hole." Walker snapped narrowing his glowing green eyes at the 50's ghost.

"You and I both know you can't do this! This is Sojourn's land, and as such he has power here, and we don't. Everyone knows that." Poindexter shot back, hey he learned how to stand up for himself ever since he met Danny, and turns out the Halfa isn't a bully he's one of the more kinder ghosts out there.

"As soon as we get off Sojourn's land your ghostly butt is mine." Walker snarled as he sat up leaning over to Sidney and jabbing his stomach with his finger.

"Enough!" The Fright Knight shouted as he dented the table shocking everyone. "We'll never get to a conclusion if we keep fighting like this! We were left in charge of the Ghost Zone to protect it ever since Clockwork left on his journey. I said we do our job and protect the Ghost Zone by helping Danny Phantom if he ends up here, the mirror's reflection of the Ghost Boy is fading, meaning there is a chance the boy will live. We must be ready for the worst." The Fright Knight spoke as he walked away, leaving the group.

* * *

 **And like that, I am ending this chapter. Now I know what you're going to say "But Beelze! You promised Danny would get stronger!" Yeah, I did, and he has. But he's facing an S class monster that even Moka had trouble fighting with the help of her friends and Gin another S class monster. Danny has also been injured from yesterday and was slowly healing, and this right now will allow me to explain the BS reason for Danny getting vampire powers and how he will turn into a ghoul. Yeah, Danny took Tsukune's place meaning everything BIG Tsukune was supposed to go through, Danny's face it now.**

 **Now so far for the Poll: Moka (Ura) is in the lead followed by Akasha Bloodriver (Outer/Pink Moka), Sam Manson, Mizore Shirayuki, Valerie Grey and Kurumu Kurono all lagging behind. Everyone else may end up being removed from the poll, and I'll have another one where only one vote per romance route. That or I may just throw up the option of "Should Danny have a harem" ending like at the end of RV II yeah spoilers Tsukune couldn't pick a girl.**

 **And yes I am gonna turn Danny into a Vampire Ghost, he'll have vampiric abilities as a human but will struggle going ghost as that will override his vampiric senses and send him down the route of a ghoul faster. This chap's short I know boo hoo what do you expect Chap 9 of the Manga is short, and I've spent 2…3 days on this I dunno.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rosario to Phantom

Chapter 10

You Don't Have a Problem With That Do You?

* * *

" _ **Hisssssssss**_ ," Kuyou let loose an animalistic hiss, his body hunching over on all fours as he broke free of the rubble. Before he was eight annoying peons, a witch, a vampire, a kelpie, a giant, a succubus, a banshee, a werewolf, and _it_. The unholy offspring of the human and supernatural realm. His very existence, Daniel Fenton, meant the end of both worlds. The purpose of the Supernatural World and the Human World. Just looking at him filled his body with indescribable rage. Letting out another snarl he launched two balls of flames at the group.

"LOOK OUT MOKA!" Danny shouted as he grabbed the Vampire, tossing her to the side as he was hit dead on. He wasn't the only casualty as Ren, William, and the attack also beat Shannon.

"Danny!" The remaining students yelled as they looked over at Danny.

"Ren! William! Shannon!" Kurumu shouted as she heard the second explosion. Her friends engulfed in the flames as their bodies hit the ground charred and burnt. The skin was bleeding and peeling just from the heat.

Then they felt it, an uncontrollable rage but not Kuyou's no this was the wrath of a Vampire. A white light surrounded Moka Akashiya as her iris bled red, pupils dilating and slitting. Her fangs shot out from her mouth, her fingernails elongating as her hair lost all its color. The rosary around her neck was removed and in the hands of one Danny Fenton. Her body became more voluptuous and taller; then her eyes went white with fury. "KUYOU!" She shouted as Ura came to the front.

"Moka-nee!" Yukari shouted as she shielded her eyes from the light, she saw as Moka's skin lost her standard color and became milky white.

"KUYOU!" Moka continued to shout as she took a step forward. ' _Kill him! Rip his throat out! Tear his heart! Break his back!_ ' Moka's brain screamed as the vampire trod forward, her energy leaking out untapped.

Kuyou did not back down as he continued to morph into his pure form, fire engulfing his body as his face turned into a snout, four tails broke out from his back, teeth bared. "JUSTICE!" He growled as his body took on one of a Fox's.

"He's a Youko! The highest ranked ones can even be revered as Gods; they're one of Japan's most powerful supernatural creatures! This is Kuyou's true from!" Gin shouted as he grabbed Moka's arm. "Moka get back! Please!" Gin pleaded as he looked at the back of her head. "Please! He's too strong! We all hit him with everything we had, and he's still getting up!" Gin shouted, fear overriding his brain. "Danny wouldn't want you to kill yourself!" Gin pleaded as he cried, tears running down his face.

' _Danny!_ ' Moka thought as she snapped back to reality.

" _ **Human…. No, he isn't a human! He's an abomination! He's the fabled one! The half human half monster demon offspring that is destined to bring an end to both our worlds! Born in the world of humans, raised as a human! He's going to expose us all! Why is it Newspaper club that you hold a being as dangerous as HIM here! He will destroy us all! I must destroy him, Fenton Danny!**_ " Kuyou shouted as he stood up on his hind legs, his claws turning into fingers. " _ **If you won't side by me, then I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! The whole lot of you shall be buried right here by Kuyou. The Administrator of this Academy's Justice!**_ " Kuyou roared.

"Moka you go and get Danny to safety, Kurumu, Yukari help the other wounded free anyone else in here!" Gin shouted as he turned to face the others. ' _I can't be much help here. If we all ran, Kuyou would kill us on sight. I'm glad Ren was able to take most of the damage, William should have enough energy to heal faster if he is indeed a Kelpie._ ' Gin thought as he turned to face Kuyou. "I'll hold him off."

" _ **You bastards! Even though you know his true form isn't human or monster, he's like HIM the son of that so-called GOD Jesus of Nazareth, Moses of Egypt, Muhammad of Arabia; he's like all those prophets. He's like those Demi-Gods that hunted us down. He will bring an end to both worlds!**_ " Kuyou shouted as he recalled the stories of historical and mythological beings that hunted Monsters down to extinction. So many brethren lost to the sands of time, their bones destroyed and their spirits lost.

"… _ **I will kill you all**_." Kuyou said as he gathered all his energy into the tip of his tails.

'… _.What's going on…? Supernatural energy is concentrating at the tips of his tails… Oh no! He's preparing something!'_ Gin thought as he turned around. "Everyone run! No time in saving anyone else get as many bodies as you can out of here!" Gin shouted as he morphed into his wolf form, running over to the other three bodies.

" _ **Hazy rolling flame….. REALIZE MY TRUE POWER!**_ " Kuyou shouted as he unleashed his attack, three spinning balls of fire surrounding one ball of fire.

"…It's too late." Yukari said, frozen in fear as she held on to her staff. She heard legends of this attack, the very attack the God Amaterasu used to defeat her enemy before her death.

"I think not!" A voice called out as he came falling through the hole with a few members of the Public Safety Commission. "Get Daniel to safety and the others!" Vlad Masters shouted as he turned to Deshiko Deshi. Vlad had come to terms with this outcome, and he had decided to let his anger go towards Danny. ' _…I may be evil, but I won't let my Godson be hurt! Jack…when you called me this morning to tell me everything. My anger at you died, I cried hard realizing what I've done. But I won't change my ways, no. I will direct my rage at the right targets._ ' Vlad thought as he turned towards Kuyou.

"Masters-Sensei!" Gin shouted as he turned his attention to his Literacy professor and current savior. "How did you know we were here?" Gin asked.

"No time for questions answers later my boy!" Vlad said his eyes were glowing red. ' _My sins can never be undone; I fully embrace them, and I will continue my role as his enemy._ ' Vlad thought.

The Jiang Shi nodded as she picked up Ren while a few others picked up Shannon and William. "Masters-sama we'll see you outside. Be careful, Kuyou-sama is strong." Deshi said as she looked up at Vlad.

"I will my dear student."

"I'm not leaving," Moka said as she held Danny close. "Nor is Danny, he can't move. Masters-sensei…I have to do it." Moka said as looked up at Vlad. During events, Moka had made her way to Danny looking him over.

He was burned severely; he wasn't moving and barely breathing, even if Danny were to recover he usually wouldn't look the same. His eyebrows, hair, everything was burned off, his clothing had fused to his skin, well what was left of it.

"…V…Vlad….W….Why?" Danny managed to say, his voice quiet, crackled, dry. It hurt to talk; it hurt everything hurt. He didn't know why Vlad was saving him, he and Vlad had always hated each other.

"…Because Daniel…I'll do anything to protect the family I want. That includes you." Vlad said quietly as he reached into his suit pocket, holding on to an item he thought he got rid of. It was the championship ring he won during his college football days when he and Jack Fenton were on the same team. ' _Why. Why am I going this far for him? I'm Evil after all. I hate everyone and everything but…but why do I feel so at home here?_ ' Vlad thought as he slipped the ring on his finger.

Both Vlad and Gin held out their arms as Kuyou launched his attack, an explosion filled the area as both men were burnt bad. Vlad knelt down when the flames died out, noticing Ishigami walking away. Gin, on the other hand, stood up when the fire killed down his body looking worse for the wear as burn marks ran up his arm.

" _ **Uwahahahahah so much for your teacher and the werewolf. The so-called monster of speed!**_ " Kuyou laughed as he moved closer to the bodies. Only to blink as he saw Kurumu and Yukari rush back in, protecting Gin as two members of his army surround Vlad Masters. A smile spread on his face as he bared his teeth. "… _ **Two down….right here and now… I'll make you realize that even as a group you have no hope against me!**_ " Kuyou said as his body began to take on a more humanoid form.

"…!? Kuyou is returning to human form! Why… is he saying that he's strong enough to defeat us in Human form?" Kurumu asked as she looked over to where Moka was, she was still holding on to Danny calling out to him to wake up.

"No…No that isn't his human form at all!" Yukari cried as Deshi grabbed Vlad and ran off.

Once The flames die down, Kuyou stood there, four tails of fire swaying behind him, his ears moved to the top of his head. His lower body and his arms were covered in the mystical flames resembling those of a fox's, his upper body and face were covered in tattoos. "…So….who wants to die next?"

* * *

Outside of the building, Ishigami smiled as she looked at it. ' _Hehe…this Academy is just as interesting as I thought it'd be because of monsters as strong as this hang around here._ ' She thought, noticing a bunch of students running out, four of them were holding burnt bodies on their back. "Oh? The American teacher is one of those bodies." She said smiling even more as she turned her attention to the hole in the ground, watching the scene from above.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, Yukari had been slowly chanting a spell to transfer a portion of her powers to Danny ever since the Halfa went down. To her luck, the spell had been completed right when Gin and Vlad went down. Moka had let go of Danny after sinking her teeth into his neck, pumping her blood into the Halfa, only she never got that much into his body before Kuyou picked her up and slammed the rosary into her throat attaching the holy item sealing the vampire away. He then threw her to the side admiring the work he did.

"…So you wake up." Kuyou said as Danny stood up, mostly healed.

"….W…What did you do?" Danny questioned as his brain raced into overdrive mode taking in all the carnage around him. Moka was in her sealed form barely conscious, Gin was burnt all over, Yukari was on her stomach blood dripping from her mouth, and Kurumu was thrown through the wall her arm broken and her leg burnt.

"You comrades are marvelous, aren't they? For a band of mostly low-class monsters, they pushed me to this form…They have my respect. They earned it the moment they came to save you Danny-kun." Kuyou said as he stretched his arms out, aiming one at Moka who was slowly getting up.

Danny's eyes widen as they glowed an angry red, his hair had grown back, and most of his body returned to normal, there were still significant burns, cuts, and bruises on his body. Blood was again flowing from his head and the corner of his eye.

"Well now… you're going to sit there and watch what each of your comrades dying moments is like." Kuyou said as he charged up a ball of inferno in his right hand.

As Danny watched his mind flashed back to the battle, he had with his future evil self. All those emotions he felt when he saw what happened rushed back to him as he let out a wail, he would not let his friends die, not like this. No, he will do his damned hardest to prevent that future from happening again, but then his eyes changed to green as he let go of his anger. He wouldn't get anywhere fighting in this state; he couldn't even go ghost as his body was spending much more energy trying to heal itself.

"We give up. We've lost, we're sorry. I'm sorry so…Just take me instead! Leave them alone, let them live!" Danny shouted as he decided on this tactic. He knew Kuyou was faster and would get the attack off before Danny could do anything. He wasn't prepared to lose Moka or anyone else.

"Danny no! Don't!" Moka cried out on deaf ears.

"They're my friends, and I'll gladly take their punishments for myself if it means they will live," Danny said as he looked at Kuyou dead in the eyes.

Kuyou raised an eyebrow as he looked at the abomination speaking to him. "You'll take their punishment? All of them?" Kuyou asked he was stunned. The legend spoke that the creature of both worlds was cruel and heartless, but here it was pleading for their lives again.

"Yes! I told you they're my friends, whether they're monsters or humans they're all very special to me." Danny said as he dropped to his knees bowing his head. ' _Anything, I'll do anything to prevent that future from happening. I thought it was losing my friends and family back home but…but it is all about losing anyone close to me that will push me over the edge._ ' Danny thought. "I….Daniel Fenton will do anything if you spare them."

Kuyou's fires died down a bit. Evildoers would never do this for people, nor would those of both worlds do anything for monsters none the less. But here still begging for Kuyou to spare monsters from this, stating that he doesn't care if his friends are monsters or human. ' _…Do I risk the legend coming true? No. The fate of my people is too great to gamble._ ' Kuyou thought as he closed his eyes and gripped his chest.

"…Admirable, for an unholy spawn. You've touched my heart a little…no you touched it greatly, but I cannot." Kuyou said closing his heart off and forcing back those emotions he felt once more. "…Did you think I would agree to your terms? What do you mean friend, human friendship is so superficial it makes me sick." Kuyou said as he looked down at Danny turning his attention back to Moka.

Danny's eyes widen as he saw it happen, he saw what was to come, the death of the girl he loved. His body moved without any directions as he rushed forward once again diving in the way of the attack taking it full on. ' _Damnit not again, the fans are going to hate this._ ' Danny thought, going out on a joke as Moka stood up.

' _What a person…to thrust himself into a fire in his human body. He already had some vampire blood pumped into him, and he had that witch's magic heal him… Despite all that, there's no one else to save him. He's already been through so much, and his body has a limit even if he is half ghost. He can't escape death any longer._ ' Ishigami thought as she watched down. She was beginning to feel regret and admiration for the people that brought her down. Monsters were a race of fighters at heart, humans maybe humans but if there was one thing that monsters and humans shared it was violence.

Now, there was a being, one of the world of humans and the world of the dead risking his life for that of a monster. '… _Maybe… If I had someone like that in my life… I would have been a different person._ ' Ishigami thought as she continued to watch what was happening. ' _They pushed Kuyou to this form and his monster form, they were strong enough to withstand so many attacks. You have my respect Newspaper Club and friends._ ' Ishigami thought getting ready to leave but stopped when she felt Moka's powers once again.

Danny, body aflame had grabbed Moka's rosary once more pulling it off as he walked forward. If it wasn't for the vampire blood in him from earlier and Yukari's magic Danny wouldn't have the energy to continue walking after pulling the rosary off. His body took the attack head on and healed as much as it can. "…Looks…like I did it again." He spoke falling into Moka's arms as she changed into her vampire form.

"DANNNNNNNYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ura/Moka shouted as she pulled him up ignoring the flames licking at her exposed skin.

 _'Here it comes again, but this time it's different. This time that rage from before doesn't fuel her. This is different. Red eyes, fearsome supernatural energy, the very woman who inflicted deep wounds upon my beautiful body. Vampire a powerful super vampire._ ' Ishigami thought as she took in Moka's appearance and noticed something.

This time there was a glowing green ring barely visible outlining her body, it looked as if Danny was protecting her no matter what as the ring vanished. ' _When her Rosario comes off, Akashiya Moka's true nature is awakened, and her protector's soul will always be there with her._ ' Ishigami thought.

"What happened? How did Danny get healed? How did he end up like this? Moka what happened?" Kurumu shouted as she woke up, rushing to the vampire's side as she grabbed his leg and Moka gripped Danny tighter.

' _Twice…Twice he did this for me in one day. I still have to risk it. I have to do it._ ' Moka thought as she refused to break down crying.

"…He's not breathing… Mokaaaaaa, Danny isn't breathing!" Kurumu shouted as she couldn't see, hear, or feel Danny breathing. "Moka, he doesn't have a pulse either!" Kurumu cried.

* * *

In the realm of the ghost world, all the ghost had gathered at one of Sojourn's portals, waiting for the newest arrival.

"…Fright Knight are you sure he passed?" Skulker asked as he looked over to his closest friend now.

"Yes, Skulker. We all felt it, the death of the Halfa. His soul should be arriving here, and when it does, we have to give him our powers and send him back." The Fright Knight said as he sat on his horse.

"I still don't like it," Ember said crossing her arms as she waited. She never liked the idea in the first place, but it was the only one they could think of. Blast Danny with all of their strength and send his soul back to his body on the other side so that it goes back into his body and their combined energy should be enough to jumpstart his heart again.

"It's either we try this risky move, or we deal with a full-fledged ghost Fenton with enough strength to destroy the Ghost Zone," Poindexter said as he stood next to Skulker fixing his glasses.

"If only Sojourn were here." A random ghost said as it shook in place.

"Sojourn left us long ago; it's up to us to protect our home." A voice called out as Clockwork floated by. "…He left us when the second Halfa, Danny Phantom, was born." Clockwork continued as he aged from a baby to an elder and back all in one sitting.

"Bull you're telling me that Fenton is Sojourn?" Johnny 13 said, his blond hair covering his eyes as he fixed his leather jacket while sitting on his motorcycle.

"No. I'm saying Sojourn left the ghost zone…the known ghost zone. There's still a lot more we do not know of." Clockwork said as he turned to Johnny. "He's still out there I can feel it and see it, faint traces of him in the beyond."

"The portal is opening!" Frostbite a yeti-like ghost with an arm made of ice shouted as a Japanese style rice paper door slid open.

"Friend!" Wulf, the resident werewolf ghost, shouted as he pointed to a small black dot coming towards them from inside the portal.

"Alright, people we only got one shot at this!" Skulker shouted as he got ready to let loose probably his most potent attack yet.

"Ghosts this is our moment! This is what it means to protect our home for the greater good! Even if it means siding with our enemy!" Fright Knight shouted as he drew his sword. "As we speak the Halfa is heading towards us. Many of you wish that we shouldn't help him. I say, Nay!" Fright Knight voiced as he turned his attention to the incoming Danny.

"I say, Nay! The Halfa has saved us from our dark king Pariah Dark! He has saved us from the destruction of the Ghost Zone from the humans!" Fright Knight continued as he began charging his blade. "We owe him this one gift! So please for the sake of our world and the life of our champion side with us and give it your all!" Fright Knight shouted. "For if we fail, we are doomed! Both worlds are!" Fright Knight concluded.

"He's here! Now!" The Box Ghost shouted as he pointed at Danny's head breaking through the portal and into the ghost zone. His hair snow white, skin tanned, but his eyes were red and silted.

"What happened to him?" Kitty asked as she saw a vampiric like Halfa stare down at them all.

"…By the book of Sojourn…" Clockwork gasped eyes wide. He never saw this before, and he sees all of time. Before them, Danny was slowly inching closer to the Ghost Zone as his head had already breached the embryonic shield.

"NOW! Hit him with everything you got!" Skulker shouted as he fired off his attack.

All the ghost didn't have time to think, that ghost boy looked vastly different almost as if he was getting ready to change into something worse and they did not want that roaming around the ghost zone. Ember was fast as work strumming away on her guitar as soon as she could. "I need ya'll to say my name! I'm not at full strength!" She shouted as she could feel her flaming ponytail die down.

"…Ember…" The ghostly form of Danny said as he laid his eyes on her. "…Ember…. Ember….EMBER!" It cried out, fangs in full view.

Ember paled as she felt her body go cold, colder than a ghost. She didn't let that stop her as she continued to strum her guitar faster and harder sound waves of ghostly energy firing at Danny as the spirits began chanting her name.

With the combined might of all the known ghost world, their attacks his Danny straight on, he was fighting back as his body continued to work its way into the ghost zone. "Ghosts…GHOSTS!" He shouted as his arms shot out of the portal pulling his body out, he only got halfway out before he saw it. He saw a ghost with a white hood appear behind all of them unseen by anyone but him.

' _It is not your time. You have work to do. I thank you for your time and help Danny Fenton, take my gift let your soul be cleansed…my other half._ ' The ghost said as it held out its hand, fading slowly as it concentrated one attack hitting the Halfa in the torso sending it flying back through the portal. ' _I shall be with you always….no longer will we be two in one body…but one in the same. I'm sorry my people my story was over long before this boy was born._ ' The ghost thought as he faded from existence.

* * *

Before the events of the ghost zone, while Danny's soul first entered the portal and began its journey there, Kurumu had just confirmed Danny's, non-beating heart.

Kuyou was ecstatic he killed the unholy creature, but now he was facing Moka with a clear mind. "…Vampire…with the power of Nosferatu, the wisdom of Count Dracula, and the immortality of Alucard, they are a super monster without equal… I've heard about them in stories but couldn't believe them until I've seen one with my own eyes." Kuyou spoke looking over Moka.

"…Heh….Hehe….Hahahahahahah…..Mwahaha! However, against me, even a vampire is the same as the rest of these scum!" Kuyou laughed as he held up his hand clenching it tightly.

Moka glared as she was deep in thought. She had already injected a little bit of her blood into Danny, but that didn't do anything as far as she could tell, but maybe that he's already dead that the Ghostly Rage was no longer present perhaps this was her chance to make it work. "… _move Kurumu…_ " Moka said as she carried Danny off. ' _…if this works…if it works, then there is a chance. We all hypothesis what might happen but never thought of what will happen._ ' Moka thought as she continued walking forward.

' _Is she…Is she coming…._ ' Kuyou thought as he prepared himself with a hand to hand combat battle. Then he saw it, or rather the two things that no one had ever seen before. Above Moka, a mystical rice paper door opened up as what looked like the Spirit of Danny flying back into his body followed by an ungodly powerful blast of all kinds of ghostly energy. ' _…They're real. Ghost are real…He isn't the being the legends spoke about! He's the being that will bind all the worlds together at the cost of everything!_ ' Kuyou thought as Moka bit down on Danny's neck at the same time as the attack and Danny's spirit met his body

' _Danny_ ' Moka thought seconds before the event of Danny's soul returning to his body with the attack of all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. ' _Forgive me…for robbing you of your humanity and turning you into a full-fledged vampire._ ' Moka thought as she bit down and pumped her blood into Danny's neck holding him close as his spirit returned to his body. Both of them were engulfed in a green light only visible to Kuyou.

"Mokaaaa!? What are you doing at a time like this? Why are you sucking Danny's blood!? He's already dead; you're going to put yourself in danger for drinking Deadman's blood!" Kurumu shouted thought tears as Yukari finally woke up.

' _…? What is this….?_ ' Ishigami thought as she looked down the hole, seeing the act Moka was doing.

Moka felt dizzy, she was tired from already being awoken earlier and being attacked by Kuyou while she tried this more before, but that didn't matter. She pulled her mouth away from his neck as blood dripped down.

"HAH HAH!" Danny gasped as his heart started beating again, his eyes opening up to glowing green then blood red with silted pupils. "GAAAAAHHH!" He gasped again reaching out and grabbing Moka's top looking her in the eyes. "…." He tried to say something before rolling his head back eyes closing as his body began to process what happened to itself.

"!?" Kurumu was in shock, here Danny was breathing after being declared dead, by all rights he should be gone but he wasn't He let out a scream and was breathing, he even moved.

" _Don't worry… I did not suck his blood; I injected my blood into Danny… It was a gamble to bring him back, and it looks like we're not out of the woods yet_." Moka said as she held Danny looking at his closed eyes that opened up once more, showing a swirl of red and green and pupils changing shape painfully. "… _Kurumu…I'm sorry_." Moka said as she lifted Danny's head placing her lips on to his. She kissed Danny softly while letting the Halfa bite her tongue to drink her blood completing the process.

Yukari stood up wobbling over as Moka broke the kiss and setting Danny down after the halfa had his drink. "I-I understand…I'm sure with vampire blood…if injected with vampire blood with healing power strong enough to make them be called 'immortal,' it might heal Danny-nii from the inside out." Yukari spoke as she saw Kurumu catch Danny as his eyes closed but she saw the eyes Moka saw two forces fighting for control.

"…! Then…Then it'll save Danny!?" Kurumu called out as she looked over at Moka who was preparing to fight Kuyou.

"… _Unfortunately, I don't know… there are three problems with reviving someone using this method. Danny may be breath but… his brain may not be alive and instead of acting on spiritual nature. The first problem is that the success rate is low…_ ' Moka said as she lifted her leg up slowly.

"! Oh no! You mean even if he is awake he may be in a dead body trapped!?" Kurumu questioned as she held on to Danny who was no longer moving.

' _!_ ' Kuyou quickly brought his hands up under his chin as Moka promptly turned her raised leg into a kick, it was fast, and if Kuyou did not rely on his instincts, his head would have inevitably been detached from his body. "UGH!"

" _…beware… you should prepare yourself if Danny's life is not saved._ " Moka said as she brought her foot down. ' _I will rip your heart out from your chest AND CRUSH IT MYSELF!'_ Moka thought in rage as her eyes turned white. She spun around lifting her leg up into the air fast enough to kick Kuyou in the face, but she wasn't done yet. Using her momentum of speed, she dropped to her knees pushing off the ground s she changed her legs, using the one she just kicked Kuyou with to push her up and her free leg to shoot up right at a perfect angle kicking Kuyou in the throat.

Then with one last ditch move as her kick lifted the Youko up in the air she jumped spinning forward, as her legs reached their zenith she stuck one out. Gravity took this moment to bring her down to the Earth as she completed her spin her heel making contact with Kuyou's chest slamming the airborne fox spirit into the groundbreaking even more limestone mixture.

Ishigami was stunned, she did not expect Moka to have that much strength left, she overpowered her ace in the hole monster.

"Yaaaay, Moka-nee is just as strong as I thought!" Yukari cheered as she watched Moka utterly pummeled Kuyou. Kurumu, on the other hand, wasn't cheering as she laid Danny down on her knees. ' _…no…_ ' she thought.

"No! Something feels weird… Moka doesn't have her usual overwhelming power!" The succubus shouted as she figured it out, the vampire's power should be dwarfing the power of Kuyou's like earlier, but this was barely comparable to the Youko's power.

"What!?" Yukari questioned as the Witch turned to her friend, she heard it. Kuyou fired a blast right at Moka who barely got away with a slight burn on her knee. "Moka-nee!"

Kuyou was covered in shadows as his face darkened, eyes glowing red. "…Is that it? Where is this so-called powerful super vampire? It isn't working on me now is it…?" Kuyou teased as he slowly made his way over to the most significant threat at the moment. ' _I lost my touch at genocide_.'

Moka skid back as she held her knee, looking up at what she can only describe herself from now on as the biggest sore loser and pain in the ass she had ever met, and that was saying something considering who her family is. "….. … _No…this is the second problem…_ " Moka said as she looked down at her leg realizing it wasn't just her knee but her shin too. " _As I have given him a large amount of the blood within me that is the source of power for vampire… My power has inevitably been weakened_." ' _Not to mention that he drank, even more, when he acted on instinct._ '

Kuyou let out a chilling laugh as he charged forward throwing a punch at the down vampire who barely blocked it with the same leg that was injured. "DIE! Just DIE!" He shouted as he used that moment to create a tiny explosion stunning the vampire long enough so he can kick her across the face.

Moka flew back faster than she did before as she hit the wall bringing down a portion of it. ' _Damnit… please work. Please work, Danny, wake up. Wake up and take control._ ' Moka thought as she crawled off the rubble landing on her hands and knees.

"AAAAAAGHHH MOKA!" Kurumu cried as she watched what just happened, Kuyou was on the move charging up the same attack he used to take out Vlad Masters and Gin. ' _He's too strong! Moka went as far as to sacrifice her strength to save Danny, but if she's this well then won't it all be for nothing?_ ' Kurumu thought.

Meanwhile floating above the carnage unseen by anyone Dan was annoyed, Vlad ordered him not to get involved and here a perfect chance he had at returning to the time stream. His body was growing weaker of its natural energy by the moment. Time was trying to correct itself and erase him from existence as evidenced by the falling flesh. Then he realized why Vlad told him not to get involved. ' _I would have died if I jumped in, this would be where my time would have ended. Even if Danny ended up becoming like me, time would repeat itself all the way to this moment. I may hate both of them, but I rather live than die completely even if I am a ghost._ ' Dan thought as he narrowed his eyes. ' _Can't believe I'm doing this but… Come on Danny…come on me. You can't die here; if I'm still here, then you're not dead. … That light from earlier came from the ghost zone… don't tell me he did and those fools… If that's the case, with Moka's blood running through the idiot and all those powers they're unstable he has none of his original powers or not enough to stabilize them. For now, I'll let you borrow a bit._ ' Dan concluded as he held out his hand concentrating a small green orb using only the powers of his heroic half.

The small orb left the evil future version of Danny's hand floating down to Danny slowly entering his body unnoticed by anyone. ' _…Consider this the one, and only time I will do something my younger self used to do._ '

" **Weak, as if you weren't even a monster. This is because you have gotten drunk playing friends with that unholy offspring. You'd best burn in my flames and repent for your stupidity.** " Kuyou said as he finished charging his attack, now there were four balls of flame surrounding one. The outer fireballs began spinning around the center, mimicking the same offense as before.

" **MOKAAA**!" Kurumu cried out as she held Danny close just as the ghost orb entered his chest.

" _ **DIE**_ _,"_ Kuyou demanded as he was about to fire his attack, only to stop when he felt _it._ He felt an overwhelming power of not only ghostly proportions but of vampiric as well. He felt as if the reaper had appeared, slowly turning around he gasped as a figure standing in the middle of an eerie green and blood red flame. "…!? Wh-what's this!? Why is this happening…why are you…. FENTON DANNY!?"

Before all those away and in the room stood Danny, snow white hair, glowing white eyes. His skin wasn't tanned or pale like usual it was milky white like Moka in her pure form. Around his right fist was a glowing green wisp of ectoplasm while around his left fist looked to be a wisp of blood almost like it was mist.

' _Danny…_ ' Moka thought as she looked over, a white ring appearing around Danny's chest as the lower portion turned blood red when it tore apart.

"This is crazy. He should be dead! If he was in his human form, he should have been burned beyond any hope! What in HELL are you…?" Kuyou demanded as he pointed at Danny watching as he slowly transformed. ' _ **WHAT**_ _!? The injuries on his body… all the injuries… all of them should have been mortal wounds; they're all healing!_ ' Kuyou thought as he for the first time began to feel what fear was like.

'….! _Incredible… this must be the power of a vampire and his ghost form…. Thanks to getting Moka's blood, the power of a vampire is inside of him!_ ' Kurumu thought as all fear washed away, amazed at the new look Danny had taken on.

Gone was his jumpsuit, gone was the hoodie and school uniform. The rings disappeared as they reached the bottom of his feet and the top of his highest strand of hair. Danny slowly opened his eyes after closing them for a moment, his eyes were glowing red and silted, but at the same time, they were also glowing their ghostly green color. If one were to draw this scene they'd see two rings in the former Halfa's eyes, around his vampiric pupils were the blood red color of a vampire's but around the white of his eyes was the glowing green of a ghost.

Danny looked down at his feet, he was wearing what seemed to be the boots of Embers, but they had a metallic shine of Skulker's armor, he was wearing a red leather jacket with the number 13 on it a mix of Johnny 13 and Kitty but the sleeves were missing. On one arm he found a band with a lamp symbol one that Desiree is known to wear. Around his wrists were watches all ticking away at different speeds, the image of Clockwork filled his mind as he continued to study his current attire. On his other shoulder, he saw a heart tattoo with an arrow through it, the symbol of the Box Ghost. As he looked down his arm he gasped, his left arm was made of ice or looked like it, it reminded Danny of both Youngblood and Frostbite. Vines had also started growing out from under his feet as he got a good look at his pants, they looked like his regular jeans, but on closer inspection, the fibers were moving changing design and color at will. He looked over the rest of his body noting the Fright Knight like belt, the extra arms that appeared at will, and it seemed to him he gain something from the ghosts in the Ghost Zone thanks to this power. Opening his jacket, he saw only one thing that remained of his, his black shirt with his DP white logo. "No time to waste anymore," Danny said as he looked up.

"Danny looks so different," Kurumu said, she wasn't sure how she felt. It was weird seeing Danny in something that looked like a camel project. It was also weird to see Danny's hair threatening to set itself ablaze as the kid poked his fangs. "I'm not sure how to feel about his clothes."

"…You're not a human, you're not a ghost, and you're not a monster. You're a mix, an unholy creation. The damned Ishigami tricked me." Kuyou muttered as he tried to figure out what was going to happen. Suddenly he was tackled as Moka wrapped her arms around him holding him in place.

" _Out of the giving of my blood to revive Danny….this is the third problem,_ " Moka said as she squeezed tighter around Kuyou's body preventing him from moving. ' _Even I can't be sure what transformation will take place due to the vampire blood flowing inside his body._ '

"Damn…" Kuyou shouted as he struggled to get lose. ' _What have I done, I let my guard down when watching Danny…_ ' Kuyou thought as he swore he saw his death in the form of Danny. "GYAAAH" Kuyou shouted when Moka squeezed down even tighter; he swore he felt a rib crack. "GWAAAAAAAAA" was the next sound to escape as his lungs ejected the blood from the inside of them. ' _Internal bleeding! Oh no my lungs!_ '

" _Now Danny, face me and come attack!_ " Moka screamed as she felt her body burning from Kuyou's flames. ' _Come, Danny, lend me your strength…_ ' She thought.

Danny turned his attention to Moka, his mind finally catching up to what had happened. ' _MOKA!_ ' He thought as he stretched his arm out. "Let's see what I can do now!" Danny shouted as all the blood in the area covered his hand turning into one big blob of hardened blood before changing shape. ' _I see, every ghost has telekinesis. With this and the vampire power flowing through me…I should be able to bend blood! Come on think Danny, think. What will you do with this…that's it!_ ' Danny thought with sudden realization as the blood changed shape once more. "Kuyou… for crimes against the Students of Youkai Academy, for your corruption of justice, for the lives you took and the people you made suffer. For the pain you inflicted on others, and the tyranny you held over this school. The jury has come to a conclusion." Danny spoke, the blood suddenly turning into a scythe. Not just any ordinary scythe, no this scythe contained symbols and representations of everyone engraved on it. The symbols of those in the ghost world from the eye of Sojourn the first ghost to the horns of Nocturn the last new ghost Danny fought filled the handle. The blade hardened until the blood cracked exposing a pale silver sheen made of iron. "You are guilty in the eyes of Justice! Moka you judge has given her sentence! It's time to face the Execution's blade…or in this case the Reaper's Scythe." Danny joked as his clothes changed back to his classic jumpsuit while taking on a reaper like cloak.

" _ **DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! Do you really think you can defeat the likes of Kuyou!?**_ " The fox spirit cried as blood dripped out from his mouth. He will not be defeated, he will not let justice fail, no he will not let hooligans like Danny run amok he made a promise, and he will keep it. ' _I'll do anything to keep my promise… Sora_.' Kuyou thought as an image of a young child with a bright smile appeared on her face formed in his mind. ' _Never again will I let an innocent being die when I have the strength to stop it!_ ' Using all his energy, he broke free from Moka's grip letting out a roar that shook the already unstable building. " _ **If you really do then come at me, Danny! Let's end this with one attack!**_ " Kuyou shouted as a katana made of fire formed in his hand.

"I agree… _Naruto Uzumaki_. Let's _cut_ to the chase, and the winner _reaps_ the rewards. I hope that you are prepared for your _ghostly_ demise." Danny joked, it felt right to let out a few one-liners like that, and hey he has to thank Sam for lending him those mangas about that Ninja boy with the fox in his bel- ' _Oh come on! You should have called him Kurama you dunderhead. Wait how did I know that would be the fox's real name in Naruto's stomach? I mean I know that's the name of the redhead in Sam's favorite series Yu-Yu Hakusho? Wait why do I know so many things about pop-culture that hasn't happened yet?_ ' Danny thought as he shook his head. ' _No time for that, focus on the fight._ ' Danny commanded as he brandished the Scythe that he had now dubbed "Soul Harvester," okay so the name could use some tweaking but hey sounded pretty cool for this moment.

"FENTON!" Kuyou shouted as he dashed off, swinging his katana up as Danny swung his scythe down low, sparks flew as the weapons met. "How? How are you this strong?" Kuyou demanded pushing Danny back a bit or so he thought.

"Because Tod…" Danny said referencing a classic Disney Movie, smirking even more as he took a few steps back positioning himself. "Unlike you, I just don't fight for myself or for justice. I fight to protect people, not just my friends but everyone. Good, bad, doesn't matter. Hell I even fought to save Plasmius my archenemies. Justice isn't a one way thing, no justice is blind. It doesn't care who you are, what you are, or what you believe in. Justice is about doing what is right for the weak regardless of what they think of you. Risking your life for those who cannot defend themselves, putting everyone else above you in your mind. You server the people, all the people. You speak out when you see something isn't right, you go to fix it, but you don't kill people in the process! You don't do it for personal gain! And you listen to the public!" Danny shouted giving one of those cowboy speeches. "When you kill someone for something as petty as badmouthing you, when you bully people for speaking out against you, when you blackmail them into submission you no longer fight for justice! That blood, that tainted soul, none of it goes away. It stays with you forever growing inside you. No matter how hard you try Kuyou it doesn't go away. Can you really say all of this is for justice? Can you say you were willing to risk your _life_ for those less fortunate? No, you ignored our please, you cast away our offerings of peace, spat on our apology, and refused to cooperate when I offered up my life and the rest of my living and dead time in exchange for the safety of my friends!" Danny continued as he pulled his scythe back, spinning around to cut the Youko's back.

"You do not fight for justice! I do. I spent the last three years protecting my hometown from Ghosts who wished to do it harm; I even worked with some of those ghosts to save the home they call the Ghost Zone. I've fought a man mad enough and envious enough of Ghosts that he exposed my identity to the world. I fought a mad king hellbent on destroying everything. I even fought against the strongest foe yet, myself from the future! An evil version of myself that made Pariah Dark look like a saint! You Kuyou got lucky. I had no idea how to fight Monsters, but now I do! You fight with the intent to kill! My way of fighting won't work like that against you! As such I have to fight with the intent of losing everything because that's the reality I am faced with now! I have to fight as if everyone's lives were on the line!" Danny continued as he pelted Kuyou with every attack he had.

First, it was using the blood leaking out of Kuyou's back to create tendrils that jammed themselves in his spine temporarily paralyzing him. Then he used the gift Undergrowth gave him; vines shot out wrapping around the man's arms pulling him down to the ground. Suddenly the shadow under Danny spread as a darker version of the hero crawled out. "Boo." It said as it let out a ghostly wail mixed with ice that pelted Kuyou's eardrums. Once the shadow did its job, Danny's scythe changed to a metal guitar that looked like Skulker, Technus, and Ember made it. "This is going to rock your world." Danny quipped as he strummed down hard on it, an image of a fist flew out hitting Kuyou in the side sending him flying towards a wall.

Danny wasn't done yet he had to keep going as the ground around him darkened, seeping out to Kuyou and covering him in it. "A gift from the Fright Knight! Enjoy your nightmare!" Danny said as he vanished from everyone's sight but Yukari.

"Where did Danny go?" Kurumu shouted fearing that something happened.

"What are you talking about, Danny's right there." Yukari corrected as she pointed to Danny as he began walking over to Kuyou's shadowed body.

"They can't see me Yukari, it's a gift from Youngblood," Danny spoke remembering the rules of the ghost. "Only the young or the young at heart can see me," Danny explained as he closed his hands together, pulling them apart a rather large box appeared. "Can't believe I'm saying this but thank you Box Ghost," Danny said as he slammed the box down on Kuyou's body once he broke free of the nightmare. Danny then appeared before everyone as he crossed his arms.

"Give up Kuyou." Danny order as images of many, many other ghosts who's powers he hasn't used appeared behind him. "I've barely tapped into this gift it's over. I'm stronger than you; you are in no condition to fight."

"...Heh, you wish." Kuyou coughed as he reverted to his human form out of energy.

Danny just smirked as he held out his hand. "Your wish is my command. I wish this last attack will end it." Danny said as the image of the djinn ghost appeared behind him, the boy snapped his fingers as a tractor fell on Kuyou knocking him out and ending the fight.

Danny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned around looking at everyone and at the images of the ghost from the Ghost Zone who all gave their strength to him to return. Their bodies were fading as he could feel their abilities fading away all but a few. The white ring made its iconic noise when it appeared as Danny reverted to his human form. His vision suddenly became blurry as he fell forward only to be caught by Kurumu who was faster than Moka for some reason.

"Dannnyy!" Kurumu cried out as she gently set him down while looking him over.

" _….He is fine… I believe he spent my blood's full supernatural power and his own ghostly powers. Not only were his wounds healed, but he should wake up as his normal self._ " Moka said as she turned to an unconscious Kuyou. " _Well? You don't have a problem with Danny being a student at this school anymore now do you?_ " She asked smirking as she turned around to Kurumu.

Gin had awoken for the tail end of the fight, but he couldn't move, he was barely even moving when Yukari helped him up. ' _You don't have to worry about anything Shin. The Newspaper Club will do just fine with these idiots around._ ' The werewolf thought as he closed his eyes, only to snap one wide open as he swore he felt it. ' _Gramps!?_ ' He thought as he looked around, he swore he felt his grandfather spirit lingering around for a moment.

* * *

Vlad sat in his chair tending to his wounds after the ordeal as he looked around him. His plan went perfectly; everything fell into place. A smile was forming as he looked over at his newest recruits the remaining members of the Public Safety Commission. "I told you, Dan, you had nothing to worry about if you did what I told you to do. Thanks to this our biggest foe have been removed from the board. Kuyou will no longer bother us as we prepare for phase two." Vlad stated as he felt the presence of his compatriot from the future.

"You got lucky Plasmius," Dan said as he grabbed the man's chair and threw it to the wall with Vlad inside it. "You got super lucky if I wasn't there to give some of my power to Fenton the kid would have died!" Dan snarled gripping Vlad's neck as he felt weapons of all kind being aimed at him by Vlad's followers.

"Big picture my friend. Now Danny is even stronger and more likely to fall victim to his rage. Think about it, the power you will get from this turn of events." Vlad said smirking as he grabbed Dan's hand squeezing hard enough that the bones broke.

"AGH!" Dan cried out as he held his hand. ' _No. Damn you Clockwork!_ ' Dan thought as he mended his broken hand, glaring daggers at Vlad for his actions. "You weren't this strong when we met. How did you get this strong?" Dan questioned as he held back every fiber of his body.

"Unlike you and your obsession with taking body parts from other monsters to replace your own failing body, Dan. I've been honing my skills, improving my abilities with artifacts I recovered from the Ghost Zone." Vlad said smirking as his body suddenly morphed into his ghost form.

Blood red eyes, skin an icy blue. His hair was spiked to look like horns as it changed from grey to black. A white cape with blood red interior sat on his shoulders with his color popped up; the mantle was also a jacket. He wore white pants with black boots and a black belt to hold it together, and the kicker was his black gloves. "Ever since I came here I had never really been in my human form. I've been in this form, and it's thanks to a little trinket I recovered from the Ghost Zone. I've sent my copies in using the new ghost zone portal I managed to control thanks to someone named Sojourn." Plasmius said as he walked past Dan, signaling to his followers to stand down.

Dan growled as he watched Vlad, he hated him even more now. All he wanted to do was kill the bastard, but his desire to exist again held him back as he turned around and walked out. "One-day Plasmius. One day." Dan threatened as he sank into the ground.

* * *

Ishigami smirked as she made her way off campus, hands in her pocket. "Well, well, well Newspaper club. You were fun to play with…hopefully, you can play with me again." She said as she turned around looking at the scene of the five members slowly move out of the building.

* * *

Back in Amity Park Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were getting ready to head to Japan to rescue Danny. That was until Sam while she was prepping the Fenton Jet fell from her stool hitting her head after shouting. "Danny's okay! He's okay!" She cried ignoring the pain coming from her head.

Tucker rushed over to his friend, gently helping her up. "Are you sure? Earlier you were screaming that Danny was in peril then you started crying that he was dead. Sam…what's going on?" Tucker asked with a deadly serious tone while looking at her.

Sam looked around, rubbing her arm. It was now or never thanks to the situation Tucker put her in. "…I… ever since Danny had the accident three years ago, I could always… I could always feel him in the back of my head. At first, it was an itch like something would tell me when he was in danger. Now…now it's like I can see bits an pieces of what he sees and feels." Sam admitted as she looked at Jazz and Tucker.

"Wait are you telling me that you're mentally linked to Danny?" Tucker questioned as his jaw dropped. "So all this time I just assumed we were fortunate in having Danny's back at the last minute, but now you're telling me it's because you not only felt but saw it?" Tucker continued as he crossed his arms. He didn't know what to think of this.

"Yes. I'm not making this up. For a moment I actually felt Danny die." Sam admitted. "Tucker you know me, look me in the eyes," Sam said as she stared at Tucker looking him dead in the eyes.

Tucker blinked and sighed before doing what Sam told him to do; he took a good look into her eyes. He looked for any sign of his best friend lying, but he couldn't find any. "…No way….Sam, you're a psychic." Tucker gasped, stepping back as he held his head. "Everything I know is coming crashing down around me. This is straight out of a science fiction comic! Sam, you're psychic! You have the gift!" Tucker continued as he grabbed Sam's shoulders shaking her.

"Wait you're telling me Sam is really a psychic being? Like the kind you see on tv?" Jazz questioned as she took a look at the goth. "I don't believe it. I do not. That's impossible." Jazz stated throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'll prove it. Jazz there's only one thing you and Danny know that we don't know when you and your family went camping you two ran into Youngblood. He harassed Danny non stop making you believe he was crazy." Sam said, recalling the series of events. "There's not much I remember, but that's all," Sam admitted as she held her head.

"….Danny never told me you had a stuffed bear," Tucker said as he turned to Jazz who looked like she saw a ghost which was weird since they see ghosts every other day.

"…Sam…how?" Jazz asked still refusing to believe what she heard.

"I don't know, maybe I am psychic I'm not sure," Sam spoke as she sat down, her head was hurting badly. Images were flashing through her head, too fast for her brain to process as she began to groan. "My head hurts…"

"Are you okay? Is there anything we can ge…Sam! Your nose! It's bleeding!" Tucker shouted as he saw blood running down from her nose.

"AGH!" Sam cried out; she swore she felt like Dash when he was in any class taking a test. Painful, it felt like her brain was about to overload at any moment as she tried to process everything she saw. Then she let out a gasp when it stopped, a single image appearing in her mind, one she saw over and over ever since Danny made it to Youkai Academy. "Red eyes! Black hair! Fangs!" Sam cried out, sweat dripping down her body as her nose continued to bleed.

"Sam calm down you're not making any sense!" Tucker shouted as he grabbed her arm helping her up. "Calm down, speak rationally."

Sam's hand shot out grabbing Tucker as she lifted herself up. "Vampire… Danny…Vampire. " She said before putting her mouth near his ear whispering. "Tucker… Danny's involved with a vampire… we know the school is for monsters Tucker, but… but there's something else. Tucker I saw something. I saw a real Vampire. Her eyes, her body, everything and not just through Danny's eyes…through her eyes. Her memories…I saw them." Sam continued breathing heavily as Jazz strained to hear what was going on. "…I… I think Danny was turned in an effort to save him. That's why he feels different." Sam continued as she stood up.

"Are you sure? Sam, you have to be sure." Tucker hissed narrowing his eyes. "Anything else?"

"…No." Sam lied as she kept the image of that face that appeared in her mind. It didn't look like the pink hair girl or the silver-haired vampire she saw through Danny's eyes no. This was different, midnight black hair blood red eyes. That image never appeared in Danny's mind ever; no that person came with a flood of memories she experiences when she felt it. ' _Akua Shuzen…'_ Sam thought as she recalled the name she got from the vampire's memories.

* * *

Omake 3

Tsukune Aono's life at Casper High

* * *

Aono Tsukune had been attending Casper High during the last few months ever since he was sent there instead of Youkai Academy as part of a foreign exchange program at the last minute. Technically he was a student of Youkai Academy but was taking the place of one Fenton Danny. He managed to make friends with two people named Sam Manson and Tucker Foley while also catching the interest of Danny's sister Jazz Fenton.

"Oi Aono!" A voice shouted from behind the black haired boy.

"H-HAI!" He shouted reverting to his natural tongue as he was startled, turning around he saw the local school bully slamming Aono's locker shut.

"You're good at math, do my homework, and I won't beat your face in nerd," Dash commanded, his blond hair and blue eyes striking fear in the poor boy's heart.

"U-Um…I'm not that g-good at math," Tsukune said as he held up his backpack to his face while crouching in an attempt to make himself look smaller.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you Chinese people were good at math!" Dash shouted as he picked up Tsukune by the blue jacket he wore. "You're gonna regret lying to me."

"I'm Japanese! Please spare me!" Tsukune corrected and pleaded as he began to cry a bit. "I abhor violence!"

Tsukune Aono age fifteen was wearing a faded blue jacket, a gift from Jazz, and blue jeans. He was wearing black sneakers and a plain black t-shirt. He was thankful that the school didn't have a strict dress code or uniform and it was nice to wear something casual instead of formal like he usually did.

"Let him down Dash." Jazz sternly dictated as she came walking by, anger behind her eyes. "Or I will personally see to it that you're kicked off the football team, and they revoke your scholarship." Jazz threatened.

"…You got lucky Aono. Next time you won't be so lucky. Fenton was much more fun to push around than you." Dash said as he dropped Tsukune and headed down the school hallway.

"You okay Tsukune?" Jazz asked as she looked at her boyfriend. "I wish Dash would stop picking on you." She said, putting her book down and looking over Tsukune.

"I-I'm okay Jazz-chan," Tsukune said blushing as he looked at the side, he still wasn't used to being considered her boyfriend. He still can't believe they ended up dating, but it was a good thing he guessed.

"Silly, call me Jazz no honorific at the end of my name. You're my boyfriend Tsukune, no need to be so formal even when addressing me by my first name." Jazz said as she knelt down, picking up a book Tsukune dropped. ' _A guide to being a teacher by M Lancer._ ' Jazz blinked as she read the title. "Mr. Lancer made a book?"

"Y-Yes," Tsukune admitted, blushing even more. "He wrote that and when he found out I….that I wanted to be a teacher one day he gave it to me." Tsukune blurted out as he felt like he was going to die from embarrassment.

"That's very nice of him. Tsukune there's nothing to be embarrassed about wanting to be a teacher." Jazz said as she gave the book back to him and began walking as Tsukune followed.

"Y…you mean it?" Tsukune asked as he held this book in his hands.

"I do. I think the world could use more teachers. Well, I have to get to class, I'll see you at lunch." Jazz said before pulling Tsukune in for a kiss which left the Japanese foreign exchange student blushing bright red.

"Way to go Tsukune getting a kiss before you two got home," Tucker said as he walked up to his friend who's brain was steaming. "…Earth to Tsukune? Yo Tsu you there? Hello? Earth to Tsukune Aono?" Tucker asked as he not only waved his hand in his friend's face but also snapped his fingers a few time.

"Hey, guys…..what's wrong with Tsukune?" Sam asked as she came walking up raising an eyebrow at the scene before her.

"I dunno, Jazz kissed him, and now he's like this. I think his brain stopped." Tucker stated crossing his arms.

"We don't have time for this we have to get to class or Mr. Lancer's going to give us detention. You push him, and I'll get the door." Sam said as Tucker got into position. The two of them barely got Tsukune into the classroom when the bell rang.

"Mr. Aono glad you made it, barely. You to Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley. Try not to be a bad influence on Mr. Aono like you were with Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said as he turned to face the chalkboard beginning the lesson of the day.

Once the class had ended, and Tsukune regained his brain process he furiously apologizes to his only two friends out in the hall. "Once again I am so sorry for causing you trouble! You should have left me there and went to class on your own and not risk getting in trouble!" Tsukune informed as he bowed his head once more.

"Tsu it's okay. We're friends, what are friends for?" Tucker smiled as he slung his arm over his friend's shoulder.

"B...But.."

"No buts. Come on we have to get to our next class." Sam said dragging her two male friends to the next class.

Once lunch had arrived the four students sat outside on one of the school picnic tables. "I still can't believe that the students here eat lunch outside of their classroom. Only delinquents did that back in Japan." Tsukune said as he looked down at the box lunch Jazz made for him.

"Believe it, Tsu. Also, I still can't believe you are making lunch for Tsukune, Jazz." Tucker said as he picked up his hamburger.

"What…Tsukune felt a little homesick, so I made that for him." Jazz defended herself as she poked at her food. "Besides, Tsukune didn't have enough money to pay for lunch this week thanks to Dash."

"Ugh, that meathead grinds my gears! You remember how he treated Danny, locking him in his locker, hanging him from the goal posts, stuffing him in garbage cans. Ugh, it was terrible." Sam complained leaning back and crossing her arms.

"…I'm glad he doesn't do any of that to me. The worst he does is shake me down…" Tsukune muttered as he opened the box lunch smiling at the food Jazz prepared.

"Don't forget that Dash also put me through that stuff as well Sam. I'm glad we won't have to deal with that next ye…" Tucker said before widening his eyes as he looked at Jazz. "That's right you're going off to college next year Jazz. You won't be here anymore."

"You're going off to college!?" Tsukune shouted shocking everyone before he blushed hard trying to hide his face.

"…Yeah, but I decided to stay local after all Tsukune, you did say you will be coming back in the fall." Jazz clarified looking over at the boy. ' _He's so cute when he acts like that._ ' Jazz thought, smiling and letting out a giggle.

"Hear that lover boy; your girlfriend is staying local just for you. That class for a celebration. Who's up for a movie tonight?" Tucker asked as he looked at everyone.

"That sounds cool, we'll have it at my place," Sam said smirking at the fact neither Jazz or Tsukune has been to her house or has even seen the theater in her basement.

"What do you think Tsukune, want to see a movie?" Jazz asked as she looked over at her boyfriend smiling.

"…S…sure," Tsukune mumbled still feeling embarrassed from earlier.

"Alright!" Tucker said pumping his fist in the air after devouring his lunch.

"I just got the new Terminatra vs. Nightmerica vs. Femalien movie," Sam stated as she began to eat her lunch.

"You mean the same movie, whose characters you accidentally wished would attack Danny and me?" Tucker quipped smirking when he saw his friend's reactions.

"How was I supposed to know a ghost that grants wishes was listening in! Besides I wished for something bad to happen that would prevent you from going. And I meant more along the lines that you got uninvited to Paulina's Quiceañeras!" Sam defended blushing bright red as she remembered the events that happened.

"Looks like lunch is over. I'll see you guys after school." Jazz said as both she and Tsukune finished their lunches, cleaning up their spot as they made their way back inside while Tucker and Sam scrambled to get their stuff together.

' _…I like it here…besides the Ghosts and Dash, this place doesn't seem so bad. Thank you, Danny, for taking my spot._ ' Tsukune said as he looked over at Jazz before taking her hand gently as they headed indoors.

On the day that Tsukune was leaving to go back to Japan, he had apologized over and over to Jazz as he wouldn't be there for her graduation ceremony or party. "Once again I'm so sorry I won't be here," Tsukune said bowing his head only for Jazz to tap it lightly.

"It's fine, you and I will have our own when I come to visit you in Japan. I'm heading there any way to see my little brother so it'll be fun. The three of us could do something together; you'll really like Danny, Tsukune." The oldest Fenton child said as she hugged Tsukune. "Promise you'll keep in touch with me Tsukune?" Jazz asked as she broke the hug, looking into his eyes.

"As you wish," Tsukune said, quoting his favorite western movie. He was glad that was the first movie he and Jazz saw together, and by judging from the blush on her cheeks, he made the right call.

"We're going to miss you Tsukune," Maddie said as she hugged her daughter's boyfriend. "Of all the boys, which was one not including you, Jazz dated you are by far our favorite." The mother of the Fenton family said as she broke the hug.

"I still don't like the idea of anyone who doesn't like ghost hunting dating my daughter." Jack Fenton said as he crossed his arms. "…But…. I do respect a man willing to do what's right. You saved Jazz when that weird ghost thing came into our house looking for that Danny Phantom so…you're alright in my books." He concluded, extending his hand. "Put it there champ," Jack said shaking Tsukune's hand vigorously. Suddenly Jack leaned forward whispering in Tsukune's ear. "You so much as break my daughter's heart you will wish you were a ghost." Jack threatened as he stopped the handshake.

And with that, that was how Tsukune spent his last few hours before he left for Japan. He spent some time with Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. He also spent some time talking to his homeroom teacher Mr. Lancer and got some advice for the future. He even went on one last Ghost Hunting mission with his friends, also if it was to stop the Box Ghost who still somehow scares Tsukune.

"I'll be back everyone. Until then see you in the Fall." Tsukune said as he looked out to the group, a smile on his face as he held his suitcase, slowly turning around and heading into the terminal walking into the plane as he made his way to his seat. He took one last look out at the place he called home for the last month, a sad smile on his face. "Until we meet again," Tsukune spoke quietly.

* * *

 **…What? What are you doing here? The story's over. Yeah, it is. Ohhhh you're talking about Danny's story. Yeah, that's not over. Tsukune's is… for now. Unless you want more Omake…is that how you say it? Screw it I'll start calling the One Shot side stories. Some used to explain things that happen, others being what I originally planned for a chapter…and others like this used to fill in the gaps back at Amity Park.**

 **What's that? Oh no, yeah no. Danny won't keep those powers. It was a one deal thing. I wanted to make it badass and give an excuse to why Danny suddenly got a power boost. Oh and don't complain about Danny already getting blood injected into him before. That blood didn't do anything as it wasn't even enough to change him and because he had already experienced the ghostly rage. So didn't do much but help speed up his healing process thanks to Yukari.**

 **Oh and if you got a problem with Danny getting healed fast, it's magic. Literally Magic. Yukari can use healing spells, and I decided that made for a more logical thing than a burned up body of Danny diving in the way of the fire. That would have left nothing, no trace of Danny and would have ended the story.**

 **No that's not Danny's new look. Again one-time thing. Won't be used still, same with all those powers and Soul Harvester. Yeah, I'll use vampire Danny some more but refine it as I go on. Now part…god what part do you even call the fight with Kuyou… let's say the end of the 1st term is coming and summer break is around the corner.**

 **Let's see let's see…hmmm, what else. Oh, Dan. Okay so here's the thing, I've been thinking long and hard about it and I decided that Dan is weaker than Danny and Vlad, not because they're legit stronger but because his body is falling apart thanks to Time itself trying to erase that anomaly and because he's been replacing his body with monster parts.**

 **And no, the fight with Dan and Vlad against Danny won't happen for a bit. I think they'll make their move when Anti-Thesis strike. Also, Deshi is a real character; she was the girl with the bo staff both in the manga and in the anime. Since she was in the manga, I decided to use her as Vlad's informant in the PSC. She'll now be the new head of the PSC, but they'll be lowkey and formally inactive. She won't interact much with the group.**

 **Now for the OCs. They ain't dead. They aren't being killed off that quickly. Nor will they appear during the summer break arch. I'm also stuck, I'm not sure if next chap I want Mizore to fully show up or have her interact with Danny just a bit. I mean if I do I could have some fun with her, Moka, Danny, Yukari, and Kurumu when they go on the trip.**

 **Hmmm fuck it, yeah I'ma do it. Warning I may just forget this I dunno. Fuck it I'm gonna write the next chapter after uploading this…after spending an hour in spell check since and yeah it's** true **when uploading this to FF via word doc, this is messed up. Kinda wish Beta readers were still around, but meh I do a… passable (?) job. I dunno.**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile. Vote for who you want Danny to be dating officially. I may be pushing Danny and Moka but here's the thing. Danny's spent more time with Moka, and she was the first girl since he was with Valier to take the risk. Danny's feelings for her are genuine, and he has accepted them. They aren't an official couple due to neither one of them defining the relationship thanks to both of them being awkward teens. That and Danny's seventeen and Moka's fifteen, to Danny he never really dated anyone two years younger than him, or a vampire. So he's playing it safe.**

 **Moka…well it's Moka she never really dated anyone nor does she know how to. She's made it clear that she likes Danny more than once, both Mokas. Ura loves him buuuuut her pride won't let her flat-out date him. Outer Moka, on the other hand, is just ignorant of what dating is. Things are different in Monster culture than human culture, and because not only has she already drank his blood but kissed him and injected his blood into her she kinda assumed that she and he are a thing.**

 **I'm not going to make it official unless you guys vote on it. Hell if my favorite character and the girl I originally planned (and hoped) for, gets picked then, by all means, there will be a brawl for the attention of Danny, leaving Mizore the winner. Yeah, Mizore's the girl I am talking about. That and I have waaaaaayyyyy too many jokes for her and Danny.**

 **What else…what else. Oh, Sojourn. Yeah, no Sojourn showed up. Suck it. I kinda came up with the idea of part of Sojourn being inside Danny when he went to the ghost portal and turning it on while he was inside. I thought '**

 ** _ **Ey Beelzebub, what if Sojourn was scouring the ghost zone in unknown locations when suddenly the Fenton portal opened up, and blam part of Sojourn end** ed up fusing to Danny giving him his powers_.' I mean it sounds pretty cool, the ghostly being of the legend being part of Danny. So I went with it, I also decided that Sojourn will appear before Danny's Ghost, well the part that was merged with Danny as a way to make the story seem more epic. No Danny is no Sojourn or Jesus or whatever. Kuyou's just a big believer of prophecies. Danny has some of Sojourn's power but over time that became his and so the part of Sojourn that was still in Danny peacefully passed on his ability to Danny becoming one with him and officially moving on.**

 **Uhhh what else what else…hmmm oh ghost zone thing. Yeah did that for drama and to also show that this is still Danny Phantom. Oh right, Danny's ghost form. Yeah, I got nothing for that I dunno what I was thinking for that. Go nuts; you explain why he looked like a monster and not himself when his soul was entering the Ghost Zone. Alright so enough explaining things it's like 12:13 am the moment I had typed this sentence. I still got some edits to do so by the time this gets uploaded well I dunno what time it will be. I'm tired, hungry as hell, haven't eaten anything since I don't like the smell of seafood and that was for dinner. Hell, I only had breakfast, and I wasn't feeling well after eating that. So don't expect a chapter to be uploaded tomorrow. Or Friday.**


End file.
